Trust No One
by Yuki-yosh1998
Summary: A shy, quiet girl with a dark past. A lazy boy who wanted to get her out of her shell. Kyoko wanted to be left alone. Shikamaru wanted to befriend the quiet girl. But when the two weren't even acquaintances, let alone trying to be friends, this was gonna be hard for the Nara. But when he figures out her dark secrets, will his feelings change for her? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hii~~ This is something I wrote maybe a year ago, possibly 2 years ago. I went back to fix everything up, meaning I've started re-writing everything. I hope you guys enjoy this~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC and my ideas. This story will follow the main plot, but the beginning was something I made up.

~.~

The sun shone through my curtains and into my eyes. I wake up only to bury myself under my pillows. I sighed. I knew I had school today, but I also knew that no one would care if I was there or not. I'm pretty sure that my guardian wouldn't even try to get me up, knowing I would get up anyways. I'm not a lazy person, I just don't like school. Don't get me wrong, I get the purpose of it. In fact, I'm apparently on of the best students in the academy. I just hate people...well "hate" is a strong word. I don't exactly hate them, they're the ones who "hate" me. I just don't care for them. I gave another sigh before crawling out from under my pillow. I knew I was gonna get up anyways, so I skipped thinking about the pros and cons of going to school 'cause it'll end up the same way like every morning: even if there were always more cons than pros. Becoming a successful ninja is my top priorities and is always on top of the cons.

_'Why am I becoming a ninja?'_ I wondered to myself as I got up bed. My room was simple: A bed, a desk, a closet, and a dresser. The closet had all my clothes, the dresser was filled with weapons. I quickly showered and pulled out my natural attire. A blue kimono shirt that reached to my mid thighs. The sleeves weren't attached to the shirt, it started above my elbows and ended about an inch past my fingertips. A thin dark blue obi wrapped around me, right under my chest. I wore dark blue leggings that ended at my ankles. I got changed and before I headed out, I was met by a pair of yellow eyes in my closet. He crawled out, letting out a light mew for attention. I glanced at him, petting the feline. I admire the sleek, pure black coat of his.

_'Akumu, my nightmare neko,'_ I thought to myself. I filled his bowl with food and walked into the bathroom. I sighed when I looked in the mirror. Bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, my hair was still in a pony tail which was now messed up since I fell asleep on it.

_'….life, why?'_ I sighed, _'This is what I get for over studying.'_ I easily brushed out my hair and redid my pony tail. I ran my fingers through my hair and stopped at the tips. Strangely, the tips of my hair were either bright red or light blue, I don't know why, I was born like that; even when cut, the next day it would have either a red or blue tip. The only part that wasn't red were my bangs. My bangs were dipped dyed blue and went to my right, it wasn't too long, but it was long enough to cover my right eye. I just brushed it, purposely leaving my bangs the way it was. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. Before I closed my door I heard a small 'mew' from Akumu, signaling a goodbye. I smiled lightly and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by my guardian, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayō, Kyoko." Kakashi said, reading his orange novel, 'Make-out Paradise'. I didn't glace his way, but muttered a quiet "Ohayō". I grabbed an apple and went out the door, hearing Kakashi sigh before closing the door. He's been looking after me for about five years, ever since I was five. I don't see him often, not because he's usually out on missions or whatever, it's because I was a shut in, always in my room. I could live by myself if I could, but for some reason I have a guardian. Long story short, I'm an orphan. Abandoned at birth, and was left at an abusive orphanage. Thank you real parents. The orphanage was near this village and the Hokage found out about it. So I ended up here. I still don't know the reason of why actually, probably cause I'm underage?. On another note, I think Kakashi's heard me speak clearly once, when we met, only to introduce myself, after that I just muttered my "Ohayō"s . I don't like talking much. I wouldn't have said anything at all but the Hokage made me introduce myself to the person who I was gonna spent pretty much half my life with. I didn't understand why the Hokage couldn't just tell Kakashi my name, it's pretty simple, then I wouldn't have to say anything. Whatever, the past is in the past and I have to continue forward. Too bad for Kakashi, he didn't wanna take care of some kid, and he's stuck with one that's quiet. At least I wasn't bothersome like most kids.

~.~

I finally got to school, it was still kind of early. I walked into the academy knowing no one else would be there. Or so I thought. As I turned the corner to enter the classroom, everyone was in class. They were all just hanging around and goofing off. I saw a group of girls around a guy, Uchiha Sasuke, hey were all fangirling and flirting around him. "Sasuke-kun~ Can I sit beside you?"

"No! I'm sitting beside Sasuke-kun today!"

"In your dreams, forehead!"

"Go away Ino-pig! Sasuke is mine!"

_'Great, I should have stayed outside,' _I thought to myself, annoyed. I walked into the room, only to have the group of girls pierce me with their eyes. I kept my eyes away from them, walking to my seat in the back.

"Hey, it's Staple Mouth."

"What's with her clothes?"

"More like what's up with her hair, who dyes their hair like that"

"Think she'll say anything today?"

"HA! Yeah, right, the day she speaks is the say Uzumaki becomes Hokage!"

"I saw her look at Sasuke-kun the other day, does she really think she has a chance with him?"

As I walked to my seat in the back by the window, all I hear are the girls' gossip about me. I didn't really care, it's pretty stupid. I did nothing to them and they make fun of me. I mean really, "Staple Mouth?".

_'I do talk, just not often,' _I shrugged. At least it wasn't as bad as Uzumaki Naruto, they actually act as if he's some sort of monster. But they just tease and leave him out at the academy. The village looks down on him as if he's a disgrace to the village. I've heard from the Hokage that he's the Host for the Nine-Tailed Fox, all the adults knows this, I don't think anyone in the academy knows, let alone Naruto himself. He's kind of annoying, I can agree with that. But he just wants attention, to be noticed. He lets the teasing get to him. Oh well, not my problem.

"Hey! Staple mouth!" I sighed and turned to the Queen of all Gossips, Yamanaka Ino, or "Ino-pig". I glanced at her from my seat. She walked up to me and stared at me. I was faced to face with her.

_'I wonder if she knows what personal space is?'_ I thought to myself, _'Probably not since she sticks her nose everywhere.' _I tilted my head a bit to let her know I was confused about her actions. She continued to stare at me.

_'Being annoying won't get you anywhere,'_ I thought, I felt eyes staring at me and Ino. I opened my notebook and quickly wrote something down, giving it to Ino.

_"Hi, Ino right? Sorry but do you mind sticking your nose out of my business? There's something called "Personal Space" that I don't think you know about. I do talk, just not a lot. I don't like being forced to talk, or forced to do anything. Please stop bugging me, you have no idea who you're messing with. Got it?_

_Kyoko"_

Ino glared at my emotionless face. I didn't even wait for her to finish reading, I just got ready for class. She crumpled the note and threw it at me, I caught it without looking up from my notebook. I sighed as I uncrumpled the note and took time out to write for her.

_"Realize that I don't do this for just anyone, so feel special, or don't, I don't care. If you're gonna ignore my warning, it's your death wish. Now please leave, I'm studying."_

I gave her the note back, she read it and threw the note at me again. I easily deflected it. It hit Ino's forehead and flew across the room and landed near the chalkboard in front of the room.

"You're trying to threat me?!" Ino screamed at me.

_'Man, she is such a pain in the ass.'_

"You think I'm scared of you? What are you gonna do? You can't even talk back! You cowardly write your messages!" Ino continued to yell.

_'My fucking god, she's loud, does she have and off button?'_

"I've never seen you fight, yet you're top of the class?! What is this?!"

_'Life,'_ I mentally answered her.

"You're just sitting there staring at your notebook! How are you suppose to be a ninja if you can't even defend yourself in a fight?"

_'...is this suppose to be a fight? It's really one-sided.' _Ino continued to yell at me. Blocking her out was hard since she was right in front of me.

"...your cold, emotionless look isn't going to protect you from anything. What you really are is a weak, cowardly gir-" I didn't let her finish, I was so done with her bullshit. In less than a blink of an eye, I was behind Ino, holding a kunai against the white blond's neck. Ino was shocked.

_'W-what? She didn't even move! D-did she?'_ Ino wondered. I was holding a kunai which decided Ino's fate. I slowly pushed the kunai a little more into her skin, not enough to draw blood, just to scare her. Everyone in the room was watching us, no one was moving, not even the Uchiha. Not many people knew what was happening, since they couldn't see the note.

"You've been getting on my nerves," I told her in a hushed voice.

" Ohayō everyo-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

_'Ah, Iruka-sensei,'_ I thought as he walked in. Iruka looked at me and Ino. I heard another girl's voice pipe up.

"Iruka Sensei! Help! Kyoko might kill Ino!" it was the pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, aka, "Forehead".

_'Might? I was considering it.'_

Iruka Sensei's eyes grew huge, _'Kyoko, you better not have done anything.'_

"Kyoko, put the kunai down, let Ino go. I'm sure we can work out whatever happened," Sensei said slowly.

_'I understand what you're saying, why are you talking so slowly,'_ I thought rolling my eyes. I let Ino go and twirled my kunai before putting it back. I felt many eyes on me. I watched Iruka pick up the crumpled up note that flew onto the ground.

"Kyoko, Ino, you two are staying after class today."

"WHAT?!" Ino shouted, "WHY ME?!"

_'This girl does not know how to shut up,'_ I thought, closing my eyes.

"AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE WITH HER?!" Ino asked, pointing at me.

_'Oh look, everyone's looking at us...attention,'_ I sighed. Oh how I wanted to get up and leave, right now.

"Ino, go sit," Iruka Sensei told her. I looked back down at my notebook. It was total silence in the class, I loved it. It usually got this quiet after Naruto would do something. Speaking of Naruto, the Uzumaki walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka Sensei...did...did I miss something?"

~.~

Class finally started, for once I wasn't paying attention.

_'Ino caused too much attention...watch the rumors grow,'_ I thought, looking out the window.

"...this project will be done in partners." I heard Iruka said.

_'...partners? Can I leave?'_ I thought.

"I will assign your partners, when you hear who your partner is, go sit next to them and wait for further instructions," Iruka said, starting to call out the partners.

_'...I'm sorry, did you say partners? Shiiiiiiit!' _I really wanted to just stand up and walk out of the room.

"I will assign you your partners, when you hear who your partner will be, go sit next to them and wait for further instructions. Also, there's an odd number of students so one group will have three people," Iruka Sensei said, starting to call out the partners.

_'Yeah...I'm an independent worker, plus I think no one would wanna be partners with me after what just happened'_ I thought to myself, _'Also, why don't you make the third person work by themselves? I'll be the third person if that's the case,'_

I've yet to hear my name, more and more people started to get worried.

"I hope I'm not partners with Kyoko."

"Me too..."

"Oh my god, what if I get partnered with her?"

"I'm scared..."

"I don't wanna be with her or Naruto."

"I wanna be partnered with Sasuke-kun."

"...me too"

I silently groaned, _'I don't care what people think of me, its just now they're talking about me, more than usual! Fuck my life, someone throw me off a cliff.'_

"Ino, and Sakura"

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura yelled both at the same time.

_'...okay I get that they're rivals, but weren't you guys just wishing a second ago that you guys wouldn't be partnered up with me?' _I thought, these people, unbelievable. Iruka Sensei looked at his sheet again.

"Sorry, my mistake. Ino and Kiba"

"...w-wha...?" Ino looked like she was gonna die, again. Everyone laughed

_'...Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, the one guy who's almost as annoying as Naruto...this is going to be interesting._

"Sakura and Naruto"

"YES!" Naruto hollered.

"N-no..." It was Sakura's turn to look dead.

_'Iruka Sensei, he's doing this on purpose, right?,'_ I thought, looking over at the dead Haruno, _'Honestly, I thought the Uzumaki was gonna be partnered up with Sasuke, huh, whatever. Iruka probably put him with the Haruno so he can't do anymore pranks, last time, he painted the Hokage mountains...baka.' _

"Sasuke and Shino"

...silence between the two guys. All you could hear was silence and some of the girls complaining that they weren't Sasuke's partner. Sasuke just got up and sat next to Shino.

_'...right, Sasuke's the "Cold, dark, cool" person.'_ I thought. I knew about his past, through Kakashi, I remember when he was more opened...until the Uchiha Massacre happened. It was only two years ago when his clan was brutally murdered by his brother, Itachi-kun. I remembered that I got along with him, and his brother...sorta...I still didn't say anything but their names but they accepted me. I mentally smiled at the thought of murder. Too bad for Sasuke, well he was spared for a reason. I thought for a moment, _'...he's with Aburame Shino...the other quiet guy, interesting.' _

"Kyoko..."

...it was really quiet, way quieter than the event between Kyoko and Ino.

"...and Shikamaru."

I silently sighed, there were sighs of relief from people in the classroom,

_'Nara Shikamaru,' _I thought. It's not like I didn't like him, it's just that I have to work with someone, and this someone was apparently the most laziest person in the class. I continued to look straight as Iruka Sensei continued with the names. Shikamaru just walked over to me and sat in the seat right beside me.

_'...Shikamaru...' _I thought to myself, looking outside. _'I remember this guy...'_

~.~

"_Kyoko, come down for a second." I come downstairs from my room, hearing Kakashi calling me. I looked at him with a bored expression. I was six years old, I just moved into Kakashi Sensei's house about a month ago, and haven't interacted with him, or anyone. I just stayed in my room unless I was called. I saw a boy with black hair, that was tied up in a pony tail, making his hair look like a top of a pineapple, at the doorway. _

_'...what's going on...what are you trying to do, guardian?' I thought. _

"_This is Nara Shikamaru, he lives near here. His mom wanted you guys to meet and play with each other." _

_'...you're kidding, right?' I looked at the Nara boy with an emotionless expression, who looked at me with a bored expression. Kakashi pushed me and the boy outside and told me to go over the the Nara's household, he was apparently busy today with a mission and can't look after me today. I just followed the Nara kid to his house, which wasn't far from where I lived. _

"_...so...what's your name?" He asked. _

_'...are you kidding me? Kakashi didn't tell you?' I didn't say anything and just looked at the ground. Shikamaru just looked at me. _

"_...um...okay...can you speak?" He asked. _

_'...damn it, if I don't say anything he's gonna think I'm some mental or disabled kid.' I looked around and saw a stick. I picked it up and wrote my name on the ground. I showed Shikamaru. _

"_Kyoko, huh?...can you talk?" Shikamaru asked._

_'Oh my god are you serious?' She wrote "Yes" on the ground. _

"_Oh...why aren't you talking then?" He asked. 'I could care less but my mom will get mad if I don't do anything with this kid,' Shikamaru thought. _

_'Why are you asking so many questions?' Kyoko thought as she wrote on the ground, "I don't want to speak". Then she quickly wrote down, "Don't ask why". Shikamaru nodded and led her to his house. _

"_...so...what do you wanna do?" Shikamaru asked. Kyoko shrugged. _

_'...she's not making things easy, mom's gonna kill me for not "entertaining" Kyoko,' Shikamaru thought. He laid down on the grass and looked up at the clouds, hoping Kyoko would copy what he was doing. She didn't, she just walked around, she took notice of the little things. She looked at ants, and how they worked. She stared at a flower, that had a bee pollinating it. She followed a butterfly, as it landed on a leaf. She observed the grass, as the wind made it dance. Shikamaru took notice of her long hair, how no matter how strong the wind was, her bangs always stayed to cover her right eye, but the rest of her of long hair swayed with the wind._

_'Her hair...did she purposely color it like that?' Shikamaru fell asleep, thinking about Kyoko's appearance, while the girl continued to wonder around the trees she was surrounded by._

"_Shikamaru! Where is Kyoko!? Why didn't you bring her in so I could meet her?!" Shikamaru woke up to the person who woke him up. _

"_Mom, I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru said as he turned over to his side. _

_'...wait...Kyoko?' Shikamaru shot up looking around for the quiet little girl who was with him. 'oh no where is she? I'm gonna be in so much trouble!' He looked around the trees where she was playing around. Then something hit his head. _

"_...Oww..." He looked at what hit him, an apple. He looked up, he saw the little Kyoko reaching her hand out, picking an apple, then taking a bite out of it. Her expression was still the same. _

"_Hey" Shikamaru called out to her. Kyoko looked down, then continues to eat her apple. _

"_You wanna come down? My mom wants to meet you." Shikamaru said to her. She froze when he said the word"meet". She shook her head "No" and continued to eat her red apple. _

_'Ugh troublesome girl' He thought. "Well just come down, you're gonna fall." Kyoko ignored him and continued eating. Suddenly, the branch she was sitting on breaks. Shikamaru had a bored expression on his face as he caught her before she fell. Surprisingly, for Shikamaru, Kyoko didn't scream, or make any sound, when she fell. She just looked at the Nara, with her plain expression, for an explanation of the branch breaking. _

"_Oh, um, all the branches on this tree isn't sturdy enough to hold people for a long time." Shikamaru explained. Kyoko just nodded, silently thanking him, as he put her on the ground._

"_Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Kyoko and Shikamaru turn to see the young Nara's mother running towards them. She was looked pretty young, she was wearing a simple pink dress that went down to her knees. It wasn't hideously bright, but a nice dark shade of pink, almost magenta. Over the dress was a white apron. She was a brunette, her hair was tied back into a ponytail, along with her bangs if she had any. _

"_Shikamaru! You were suppose to watch after poor Kyoko! She almost got hurt!" Shikamaru's mom started yelling at him. _

_'Oh boy' Shikamaru thought, as his mom continued to yell at him. _

_'Ugh, people' Kyoko thought, before interrupting the enraged mother. _

"_Um, it was my fault," Kyoko said quietly to the Nara's mother. Shikamaru was shocked to hear Kyoko speak, her voice was very...cute, it was very sweet, unexpected to the young Nara._

"_Shika-kun told me not to climb the tree, and that he would get the apple for me. But I didn't listen. But I'm fine now, Shika-kun caught me before I fell," Kyoko explained._

_'...is this her way for returning the favor of me saving her?' Shikamaru thought._

"_Really? Shikamaru usually isn't like that," Shikamaru's mother told Kyoko. _

_'Thank you mother,' Shikamaru thought._

"_But as long as you're okay. Oh you're just so cute!" Shikamaru's mom gushed. _

"_Oh, thank you...um..." Kyoko started out, not knowing what to call the Nara's mother._

"_Oh! Just call me Yoshino." She told Kyoko._

"_O-okay, Yoshino-san." Kyoko said quietly. _

"_You're just so cute! If you kids need me I'll be inside." Yoshino told them as she went back inside. _

_''Ugh finally, I don't wanna talk to anyone anymore' Kyoko let out a silent sigh of relief._

"_Thanks for saving me back there" Shikamaru thanked. Kyoko nodded and continued her non-talking spree. She took his hand and dragged him to the spot where he was sleeping before and sat down. Shikamaru understood and laid down to watch the clouds again. Kyoko was deciding whether or not to lay down beside him. Slowly she did and looked up at the clouds with Shikamaru. There was a long silence between them until Shikamaru broke it._

"_Are you gonna continue not talking again?" He asked. Kyoko simply nodded and closed her eyes. Shikamaru sighed, "You should talk more, you have a nice voice," he stated, with a pink blush forming on his cheeks. She opened her eyes, and turned over to look at him. She closed her eyes again, "...maybe," she said quietly, not sure if the young Nara heard her or not._

_~.~_

"Okay, everyone know their partners?" Iruka Sensei asked. I blinked, _'Oh...right_ _the project...'_ I turned to Shikamaru, he was asleep.

_'...I. Am Going. To. Kill. Someone,' _I was suppose to work with this? Life, I am done with you. I glanced at the sleeping Nara.

_'...this idiot,"_ I faced Iruka Sensei who talked about the project.

" This project is about teamwork, the person that you're partnered up with may be someone you don't know, or don't really know. Your partner could even be your sworn enemy, or maybe your best friend. But this project will let us see if you could work together with someone you don't really know, or maybe someone you hate. I made sure I didn't partner you guys with your best or close friends, and I made sure I partnered you guys up with someone who might kill you haha..." People slowly looked at Kyoko. She kept her plain face on.

_'What? Stop looking at me,' _I hated my life so much right now.

"Um continuing on, for a school week, five days, you and your partner will be cuffed together, to see how you guys will live attached with another person."

_'...haha very funny, now whats the real project? I don't have time for games,'_ I looked at Iruka Sensei, hoping he would just say "Just Kidding" or something. Everyone looked at our Sensei as if someone just shot him through the head.

"...24 hours a day?" Sakura asked nervously.

"How are we suppose to go to the bathroom?!" Someone asked

"Or changed?!" Another asked.

Questions were being thrown at Iruka Sensei, who was waiting impatiently for everyone to settle down. Which wasn't happening.

"I can't be stuck to Naruto for a week!" Sakura cried out.

"Speak for yourself! I have to be cuffed to dog breath!" Ino complained, motioning to Kiba.

_'...wow, so much chaos. Also, it's five days, not a week,' _I thought, waiting for everyone to shut up.

_'Honestly, I don't care for other people, I hate the look people give me when I apparently hurt their "Feelings". They give me such a weird look. I mean, it's their fault for having emotions, and being stupid, that's one reason why I don't speak. If I hurt them physically, well, they shouldn't have messed with me,' _I silently sighed.

Everyone kept yelling and complaining, I could see Iruka Sensei getting impatient and tired with everyone, Sasuke looks like he was gonna break and kill soon, and Shikamaru for some reason is able to sleep through all of this.

"Quiet!" Iruka yelled, getting everyone's attention, "If you guys will be quiet, I'll answer everyone's questions. You guys aren't stuck with each other 24 hours a day, you guys are stuck with each other 20 hours a day. The cuffs will let you go at 6 pm to do whatever you guys have to do for four hours. Then the chakra will pull you guys back to the hand cuffs. I suggest you guys be near the cuffs near the end of the last hour. This will continue like this for one whole week till next Monday, this will help you learn how to work together and get to know each other. Also, I want you guys to train with each other, not spar, the chain isn't long enough for you guys to fight each other, you can try hand to hand combat, taijutsu. Help each other with stuff like chakra control and target practice. Learn about each other, their strengths, their weaknesses, their hobbies, just get to know each other, it makes this project easier." He said as he started handcuffing each pair of students.I looked back at Shikamaru, surprisingly, he was awake.

_'...when did he...' _I looked at him, he was just waiting for Iruka Sensei to come over here.

_'...I'm gonna have to explain everything aren't I,' _I sighed, I really didn't wanna communicate with anyone. I noticed Shikamaru turn to look at me, then turned away. He seemed like he wanted to ask something.

_'Not like I was gonna answer anyways.' _I thought to myself. Iruka Sensei came to my and Shikamaru and cuffed us together. My right hand was attached to his left.

_'...he's right handed too, right?'_ If he was left handed, writing notes is gonna become difficult, no, everything would become harder to do. The chain that attached us together was about 5 inches, at least our hands weren't actually attached with each other, the chain gave us some space. Iruka Sensei started talking about chakra control, or something, something he's taught us before but decides to talk more about again. It wasn't anything too important to write notes about, she has enough information on the subject in her note book, but listens in to the lesson just in case there was something important. I looked over to see what Shikamaru is doing, sleeping.

_'...how is he gonna become a ninja? If he's this lazy why is trying to become a ninja ?'_ I wondered, and turned to pay half attention to the lesson.

~.~

It wasn't even lunch yet, and I was getting bored of the lesson. But what bothered me was the fact that the kid beside me was still asleep and was not getting in trouble, and was somehow passing this class. It was driving me nuts. I looked at the sleeping Nara, _'Still sleeping anytime and anywhere, huh?'_ I continues to look at him, taking in his features. His face had his signature lazy/bored look, he was sorta cute.

_'...it's cute that he thinks that he can sleep and still be able to know this _shit,' I thought to myself as I continues to analyze my partner. His black hair was kept in a ponytail, which for some reason spiked up, defying the laws of physics, disobeying gravity.

_'I mean, come on, how the hell does it stay straight up? Pineapple head.'_ I glanced at his hair again, _'I wonder if it's soft...'_ I quickly turned to her sensei again, pushing away the random urges to touch the Nara's hair.

_'Why do I even want to?,'_ I took one more glance, _'He always has his hair up...I wonder what it looks like down...'_ I shook my head and turn my full attention to sensei, again, only to see that the lesson was over and it was time for lunch.

~.~

I put my things away with my left hand, and turn to the boy sleeping.

_'...I wanna eat...get up...'_ I thought as I glanced at him. I decide to sit down, not wanting to bother the sleeping boy. I turn to the window, my right hand holding up my head, only to have my right hand tugged by the boy after a few minutes.

"Come on, I wanna go eat," Shikamaru says, with a hint of annoyance. I look at him, with my expressionless face.

_'Yeah, I did too, but I was nice enough to not bother you. Appreciate that.'_ I mentally roll my eyes in annoyance as I grabbed her bag and follows Shikamaru outside.

~.~

Shikamaru drags me outside, I held my bag in my right hand.

_'She didn't even try to wake me up,' _Shikamaru thought, sighing, _'If I don't get her to talk, this project will be impossible.'_

_'Maybe if I annoy her enough...'_ Shikamaru thought, _'I know for sure, she wasn't gonna kill Ino'_ I dug through my bag with my left hand, looking for my bento.

_'She isn't like that...right?'_ He sighed, _'This may be a big risk...bringing her to a group of people.'_

I pulled my bento out as we went outside, feeling the sun cover me like warm blanket. I squinted at the bright light.

_'Okay, got my bento, now gonna find my tree and...wait...I'm connected to another person...where is he taking me?'_ I looked up at the Nara, who was directing me to his group of friends.

_'No. No no no no no no no no. No Please no. I'm already attached to you, I don't need to be around more people. Even though school makes me be around people, I don't sit and eat lunch to them. You're bringing me too close to them! Why couldn't this project be finding something in the woods with a partner or something? That's teamwork, right?' _I thought to myself, and mentally yelling at Shikamaru. As much as I wanted to tug Shikamaru away from the group, I just continued walking with him.

_'I already feel like I'm gonna fail this project, can I please chew my hand off?'_ I asked myself as he pulled me closer and closer to the group of loud people.

~.~

Shikamaru turned to look at me, I still had my mask of no emotion plastered on my face, and it wasn't gonna come off anytime soon.

_'Really? You're not gonna try turning away from the group?'_ Shikamaru thought, he was hoping that the girl would at least give him a light tug to indicate him that she didn't want to sit over there. He looked at me.

_.'...what?'_

We got to the group who was sitting under the shade of the trees above them, they all had they're lunch boxes opened and were eating and chatting away with each other.

"Yo," Shikamaru greeted as he and I came to the group. Some greeted back or just gave glances. Ino, however shrieked at the sight of me.

"W-why did you bring HER?!" Ino yelled pointing at me.

_'Wow, I'm right here. See why I hate people?' _ I thought to myself, _'Can we leave so Ino won't bring more attention to me?'_

"Do you think I really had a choice, Ino?" Shikamaru said, showing her the cuff and chain that was connected to me.

_'Yeah! Ino-chan, did you forget about the project? Or is your head too full of gossips and rumors to actually remember anything important? __Baka, and Shikamaru, I'm right here.'_ I sighed, and mentally face palmed them, _'Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

"Y-yeah...b-but...I..." Ino stuttered, and sat down in defeat.

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll be able to do anything to you, since I'm attached to her,"Shikamaru said. He walked by a tree, and laid beside it, both hands behind his head. I followed and sat beside him with my lunch, not like I had a choice. I suddenly felt really domesticated, following a male around, but it's not like I had a choice. I opened my bento box, ignoring the eyes that stared at me. I grabbed my chopsticks, they were still staring at me. I was starting to get annoyed. Shikamaru waited to see if I was going to do anything. I quickly looked up, glaring everyone in the eye, sending cold chills down their spines as they looked away.

_'They looked at me like I'm some new found species,'_ I thought as I started to eat.

After a while everyone continued with their lunch, eating, chatting, joking around, even Shikamaru was pulled into the group as I continued to eat alone. I was used to being alone, but I wasn't exactly alone. I'm just not used to having people only a couple centimeters away. I looked up at the school,_ '...I wanna go to the roof to eat...'_ I thought about my original place at lunch. The roof that for some reason had a tree on it. No one went up to the roof, I always sat up there, no one to disturb me.

"Sakura-chan! Quit being so mean..." I looked over to see Naruto holding his head, assuming that Sakura hit him for being annoying or something.

"Stop begging people for their lunch! You should have packed your own!" Sakura nagged him. I looked around, it seemed that Naruto people had accepted him into the group, mostly the guys.

_'So some people do like Naruto...'_ I thought to myself.

"Oi, Kyoko-chan! Why are you so quiet?" I looked up to see who called me. I looked up to be faced to faced with the Uzumaki.

_'...I have a feeling, that no one in this school knows what personal space is,'_ I thought, being annoyed about the yellow haired boy directly in front of me.

"You're lunch is really cute, Kyo-chan," Naruto complimented. I was a little taken back. Sakura quickly pulled him away from me.

_'...he's got guts, I'll give him that,'_ I thought.

"Don't even try, Naruto, Ino tried back in class and almost got killed," Sakura told him.

"Is that why Iruka Sensei didn't give me detention for being late today? Whatever, and she probably did that because Ino was being an idiot," Naruto said.

'_I suddenly like this idiot,'_ I looked over at Ino.

"You're the idiot! What makes you think you can talk like that!?" Ino questioned.

"Watch you're mouth, Ino! You're talking to the future Hokage!" Naruto said, fist pumping in the air.

"Ha! The day you become Hokage is the day I decide to shave all my hair off!" Ino laughed.

"Well, now I really want Naruto to become Hokage now," Shikamaru grin, joining the conversation.

"And as order of the future Hokage, I order you to talk!" Naruto said, pointing at me. Three kunais went passed him, purposely missing him, piercing the tree behind the yellow haired boy. Naruto's eyes were huge. Everyone looked at Kyoko.

_'...the current Hokage can't make me talk, even if you do become Hokage one day you still wouldn't be able to,'_ I mentally said to Naruto. Naruto quickly backed down, giving up. His stomach let out a loud sound, indicating his hunger. He laughed awkwardly. I sighed. I held my lunch to him. All eyes were on us.

"..huh?" Naruto looked at me, confused. I gave him a bored expression as nudged my lunch towards him. His eyes widened happily.

"Really? Thank you!" He said, grinning widely, taking the lunch. People continued to look at me with surprise.

_'This is annoying,'_ I thought, getting up, looking at Shikamaru.

_'She wants me to get up, huh? Well, I'm not gonna get up that easily,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"What?" Shikamaru asked me, giving a lazy smile. I just looked at him, motioning him that I wanted to go.

"What do you want?" He asked me, smirking.

_'...is he fucking around with _me?' I thought to myself, giving a light tug to the chain, trying to get him to get up. "I'm sorry but I don't understand," Shikamaru said smirking. I was getting annoyed, then noticed that everyone's eyes were on us. Shikamaru laid down on the grass, with his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

_'Shit, everyone's looking at us, I need to go, right now,' _I thought, looking at Shikamaru.

_'Doesn't look like he's gonna get up, ugh why am I stuck like this?' _I felt the urge to kill everyone here, right now. Before I could do anything, lunch was over.

_'Thank god, I'm saved,'_ I thought, sighing. Everyone was leaving, going into the building. I looked down at Shikamaru, waiting for him to get up. He looked up at me.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna skip this class," Shikamaru said, still determined to make me talk.

_'Why am I trying to make her talk again? I could end up in Ino's situation. Such a drag,'_ Shikamaru thought, _'So much work too.'_ He suddenly remembered the girl before when they were young.

_'...her voice,'_ He thought, _'N-no, it's just for the project.'_

_'This is getting annoying,'_ I thought, looking around to see if anyone else was around. I crouched down next to him. I took a deep breath.

"...uhh...S-shikamaru-kun...c-can we go b-back i-in?" I stuttered quietly, looking away, embarrassed. His eyes widened.

"I got you to talk?" He said in surprised.

"Shh! Not so loud," I told him in my shy voice, "I just wanna go back in...y-you better not tell anyone."

"I'm not the person to tell secrets," He assured me, patting my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hii~ Here's the next chapter :) I guess I'm just making the relationship between Shikamaru and Kyoko kinda cute at the moment. Btw, for the plot, I'm hoping it kinda stays in the original Naruto plot, but it might curve out and into it's own path sooo we'll have to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my ideas and my character.

~.~

I didn't pay attention for the whole lesson, I got bored of his talk about chakra control. I knew what it was. I knew there was more to learn but what Iruka sensei was talking about was something I already knew well. But I just stared at Iruka Sensei, making it look like I was paying attention.

Shikamaru looked at me, _'She's so strange, she's colder then she was before.' _He sighed, _'Her hair was a darker shade of black, and longer than ever. Her bangs still covered her right eye. Her left eye that wasn't covered, from what her left eye showed, her eyes were a really dark shade of blue, almost black.'_ The sunshine shone through the opened window, making my left eye appear a lighter blue. A light gust blew through the window, causing my hair to fly.

_'Her bangs still refuse to move, huh?'_ Shikamaru smirked, turning to Iruka Sensei.

~.~

It was the end of class, I was putting my things away, Shikamaru fell asleep, once again, and everyone was leaving.

_'Don't I have to meet Iruka Sensei after school? Ugh I have to drag Shikamaru with me...and Ino has to drag Kiba, yay more people,' I_ let out a silent groan as I heard Iruka Sensei call me and Ino. I looked at Shikamaru, who was defiantly out cold.

_'Can you even stay awake for five minutes of class?'_ I sighed. I looked at him for a minute before pressing down on his pressure point. Making the Pineapple Head jolt up.

"Oww! What was that for?" Shikamaru asked. I pointed at the clock, then at Iruka Sensei.

"Troublesome women, you could have just nudged me awake or something," Shikamaru said, standing up, walking down to Iruka Sensei, I followed behind him. Ino and Kiba was already down there with our sensei.

"Wait," Ino began, we all looked at her, "Are Kiba and Shikamaru going to be here too?!"

_'One thing we can both agree on,'_ I thought, mentally agreeing with Ino.

"Well it's part of the project," Iruka Sensei said to them, well Ino.

_'No it isn't, the project is to help us learn teamwork,'_ I thought.

"No it isn't," Ino snapped.

_'...stop saying what I'm thinking.'_

"Well if I take off the cuffs you fail the project," Iruka Sensei told Ino.

_'...Iruka Sensei, you're cruel.'_

"Iruka Sensei! That's cruel!" Ino pouted.

_'What the actually fuck, stop.'_

"Let's just get on with this, okay?" Iruka Sensei sighed.

"Ugh...fine," Ino said, defeated.

_'Thank you, let's get this over with.'_

~.~

We all sat down at the front desks while Iruka Sensei lectured me and Ino. Iruka made me and Ino sit beside each other. It was possible since Kiba's right hand was attached to Ino's left hand, and my right hand was attached to Shikamaru's left hand. Making Ino sit on my left.

"Never have I thought something like this would happen, especially in my classroom." Iruka Sensei told us, "I may have expected something similar to this with maybe Naruto and someone else, but I never would have expected you to do this, Kyoko."

"She's more evil than you would have thought, Sensei," Ino said with a smug look. I just sat there, waiting for this lecture to be over. It's funny, I've never been in trouble before, of course if Ino didn't bother me in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"And Ino," Iruka Sensei started, "Is it really that important for you for Kyoko to speak?"

"Well-" Ino started before she got cut off.

"Kyoko did ask you to stay out of it, not really politely, but she did ask you, didn't she?" Iruka sensei waved the note from before in front of her.

"...yeah..." Ino mumbled.

"Kyoko, I know Ino can be annoying sometimes, but doing something like that could get you in much bigger trouble that this." Iruka Sensei ranted.

_'Yeah, if I actually did it,'_ I thought to myself, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Also, I know you don't like talking, but it couldn't hurt to speak a little, Kyoko," My sensei looked at me.

_'I'm sorry, what did you say?'_ Is this he serious?

"Communication is important in missions, it helps build bonds with your teammates, earning trust, developing teamwork, making you stronger." Iruka Sensei explained.

_'Yeah, but if you create bonds...things can happen...'_ I thought, memories from the past filling my head.

"Can you try talking, right now?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"Or show some sort of emotion, besides annoyed or anger?" Ino asked. I glared at her.

"See?" Ino said pointing at me. Kiba and Shikamaru snickered.

"Well?" Iruka Sensei asked. Everyone's eyes went to me, my face. I immediately shook my head no.

Iruka Sensei sighed, "Come on, Kyoko, yes you may be stronger than others right now, but you're going to be put into a team. You have to communicate during missions or else you can fail the missions, plus don't you think it's a little inhuman to not show any emotions?"

"SEE?! I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why does this bother you so much, Ino? Troublesome women, just leave her alone and none of this would have happened," Shikamaru told her, Ino stood up, towering over me and Shikamaru.

"So you're on her side now?!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm just pointing out the obvious. Why would you choose to pick on someone who you don't know anything about?" Shikamaru lazily explained. By now Ino was fuming with anger, you can see steam coming out of her ears. I pulled out my notebook and began to write. I handed it to Iruka after I was done.

_That may be true, but being a good ninja means to show no emotions. I don't need to make bonds to be a good ninja. If being a ninja means talking and showing emotions we'd all probably be dead right now, if not, struggling to survive. You have have no emotions to be able to kill and succeed missions. You can't have someone kill someone and then see them crying over the enemy's body. They're gonna become emotional dysfunctional later and not be able to go out on missions. Also, I think Shikamaru's the only one here, other than me, who has common sense. _

Shikamaru gave a lazy smirk, seeing the note.

"But what about having bonds, friends, and such? They can help you become stronger and you won't be lonely" Iruka said softly to me.

_'I want to kill you, so much, Iruka,'_ I thought. I wrote more words down.

_Friends slow you down, and again, my skill level is at a higher level than it should be. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, I can easily sense Genjutsu, and my specialty, Bukijutsu, weapon techniques; there's so much more but I'll waste my time explaining and naming. I trust no one, not even the Hokage. Take Ino for example, she tried to "bond" with me, and looked at what happened, I had a kunai at her neck, and she stood there, helpless. I did warn her ahead of time. Also, she has a bunch of people she knows that were around her, and they did nothing. It doesn't seem that many people valued her being. I could have ended her life, right there, it was tempting but then you came and stopped me. _

"Kyoko! Were you actually planning to kill Ino?" Iruka looked at me with a serious look.

"Wait, she wasn't kidding?!" Kiba asked, looking at everyone for answers. She wrote on the paper again.

_Course not, if I did I would become a rogue ninja. _

"I'm starting to like this girl," Kiba thought out loud, receiving some weird looks from Ino, and Shikamaru.

_'Don't try anything, baka,' _ I thought, also looking at Kiba, but keeping my expression the same.

Iruka Sensei closed his eyes in annoyance, "Look, I'm going to let this one slide. But if something like this happens again, it won't be me you'll be dealing with," Iruka Sensei said.

_'Who am I going to be dealing with? The Hokage? ANBU? I actually want to deal with ANBU, they actually deal with a bunch of shit so it'll be an honor if they'll have to deal with me,' _I wondered.

"Before I'm going to dismiss you guys, Ino I want you to apologize for trying to make Kyoko do something she didn't want to do," Iruka Sensei started.

"...sorry," Ino mumbled out, eyes piercing through me.

"And Kyoko, apologize for almost killing Ino," they all looked at me.

_'...what? You think I'm gonna speak? I'm sorry, I have a pen in one hand and a notebook on my lap for a reason.'_

_So very sorry I almost ended your life, it might have happened if Iruka Sensei didn't walk in during our "Bonding Time". Oh well, better luck next time._

Ino looked at me, with a horrified look on her face.

"What kind of apology is this?!" Ino exclaimed. Kiba glanced over Ino's shoulder to see the note and started laughing. Iruka grabbed the note and quickly read it.

"Kyoko! Who writes an apology like this?" Iruka yelled.

Shikamaru grabbed the note and joined Kiba.

"You're still targeting her?" He laughed.

_'If she's gonna piss me off again, yeah. I mean I did warn her before.'_ I shrugged.

"Give an actual apology, the I'll dismiss you guys," Iruka Sensei told me.

_'Ugh fine, she doesn't deserve it though,'_ I waited for Iruka to give me my notebook back. He wasn't going to give it back, was he? I just stared at my sensei, demanding my notebook back.

"Look, we can either stay here til tomorrow, or you can give an acceptable apology and we can all leave," Iruka told me. I sighed, turning away from Ino.

"...I'm sorry," I quietly said, my face turning pink. Ino immediately stood up in surprise.

"EEHH? Did you hear that? Her voice is really cute! Say something else!" Ino said with a smile.

"...uhh..." I looked at Iruka, who was also surprised that I had said something. In fact, everyone around me was surprised. I sighed.

"C-can we go now?" I asked.

"Her voice is so cute! Like a puppy!" Ino squealed with delight.

_'...A puppy?'_ I looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, um of course. You're all dismissed," Iruka said. I quickly pulled on Shikamaru's arm, pulling him away from the building.

~.~

Looking up at the sky, it was still around afternoon. The sky was still bright, but you can tell in about an hour or two it was going to be dark soon. It looked like it was around 4, almost 5.

_'Who's house do we stay at...?'_ I wondered, _'I need to be home,'_ I thought about my beloved black cat. I, once again, grabbed my notebook, and wrote a message for Shikamaru.

"Writing in that thing again?" Shikamaru asked me, taking it away from me, "No one's around, just talk." I reached for the book, but the Nara held it away from my reach. My face flushed.

"...why does everyone wanna hear me talk?" I asked quietly, "It's nothing special..."

"Well...I'm not sure. It's a mystery, and everyone's curious about it. If it's something that can be solved, they'll probably go for it," He said. I looked down for a moment.

"...I see..." I said.

"Hey, you aren't stuttering anymore," Shikamaru smirked, "Before, you were like Hinata."

"...shut up..." I told him, "A-anyways, we can't stay in our own homes...I have something to take care of..but if you want to stay at your place..." I looked away from him, feeling my face becoming warmer.

"Sure I guess, let me stop by at my house first to get some things," Shikamaru told me. I just turned to the direction of their house, since we lived close to each other. Shikamaru sighed, leading the way.

They arrived at the Nara household in only a few minutes. It was still the same as before, just minor changes. Shikamaru went through the large gates and into the house, I followed behind him.

"Tadaima," Shikamaru said lazily as he entered his household. I looked around. The house was huge but simple. Some bamboo and other plants around the house, paintings and such. In the living room, which is the first room I saw, since it was on the right when you entered the household, was a glass coffee table with two cushions on the sides. There was a shogi board on the table.

_'Shogi, never played that before,'_ I thought, a bit interested in the game.

"Shikamaru! Come over here and help me with some things in the kitchen!" We both look at the direction of the voice.

_'Wait...that voice...Yoshino?' _I thought, _'Ah shit , if she sees me then she's gonna start talking to me...excuse, think of excuse!'_

"I gotta leave right away, mother," Shikamaru told her. But then went to the direction of the kitchen.

_'Shit. No! You just told her that you're gonna leave! Come on!'_

"I don't care, you're probably just going to go cloud watch- OH! Kyoko-chan!" Yoshino made her way to hug me.

_'No, no. There's no reason to come hug me,' _ I just stood there, pulled into a tight hug from the Nara's mother.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Yoshino said squeezing the life out of me, "How are you?" She asked.

_'Oh of course, go straight for the questions, I see,' _I thought to of the corner of my eye, I saw Shikamaru snickering at me.

_'Let's see you get out of this,'_ Shikamaru smirked at me.

_'He did this on purpose? You're gonna pay for this,'_ I glared at him, sending chills down his spine, destroying his smirk.

"Kyoko?" Yoshino faced me.

_'Oh shit, okay excuse time,'_ I quickly pointed at my throat, hopefully indicating Yoshino that I had a sore throat or something like that.

"What's wrong? Can't talk? Does your throat hurt?" Yoshino's motherly senses just popped out. I simply nodded.

_'Still can't get emotion outta her,'_ Shikamaru thought, _'Whatever, this is entertaining,'_ He smirked in amusement.

"Do you want me to make any tea?" Yoshino asked. I shook my head. I didn't need to stay here longer than I should.

"Nonsense! You should have some tea to help your throat!" Yoshino sat me down at the dinner table in the kitchen and went to make tea. The Nara sat beside me, still smirking.

"Shikamaru, you should have told me that she was coming!" Yoshino told Shikamaru, placing the tea in front of them.

"Well not like I was able to come home alone today," Shikamaru showed her the chain, "Project for class, to learn about teamwork or something." Before Yoshino could answer, someone interrupted her.

"Shikamaru! You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" We all turned to the direction of the voice. The man looked just like Shikamaru, except older and he had a scar on the right side of his face.

_'...another pineapple head,'_ I thought.

"D-dad! It's not...I..uh...s-she's not my girlfriend!" Shikamaru stuttered out.

_'Dad?..Papa-pineapple head,' _ I took a sip of my tea, holding the cup with both hands, letting the warmth of the tea slowly heat up my cold hands.

"Well you've never brought a girl here before, and your face tells a different story," The older Nara laughed. I looked at Shikamaru. His face was turning pink.

_'Does he have a fever or something?'_ I shrugged, and turned away, continued to drink my tea.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to mind either," He told Shikamaru, looking at me, I just looked at him with her emotionless eyes...well eye.

"Shikamaru! I didn't know you were dating her! How long have you guys been dating?" Yoshino asked.

_'There's such a positive vibe right now, can we leave_?' I thought, _'This tea is really good.'_

"Mom, I told you that I'm chained to her, which is why she's here," Shikamaru told his mother, face becoming a darker shade of red.

"Maybe it's fate!" His father joked, "You guys were probably destined to be together! The cuffs are just the red strings of fate." Shikamaru face palmed, Yoshino was laughing along with the older Nara, I just stared at them.

_'Moe...flowers of moe surrounds his parents,' _I poured myself another cup of tea.

"Look, this is just a project we have to do, we're chained together for a week, five days, it's just to learn about teamwork, not to make some romantic love story!" Shikamaru told his parents with annoyance, face burning red.

_'I wanna see if I can roast marshmallows using your face,' _I thought to myself, looking at Shikamaru's face.

"Haha, you know I'm just kidding Shikamaru," His dad chuckled, "Anyways, you can call me Shikaku," The older Nara stuck his hand to me.

_'Uhh...I have a sore throat...can't talk...'_ I shook hands out with Shikaku. He looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Oh! Poor Kyoko-chan has a sore throat, it's best for her to talk," Yoshino told her husband.

"I see, I hope you feel better, Kyoko," Shikaku gave her a grin. I nodded.

"Anyways, I gotta go pack some things," Shikamaru said, about to leave.

"Oh I thought she was going to stay here," Yoshino said.

"Nah, she wanted me to sleep over," Shikamaru said.

_'No, I have something important to take care of.'_ I put my empty cup down and waited for Shikamaru to get up.

"Oh it was Kyoko's idea, huh?" Shikaku asked, smirking. I just nodded.

"Go pack, don't make her wait!" Yoshino shooed the us away. Shikamaru led me upstairs into his room.

~.~

_'Never thought I would be in a guys house, never the less his room.'_ I thought, looking around Shikamaru's room, which was surprisingly clean. _'Either he's not lazy, or his mom cleans his room.'_

"Okay, let's go," Shikamaru carried a bag over his shoulder and began to leave.

_'That was quick...'_ I thought, not that I wanted to stay or anything, thank god we were leaving.

"We're heading out!" Shikamaru told his parents, about to leave the door. Before I left with Shikamaru, I bowed to his parents, then followed Shikamaru who was waiting for me.

"Don't do anything Shikamaru," Shikaku grinned. Another blush appeared on the Nara's face.

_'...what does his father mean by that..? Shikamaru better not try to attack me, if he's seen me almost end Ino's life, he should be scared,' _I tensed up, glaring at Shikamaru, ready for anything.

"Dad! I'm not gonna do anything," Shikamaru said, dragging me quickly to the direction of my house. Hearing his father chuckle.

By the time we go to my house, Kakashi wasn't home.

_'Good, I got time to write an explanation later,'_ I thought. I led Shikamaru upstairs, to my room.

_'Wow, I expected her to have weapons on her walls or something,' _Shikamaru thought, looking around the my simple room. I handed Shikamaru my notebook, with a message I wrote while he observed my room.

_When the locks release, which is anytime now, you can shower in the guest bathroom. I'll shower in my own. Meet me back in my room when your done and changed, and since we have to be stuck with each other 20 hours a day, just change into your regular clothes._

"I told you, just talk normally. No one else is here," Shikamaru told me, taking away my notebook again, "You have vocal cords for a reason." I puffed my cheeks, crossing my arms.

_'Hell no, my house, my rules,'_ I thought. He poked my cheek. I ignored it. He continued. I let this continue for a while.

"..stop."

"There ya go, was that so hard?" He asked me. I gave him an irritated look. Just then, the handcuffs released us, freeing us from each other. I showed him the guest bathroom and I went into my own.

~.~

After Shikamaru left my room I sighed, Akumu emerged from the closet, crawling towards me, knowing the discomfort his owner was feeling. Akumu purred as I ran my hands through it's smooth fur.

"...you know someone else is here, don't you?" I asked him in a quiet voice. He mewed answering my question. I fed him and he walked back into my closet, knowing I had other things to do.

_'Why didn't Iruka Sensei give us some other project? He's making my life difficult'_ I thought as I walked into my bathroom. I turned on the water, letting it fill the tub. Steam filled the room, fogging up the mirror and windows. Once it filled the tub, I turned off the water. I stripped of my clothes and stepped into the tub. I felt my muscles tense up then relax in the hot water. I sighed in relief, letting my body soak in the water.

_'This is gonna be a weird change,'_ I thought about the project, _'It's only for a week, a school week. Five days,'_ I assured myself, _'I feels weird and awkward to talk again, well talk more than usual. It's not so bad...I guess I can start talking again...'_

_**'No.'**_I blinked.

'_..no?...Right, I can't. Talking leads to friends, leading up to trust, leading up to betrayal,'_ I told myself. I shook my head.

'_Let's just finish with my bath.'_

~.~

I changed into a black top only covered my chest. I wore a meshed shirt underneath to cover my stomach. Gloves that reached to my elbows. Black shorts, and my holster on my right thigh. Tho I didn't really need to wear the holster right now. I had a towel around my neck because of my wet hair. I walked out of the bathroom to see Shikamaru already done with his shower. What surprised me was my cat. Akumu was out of the closet, on Shikamaru's lap.

"Didn't know you had a cat," Shikamaru said, petting the feline. I just nodded.

_'Surprise, my cat likes other people,'_ I thought.

"Are you gonna go back to not talking again?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded. Akumu leaped off Shikamaru and rubbed against my leg. I looked at the time. It was 7:15.

_'Should eat soon...I didn't make any food though.'_ I picked up my note book and wrote a note to Shikamaru.

_ Wanna go to Ichiraku's Ramen? I'm didn't make anything for dinner. We can leave at 7:30._

"Well if there's nothing to eat then I guess we can go, I'll pay for my own," Shikamaru said, throwing the note back at me, "But why not leave now?"

_ I wanna study for a bit._

"...seriously?" he asked. I nodded.

_'These next five days are gonna feel like five weeks, what a drag,'_ Shikamaru sighed.

_'I'm just gonna study for the next fifteen minutes,'_ I thought, grabbing a book out of my bag and tied my damp hair into a high ponytail. Shikamaru glanced at the book, it was about Medical Ninjutsu.

_'We aren't learning this in the academy, she's learning this while studying for the other stuff in the academy? Not to mention training, she's gonna kill herself,'_ Shikamaru thought, he looked around my dark blue eyes, well eye, and saw dark circles around my eye. They weren't too dark, but it was noticeable. I didn't take notice of Shikamaru staring at me, I just read my book, writing notes down, despite how sleepy I was. Shikamaru sighed and took the book and my notebook away from me. I just sat there with a pen in my hand before looking at him with my bored expression, hoping he'll give it back.

"I'm not giving it back to you," Shikamaru told me, crossing his arms while keeping my book out of reach, "Your sleep deprived, I can see rings around your eye, your gonna look like a raccoon if you continue this," Shikamaru lectured me. I glared at him, but this time, he didn't react.

_'I don't care how sleepy I am, I'm still alive and I need to study for my own good,'_ I mentally told him. I didn't have the notebook to tell him that. I stood up and tried to get it from him.

_'Dammit, why are you so tall?'_ I thought, standing on my continued for only a few minutes, I soon ran out of energy and just stood there out of breath.

"See? You're already tired," Shikamaru told me, "I'm surprised you have enough energy to get up everyday, not to mention what you did to Ino."

_'I'm surprised you can stay awake in class when I probably get more sleep than you,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

_'Can I have my notebook back so I can talk back?'_ I thought, I wanted to keep trying but instead sat on my bed in defeat.

_'...that was easy...'_ Shikamaru thought with a surprised look on his face. He put the books on my desk and sat beside me. I just looked at him while he looked back.

"...go sleep," Shikamaru broke the silence. I looked at him, obviously not going to sleep. Shikamaru sighed, he picked up one of my pillows _'I'm probably going to die after doing this,'_ He thought and quickly threw it at my face. Surprisingly, to him, I didn't react, and it hit me right in the middle of my little face. He threw it with so much power that it knocked me back, falling onto the bed.

_'...I just got hit by a pillow...it was soft...'_ I thought, closing my eyes.

~.~

_'...oh shit...' _Shikamaru backed away, staring at the girl for any reaction. Minutes went by and there was still no reaction or movement from the girl. The pillow was still on her face.

_'...do I even dare...?'_ Shikamaru slowly went over to Kyoko and lifted the pillow, expecting some surprise attack. When he lifted the pillow, he closed his eyes and quickly shielded himself for any surprise attacks. He stood like that for a little while, taking notice that Kyoko had done nothing...yet. Shikamaru opened his eyes again to see Kyoko sleeping soundly instead of attacking him. Shikamaru sighed in relief.

_'Jeez, she keeps scaring me,'_ Shikamaru thought for a minute, _'Everyone fears her, before there was no reason, but now that she had showed her true strength, people now have a real fear for her.'_ Kyoko moved in her sleep, she turned to face Shikamaru, he chuckled at her bangs, that still rebel against gravity. Shikamaru looked at her expression.

_'She looks so cold and mean on the outside, but right now, she looked so innocent,' _He thought, moving a strand of hair that fell on sleeping girl's face. She flinched at the touch, then her face softened and she fell right back to sleep.

_'...she's scared...of what...?'_ Shikamaru sensed her fear, but wasn't sure what it was. He continued to look at the girl's peaceful face. Hesitatingly, he ran his fingers through her hair, undoing her pony tail.

"What are you scared of?" He asked the sleeping girl.

~.~

_'..what...oh I fell asleep...what time is it?'_ I looked at the time: 8:00. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked beside me, the Nara boy was sleeping.

_'...of course,'_ I thought. I nudged him, waking him up. Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh, you finally woke up," Shikamaru said, who for some reason gave me a small smile.

_'...what?'_ I didn't understand why he smiled.

"You wanna go eat now?" Shikamaru asked, holding his hand out. I ignored his hand and stood up on my own.

_'Let's just go,'_ I thought, walking out of my room.

_'Troublesome women,'_ Shikamaru followed her out her room. I paused for a minute, walking back in my room towards my desk. I picked up the notebook and pen. I quickly wrote something down and gave it to Shikamaru.

_Arigatō_

I looked away, and continued down the stairs.

Shikamaru smirked, _'Looks like she might be opening up to me.'_

They walked downstairs, I grabbed some money and they went towards the door. I reached for the door nob but quickly pulled back as it was swung opened.

"Tadaima, oh Kyoko, and...Shikamaru?" Kakashi looked at the pair, "What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked, then his eyes widened,"Don't tell me, Kyoko invite you over?"

_'Does she talk at school? No, it can't be, I hear bad rumors and such about her, I wonder if she's being bullied at the academy. I'll have to ask Iruka how she's doing at the academy later,'_ Kakashi thought, waiting for an answer from the Nara boy.

"Iruka made us partners for a project, teaching us about teamwork or something. We're supposed to be chained together but we get 4 hours of not being chained together, which is at 6 til 10. We're chained together for five days so that's why I'm here," Shikamaru explained.

"Ah I see," Kakashi said.

"Um we're just going out to Ichiraku's Ramen, we'll be back later," Shikamaru told Kakashi, pulling me out of the house.

"Hmm..." Kakashi thought for a moment, "I think I'll pay Iruka a visit," He said, leaving the house moments after the two had left.

~.~

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ I normally don't ask for reviews, but the more reviews, the faster I update :P

Til next chapter!

~ Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry about this late post. Forgive me, last week became terribly busy and this week...it was full of many many feels. Let's just say my heart use to go doki doki, but now it goes broki broki.  
No, not a breakup. Not possible when single ahaha *Cries.  
Anyways, enough about my life, enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and my ideas.

~.~

We got to Ichiraku's Ramen and sat down at the counter. The owner of the restaurant, Ichiraku came over to take our orders. Shikamaru gave his order, Ichiraku faced me.

"Oh, Kyoko! I wouldn't think you'd come here with someone! The regular small beef ramen, right?" He asked, I nodded. Shikamaru blinked, "She comes here often?" he asked.

"Oh no, she comes, but not as much that I would call her a regular. As you probably know, she doesn't talk much, but every time she comes here she orders the same thing every time, so I just keep it in mind." Ichiraku told him.

"Oh I see," Shikamaru sighed. Ichiraku went to make the orders. Kyoko played with her chopsticks, Shikamaru just stared off into space.

~.~

Kakashi went towards the academy, jumping off the roofs of houses.

_'Iruka's always working late at night,' _Kakashi thought to himself. He arrived to the academy and entered through the window of Iruka's classroom. Sure enough, Iruka was there marking papers.

"Oh, Kakashi, what a surprise," Iruka said looking up, "How are you? Still reading that erotic book?"

"Hey, it's a good book, and I came here to talk about Kyoko," Kakashi said in a serious tone, walking towards Iruka's desk.

"Oh, you heard?" Iruka asked.

"Heard about what?" Kakashi asked, _'What happened?' _

Iruka sighed, "Ino pissed her off, I caught Kyoko behind Ino with a kunai held at Ino's neck."

Kakashi's eyes widened, well the one not hidden behind his mask.

"According to Kyoko, I think she was gonna go for it," Iruka sighed, he pulled out all the notes from Kyoko and gave them to Kakashi.

"She still won't speak, Ino decided to try to annoy her enough to make her speak," Iruka shook his head, "She has to talk one day, I tried telling her about communication and teamwork, being a ninja, relying on others while they rely on you, but she counters them with her own explanations," Iruka explained.

"Well, at least she's communicating," Kakashi joked.

"This is no time to be joking around!" Iruka exclaimed, "We have to be cautious with her, she's pretty powerful and if anyone makes a wrong move she can choose the fate of their lives."

"Well it's not like I can do anything about it, she talks to no one," Kakashi sighed.

"She'll have to open up one day, maybe this project is what she needs," Iruka thought out loud .

"You think Shikamaru could get her to open up?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure, but possibly," Iruka sighed.

Kakashi sighed, and headed for the window, "We'll just have to wait and see, I'll see you around, Iruka." With that, Kakashi left. Leaving Iruka to think about Kyoko.

_'I really hope you start to open up, Kyoko,'_ Iruka thought, and continued to work.

~.~

"Here's your orders!" Ichiraku served me and Shikamaru our food.

_'Itadakimasu,'_ I thought before eating.

"Itadakimasu," Shikamaru said and started eating. They both ate in silence.

_'The silence...so calming,'_ I thought to myself while eating. But the silence ended when a certain yellow headed entered the restaurant.

"GIVE ME A BIG BOWL OF RAMEN, ICHIRAKU!" Naruto shouted as he entered the restaurant.

"Naruto, shut up! You're so loud!" Sakura said, being dragged into the restaurant by Naruto.

"I'll have a small bowl of ramen," Sakura said politely.

"Alright, your orders will be served soon!" Ichiraku gave a thumbs up and went to make his order.

"Shikamaru? You're here? Kyoko too?" Naruto asked, taking the seat on Shikamaru's left.

_'No shit we're here'_ I mentally rolled my eyes and continued to eat my ramen.

"Yeah, we decided to go eat out," Shikamaru told Naruto lazily.

"We should all hang out together later!" Naruto exclaimed.

_'Goodbye quiet, hello...no,'_ I did not plan on doing anything with anyone after eating.

"Um if you guys are fine with it, that is," The pinkette muttered. I immediately eyed Shikamaru.

_'Don't you dare'_ I mentally told the Nara.

_'Oh, I dare,'_ Nara smirked.

"Sure, we're cool with it," Shikamaru told them.

_'Is Kyoko fine with it...?'_ Sakura wondered, unsure.

"Whoo! Okay hurry up and eat!" Naruto fist pumped the air.

"Our food didn't even come yet," Sakura told Naruto.

"It has now!" Ichiraku served them with a smile.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura and and Naruto said at the same time. Naruto quickly started eating, finishing in ten seconds flat.

_'...and I thought that Choji boy can eat,'_ I thought, thinking about the Akimichi who always ate in class, even though he was told not to millions of times.

"Jeez, Naruto. You got food everywhere," Sakura sighed.

"Well hurry up! So we can do stuff!" Naruto exclaimed.

_'How does this guy have so much energy?' _I wondered. I finished my ramen and waited for Sakura and Shikamaru to finish.

~.~

"What should we do?" Naruto asked as we all left the restaurant.

_'Let's all go home, who's with me?'_ I mentally asked, _'I'm stuck with these people.'_

"It's getting late, is there anything to do?" Sakura asked.

_'Yeah it's around 7, let's go home, I bet you'd all want some sleep,' _I just wanted to go home and study.

"Well, it looks like the sky is clear today, why don't we relax, talk, and watch the clouds?" Shikamaru suggested, "When it gets dark, we can all head home."

"Sounds great," Sakura smiled.

"Alright! Let's go to the fields!" Naruto cheered, heading for the grassy fields.

_'I would love to smash your face in right now,' I_ mentally told Shikamaru.

~.~

The green grass danced in the wind, the sky had painted itself a light orange color, the color got darker and turned into a pink at the horizon. They sat under the shade of a sakura tree. Shikamaru laid on the soft grass, and looked up at the clouds passing by. Sakura and Naruto joined him, lying down beside him. They all laid down, close to each other, I sat away from them, as far as they chain would let me. They chatted about stuff I could care less about.

_'Why am I here?'_ I asked myself, not asking why I was here with these people here, but why am I here, in this place. What is my purpose here in Konoha? Why was I born? I came into this world only to be abandoned by two people who I was suppose to trust. I was here to be made fun of, to be feared of. I was a clown to some, and a nightmare to most.

_'Why is it me? Why does it have to be me?'_ I looked up at the sky, asking the universe my question, even though I know that I'll never get an answer.

"Kyoko?" I turned to the person who called my name, Sakura was also sitting up.

"Even though we don't really know each other that well, we could still become friends. I don't know why you always try to distance yourself, but I wanted you to know that you can trust me, you can trust all of us, if you give us a chance." Sakura gave me a soft smile. I turned away, causing her to frown.

_'I don't need you to pity me. You can't just tell someone that they can trust you. Everyone's a stranger, an enemy. You can't trust anyone at all. They can seem like your friend at first, but then they can betray you whenever they want,'_ I thought to myself. It was true. I trusted no one, some times I feel like I could, but my past flashes before my eyes telling me I can't.

"Oi, Kyoko, even though you just turned away, it can still hurt someone!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the hurt expression on Sakura.

"Naruto, it's okay, if she's not comfortable with us then we shouldn't force her," Sakura said softly.

"It doesn't matter," He stood up and walked in front of me, "All she does is cause pain and fear. Her expression is like Sasuke's, but at least he shows more emotion than her."

_'So I'm worse than Uchiha? Alright then,' _I thought to myself.

"She should forget things and start trusting people, and she should start with us," The yellow haired boy held his hand out to me. I looked at him, right in his eyes. He smiled. Sakura smiled and looked like she was gonna start crying, Shikamaru was also sitting up, he grinned at me. I lifted my hand to take his hand.

_'...should I?'_ my hand went closer, _'Should I forget my past...? Should I start accepting people around me?'_ My hand was near his hand now.

_'...yes..' _My hand was going to grasp his hand.

_**'No'**_I stopped. I pulled my hand back and turned away. Naruto was taken back by my actions. I held my own hand.

_'...sorry...no...I won't apologize, I won't forgive my pass, I can't...I won't trust anyone,' _I thought to myself. Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

_'Not even Naruto can break her shell,' _Shikamaru thought. Sakura smile had faded, she had light tears streaming her face, Naruto looked like he just found his parent after all these years, but then witness them getting murdered right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it. I didn't wanna look back at them, it made me feel...weird. My heart feels like it gain another extra fifty pounds and fell into my stomach. This is why I stay in the shadows. I don't like these weird feelings. I felt like I was gonna start crying.

_'...why? Why do I feel like I'm gonna start pouring my eyes out? Is...is it because of this feeling?'_ I just sat there, turned away from the others. They stood there as if time had froze.

_**'Snap out of it,'**_

_'...what?'_

_**'These people around you, they made you feel these emotions, they're making you feel weak! Keep hanging out with these people and you'll definitely die on your first mission.'**_

_'...this voice..it's..mine..?'_ I thought for a moment, it was right. Anger started to build up, replacing the feeling from earlier. I stood up, I felt all their eyes staring at me. I didn't want to turn to them. Shikamaru got the message and stood up.

"...I'll see you guys later," Shikamaru said as I began walking.

"Bye..." Sakura said quietly.

_'Kyoko...please..open up to us...we want to be your friends...we want to help you,'_ Sakura thought as she watched us walk away.

"See you later..." Naruto said, looking away.

~.~

_'I don't need anyone, I don't need friends, I don't need help,'_ I thought to myself.

_**'That's right, you don't need anyone, you can live take care of yourself, nothing's wrong with you. They don't know you, how can you trust them? They'll be your "Friend" then throw you away.'**_

_'...yeah, just as I thought. I was right this whole time. People just kept interfering with my life,'_ I thought to myself.

_'I can feel such a dark aura around her,'_ Shikamaru thought.

_'...but what is my purpose here? Why am I here, everyone would be happier without me here. I cause fear and hatred,'_ I waited for the voice, but this time it didn't come. I looked up to see that we've arrived to my house. I walked through the front door and into my room, Shikamaru following. I quickly grabbed my notebook and my medical ninja book, Shikamaru looked like he wasn't going to do anything this time.

_'It's too late to be studying now, plus I don't like studying with company around here,'_ I thought, leaving the medical book on my desk, but kept the notebook. I sat down on my bed, Shikamaru sat down beside me, keeping a distance.

_'I don't wanna anger her even more. Girls, so troublesome. Especially this one,'_ Shikamaru sighed. I wrote something down in the notebook, took the page out and gave it to Shikamaru.

_ I'm tired, and I bet you are too. I don't feel right making someone sleep on the floor, especially since we're chained together. My bed's big enough for the two of us. I don't really care about sleeping next to you, don't complain and just accept it to make things easier._

"...okay," was all Shikamaru said. The atmosphere was awkward already, this was just gonna make things worse.

_'Kyoko...'_ Shikamaru wanted to help her, but she even turned Naruto down, that's something you don't see everyday.

_'I can't get this feeling out, maybe sleeping will make it go away,'_ I thought climbing into the far end of my bed, near the window. I faced the window, away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru laid beside me, he laid on his back.

_'I have a feeling something's gonna happen tonight,'_ Shikamaru thought and looked over at me, _'...please don't kill me in my sleep,'_ Shikamaru prayed.

_'There's about one more week until the exams,'_ I thought, _'Iruka's probably gonna explain it tomorrow or something.'_ I thought about the entrance exams for a while.

_'If I make it...that means I'll have teammates...that's gonna be fun,'_ I sighed before falling asleep.

~.~

Kakashi stood on the roof of his own house, reading his erotic novel, he could feel the dark aura as Kyoko entered the house with Shikamaru.

_'She was around too many people,'_ Kakashi thought, looking up at the night sky, _'I can't understand how she feels, I don't know her past, but it's possible to tell her future if she doesn't start interacting with others,'_ Kakashi sighed, going through the window of his room.

_'Hopefully, she'll learn to trust others,'_ Kakashi thought, getting ready for the next morning.

~.~

I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. I looked around for a source of light. I turned around and saw myself. I reached my hand out, it mirrored my movements. I was looking into a mirror. I looked at my face, the same normal plain face I always had. I looked at my features. My black hair that was still in a high ponytail. My bangs covering my right eye. My left eye, it looked empty, emotionless. My mouth, it would either stay like that or curl into a frown. I looked into the mirror, and noticed that my lips had curved into an evil smirk.

_'I'm not doing that...'_ I thought.

"_**You're not, I am,"**_ My image spoke. My features in the mirror changed. It had a chaotic smirk on its face, it's face was shaded. You could see it's left eye glow a dark blue, and it's right eye glow red through it's bangs. It was now a silhouette of me, but you could see the shaded face and hair. I took a step back.

"Who...what are you?" I asked in a stern voice.

"_**You're calling yourself an object? That's sad,"**_ The image smirked, _**"Well I guess I'd be confused too, this is a surprise isn't it? I'll be nice and tell you, I'm you,"**_ The mirror told me.

"What? No, how can you be me?" I asked, the image chuckled.

"_**I am your 'Other Side', I was able to make contact with you today if you haven't notice,"**_ My image told me.

"You mean earlier today, when Naruto..." The feeling came back to her, "What is this feeling...?"

"_**That yellow haired idiot? Yes, I was that voice you heard. I was relived when I finally made contact with you," **_The mirror had disappeared, the image was like a ghost, going around me.

"I'm so confused," I admitted.

"_**You see, I was with you for your whole life,"**_ It started, _**"I'm your other side, I am your anger, your emotions, I'm what you've kept inside for all those years,"**_ It explained, _**"You see, all that anger and sadness that you've cooped up inside of you brought me closer to you. Remember earlier today when you almost killed that Ino girl?"**_

I nodded, listening to what my "Other Side" was talking about.

"_**You may have seemed plain on the outside, but you had a wicked evil smile in your thoughts."**_

"I...was enjoying it?"

"_**Yes. And you wouldn't have done that, if it wasn't for me,"**_ The silhouette's hands were on my shoulders, I shivered at the touch.

"_**All those emotions form the past made me stronger and able to be in your life. All those emotions had turn into your side of blood lust,"**_ I didn't know what to say, I was still kinda confused, but didn't know what to ask.

"_**Your purpose is to kill, my dear, I am basically you're secret eye."**_

"What?" I was shocked at what it said. It went around her body and took my chin.

"_**Like you said before, you don't need anyone, people are always in your way," **_ It chuckled, _**"Trust and bonds, no reasons for those. They'll betray you one day, won't they?" **_The image let go of my chin and waved hit's hand dismissively.

"Yes...but it doesn't mean I have to kill them," I told the ghost.

"_**But won't that make things easier?"**_ It asked, giving me a wicked grin.

"No, it's...it's not right," I looked away. The image went around me.

"_**Honey, don't you see what hanging around people have done to you? You've grown feelings for them,"**_ The image explained.

"I just don't want to end up being the murderer of the Leaf Village. If everyone was gone, there wouldn't be anything to do, no purpose of being a ninja, no purpose in life. Violence is only to be used on the enemy," I explained.

"_**I see, but mark my words. Be careful, if anyone knew about our little secret,"**_ The image pointed at my right eye, _**"It might be the end for both of us, either that or they'll be more afraid then they'll ever be."**_

"I don't care if they know, there's no reason for all of this!" I didn't know what was happening, I was confused, and kinda freaked out.

"_**Beware, people are trying to get closer to you. Soon you'll be in a team, going on missions."**_

"Wait, go back to the blood lust, will you just take over me anytime you want to kill?"

"_**I can't exactly take full control. But when you have fear or a feel for killing, my powers are transferred to you. Your chakra becomes dark and more powerful."**_

"What if I don't want this? Why does it have to be me?"

"_**You have no choice, blame our parents for abandoning you."**_

"Also, what do you mean by your my 'Other Side'?" I wondered about what the image said before.

"_**I'm basically all your emotions, but the reason why I'm able to make contact to you is because of three very special emotions, which were the strongest you've held in. Those emotions are, anger, sadness, and the last one, I can't tell you."**_ I was annoyed by the last one but decided not to question it. I thought for a minute, analyzing everything I just heard.

"_**But since we have made contact, your other emotions are going to start to show. Why? Because your getting closer to other people. Also, you kept them in for way too long." **_

I just stood there for a while, trying to understand what was the thing I was talking to and whether or not this was just some crazy dream.

"_**You have another day coming tomorrow, don't worry too much about this, times will come when you fully understand." **_ The silhouette disappeared, leaving me to drown in my thoughts and the dark.

~.~

Shikamaru couldn't sleep, for once. He couldn't help but feel worried for someone he hardly knew. He looked over to Kyoko.

_'Why...why can't you trust us? What are you afraid of?'_ Shikamaru wondered. Kyoko slowly turned to Shikamaru. He froze. She was still asleep. Shikamaru sighed in relief and looked at the ceiling, closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He felt something around him, he felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes, surprised to see what Kyoko was doing. She was still asleep. Her head was on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, her legs tangled with his. Shikamaru tensed up.

_'Shit, what is this girl doing? Do I try to move her? Or do I just leave her like this?'_ Shikamaru thought for a while and decided to leave her like this, he was too tired to try and pry her off. She tightened her hold on him.

_'What's going on?' _He slowly lowered his hand on her head, she tensed at his touch, but then relaxed. He rested his hand on her head.

_'Something's going on in her head,'_ Shikamaru thought, he felt sleep taking over him.

_'...I'll get it out of her...tomorrow,'_ With that, he fell asleep.

~.~

_'...the sun...it's not in my eyes this morning...'_ I woke up, my mind was awake, but her body wasn't. I tried to open I eyes. I blinked multiple times, trying to get vision. After a while, I was able to open my eyes.

_'I hate sleep paralysis...I thought I was facing the window last night...'_ I thought. I stiffened when I found out what position I was in, and who I was with.

_'...what happened?' _Shikamaru's arms were wrapped around me. My heart started beating faster.

_'My heart, why is it doing this? It...it hurts.'_

_'Oh, she woke up,' _Shikamaru looked at the girl, she didn't notice he was awake, _'Her heart's beating really fast, is she flustered about this situation? So she does have emotions after all. Maybe I can have a little fun with this,'_ Shikamaru smirked.

_'Okay...um...he's not awake yet...I'll just roll off him...'_ I slowly preyed his arms of. I rolled off him and landed beside him, where I was before last night. I let out a breath of relief. But that moment was over before it started. Shikamaru quickly climbed over me, holding my hands in place and made sure I couldn't use my legs. I was now faced to faced with Shikamaru. He smirked

_'What the hell are you doing?'_ My face was becoming a light shade of pink, _'What's going on? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why does my face feel hot? What am I feeling right now? Why do I feel like this?'_ Questions swarmed my head, but my face was still plain, but started to crack. I remembered what my silhouette told me last night.

"_**...since we have made contact, your other emotions are going to start to show..."**_

_'...so what I'm feeling right now...those are my emotions?'_ I thought.

"Having fun, Kyoko-chan?" Shikamaru mocked, leaning his face to my face, only a few centimeters away. My face was a nice shade of red now.

_'My face feels really hot right now...did I get a fever or something?'_ I thought, trying to lean more into my pillow so I can be away from Shikamaru's face.

_'She's blushing, so I'm making her even more flustered than she was before,'_ Shikamaru chuckled.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan? Your face is awfully red," Shikamaru smirked.

_'Shit, how do I get out of this situation? What's with him today?'_ I didn't know what to do, I just froze in place.

"What's wrong? If you want me to get off, just tell me to," Shikamaru told me.

_'...just tell him..?'_ I thought. I opened her mouth slightly, thinking about whether or not I should tell him off.

_'I've got her now,'_ Shikamaru smirked.

_''No, I can't. I really don't wanna say anything...he's not gonna stay like this forever, right?' _ I asked myself.

_'Come on...say something!' _Shikamaru waited for the girl to tell him to get the hell off of her. Before I could even make a sound, we heard a growl. Something pounced on Shikamaru, getting him off on me. I looked at my savior.

_'Akumu, thank you,'_ I silently sighed in relief. I put her hand over her beating heart, trying to get it back to normal. Shikamaru held Akumu by the nick of it's neck.

_'Shit, this cat is crazy...wait...she doesn't know I know about him,'_ Shikamaru held the cat in front of me.

"Your cat attacked the hell outta me!" Shikamaru said. He froze when he saw my expression. I angrily glared at him.

"Shit.." He said. Before I did anything, my cat jumped into my arms. Akumu purred and rubbed it's head on me. I hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me, Akumu," I said in a baby voice to my cat, "I wuuv you sooo much." I kissed my cat. It mewed in reply. I realized that Shikamaru was sill here.

_'Shit...I forgot he was here,'_ I thought, _'Damnmit...okay, how did this happen? It's because of the emotion thing, isn't it?'_

_**'Well, I can't stop that. I'm made of your emotions, and when I think about a decision, every different type of emotion is like people voting "yes" or "no". I have made the decision to make you become more...normal,'**_ I sat there in shock to hear the silhouette, ghost...image...thing.

_'Normal? I can't be normal. Who decided this?' _I asked.

_**'Yes, normal. I'm because it'll give you a better chance at life, plus it'll be fun to kill someone when your teammates can't. And all your emotions got together and we rolled a dice to choose,'**_ It said.

_'...you guys rolled a fucking dice to choose this?' _I yelled at it. It started laughing.

_**'Haha, uh no. I was just kidding. Your fun to toy with. We just weighed pros and cons. I'm not suppose to tell you what they are so don't ask,'**_It told me.

_'Ugh, so I have no choice in my life, also, are you gonna pop up randomly like this?'_ I asked.

_**'You do, it's just I'm letting your emotions be free, it makes things easier for you, less stressful. Think of it as an early birthday present. And pft no, only when necessary,'**_ It told her, _**'I gotta go now anyways, the Nara boy is looking at you by the way, tootles!' **_

"Hey are you okay?" I turned around, Akumu still in my arms. I nodded and looked away.

"Look, gomen, okay? I didn't mean to take it that far," Shikamaru told me looking away.

"It's okay..." I told him, "A-also...he wasn't gonna do anything bad..."

_'I guess I talk now...'_ I thought, looking out the window. It was really early, I could get another two hours of sleep if I wanted to.

"You know," Shikamaru started, "Some that some of us really wanted to be your friend, we want you to know that you can trust us, and that we trust you. Even thought we don't really know you, we've been in the same academy for all those years. I think I speak for everyone, just give us a chance." I looked at him.

_'Should I really trust them? I don't even know them, but...if my sides...they're like my conscious, if they say I should let me be a normal girl...should I?'_

"If I do..." I asked quietly, "How will I know...if I'll be betrayed again?"

Shikamaru blinked, _'Betray? Maybe she has abandonment issues...'_

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked softly. I looked at him, something was telling me to spill everything from my past.

"You do things with friends you would normally do, but then you notice that they're just using you, but you make yourself think it's not true, but you figure out that your right when they leave you when it's convenient for them," I said, my hands rolled up into fists.

"...I don't understand..." Shikamaru tried to make me explain more.

"...I was abandoned by my parents..." I started, Shikamaru continued to listen, "They abandoned me at an orphanage that was meant for kids who's parents have died during missions." I took a shaky breath.

"The people there took me in anyways. I was raised there until I was five, which is the day I ran away from there..." Tears started to fall, I quickly wiped them away.

_'Stupid emotions,' _I thought before continuing.

"I ran away because of how abusive they were, they would whip us if we were misbehaving. It was harder for the girls, we had to obey their every command," My tears stopped, sadness was quickly replaced by anger, "I got whipped for disobeying, being rebellious, but it wasn't the worst part...I was bullied a lot over there," I looked down at my hands.

"I grew up with a bunch of other kids, but they lost their parents in battle. I was the only one there that was abandoned. The kids that were the same age or older than me mocked me for being abandoned. They said that they must have hated me so much that they probably chose this orphanage for a reason. That I didn't belong there, they made me feel bad saying that I shouldn't be sad cause I didn't know my parents, and they did. When you have parents that love you and don't come back after a mission it's worse than not knowing your parents at all. I thought they were unbelievably stupid. I tried to ignore them by helping take care of the younger children there. I read played with them, read stories, and cooked for them. They all loved me," I told Shikamaru, my plain face had already broke.

"When the other kids that bullied me saw that, they decided to take advantage of it. They made me their "Friend" and took advantage of my cooking skills. I remember one day I couldn't make cookies for them because I was taking care of a new comers, they got made and said they would do it themselves. They made such a mess in the kitchen and many of them got burnt. When the person who was in charge of the orphanage saw the scene, I was the one blamed for it. They told that I told them to do my bidding or something, and that I was yelling at them the whole time. I got whipped for something I didn't do, they were deep cuts too. Not only that, but my "Friends" decided it would be fun to beat me up afterward," I said angrily.

"I ran away that night, I didn't want to be there anymore. It's like I was a toy no one wanted but it was given from your grandmother, they pretend to like you and play with you. But when it doesn't suit them, they get rid of you. I ran and fainted from blood loss, I fainted on the outskirts of Konoha. I ended up in the hospital, my body was wrapped in bandages. The Hokage came to see me and asked me what happened. I told him about the abusive orphanage, but that was all I said. He apparently went over to the orphanage to put a stop to it, but it seems something had happened there. Everyone there was dead." I felt something inside myself grin. I ignored it and continued talking.

"He decided to make Kakashi my guardian, and I decided to never trust anyone anymore. To make sure my feelings and heart won't break again, I had to pretend I didn't have any." I finished, still holding onto my tears. Shikamaru suddenly pulled me into a hug, it was a little awkward, but it was all he could do. I stiffened at his random act of affection.

"I can't exactly understand what you've been through, and I can only imagine how you feel. But not everyone's like that. Of course there are some people in the world like that, but you just have to search for the ones who aren't," Shikamaru told me, I was still shocked by the hug.

"If I was in your situation, I'd rather trust and regret, than doubt and regret," Shikamaru told me leaning on my pillows, bringing me with him. I sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

_'I feel so weak...this is why I've held it for this long,'_ I thought to myself.

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of having tried too hard to be strong for too long," Shikamaru told me, cradling me in him arms. He had a lazy expression, but he cared for the girl. I started crying in his chest, letting all the emotions from all those years out.

_'She's so troublesome,_' Shikamaru sighed, letting the girl cry her heart out.

_'How much have I been holding in for all these years?'_ I wondered, crying into the Nara's chest.

~.~

"_Finally," I whispered as I left the room full of toddlers I just put to sleep. Yes, I'm pretty little too, but hey, better to stick with kids who like me instead of the ones who don't. I heard a loud bang in the kitchen, cries and shouts. I ran towards to room seeing a huge mess. Cookie dough, I hope it was cookie dough, on the walls, the oven exploded, some of the kids got burned, and they were yelling at eat other til they spotted me. _

_'Honestly, how do you fuck up cookies?' I thought, face palming. One of the daycare workers ran into the room. _

"_What the hell happened here?!" The lady asked. _

_'Oh...shit,' I thought. For a little kid, I sure had a potty mouth. The kids pointed at me. _

"_She made us do it!"_

"_We didn't know what to do!"_

"_She commanded us to do things for her, like we're her servants or something!" I looked at them._

_'...what? YOU guys were the ones who made me do your bidding! I decided to do something else instead, you do this, and put the blame on me?!' I thought to myself, it's not like I could really say anything, the worker believed them, never me. I ignore the lady who was yelling at me. Soon I was dragged to a room, chained to the wall, back facing the lady, and was whipped continuously. It opened up the wounds from before. I've been in this room way to many times. Sometimes I think they whip me for fun when they're bored. After one last deep hit, I was freed. But I wasn't really free, I was still stuck in this prison. I was walking through the halls toward my room when I heard someone call me. _

"_Oi, emo-hair," I turned. _

_'Just because my hair covers an eye, doesn't mean I'm emo,' I thought to myself._

"_Thanks to you, we had to up that mess in the kitchen!"_

_'...you guys made the mess, of course you had to clean it,'_

"_Yeah, if you just left the new kid alone, and did what we said, this wouldn't have happened!"_

_'...you know what..?'_

"_I'm done," I told them. They looked at me. I stepped towards them. _

"_I'm done putting up with your shit," I said to them, "Take care of yourselves, I'm not your fucking little servant, I'm not your puppet, you aren't my puppeteers. You can't control me anymore. Leave me alone." I continued walking to my room. In a flash, I was pulled to the ground. I got kicked on the sides, punched in the face, hit on my back, I was getting beat up. I could feel my blood seeping through my wounds, it coated my body and the floor. _

_'Great, I'm gonna die here, my dead body's gonna get yelled at for getting blood on the floor, and they're probably gonna try whipping my body,' I thought, then I blacked out. _

_I woke up with a pounding head up. I looked at my surroundings, blood was everywhere. _

_'...this is my blood?' I looked at my hands, coated with blood. There was blood all over my body. There was no one in the halls, it was quiet, too quiet. I decided to make a run for it. I ran through the hallway and ran outside. I jumped the fence and ran. I didn't know where, I just ran. Anywhere was better than that hell house, right? I ran as fast as my little feet could carry me. I ignore the pain that rushed all over my body, the blood seeping through my opened wounds. I stopped before I ran into a wall. The wall was huge, it was a huge wall...fence...thing. _

_'Maybe there's a village here,' I wondered. Walking around to find the entrance. I saw a shaded figure zoom past me. I stopped, I didn't know what to do. I ran along the walls, feeling that the person was coming after me. I felt darkness coming on to me, I've lost too much blood. _

_'Shit, no, no, no,' I stopped and fell to the ground. I blacked out for the second time tonight. _

_~.~_

_I opened my eyes, I was in a white room. I was on a white bed, my whole body was bandaged. 'What the hell...? What is this place?' I wondered. The door opened and an old man in white and red robe walked in. I tensed up, I didn't know where I was and now some old dude is here. He gave me a comforting smile that made me relax a little, but I never took my eyes off this man._

"_No need to worry, little one. You're safe now," He told me. I didn't say anything. He stood beside my bed. _

"_You are in the hospital of the hidden leaf village, Konoha. Can you tell me, what happened to you?" He asked. I looked at him. I didn't want to say anything, actually, I refused to speak to anyone. He sighed. _

"_I should have introduced myself first," The old man chuckle, "I am the Hokage of this village," He told me. He waited for my introduction, but I didn't give it to him. It became really awkward so I decided to just get it over with. _

"_I am...Kyoko..." I told him in a quiet voice. The Hokage smiled at me. _

"_Kyoko-chan, such a cute name for a very cute girl," He told me. _

_'Cute?' I gave him a weird look, the just smiled, 'This old man is getting on my nerves.'_

"_Do you remember what happened last night?" Hokage asked me in a gentle voice. I nodded my head as an answer. _

"_Can you tell me?" He asked. I knew if I didn't say anything, he'll wait til the end of time for an answer, so I just spilled almost everything I remembered. _

"_An orphanage? I see, thank you for telling me this, Kyoko-chan. I will put an end to it today," He told me, he turned to the door. _

"_You can come in now, Kakashi," He said. A tall man with white-silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face came in. he waved at me._

"_Yo," He simply greeted. _

"_This is Hatake Kakashi," The Hokage introduced, "He was the one who found you unconscious last night." I looked at the Jounin. _

"_Arigatō," I thanked in the quiet voice. I looked back at the old man._

"_Kakashi, you will look after this child as her guardian from now on," The Hokage told him. His face had an expression of surprise in them but he didn't say anything, since it was the Hokage's orders. _

"_Alright," Kakashi nodded. The Hokage looked at me. _

"_Go introduce yourself," He said in a calming voice. I looked at the white haired man. _

"_My name is Kyoko," I said shyly. He smiled at me, I think. Its hard to tell with a mask covering his face. The Hokage stood up and walked to the door. _

"_I am going to take care of the orphanage, Kyoko, you are able to leave the hospital, Kakashi, you can take her to her new home now," He told us leaving. I looked at the Hatake and he looked back at me. _

_'Awkward...'_

_~.~_

"_This will be your room, mine is right across the hall," Kakashi showed me. His house was pretty decent. Not too small or too big. I walked into my room and closed the door in my guardians face. I didn't move til I heard my guardian leave. I took a look around. Mattress, desk, closet, drawer. _

_'...wow, I didn't have a bed back at the orphanage, I'm getting spoiled,' I thought to myself, plopping on the the bed. It was awhile since I've gotten some decent sleep, even if it was the middle of the day right now._

_~.~_

_I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. I didn't have to worry about someone killing me in my sleep as much as I did at the orphanage. I was still cautious though. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs, over hearing the Hokage and Kakashi talking. _

"_It was the strangest thing," The Hokage told Kakashi, "I went to shut down the place with some ANBU with me, just in case I needed back up, and everyone there was dead, even the kids, there were no survivors."_

"_Strange," Kakashi said, "I wonder who could have done it."_

"_Kyoko was lucky she escaped, she would have been dead," The Hokage sighed in relief. I didn't really care, good riddance if you asked me. I walked out of the shadows and into the kitchen. The Hokage and Kakashi froze at my presence. I grabbed an apple and walked back into my room. The Hokage sighed. _

"_It might be difficult for her to adjust," Kakashi said. _

"_Don't worry, we just have to give her time," The Hokage gave an assuring smile. _

_'That time's gonna be a waste,' I thought, closing the door of my room. _

_~.~_

_I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Btw, thanks for those reviews! Makes my day.  
I didn't want Kyoko to spill everything out so early but it happened. She didn't spill everything though~~_

_Till next chapter.  
~YukiYoshino =^.^=_


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the long wait! I was really busy last week and I really really really needed to chill this weekend. This is a long chapter so maybe this will make up for it? Btw, thanks for all your lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my ideas.

~.~

Another hour had past after the whole scene. I had fallen asleep, and, of course, the Nara also had fallen asleep with me. I slowly woke up, feeling surprisingly relieved. I slowly got up. Shikamaru woke up from my movements. I thought for a minute before speaking.

"Arigatō...and gomen..." I told him, he looked at me surprised.

_'Whoa wait...what happened?'_ Shikamaru thought, still waking up. I grabbed the collar of the Nara's shirt and pulled him closer.

"But if you tell anyone that I cried in front of you, you'll disappear off the face of the Earth in a blink of an eye," I told him in a serious voice.

_'Right, that happened,'_ Shikamaru remembered. He lightly pushed me off.

"Yeah yeah, I got it," Shikamaru lazily said, waving me off.

_'...he didn't take me seriously?' _I thought. I looked at him in the eye.

"I'm serious," I told him.

"Oh yeah? I don't think you'll be able to make me 'Disappear off the face of the Earth in a blink of an eye', He told her. I glared at him.

"One wishes to acquaint your facialfeatures with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly," I told him. Shikamaru looked at me like I've gone crazy.

"Got it," He told me.

_'I can't take her seriously with her _voice,' he thought. I turned away and looked outside, she sun shined through the window and covered me like a warm blanket. I wanted to fall asleep again. I dragged myself, and Shikamaru, out of bed. I had a feeling today was going to be important.

"So you have something for breakfast? Or are we gonna have to eat at Ichiraku's again?" Shikamaru joked.

"Who are you, Naruto? And of course I have something for breakfast," I told him. Shikamaru smirked. I went to feed Akumu, Shikamaru shielded himself, in case of another attack. I looked at him funny.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He continued to look at Akumu, who was eating out of it's food bowl.

"Just in case your cat tries to kill me again," Shikamaru told her. I turned away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru saw something that he had never seen before.

_'...did..she just smile?'_ Shikamaru thought and smirked, _'Making progress.'_

"Are you scared of my Akumu neko?" I asked.

"Well his name means 'Nightmare'," Shikamaru countered. Akumu purred and went into my closet. I stood up and went towards the door, Shikamaru followed. I reached for the door nob, but pulled back. Shikamaru looked at me with a weird expression.

"...did you forget how to open doors or something?" Shikamaru joked.

"...how do you forget something like that?" I asked. Shikamaru laughed but then saw my expression.

'_Oh, she thought I was serious.'_

"Um...it was a joke,"Shikamaru explained.

"Oh..." I turned away,_ 'Whoops...'_

"...why aren't you opening the door?" Shikamaru asked, getting impatient.

"...because Kakashi's downstairs..." I answered.

"...isn't he always downstairs in the morning?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Well, yeah...I don't really say anything to him in the morning," I told him.

_'If that's all your worried about, you've got a long way to go in life,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself sighing.

"Just say 'Ohayō' back to him, it's not gonna kill you," Shikamaru told me.

"I do say 'Ohayō'...but I mutter it."

"Better start now than never, its just a greeting," Shikamaru told me, giving me a smirk. I gave him a quick light smile before turning away towards the door.

_'...she smiled again,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, _'Her smile...it was...cute.'_ Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by him almost falling down the stairs. I looked back at him to see what happened. He looked at me, like nothing happened. I shrugged and continue walking down the stairs. Shikamaru sighed. He somehow saved himself from falling on top of the girl, which would embarrass the hell out of him.

We walked into the dinning room and was greeted by Kakashi.

"Ohayō Kyoko, Shikamaru," Kakashi greeted.

"Ohayō, Kakashi Sensei," Shikamaru bowed, and looked over to me. I stuttered.

"O-Ohayō...Kakashi..." I managed to say. Kakashi looked at me, surprised.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kyoko?" Kakashi asked. Shikamaru looked at him, trying to figure out who he was talking to.

"You talking to me or her?" Shikamaru asked pointing at himself and me. I turned away and went into the kitchen to grab a muffin for myself and Shikamaru.

"How the hell did you get her to speak?" Kakashi asked. I looked at Shikamaru, wondering if he was going to tell Kakashi about what happened upstairs.

"I don't even know," Shikamaru said, accepting the muffin I threw at him and they went out towards the door.

"I-ittekimasu..." I told Kakashi before I left with Shikamaru.

_'She's only said three things to me...I am amazed...what did that Nara do?'_ Kakashi thought as his adopted daughter and the Nara went out the door.

~.~

"Whoa, you made these? They're really good!" Shikamaru complimented, taking another bite out of the muffin. I looked at him.

"Stop exaggerating, its not that good," I told him in a quiet tone, eating her own.

"I'm not, it's really good," Shikamaru complimented once again.

"Well, thanks, I guess," I said with her signature expressionless face.

"You should stop with the plain face, you look like the girl version of Sasuke," Shikamaru joked.

"Well, you would be like that too if your whole clan was murdered in one night," I said causally. Shikamaru sighed at her lack of humor.

"Yeah, I guess," Shikamaru shrugged. They continued to walk to the academy, all was quiet until Shikamaru broke it.

"Sakura's gonna apologize to you later today," Shikamaru said bluntly. I looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Kyoko asked, keeping her quiet tone.

"I know Sakura, she's gonna feel bad about everything and apologize, even if its not her fault," He told her. I looked at the ground.

"I see..." Was all I said as we continued our walk.

"...are you going to continue your silent act again at school?" Shikamaru asked, looking at me.

"...I don't know...maybe," I thought for a while.

_'I don't think my other side would let me not talk, it'll probably use one emotion at it's full power to make me speak or something..."_ I thought, still confused about how my other side works.

~.~

They got to the academy, there were people hanging around, outside the building this time. I tried to drag Shikamaru into the building for some peace and quiet, but Shikamaru was stopped by a group of his friends.

"Ohayō Shikamaru, what do you think of the project?" Akimichi Choji asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, how was spending the night with Kyoko go?" Kiba asked.

"Ew, don't say it like that, it sounds wrong!" Ino laughed.

"What do you think I was asking?" Kiba smirked, "Kyoko is pretty cute," Kiba said looking at me. I looked at him with a dull look...but my face felt warm.

_'Pervert,'_ I thought, _'...why is my face warm?'_

_**'Ugh you're an idiot, your blushing. It happens when you feel embarrassed, shy, and sometimes when your in love or whatever. The list goes on, I'm just too lazy to list them all. Either way I gotta go, I only showed up cause you were being stupid, bye.'**_ I mentally rolled my eyes at my "Other Side". I noticed Kiba smirking at me, I looked away.

"What's this? Is Kyoko-chan shy?" Kiba mocked.

"Oi, Kiba, don't piss her off," Ino warned.

"But she looks so cute when she's like that," Kiba laughed.

"When she looks like what?" Ino asked, looking at me curiously. I took a breath, and managed to make myself look emotionless again, except I still had a faint blush.

"...she's blushing.." Ino gave me a weird look. I shrugged and pulled Shikamaru into the building. Once we were finally home free, I sighed in relief. Shikamaru chuckled at my behavior.

"...Kiba-kun is such a pervert," I said quietly, walking into the classroom. Shikamaru laughed.

"Don't get me started, Kiba wasn't even in his fully perverted state," Shikamaru told me. I shivered.

"I don't wanna meet that Kiba," I stated, making Shikamaru smile. We walked into the classroom, bumping into Sakura and Naruto. Iruka Sensei wasn't in the room.

"Kyoko-chan," Sakura walked up to me, with Naruto following behind her. Sakura looked at my eyes.

"...gomen...for yesterday, we shouldn't have done that, forcing you into something you didn't want..." Sakura apologized. Then gave Naruto a hard nudge.

"Ow...uh g-gomenesai," Naruto said, bowing to me. I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach.

_'What is this fee-'_

_**'Guilt, stop being stupid, it's interrupting me,'**_

_'I never asked you,'_ I sighed, and looked at the two in front of me. I shook my head.

"No, y-you guys didn't do anything wrong...I should be the one to apologize..." I told them, and bowed.

"Gomen, please forgive me," I said, standing straight again. Sakura's eyes were wide opened, while Naruto's jaw fell to the floor.

"SHE DOES SPEAKS!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at me.

"Shh!" I shushed him, covering his mouth.

"I don't want the whole world to know all at once!" I quietly yelled at him.

"But...how...you...you don't...what happened?" Sakura asked.

"He," I pointed at Shikamaru, "And you guys," I pointed at Sakura and Naruto, "Happened. I was around too many people in one day," I quickly explained, and covered their mouths before they could say anything.

"I'm still not comfortable with talking," I said, removing my hands, "So I don't really wanna answer any questions you may have," I looked away. Sakura smiled at me.

"That's okay, take your time. I hope we could be good friends," Sakura told me.

"Me too! I wanna be friends with you too, Kyoko-chan!" Naruto gave me a big smile. I looked at them.

"I, as well..." I said, a little unsure.

"...you might have to apologize to Ino too," Shikamaru told her.

"...but I already did..." Kyoko told him.

"Yeah, but she's probably gonna want a proper one," Shikamaru said lazily.

"...how do you know?" I asked curiously.

"She's behind the door," Shikamaru told me, looking at the door. My eyes narrowed at the door as I walked up to it. I opened it and was greeted by Ino trying to listen in with Kiba behind her.

"Oh...um..hi...w-we were looking for...uh...Iruka Sensei!" Ino said, quickly looking around in the classroom.

"Oh darn! Looks like he's not here! We should go, bye!" Ino quickly said, and tried to run away, but was stopped by me. I grabbed her hand. Ino had fear written all over her face. Kiba stood there, amused. I let go of Ino's hand, the white blond quickly bowed.

"Gomenesai! Gomenesai!" Ino said, repeatedly, "Gomen for yesterday, I-I was only curious! Please don't do anything to me!" Ino begged for forgiveness. Sakura's eyes grew wide, Kiba and Naruto were trying so hard to contain their laughter, Shikamaru just looked at Ino with a weird look.

_'Never thought I'd see Ino do this...'_ Sakura thought, looking at her friend/rival. I helped Ino back up, Ino looked confused.

"Gomen," I told her. Ino looked at her, eyes huge, jaw dropped. Kiba looked just as surprised as well. Ino quickly apologized back.

"No...I'm sorry!" Ino bowed quickly, "I shouldn't have bothered you, I-I hope we could start over...maybe?" Ino looked at me, hope and forgiveness in her eyes. I shook my head.

"No, you were just curious, I'm guessing. I shouldn't have acted like that," I said in a quiet voice, hoping Ino would get a hint and be more quiet.

"I hope we can be friends in the close future," I told her. Ino nodded her head.

"Yes, me as well," Ino gave me a soft smile,"But first." I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "D-do...do you like Sasuke-kun?"

"The Uchila? I don't even know him...so I can't say I like him. But if your referring 'Like' as one of his fan girls, then no," I told her quietly, with no expression.

_'Oh thank goodness,'_ Ino thought.

"Then we're definitely going to be good friends," Ino smiled.

_'...I _see,' I thought but nodded. The moment didn't even last 30 seconds.

"Wait, what just happened?" Kiba asked, just breaking out of his surprised trance.

~.~

I told Ino that I still was uncomfortable with speaking, before I could say anything else, Ino spoke.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything. As long as we forget what happened before in the classroom yesterday," Ino told her looking away.

"Oh that? It never happened," I quietly. Ino smiled and went to her seat with Kiba, who was asking her what happened while he was still in shock. I looked back at Shikamaru who was smirking.

"...what?" I asked.

"Nothing," Shikamaru dragged me over to our seats.

"Tell me, what's so funny?" I asked, again.

"It's nothing," Shikamaru told me, still grinning. I gave up, and stared off into the place where Iruka Sensei would speak.

_'Cute, she's pouting,'_ Shikamaru thought and lightly poked my cheek, making me jump.

"What?" I asked, starting to blush.

_'My face is becoming warm again, but nothing's happening, there's no reason to blush! Life, why don't you make sense anymore. -.-' _

"Why so jumpy?" Shikamaru laughed. I was about to tell him off until I sensed someone coming.

"Oh, ohayō. You guys are a little early," Iruka said, entering the room.

"Ohayō, sensei," Ino casually said.

"Since Ino and Kyoko are in the same room together I'm assuming that everything's fine and nothing will happen if I leave the room again?" Iruka sensei asked, jokingly but serious. Me and Ino looked at each other then turned back to their sensei.

"Naw, I think we're fine," Ino smiled.

_'Something happened between them, I wanna know but at the same time I really don't want to,'_ Iruka thought and smiled.

"Yeah, you should have been here earlier Sensei! Ino, for the first time, went down to her knees and begged Kyoko for forgiveness! Not only that, Kyoko-chan-" Kiba's mouth was covered by Ino, trying to keep my secret from spilling out.

"Nothing! We just had a truce!" Ino exclaimed, slightly beating Kiba while trying to keep him quiet.

_'...what the hell...'_ Iruka looked at the flustered Ino, _'Hmm, they're hiding something,'_ Iruka looked at Ino and me.

"Well if it's nothing than I would like to hear what Kiba has to say," Iruka Sensei told Ino. Ino was now between choices of what to do. Kiba...he's still breathing. I kept my plain mask on.

_'Sensei has suspicions...'_ I thought, _'This is happening too fast, there's already many people who know I speak now, there's no need for Iruka to know...but...I don't think I have a choice now...also if I don't explain anything Kiba might faint or die from lack of oxygen,'_ I walked up to Ino, lightly gripping her hands away from Kiba. Kiba was coughing and taking deep breaths.

"It's okay, Ino, might as well, right?" I told her. I faced Iruka.

"I gave Ino a really apology, and she did as well, everything's fine between us," I told him.

"Kyoko..?" Iruka looked at me with a smile, he was shocked, yes. But he was proud.

_'Never thought this would happen...so quickly,'_ Iruka thought to himself.

_'Great, I'm probably gonna get the same reaction as everyone else if I talk,'_ I was annoyed of the thought of seeing the same reaction, over and over again.

_'I wonder...does that lazy Nara have anything to do with this?' _Iruka thought, looking at Shikamaru before back at me.

"So you do talk! Where was the on switch?" Iruka joked.

"There was no on switch," I replied casually.

_'I wonder if she knew that it was suppose to be a joke?'_ Iruka awkwardly chuckled.

"So are you gonna telling everyone this or what? I don't wanna almost be killed by Ino again," Kiba laughed. I glared at him.

"No," I told him, "I have no intentions of telling others about my ability to speak, they will know about it when it is decided." Kiba looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Usually Ino would be the one telling everyone, you sure you can trust her?" Kiba asked, who got hit over the head by the person he was talking about.

"Baka! Of course she can! Right?" Ino looked over to me. I nodded. Then quickly looked at the door.

"People are coming, I said nothing, got it?" I looked at everyone seriously. Everyone nodded.

_'The tone of her voice throws of her threats and her glares,'_ Kiba thought. Iruka sighed.

_'At least she opened up to some people,'_ Iruka thought, _'Does Kakashi know about this?'_

~.~

The students started pouring into the classroom. Everyone that was on the room earlier acted like everything was normal. Class immediately started once everyone was seated. Iruka started talking about the upcoming entrance exams.

"These exams will lead you to the next steps of becoming a ninja. If you pass, you will be put into groups, teams. Each with a Sensei as a leader of the team," Iruka explained, "If you fail, you'll have to take the course over again, isn't that right, Naruto?" Everyone laughed, Naruto sunk into his seat.

"The exams will be taking place next week on Monday. You shall demonstrate a transformation jutsu," Iruka told us.

_'Damn it, that's my worst subject,'_ Naruto thought. I looked away.

_'Really? The transformation jutsu is pretty much the easiest thing in the book,'_ I thought, leaning back on my chair. I looked out the window and blocked everything out. I wasn't really feeling like paying attention to Iruka today, it was probably gonna be some review thing.

_'I wanna meditate...'_ I thought to myself, it's been a while since I was able to meditate. With so much stress, school, training, studying...no...even when I was able to, I would never find peace. I sensed something and turned towards Shikamaru, who was staring at me. I looked at him with a confused look.

_'...what is it? Why have you been looking at me?' _I thought.

_'Damn, she hasn't been able to get much sleep, has she?'_ _She looks like a freaking raccoon with those black circles around her eyes,'_ Shikamaru thought. He leaned over to me. I flinched.

"You should get some sleep, you haven't had enough, you've studied too hard," Shikamaru told me. I shook my head. He lightly shoved my head onto the desk.

"Sleep," Shikamaru told me.

_'...but I don't want to...'_ I thought, but I fell asleep right after.

~.~

"_**So...I see that you've made some new friends,"**_ _I turned to the voice to face my silhouette. _

"_First, we've gotta make up some kind of name for you. Second, they're not "Friends", they're people that are associated with me for some reason," I told it. _

"_**Well...what should you call me?"** It asked. I thought for a minute. _

"_I don't know, you make it up,"_

"_**Hmm...Fuzen,"** I looked at it. _

"_...Fuzen, it means evil, mischief, and imperfect, I guess that's okay," I thought. _

"_**Yes, but I am perfect, I'm your other side after all," Fuzen taunted.**_

"_...ouch," I said statistically._

"_**Anyways, about your friends-"**_

"_They aren't friends, I've only interacted with them because of this stupid project...and because of you," I told Fuzen._

"_**Right, says the person who agreed to be friends with the Haruno and Uzumaki, and the person who said, word by word, 'I hope we can be friends in the close future'," **Fuzen mocked. I waved my hand dismissively. _

"_Yeah, yeah. That was only so I can stop what might happen later on, and so they'll shut up," I explained. _

"_**Yes, but that also means they think you're friends with them,"** the shadow told me. _

"_...I blame you, why, in all the times you could have, give me my emotions now?" I asked the perfect imperfection. _

"_**First, you had your emotions all this time, but chose not to express them. Second, I made you express them now because your gonna be around more people, you need to have teamwork and stuff ya know? And you won't be able to work with people if you were that emotionless emo girl before," **Fuzen said in a "Matter of fact" tone. I looked at her angrily. _

"_Oi, I am not, or ever was, emo. That Uchiha dude, that guy is emo, look up emo in the dictionary and you'll find his picture there," I told Fuzen, "Anyways, they aren't my friends, I didn't even talk to that Kiba guy."_

"_**You soon will,"** Fuzen sang mockingly. I crossed my arms. _

"_Why? Cause you're gonna make me?" I asked._

"_**Naw, he has a puppy, and we all know how crazy you are with animals," **Fuzen taunted. My eye twitched at the word "Puppy". _

"_Damn you, Fuzen..." I looked at the shadow angrily. _

"_**Not my fault you're cold heart melts at the sight of animals,"** Fuzen laughed. _

"_Shut up, why are you even talking to me right now? Aren't you busy with something?" I asked._

"_**I was, and still am, I'm just bored,"** Fuzen said casually. I looked at her, irritated. _

"_If you're gonna appeared every time I sleep, I'm not gonna sleep anymore. _

"_**Haha, just kidding, you need sleep or you're gonna die, which means I'll die along with you,"** Fuzen laughed, I was more irritated to be in my Other Side's presence, **"Anyways, I found something inside you that made me laugh so much that I was surprised you didn't hear me!"** Fuzen smiled. _

"_...I'm scared to ask, but what is it?" I asked, rolling my eyes. _

"_**Hmm, not gonna tell you,"** Fuzen smiled evilly._

"_...you irritate me," I told Fuzen. _

"_**Don't worry, you'll find out, eventually. I'm just gonna say, it'll happen when you're either super happy, really angry, sometimes when you fight, or randomly," **Fuzen told me._

"_...then why hasn't it happened yet?" I asked. Fuzen laughed. _

"_**When have you ever been super happy? Either way it can happen randomly. But why it hasn't happened yet? I'm not sure...I think maybe cause you haven't fully figured out you're eye yet..."** Fuzen thought out loud._

"_What's going to happen?" I asked impatiently. _

"_**You'll see sooner or later, it might have to do something about your hidden power; and when I say 'Might', I mean probably. It might make your chakra harder to control, or easier, or maybe its just there to tease you,"** Fuzen laughed. My eyebrows twitch with irritation. _

"_Tell. Me. Now," I told Fuzen. _

"_**Or what? Not like you can hurt me. I'm you,"** Fuzen told me. _

"_You're too annoying to be me," I crossed my arms. _

"_**Oi, shut up, at least I'm funner than you,"** Fuzen suck her tongue out. _

"_If being fun also means being annoying than I'm definitely not you," I told Fuzen._

"_**Well I never said we had the same personality, I luckily have your opposite, funner, personality,"** Fuzen mocked. _

"_**Anyways, I would let you get some rest right now, but Sensei just noticed that you fell asleep and is telling you to get up. And the Nara boy is shaking you awake,"** Fuzen said, disappearing. _

"_Wait, what?" I asked before my sight became fuzzy. _

~.~

_'...hmm..?'_

"Oi, Kyoko-chan, wake up," Shikamaru shook me.

"Wha...?" I said quietly in a sleepy voice.

"Kyoko." I turned my head toward the stern voice.

"I would expect this from Shikamaru, but not you," Iruka told me. I figured out that I just got caught sleeping. I quickly apologized.

"Gomen, Iruka Sensei..." I sighed. Then noticed that everyone was looking at me.

_'...what?...oh shit...'_ I kept my emotionless face on to hide my nervousness.

"Did Kyoko-chan..."

"She...she spoke right?"

"Oh thank god I'm not the only one, I thought I was going crazy..."

"Same..." Everyone started whispering at each other, their eyes wide with shock. Even the Uchila was surprised.

_'Well, this secret got out quickly, surprisingly without the help of Ino,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, _'Her voice though...'_

_'Whoa...even though I heard her speak before...her voice...I'm still so surprised to hear it...' _Kiba thought.

_'That's...that's Kyoko-chan, right? Never thought this would happen...her voice...it's...sweet' _Sasuke thought, looking at me.

_'….she's...interesting...'_ Shino thought, pushing his small, round, glasses up.

'_Ugh, I blame life for all my mistakes,'_ I thought to myself as I hit her forehead on the desk, _'Things are going way too fast, I wouldn't care if people knew about this later on, but why all in the same day?'_ The class was filled with whispers of wonder about the quiet girl who just spoke. I didn't understand what or why it was so "Amazing" that someone who hasn't spoke for the quite a number of years has just said three words. Iruka got everyone to settle down, gave me a simple warning, and continued on with class. I continued to not pay attention, since it was near the exams, we were just reviewing.

~.~

Iruka finally dismissed the class for lunch. I turned to see Shikamaru sleeping, once again.

_'...no surprise there, this guy has too much practice at not getting caught for sleeping,'_ I sighed. I poked him awake, indicating that it was lunch. Shikamaru lazily got up, and followed me out of the classroom. He didn't realize that I wasn't heading out to the courtyard, instead I went up to the roof.

_'...wait, what? Why are we going up the stairs..?'_ Shikamaru looked at the back of my head questioningly. I opened the door that lead to the roof. They walked to the huge sakura tree that was potted on the roof some how. I sat in the shade of the tree, leaning against the trunk, Shikamaru followed my actions sitting beside me. It was silent between them, too silent, even for Shikamaru.

"So why are we up here?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I turned to the Nara.

"I spent lunch where you hung out yesterday, I don't wanna be surrounded by that many people again," I stated. Shikamaru looked at me questionably.

"Is that so?" Shikamaru asked blankly. He received a nod from me. I closed my eyes and sighed. He knew I wasn't going to sleep. He wouldn't say that she was "Happier" earlier today, but something got her down, more than she already was. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a serious tone. I didn't answer him, instead, I turned away from him. Shikamaru looked at me with an annoyed expression. He went over to the side I was facing.

"Don't take me for an idiot, anyone can tell that something's wrong," Shikamaru told me. I didn't even move.

"You're disturbing my peace," I told him, which was an obvious lie. Shikamaru held the urge to hit me, knowing I would go after him before his had would even touch me.

"Don't lie, I can tell something's bothering you," He stated, crossing his arms.

"Don't talk like you've know me enough to be able to tell how I'm feeling," I spat back, opening my eyes to glare at him.

"Well, earlier today, you agreed to be friends with Sakura and Naruto, and you asked Ino to be friends," Shikamaru told me.

"That? Yeah, I could be lying ya know? I don't need friends," I stated. Shikamaru was a little taken back from my statement.

"Just because I started talking more, doesn't mean I'll start going around making friends and trusting people right after I meet them," I angrily said.

"You might not think so, but after that event this morning, Sakura-chan, Naruto, Ino, even Kiba, they all accept you as a friend. Deep inside, you accept us a friends too," The Nara said.

"Yeah, deep inside me, there's nothing,"

_'Except for the weird silhouette that is trying to control my life,'_ I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"If fighting against the fact of us being friends is what's making you like this then just go with it, you shouldn't let this drag you down. Just go with it and accept fate, or whatever this is, just let it go," Shikamaru told me. I stared at him.

"We. Aren't. Friends. And I'm not acting differently, I'm just being me," I stated.

"Ugh, troublesome women, one minute your accepting people into your life, the next you act like nothing happen," Shikamaru said in annoyance.

"That's what I'm doing," I casually said.

_**'I thought we agreed that you would live a normal life, you don't wanna become like that Uchila person, now do you?' I**_ heard Fuzen said.

_'It's already enough that you made me have emotions and make me start talking, now I have to have friends?' I_ thought, answering Fuzen.

"You can't just do that," Shikamaru told me.

"Why the hell not? I never asked for friends," I told him.

_**'Friends will be able to help you on your journey. You're going to be put into a group, you're going to have to become friends with them,'**_ Fuzen told me.

_'Ugh, do you think I don't know that? Maybe I shouldn't have become a ninja, I should have stayed at home, with my cat,'_ I thought.

"Well you accepted the friend requests and sent one to Ino, just don't fight against this," Shikamaru told me, crossing his arms.

"Why? Why shouldn't I fight against it? Why should I listen to you? Why do you even care?" I angrily asked.

_**'You need friends, not cats,'**_ Fuzen told me.

_'Cats are the answer to everything,' _I said to my silhouette.

"Because you need them, you need us. To mend and heal your past of pain and hell," He told me, gently.

_'But why do I care? It's too troublesome to help anyone, especially girls, yet I'm helping her,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

_**'The cat thing explains the thing I told you before,'**_ Fuzen said, grinning.

_'What is the thing? And don't change the subject!' I_ mentally yelled at Fuzen.

"Nothing can heal what I've been through," I told him, looking down.

"Don't think that your the only one with a dark childhood," Shikamaru told me.

_**'I'm still not gonna tell you, and just listen to the Nara boy, he's got something going on,'**_ Fuzen said.

"I'm not referring to me, there's Sasuke, with the Uchiha massacre. Though that isn't a good example, he's just being emo as usual. But Naruto...you know, he's the host for the Nine-Tail Fox. He doesn't have any parents, his existence was never acknowledged. Everyone shunned him because of his curse. Luckily for him, not all of us do. He has such a positive attitude that he's made pretty good friends that support him. Even though he's been beaten up many times before, and was made fun of for all these years, he still keeps his head up and trains to reach his goals. Which I can't really see him being able to reach but he tries. He's a good spirit, and he never let anything to keep him down for too long," Shikamaru explained to me.

"It's cause he doesn't know that the Nine-Tailed Demon is stuck inside him," I said casually, "Well, before he didn't know."

"The other stuff, how even though he gets bullied, he-"

"Looks up at the greater things and tried his best to push them away and continues to reach his goals," I finished for him, "But what does that have to do with me?"

"What I'm trying to say is, don't wonder around in the past and continue on with the present. If you choose the right path now, your future will be bright," Shikamaru said.

"...eh? When did you become all wise and genius?" I wondered, looking at him. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I may be lazy, but I'm a genius, just, even if you don't trust us fully, at least become friends with us," Shikamaru said.

_'What is it about him that changes my direction of thought?' _I wondered.

"Whatever," I said, looking away.

"Well it seems it's time to go back in," Shikamaru told me.

"What?! Ugh the one place I come to get some peace and quiet and an argument happens," I groaned.

"I think I liked you better when you were quiet, jeez. You can really strike up an argument," Shikamaru told me, helping me up.

"You're the once who had to ask 'What's wrong?' so you started it," I said, getting up.

"Yeah but if you didn't let something stupid like that get to you then I wouldn't have asked you anything," Shikamaru said back. I looked at him.

"Touché," I said, walking into the door, with the Nara following me.

~.~

"Where were you guys at lunch? I wanted to hang out with you!" Ino exclaimed as we walked into the classroom. Some of the students were looking at us. I stared at them before turning to Ino.

"We were just hanging out somewhere...less crowded..." I quietly told her, not wanting anymore eavesdroppers.

"Less crowded? Haha what were you guys doing?" Kiba said nudging Shikamaru, who was obviously irritated.

"Where did yo-" Ino grabbed Kyoko's face, looking at the one eye that wasn't covered by her bangs.

_'Ino...personal space ?-.-'_ I thought as her face was squished between Ino's hands.

"You...haven't been getting much sleep have you? Geez you look like a freaking raccoon," Ino said, looking at my eye. Shikamaru and Kiba laughed at my face being squished by Ino.

"Sleep, I've got enough to live on, so I'm fine," I said, removing Ino's hands before she could crush my head, though Ino didn't have the strength to.

"You walk around like that? You realize how noticeable it is?" Ino asked me.

"...uhh...I don't care?" I said, more as a question than a statement.

"How can you not care? Hello? Boys?!" Ino exclaimed, waving her arms around, or at least one of them. Kiba stopped the other one.

"Umm...boys? Shikamaru noticed it...he just said I should get some sleep," I shrugged.

"No, I mean, like, you know? Finding the perfect one? Boyfriends?" Ino was freaking out over how clueless I was.

"Eh? Boyfriends? I don't really care, I have no use for them," I casually said. Ino looked at me with complete disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Ino said.

"I don't really care about this romance stuff..."

"HOW DOYOU NOT CARE?!" Ino practically screamed at me.

_'Whoo, attention,'_ I sarcastically thought, looking at my other classmates who have turned to the attention.

"That should be a girl's number one priority! You don't wanna be alone for your whole life now, do you?" Ino asked, shaking me.

"I've done it for a most of my life, I think I can continue on...also, at the moment, my top priority is to be a good ninja, or at least past this academy," I told Ino, trying to pry myself out of the white blond girl's grip.

"I can imagine it now! You're going to grow up without anyone. You would probably be one of the girls that guys would die for!" Ino said dramatically, letting go of me so she could do some kind of over dramatic pose, "But you won't notice, being blinded by missions and training! One day, when you've realize you've became a cat lady, you're going to think-" Ino grabbed the front of my shirt with both hands, "Ino! Why? WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO YOU!" Ino exclaimed, still acting as if she was in some drama/romance show. Me, Shikamaru, Kiba, everyone, they all looked at her with blank faces.

_'What the hell is Ino doing?'_ Kiba thought, giving Ino a weird look. I lightly removed Ino's hands from my clothes.

_'My money's on the cat lady thing, she already has a cat,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Ino...that was a little much...I think I'll be fine," I told her, backing away from the overly dramatic blond. Ino quickly reacted.

"Fine, be stubborn now, but my mission is to save you from becoming a cat lady!" Ino said, pointing at me.

"Uhh...okay..? Sure?" I said, more of a question than a statement.

"Starting-" Ino grabbed her face for, what, the 50th time today? "With fixing your eye!" I looked at her with confusion. Ino smiled.

"A little makeup will cover your black rings," She told me. I immediately turned pale and quickly backed away.

"Nooooo, no way. I appreciate the thought, but I'm gonna stick with being raccoon face for today," I told the blond.

"Eh? Why not?" Ino looked at me questionably.

"Uhh...cause...I...am...allergic to makeup," I tried to say in a confident voice. Ino smirked.

"I don't think so!" Ino sang walking towards me. I looked at Ino as if the Yamanaka was a serial killer.

"Oh, hello, Iruka Sensei!" I said, bowing, directing to the door. Ino turned to the door, seeing no one there. She turned back to see that I was missing, Ino spotted me at my desk with Shikamaru.

"Oi, Kyoko-chan! Just because your sitting, doesn't mean I can't get you!" Ino told me, walking up to my desk.

"Ino, take your seat," Ino jumped at the voice. Turning to see that Iruka had actually walked into the room.

"H-hai!" Ino said, still startled.

~.~

Class finally ended, I noticed that I was daydreaming more than usual...is there was a "Usual". I walked out of the building with everyone else once class was over.

_'Well I don't know what Fuzen was talking about before, Kiba and I didn't really interact. Maybe she was just trying to scare me,'_ I sighed.

"Wait up, Shikamaru-kun, Kyoko-chan!" I turn to see a flash of pink, followed by the annoying yellow head.

_'Please leave the "Chan" out of my name, it annoys me,'_ I thought, trying to keep a straight face on.

"What's up, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"You guys wanna hang out with me, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba? I think Sasuke-kun and Shino will be coming too!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! We're thinking about going out for barbeque!" Naruto fist pumped.

"Going all the way there? So troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

"I don't really wanna go anywhere but home today..." I told her

_'I don't wanna hang around in such a huge group...'_ I thought, Sakura frown.

"Oh, that's okay, next time," Sakura said quietly, giving a small smile.

"Oi! Sakura! Naruto! What's taking so long?" We all turned to see Kiba and Ino walking towards them.

"Shikamaru-kun and Kyoko-chan don't wanna come," Naruto whined. My eye twitch in irritation. I put my hand up.

"First, just to get this out of the way, please don't say 'Chan' at the end of my name, it irritates me," I told them, giving them a glare.

"Aw, you guys aren't coming?" Kiba asked, not acknowledging what I just said, "Akamaru wanted to meet you, Kyoko-chan," I flinched at the "Chan".

"I said don't call me-" I was interrupted by a gray and brown puppy popping out of Kiba's jacket. My face was right directly in front of the puppy.

"Or right now is fine, I don't want Akamaru to wonder around the academy so he stays in my jacket. You could have met him at lunch but you and Shikamaru were somewhere else, huh?" Kiba said nudging the Nara, making Shikamaru irritated. I was still in the same position, looking directly at the puppy who was looking back at me.

"...Kyoko?" Shikamaru analyzed my strange behavior.

"Oi, you okay?" Kiba asked. Akamaru let out an adorable yelp, and licked Kyoko's nose. I did something that surprised the whole group, my eyes were huge with curiosity, I had a large grin on my face, I lifted the puppy from Kiba's jacket.

"Akamaru is so cute!" I gushed quietly as the puppy let out a cute bark.

"So kawaii!" I exclaimed, petting the puppy's head. The group laughed at her changed personality.

"So your weak against animals, I see," Shikamaru pointed out. I turned a light red out of embarrassment, remembering that I was around people.

"W-what? No I'm not! Akamaru is just cute," I shuddered out, trying to defend myself.

"Oh really now?" Kiba smirked, "When was the last time you squealed like Ino every time she thought Sasuke looked at her?"

"Oi!" Ino hit Kiba over the head.

"I did not squeal!" I denied.

"Also, when was the last time you smiled like that?" Sakura smirked. Naruto was still laughing, at this point, he was hugging his sides.

"D-did, you guys, s-see, her face?!" Naruto said between laughs.

"S-say all you want, I-I'm not weak against animals," I stated. Akamaru then jumped out of my arms, and landed at my feet. I tried my best to not do anything, keeping my arms crossed. Then the puppy gave here another bark. I closed my eyes, determined not to embarrass myself again. Akamaru jumped up and down, around me, trying to get her attention. I struggled to not pick up the puppy and squeeze the thing to death. Akamaru let out a cuter bark. I slightly opened the one eye that was visible. I broke. I picked up the puppy, swinging it around, hugging it, squishing her face into the puppy's. The group broke out laughing. Naruto looked up at me, and suddenly stopped laughing. Sakura noticed that Naruto stopped laughing.

"N-Naruto?" she asked, still laughing, "W-what are you-" she looked at the top of my head. The others stopped laughing, and looked at the same direction as Naruto and Sakura. I noticed the sudden silence.

"...what?...are...are you guys okay...?" I asked, looking at them with a confused expression.

_'Maybe they're looking behind me...?'_ I thought and turned to look behind me. I saw Sasuke and Shino. They also stared at me.

"...guys..?" I looked at them, back and forth, "What's going on?"

"...I was going to ask you the same thing..." Shikamaru told me.

_'What?! What's going on? Why are they giving me strange looks?'_ I thought, then I heard a familiar laugh.

'_**Ahahaha! Oh my god I'm dying!'**_

_'Oi, Fuzen, what's going on?'_ Her laughter died down.

_**'I wasn't expecting that it would happen so soon,'**_Fuzen told me.

_'What?!'_ I asked.

_**'Wow, you are completely clueless,'**_ Fuzen told me. I noticed that Naruto had pointed at my head.

"W-what? What's on my head?" I asked nervously. Ino pulled out a small mirror for me.

_'Of course you have that,'_ I thought, grabbing the mirror. I used it to look at my head. I saw two cat ears on top of her head.

_'..huh?'_ I thought for a moment, still looking into the mirror.

_**'Surprise!'**_Fuzen mocked and started laughing. The ears moved.

"W-what's this?!" I asked, hands hovering my head. I wanted to touch the ears, but I also feared that something may happen.

"Don't ask us! We're the ones who should ask you!" Kiba told me. Akamaru was now sitting on the ground, eyeing the cat ears.

"Why do I have ears?"

"Not only that but you have a tail," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Are they real? Is this a prank?! Why did they appear?" I freaked out, throwing questions about my new parts that had appeared. Ino and Sakura gave a girly squeal.

"Kyoko-chan! You look so cute!" Sakura told me.

"I told you not to add the 'Chan' to my name!" I said, my ears turned down.

"Awe! Look at her ears!" Ino squealed in delight, running over to me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked about the sudden closeness. Ino tugged on the ears.

"O-ouch! Hey stop!" I said, pulling Ino's hands away from me.

"So they are attached to you," Ino thought out loud, "They're so soft too!"

"Eh? Really?" Sakura asked, running over to me to feel my cat ears.

"Oi, stop!" I backed away, with a light shade of pink across my face.

_'Why is this happening?'_ I asked myself.

_**'I dunno,'**_ Fuzen answered.

_'I wasn't asking you...'_ I told Fuzen. I froze, feeling someone touched my tail. I turned around.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, my face turning red.

"It is a part of your body," Sasuke looked at me.

"Yeah, and I don't know why so don't ask!" I told him.

"Kyoko, go 'Nya'!" Ino told me.

"Huh? 'Nya'?" I asked.

"Yeah! Like how a cat does!" Sakura said, showing me a pose. I slowly posed my hands in the air, a position like they were cat paws, I looked at Sakura.

"Like this...?" I asked.

"Yeah, now go 'Nya'!" Ino told her.

_'What the hell am I doing?' I_ thought.

"N-nya..." I said, poorly. Ino and Sakura looked at me, deadpanned.

"Come on! Put more power into it!" Ino told me.

_'She's not gonna give up...is she?...might as well...'_ I thought, _'I'm gonna regret this...' _

"Nya~" I cried out with, posing like Sakura had showed me. Everyone looked at me. Ino and Sakura freaked out about how cute I was, Naruto was laughing like he didn't need to breath. Shino and Sasuke looked at me surprised. Sasuke had a light blush, he looked away. Kiba blushed.

_'Shit that was cute,'_ Kiba thought. Shikamaru looked at me quizzically.

"What?" I asked, noticing his stare. Shikamaru lifted his free hand. I flinched at his sudden movements. His hand was brought down to my head, he scratched behind my ears. I froze but then relaxed at the comforting touch. I sat down, and let out a small purr, pulling him closer using my tail. Naruto started laughing again. Ino and Sakura giggled. I mustered enough strength to break free from the Nara.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" I was now bright red.

"Nothing wrong with petting a cat now is there, Neko?" Shikamaru smirked. I glared at him. Then looked around, everyone was eyeing me. Without any warning, I was mauled by them, they all petted me as if I was a cat. Shikamaru rubbed behind my ears, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Ino aimed along my back. Surprisingly, the Uchiha and Shino were in on it too. Sasuke rubbed under my chin, Shino rubbed along my neck. I couldn't help but purr.

_'Shiiiiiiit! Stop it!'_ I mentally yelled at them. I heard Fuzen, dying of laughter.

_**'Kyoko, I love your new friends!'**_ Fuzen mocked, still laughing.

_'Shut up! They-'_

_**'Aren't your friends? Honey, give it up. Your in denial cause your not used to your emotions. Just let it go, don't hold it back anymore. Let your emotions go free!'**_Fuzen told me.

_'Yeah, it doing that right now,'_ I told her in an irritated voice.

_**'That's the spirit! And no, I do not know how to make the ears and tail disappear!' **_ Fuzen told me before she asked.

"Oh, you guys are still here?" Everyone stopped and looked at the direction of the voice, my ears turned to the direction. It was Iruka Sensei.

_'Now's my chance,'_ I thought, grabbing Shikamaru and running off to the direction of my house.

"Eh? Aw, Neko-chan ran away," Kiba mocked.

"Neko-chan?" Iruka Sensei asked.

"Yeah, it was Kyoko. You missed it, cat ears on Kyoko's head," Ino briefly explained.

"Cat ears...what? Actually, I don't wanna know," Iruka said, waving his hand dismissively.

~.~

Soooo yeah this was just a cute little chapter, it has meaning to future chapters. Hope you guys enjoy and hope to see more reviews! They give me encouragement 3

Til next chapter.

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

Hi so sorry, I got really busy 'cause of school, its almost over tho soo yay...sorta, I got summer school and a provincial T.T

Anyways, I feel so bad for making you guys wait. I'll try my best to update quicker.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ideas and OC. Also usage of "Kyokoneko" goes to RandomR15

~.~

I finally made it back home, with Shikamaru right behind me. I rushed through the front door, closing the door after Shikamaru was inside. I took deep breaths, we just sprinted from the academy all the way here.

"What the hell, give me a warning before you take off like that!" Shikamaru told me, out of breath, "Troublesome girl." I glared at him.

"Me? Troublesome? If you didn't start petting me then the whole group wouldn't have done that group...petting...thing, thank god Iruka Sensei came when he did. I would have punched all of you guys in a split second," I sighed.

"Even though you almost killed Ino yesterday, I still can't believe that a tiny thing like you can actually do damage," Shikamaru told me, poking my cheek.

"Tiny? I'm taller than Ino...and almost the same height as you!" I protested, "And height doesn't determine how strong you are."

"Are you actually taller than Ino?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief, standing up. I stood up, proving that I was taller than the Yamanaka and almost as tall as him.

"See?"

"Your cuteness makes you seemingly shorter," He said.

"...let's go train," I said changing the subject, walking to the training room.

"We just sprinted from the academy, are you serious?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh well," I said, opening the door to the room.

"Okay, you wanna spar?" I asked him, getting ready.

"How exactly are we gonna spar?" He asked pointing at the chain.

"The chain's long enough for hand to hand combat, taijutsu," I told him, getting into a fighting position.

"I guess it can't be helped," Shikamaru sighed, "But I don't think I can take you seriously with those cat ears of yours," He smirked.

"Shut up and get ready" I told him. As expected, I had to be the one to start the spar. Disadvantage for me, my right hand was cuffed to his left, so I had to use my weaker arm to fight. But, I could use the chain as an advantage somehow. I threw a punch at his face, he ducked down to dodge it. I tried to kick him with my right luck as he ducked down, he quickly jumped above me to dodge my attack. I grabbed on to the chain with my right hand and pulled him down. I got my left hand ready to punch him.

_'Shit,'_ Shikamaru thought, as he was being pulled down. He blocked my attack with his arms, but the force sent him flying across the room, bringing me with him. He fell on his back, I sent a punch straight to his head, he moved his head slightly to dodge. Since I was above him, he kicked my stomach, the force sent me flying upwards.

_'...that wasn't even a kick,'_ I thought as I positioned my self to drop kick him as I fell. The Nara grabbed my leg, stopping my attack in mid-air. He pulled me down, slamming my into the ground.

_'What the hell?'_ He didn't attack, he just countered mine. He's not as strong as me but he thinks pretty fast, _'I can't let him beat me...'_ Me and my pride. I got up.

_'I'm gonna do something childish and really stupid,'_ I thought to myself. I eyed him, he smirked.

_'Don't get too cocky,'_ I thought to myself. I ran towards him, getting ready to punch him. He was getting ready to either block or counter my attack. I smirked. I went under him, between him legs, and of course, he's chained to me so I pulled the chain as I slid under him to the other side, making him fall on his back. I flipped backwards to drop kick him with my right leg in the stomach. He block it with his left arm. I swung my left arm at him, he blocks it with his right arm. I use my free leg to kick his side, knowing he couldn't block it. I landed a kick to his side, it sent him to the other side of the room, of course, pulling me with him. As we were flying through the air, I sent another punch which he blocked with both arms. I pushed off of his arms and flipped over to be behind him. I sent a kick to his back, kicking him towards the ground. He landed on his front, I landed beside him.

"You didn't even attack me," I sighed. He sat up.

"I didn't wanna hurt the poor Kyokoneko," He mocked. I raised a fist at him.

"Kyokoneko? What? Your in no shape to make remarks like that!" I told him, "I'm a little surprised though, you being lazy and all but you're pretty quick."

"Kidding, kidding. And thanks," Shikamaru told me, "By the way, your animal parts are gone."

"Eh?" I felt the top of my head.

_'Thank god,'_ I sighed in relief. I looked at the Nara.

"You should work on your taijutsu then, it's boring when my opponent can't fight well," I told him.

"I wouldn't fight you again, even though I blocked you, your attacks hurt," Shikamaru smirked, holding his side.

"Sorry," I said, "That you couldn't handle my strength," I smirked. He chuckled.

"If I could use my Shadow Ninjutsu, you would have lost for sure," Shikamaru smirked.

"Don't get so cocky, you haven't seen my Ninjutsu," I told him. We heard a sudden click, we looked down to see that our handcuffs have been released. I stretched.

"Good timing, I'm tired and sweaty," I said walking out of the room. Shikamaru followed behind me with the cuffs.

~.~

I was hoping that this would be a usual thing, but since his level with taijutsu isn't that good, it didn't feel right to fight him.

"Oh well," I sighed. Shikamaru went to go shower in the other bathroom, of course. I went into my room and was greeted by my neko. I quickly took a shower and changed into black shorts, a meshed shirt and a black top that only covered my chest, and black sleeves from my elbows to my fingertips. I went downstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't gonna go eat at Ichiraku's for the rest of the week, I don't understand how Naruto was able to handle it. I went to make some omurice for me and Shikamaru.

_'I'm being too nice,'_ I thought to myself, serving the food onto a plate. I heard Shikamaru coming downstairs.

"Hey," He said, drying his hair with the towel that was around his neck. His hair was still in a ponytail.

"Hi."

_'...did he shower like that or something?'_ I wondered.

"I see you actually made food, guess we aren't gonna end up like Naruto this week," Shikamaru joked. He was able to see my back through my meshed shirt. He saw a long scar right in the middle, with other scars around it, fainter and wasn't as noticeable as the one in the middle.

_'Ouch, are those the scars from the whips?'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Of course I did, we can't live on ramen, I don't understand how Naruto does it," I told him, setting down the food at the table. I sat down, he sat across from me. He place the cuffs on the table.

"Itadakimasu," We both said. Before I even took a bite, I was interrupted by the lazy-nin.

"What did you do to make a simple dish so good?" I looked at his face, his expression was full of shock.

"...I dunno...I just, well, I don't know," I said quietly, "I just do what I usually do, its not that good," I told him in a quiet tone, digging my chop sticks into the egg.

"You aren't used to compliments are you?" Shikamaru smirked. I looked up and shrugged, and looked back down at my food, continuing to eat. I tensed up at the feeling of someone touching my hair.

"You should get the others to try this," Shikamaru told me while ruffling my hair, "I know Naruto or Choji will go bonkers over it," He pulled away to look at his work. The top of my head felt ridiculous, its probably looked worse. I looked at him while trying to put my hair back to normal.

"Don't do that ever again," I told him after fixing it. He looked at me weirdly.

_'Her bangs are still in place...weird...'_ Shikamaru thought.

"...what?" I asked. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, I was thinking about how much better you look with your hair all ruffled like that," Shikamaru told me, ruffling mt hair, once again.

"Ugh, I told you to stop!" I said angrily. I decided to just leave it and continue eating, since I couldn't really east because of the annoying Nara. I looked over to his plate, he was done. I looked up, he looked like he was in deep thought again.

_'...weirdo,'_ I thought.

"Hey. We have like..." I looked at the clock, it was 7:15, "Three ish hours, wanna spar again? You can show me your infamous Shadow Jutsu that you believe can defeat me," I smirked.

"We just took a shower, training again will get us all sweaty, won't it?" Shikamaru told me.  
"Eh...true...Iruka Sensei really should've given us more time," I sighed, "Sparing would be so much more fun."

"What's this? The emotionless Kyoko knows what fun is?" Shikamaru joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just kidding around, don't be so serious," He said, ruffling my hair.

"I told you to stop that!"

~.~

We continued to talk about random things, and Shikamaru kept messing my hair up. I don't know why he was so interested in messing my hair up. He gave me a weird look every time I went to fix it.

"What's with you and my hair?" I asked, fixing it yet again.

"What? I keep telling you, Kyokoneko looks better like that," He smirked. I gave him an annoyed look.

"I rather have you call me Kyoko-chan than Kyokoneko. That name is way too long, difficult, and reminds me that I've got a weird cat thing," I told him. When my hair was finally not weird, I looked to see Shikamaru in deep thought...again. I shrugged and got up, grab both our plates and went to wash the dishes. I was only able to put the plates into the sink before being forcefully pulled back by chakra. I slammed into the table.

"Oww..." I rubbed my head. I looked up at Shikamaru.

"You should really keep track of the time," He smirked. I looked at the clock...it was 10.

"Wipe that smirk of your face or I'll do it for you," I told him as I got up.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, ruffling my hair once again.

"Ugh," I started to walk up to my room.

"Hey, we're you going?" Shikamaru asked. I looked at him with confusion.

"To my room?" I said unsure.

"It's only ten," He told me.

"Yeah...? What is there to do?" I asked.

"What is there to do up there?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his arms.

"...Akumu?" I told him.

"...Ino's right, your gonna turn into a cat lady...you're already a cat girl," He smirked. My face was heated again.

"Don't you dare mention that to anyone!" I told him. He waved his hand dismissively in my face.

"I won't, the secret's probably gonna expose itself," He told me.

_'Ugh...that's true, I don't know how to control it...'_ I thought to myself.

"What is with the cat parts anyways?" Shikamaru asked with a bored expression.

"I don't know," I told him, crossing my arms.

"Hmm, you were pretty surprised, almost more than all of us," Shikamaru thought,"It connects with your love for animals though," He laughed.

"Shut up," I muttered, walking upstairs.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to go upstairs," He said, staying in place, making me not able to climb anymore stairs.

"No, we just started talking about cats," I told him, trying to get him to move by pulling on the chain. Not working.

"We never agreed to go upstairs," He said, crossing his arms. My eyes narrowed at him.

"I wanna play with Akumu," I told him, crossing my arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" I jumped at the new voice that popped into our conversation.

"O-oh, hello...Kakashi..." I said without making eye contact. He was reading his erotic novel, again.

_'Looks like her cat secret's gonna get out,' _Shikamaru thought, looking at the two.

"So what's this about an Akumu?" Kakashi asked.

"W-well 'Akumu' mean 'Nightmare', right? W-we were wondering what to do, and, um, Shikamaru said we should go to bed early, but I told him about...the...nightmares I've been having, so I don't wanna go to bed now. Plus it's pretty early," I lied.

_'Yes, I was the one who wanted to go to your room this early,'_ Shikamaru thought, rolling his eyes.

"Nightmares? About what?" Kakashi eyed me.

"Uhh, I forget, um we're gonna go out, bye!" I said quickly trying to rush out of the house.

"Oh Kyoko," Kakashi stopped me. I slowly turned my head.

"Y-yeah?" I asked nervously.

"Just because you have someone new here, doesn't mean you should neglect your cat," He said. I blinked.

"Huh?"

"Kyoko, I'm jounin, and I was once part of ANBU, you really think I wouldn't notice a presence of a cat?" Kakashi asked. I felt really stupid at that moment.

"Haha...yeah I guess," I said awkwardly, "Sooo, can I keep him?" I asked.

"You kept that cat for a while, if I didn't want it in the house, you think I would have told you already?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book, probably cause of my stupidity.

"Err...yeah..." I said awkwardly. I walked out the door with Shikamaru.

"...ittekimasu," was the last thing I said before heading out.

~.~

_'She's such a strange girl,'_ Kakashi thought as his adopted daughter ran out the door the Shikamaru.

"I guess it won't hurt to see Iruka again," Kakashi thought out loud, as he went towards the academy, once again. Traveling from the rooftops, he makes it to the academy in no time. He goes through the window, again, of Iruka's classroom.

"Kakashi, there's a door for a reason," Iruka told him, as Kakashi made his way through the window.

"Ahaha, but it wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Kakashi laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is about Kyoko again, isn't it?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, there's no other reason of why I would come here anyways," Kakashi told him.

_'...well then...'_ Iruka thought.

"She suddenly started talking this morning," Kakashi told him.

"Same here. She tried to keep it a secret between a small group of acquaintances she had made, but after I called her out for sleeping in class...well let's say that secret had a short life," Iruka awkwardly chuckled.

"She was sleeping? I didn't think she would do that, well I don't really know anything about her," Kakashi said.

"This is the first time she's ever slept in class, she's usually awake and gives her full attention. I'm guessing she's spending way too much time with the Nara kid," Iruka sighed.

"Not like she has a choice," Kakashi chuckled, "Anyways, you said she had acquaintances?"

"Surprisingly, she's made some friends," Iruka told him.

"It was probably accidental," Kakashi joked, "Either way, it's good that she's making some connections."

"I guess, we both have to keep an eye on her, it doesn't look like she's used to attention," Iruka told him, "I don't want to see what she's gonna do if she gets pissed, again."

"I think she'll be fine," Kakashi said, leaving through the window, "I'll see you later."

~.~

"Jeez, all I wanted to do was spend time with my cat, and I'm out here doing nothing," I said, walking behind Shikamaru.

"Quit complaining, I'm trying to save you from being a cat lady in the future," Shikamaru told me, walking with his hands behind his head.

"I'm not gonna turn into a cat lady! I simply wanna NOT neglect my poor Akumu," I stated, "Where are we going anyways? What are we doing?"

"Man you ask so many questions," Shikamaru told me, my eyes narrowed at him.

"I only asked two questions," I grumbled.

"I'm leading you to the fields," Shikamaru told me.

"Why?" I asked the back of Shikamaru's head.

"To relax, watch the clouds. Your always to tensed up, always training, studying, I don;t understand how you can live like that," Shikamaru explained.

"Well I've lived like that up until now, I think I'm fine for the next couple years," I told him.

"Years? I was expecting for maybe the next couple of days because of school, but years? What are you trying to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Learn techniques? Become stronger? Like any other ninja? Jeez, and you say I ask a lot of questions," I sighed.

"You gotta learn how to relax and enjoy life," Shikamaru said as they reached the fields.

"All life did for me was make my parents put me in a terrible orphanage, become a punching bag for the kids there, and end up here," I said with no emotion.

"You make coming here sound like a bad thing," Shikamaru laughed awkwardly, lying down under a tree.

"I wished whatever killed everyone at the orphanage, had killed me too," I said sitting down, not looking at Shikamaru.

"Hey...don't say that..." Shikamaru looked at me, I didn't turn to him.

"There's no reason for me to be here though...I don't even know why I'm attending the academy. I don't know why I'm becoming a ninja," I told him, still not moving my eyes.

_'...then why are you studying and training so much?'_ Shikamaru sighed.

"Whatever, I'll just serve as a ninja and die as one, we're just tools," I sighed, looking up at the painted sky, watching the sun go down, "An instrument of killing to benefit our village."

"Even if we're ninjas, we're also human," Shikamaru told me, "You need to learn how to stop for a moment, and enjoy life as it is."

"...like how you do nothing all the time?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Hey, I don't do nothing, I relax," Shikamaru stated. I looked at him.

"Like I said, nothing," I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed, "I'm probably gonna work myself to death."

"And become a cat lady," Shikamaru joked.

"Shut up! I have one cat!" I told him.

"Wait for it, you'll soon get more, maybe that's your purpose in life," Shikamaru laughed. I thought for a minute.

"That is possible..." I said.

"Oi, I was kidding!" Shikamaru told me. I looked at him.

"So you admit that I'm not gonna turn into a cat lady?" I said, more as a statement than a question. Shikamaru looked at me.

"Uhh..."

"I win," I told him, lying down next to him.

"Wait...did you just want me to say that?" Shikamaru asked, looking at me.

"...no...well of course I wanted you to say I wasn't gonna be a cat lady, but I meant what I said. No reason for a waste of skin to be living here anymore," I told him, closing my eyes.

"You think of life way too much, I'm surprised your still...you're sane now, right?" Shikamaru half-joked, "If you keep thinking about life and it's purposes, your gonna miss out on everything life gives you, plus you'd be way more stressed than how stressed you are now. Just enjoy what you have and what you know, don't stress over something impossible."

"...how?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Well, like the sunset right now, what do you think?" Shikamaru asked, adjusting himself, using his arms as a make-shift pillow. I opened my eyes.

"...it's setting," I told him. He looked at me with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," Shikamaru sighed, "I meant about it, it's pretty, right?"

"Pretty?" I asked looking at the sunset, "Yeah, I guess. But once it sets, it'll take the bright light with it, and replace it with darkness," I told him.

"Yes, but even though it's dark, there are things around that-" I interrupted him.

"-can kill you," I finished. Shikamaru gave her an awkward look.

"...s-sure," Shikamaru told me.

_'Jeez, such dark thoughts,'_ Shikamaru thought, lying back down.

"By the way, you do realize that people can see your...um...scars," Shikamaru looked at me.

_'Eh? Scars?...oh shit I forgot...'_ I mentally punched myself for forgetting something like that.

"Well...as long as I can fight I'm fine, I don't really care about people staring at my scars," I told him.

"Your probably too caught up with school and training that you don't notice how many guys are starting to drool over you," Shikamaru laughed, "You don't even notice Kiba."

"Eh? What do you mean by 'drool over' me?" I gave a confused expression.

"Man, your so clueless," Shikamaru told me, "I mean they're crushing on you, falling in love with you?" I looked at him for a minute, analyzing what he said.

"What? Love? Kiba-kun too? I doubt it," I told him.

"Your too clueless to know, I even bet at least one person's gonna flirt with you tomorrow, either that or someone this week. It's probably gonna be Kiba," Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah right, I doubt that anyone would do that," I told him in disbelief.

"Hey, I saw Sasuke's eyes looking straight at you today, I didn't think he would be interested in any girl, but looks like I was wrong," Shikamaru told me.

"I bet he was just spacing out," I told him.

"Wanna bet on it?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Go for it," I said with confident.

"Alright, I bet that someone, most likely Kiba, will definitely hit on you, aka flirt, with you this week, I still think he's gonna tomorrow," Shikamaru told me, "And if I win, I get to determine what you have to for me, and it can be anything," Shikamaru smirked.

"Alright, and I bet that no one will try to flirt with me this week, I don't expect anyone to try anything with me. If I win, I will also determine your fate," I said.

"We've got a deal then?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at the sky.

"Deal," I told him, nodding. We both stayed in silence after making that deal. Shikamaru's words from earlier echoed in my mind.

_'Enjoy what I have and know, huh? But there's so many questions I have that's unanswered...like my cat parts, what in the depths of hell was that?' _ I thought, _'Enjoy what I have...I have darkness right now...'_ I thought, falling asleep.

~.~

Shikamaru's mind wandered off for a while. Soon he noticed the sky was pitch black and he could no longer see the clouds. He slowly got up.

"Kyoko, get up," He told the sleeping girl. She didn't move.

_'Even though it's dark, there are things around that can kill you, and you fall asleep in the dark. Okay, Kyoko, good job,'_ Shikamaru sighed, _'Troublesome girl.'_

"Oi, Kyoko, wake up," He said, lightly shaking the girl. Kyoko turned away from him. He sighed.

_'I can't carry her on my back...'_ He carefully slipped one of his arms around her neck and legs, also paying attention to the chain, and picked her up bridal style.

"Ugh, carrying you is going to be such a drag," Shikamaru sighed, carrying Kyoko all the way back to her house.

~.~

"_**Did you enjoy the surprise?" **_I looked up at Fuzen.

"You mean the random cat ears?" I looked at Fuzen angrily.

"_**Hey, don't get mad at me, I didn't make it happen, it was bond to happen anyways,"**_ Fuzen told me.

"Uh-huh, I don't care. Are you going to interrupt my mind every time I try to get sleep?" I asked Fuzen. Fuzen laughed.

"_**No, I just wanted to piss you off about the cat parts,"**_ Fuzen grinned. I glared at her.

"_**Again, it has to do something with your strength, chakra, and power,"**_ Fuzen told me.

"When you find out what it is, then you can interrupt my sleep, other than anything important, don't bother me," I huffed.

"_**Someone's grumpy,"**_ Fuzen chortled, wrapping her dark figure around me.

"_**By the way,"**_ Fuzen said, unraveling itself from me, _**"Do you really think your gonna win that bet? Especially if your up against a Nara? He may be lazy, but he's a genius,"**_ Fuzen told me.

"I know he's a lazy genius, but I'm pretty positive that no one liked me before, so why would they like me now?" I asked.

"_**Cause your showing off that sexy figure of yours,"**_ Fuzen told me, making my face red.

"Just leave so I can get some sleep," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"_**As you wish,"**_ Fuzen said in a creepy tone. I rolled my eyes and let the darkness take over me.

~.~

Shikamaru finally made it to Kyoko's house, he kicked the door opened, since he couldn't use his hands. He kicked the door back to close it and walked up the stairs.

_'Man, she's kinda heavy, either that or I'm feeling really lazy today,'_ Shikamaru sighed, again kicking the door to enter Kyoko's room. He walked over to her bed and laid her down, he heard a small growl from the closet. Shikamaru turned his head to see two yellow eyes from the darkness of the closet. He put his hands up in defense.

"I did nothing to her, she's alive," Shikamaru told the cat who crawled out of the closet. Akumu jumped onto the mattress and curled up next to Kyoko's head. Shikamaru laid next to Kyoko, exhausted from having to carry her. He felt like something was staring at him, he looked to the side to see the black cat stare at him. Shikamaru raised his hand near it, Akumu sniffed his hand and pressed his hand underneath, telling Shikamaru to pet him. Shikamaru petted the black cat as it purred in pleasure.

"Becoming friends with you is easier than your owner," Shikamaru told Akumu as he scratched under the neko's chin. Akumu let out a quiet meow, and jumped over his owner and laid next to Shikamaru.

"Hey, I'm not gonna pet you all night," Shikamaru told the cat. The cat got up, jumped to the foot of the bed, and went into the closet. Shikamaru looked at the closet with a strange expression.

_'What a weird cat...'_ Shikamaru thought, then closed his eyes to sleep. He remembered the bet they made earlier, he smirked at his thought.

_'She doesn't know who she's betting with, even though she knows I'm a genius, I already know how it's gonna turn out," _Shikamaru thought, falling asleep.

~.~

My mind was woken up by the sounds of birds, my eyes were still closed and I was begging my mind to get more sleep.

_'Ugh, stupid birds...'_ I thought, my eyes were still closed, I felt almost as lazy as the lazy ninja who was sleeping beside me.

_'...wait a minute...weren't we at the fields..?' _I wondered, _'Man, he must have brought me home or something, most productive thing he's ever done,'_ I joked to myself. Even thought my mind was awake, my body wasn't, I couldn't move or feel anything. It's like my body was telling me to stay in the embrace of warmth that surrounded me.

_'….I hate sleep paralysis...what is that warmth from?'_ I thought to myself, trying to open my eyes or move, or at least bring back the feeling to my body. I soon decided I was too tired to even try.

_'Might as well fall asleep again,' _I thought, trying to rest my mind. Just before I fell asleep again, something or someone beside me moved, wrapping it's arms around me, embracing me with more warmth. This movement jolted my body awake, I could move my body...if I wasn't stuck in a hug Shikamaru was giving me. I was able to open my eyes this time. I looked up at the sleeping Nara, I tried to remove my arms that were trapped under his.

'_Jeez, I'm not a teddy bear, release me!'_ I thought, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. I finally got one arm out, I smirked.

_'Ha, not so strong now, are yo-'_ my thoughts were interrupted by a stronger hug, _'No! We have school! Release me!'_ I sighed in defeat.

_'Guess we aren't going to school,' _I sighed, closing my eyes. I looked up at the Nara's face, noticing how close they were. My face became a lovely shade of red. I tried to push him away from me.

"S-Shikamaru!" I managed to say, still trying to break free. Shikamaru stirred in his sleep, I stopped moving to see if he would wake up. His arms moved from my upper body to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

_'...at least my arms are free...'_ I thought, trying again to be free from his embrace. I gave up after a few minutes, exhausted, I just laid there. I thought for a moment. I reached over to his sides and began to lightly tickle him. After the first few moments, nothing. Soon I heard a light chuckle which became an outburst of laughter. I felt him release me and I stopped. I turned to the Nara who had stopped laughing.

"Stop cuddling with me, we'll be late for school if you keep doing that," I told him, my face was a light pink. Shikamaru looked at me.

"I'm not the one cuddling with you, your the one who started hugging me in their sleep on the first night," Shikamaru told me. I looked at him with disbelief.

"Whatever, we're gonna be late," I told him dropping the subject. I tried to get out of bed but was somehow pinned down by Shikamaru.

_'If he can pin me down like this, he should be good at taijutsu,'_ I thought.

"You think I'm gonna let you get away for tickling me like that?" Shikamaru smirked. My eyes were huge.

_'Oh shit no,'_ I thought, trying to get out of his grip but he had begun tickling my sides. Unfortunately for me, my sides were exposed, so it would tickle me more than it should. I began laughing, trying to get him to stop.

"S-stop!" I cried out, still laughing like Naruto did yesterday.

"Nah, I think I'll keep going," the Nara told me. I continued to laugh, tears fell from my eyes from laughing too hard.

"S-stop! I'm g-gonna die!" I told him, laughing in between.

"Admit that you started cuddling with me first," Shikamaru smirked.

_'Oh so that's what this is about,'_ I thought, still laughing like crazy.

"N-never!" I cried out as Shikamaru tickled me more.

"Alright, you asked for it," He told me.

_'Me and my pride,' _I mentally sighed. I was laughing like there was no tomorrow, this was entertaining for Shikamaru.

"O-okay! I-I admit!" I quickly gave in, I haven't laughed like this for a long, long time, and I didn't wanna die like that.

"Admit what?" Shikamaru asked, not releasing me from the tickle attack.

_'This douche is asking for a death wish,'_ I thought.

"I c-cuddled with y-you first!" I said with laughter in between. Shikamaru released then finally released me.

"Exactly, man I never thought I'd see you laugh," Shikamaru smirked, "By the way, you have animal parts again," He told me, tugging my black cat ears. I quickly got up, took out a kunai and used it like a mirror. He wasn't lying.

"Damn it!" I groaned, falling back on the bed.

"...did you pull that out from your pillow- actually, I don't wanna know. Come on, we're gonna be late," Shikamaru told me, getting up.

"That's what I was telling you!" I told him, quickly getting up. We quickly went downstairs.

"Ohayō, Kakashi," we both said, knowing we'd be late if they didn't hurry the hell up.

"What the hell was happening upstairs?" Kakashi asked us. We looked at each other and back at the older ninja.

"Nothing," We said at the same time. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't sound like nothing, sounded like Kyoko was laughing for the first time," Kakashi joked. Shikamaru snicked.

"So funny I forgot to laugh," I rolled my eyes.

"I can remind you again," Shikamaru smirked. I backed away.

"Stay away, or I'll kick you ass," I warned.

"By the way Kyoko, what's this," Kakashi asked, tugging at my cat ears. I forgot about them.

"Neko ears...?" I said, trying to sound casual. Kakashi looked at me.

"Why are they attached to your body?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I actually do not know," I told him, ears twitching.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt...but we're gonna actually be late," Shikamaru pointed out. I snapped back to reality.

"Right!" I said, running out the door with Shikamaru, "Ittekimasu!" I shouted as they went out the door. Kakashi just went to do...whatever Kakashi does.

~.~

I hoped you like this chapter~

I'm writing new chapters while doing hw, which is probably not a good idea haha, and getting knew ideas with new stories so I'm kinda overwhelming myself aha. Anyways, I might be posting a new story...? Probably later on.

Til next Chapter

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again everyone~ Schools over for me thank god.

A review from BleachFan2014 has caught my eye:

Okay this really bugs me. Naruto did not know he had the Kyubi in him until the day he graduated from the academy. Even after that, he didn't go around talking about it. It is an S-class secret (not Well kept, but it still is). You are a good writer but make sure you have your facts straight...

Yes, I realize I had forgotten about changing that part while editing. It bothered me as well, but hey, I was busy and then forgot about it. But if you, BleachFan2014, or anyone out there who's also bothered by it, wants me to change it, I can change it.

Anyways, to the chapter~

~.~

We luckily arrived before class started. But of course, everyone was in class already. We walked towards our seats. I felt eyes staring at my ears and tail.

_'Better get used to the attention...Fuzen, I blame you for everything,'_ I sighed as I sat down, my ears twitched to the direction of every sound. Even though everyone was looking at me, the guys were the ones who had eyes of love lust. Shikamaru mentally glared at the guys.

_'Guys, they can't control their hormones, so troublesome,'_ Shikamaru thought. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the whispers and stares. I felt something on my neck and tail. I opened my eyes to see Ino and Kiba standing behind me, smirking for some odd reason. I turned her body to face them then heard a small chime. I turned to where the sound was. I looked around for it, hearing it, it was always behind me, and in front of me.

_'...wait...'_ I looked at my tail. There was a red ribbon tied to it with a small silver bell in the middle.

_'So that's what I felt before...my neck...'_ I used a kunai as a mirror again, to see a collar with a red ribbon and two small bells. I turned to glare at Ino and Kiba.

"Oi," I gave them a dark look, "What's the meaning of this?" I pointed to the collar. Shikamaru finally took notice of what had happened. He covered his laugh, knowing I would probably throw him out the window if he burst out laughing.

"Eh? You don't like our present?" Ino asked, pretending to be hurt. I clenched my jaw.

"Oi, Kyokoneko-chan, you needed a collar, how else are people gonna know where to return you if you get lost," Kiba joked, I hit him in the back of his head.

"Idiot. What's with the name 'Kyokoneko'? First Shikamaru, now you. Worst, you added 'chan' at the end of it," I sighed.

"Hey don't play like that, I'll give you some 'cat nip' if your a good girl, if you know what I mean," Kiba told me. I looked at him confused.

_'And this is when I win the bet,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Are you trying to make all the guys fall for you? Your clothes is showing off your body. If I told you, you had a nice body, would you hold it against me? I'll make you purr," Kiba winked. My face was red, from either embarrassment of rage.

_'Pick-up line and making cat jokes, good job, Kiba,'_ Shikamaru thought as he watch me punch the snot out of him. I sat down, waiting for class to start. Shikamaru laughed.

"I win," Shikamaru told me.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"The bet?" Shikamaru reminded me.

"...oh shit...he was...hitting on me?" I sorta asked.

"Yeah, he was," Shikamaru told me, leaning back on his chair.

"Ugh...what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Hmm...when the time comes," Shikamaru said. I groaned.

_'What are you going to do to me?'_ I wondered, eyeing the Nara as he smirked.

"Uh, Kyoko-chan...I think you knocked him out..." I turned to see Ino poking the boy on the ground to prove her point.

"...hey...whats with your back?" Ino asked me, glancing at my scars, seeing them through my meshed shirt. Akamaru had poked his head from Kiba's jacket, licking his owners face.

"Well, he deserved it," I told Ino, "And...uh...battle scars."

"Battle scars? What happened?" Ino asked in concern.

"Nothing too bad" I replied.

_'Oh my god, it's Akamaru!'_ I mentally gushed, ears twitching. Akamaru continued to lick Kiba's face til his owner regained conscious.

_'That poor dog...his owner's a pervert,'_ I sighed and turned back to face the front. I felt someone tug on my ears and hair.

"Hey, stop tying bells to me," I said in an irritated voice.

"Even though the animal parts are attached to you, you have no clue when they disappear," Ino said. I felt the top of my head.

_'This is too random for me,'_ I thought.

"Also, I'm not tying bells, I'm playing with your hair," Ino told me, "With hair like this, you shouldn't waste it, think of all the possible hair styles!" I looked at her with an irritated look.

"No," I simply said, causing Ino to become dramatically depress.

"But why! Your hair is so long! I could do so many braids, curl it, straighten it, everything!" Ino exclaimed. I simply shook my head.

"It either goes into a simple ponytail or I leave it like this," I stated.

"Keep growing it, and your gonna become Rapunzel, then Ino will never leave your hair alone," Shikamaru joked. Kiba snickered in the background.

"YES! Kyoko, NEVER cut your hair," Ino told me in a very serious tone. I looked at her with a bored expression and pulled out a kunai.

"Time for a haircut," I joked in an emotionless tone, holding the kunai to my own hair.

"NOOOO!" Ino cried out trying to stop me. I put the throwing knife down and put my hands up in defense.

"I was just kidding," I told her. Ino gave me a serious look, then suddenly smirked.

"See? You do care about your hair! Probably because of the colors that you dyed at the ends," Ino smiled.

"Actually if I cut my hair, the next day the colors come back, I don't know why don't ask me. And I can cut my hair, right now, but I'll probably cut it unevenly, and people judge, so I won't," I told Ino. Ino pouted.

"I'm not giving up," Ino stated.

"I knew you were gonna say that," I sighed.

~.~

For the past few days, I had gotten used to being surrounded by people...sort of. I finally gave in and considered the people around me as "Acquaintances" but Shikamaru says that what I mean is that I considers them as friends. The Nara constantly drags me to hang out with the others instead of training. I only agree to go with them because I couldn't train with the Nara. Naruto keeps acting stupid and gets punched by Sakura, constantly, I had also joined occasionally. Ino was still on a mission to do something my hair and face, she's not gonna be able to though. Kiba was still perverted, and Akamaru was still adorable as hell. Boys in the class keeps eyeing me, apparently, according Shikamaru, I never notice unless he points it out. I still fear about the bet, since Shikamaru hasn't said anything yet. My cat side keeps popping out randomly. Even if I asked Fuzen, she wouldn't even know. Fuzen had left me alone for a while, but I didn't really complain. Akumu was now allowed to roam the house, anywhere he wanted to go, he would, 'cause now he can. Shikamaru and I would, for some reason, wake up in each others arms. We'd blame each other, and it's either me or Shikamaru pinned down being tickled the hell out of them by the other. Kakashi had finally told us to shut up yesterday. Now was the final day of the week, and Iruka Sensei had told them the day before, that he'd let them be free before lunch.

_'Finally, I can make up for this week of missing workout,'_ I thought to myself as I woke up. I felt arms around me.

"Shikamaru, get off of me," I said, trying to shake the Nara awake, "Today's the day we get separated, get up, I don't wanna be stuck to you forever." Shikamaru looked at me.

"What? That's hurtful, how could you be so mean to me?" He said in an exaggerated hurt voice.

"I do what I want," I said casually, joking a bit. I've started to learn how to joke around and exaggerate a bit, being around these people for too long.

"Come on, get up, lazy ass," I said, pulling him outta bed, making sure I didn't fall backwards again like yesterday, that was an awkward moment.

"You know what I noticed? Before, when you tried to be serious or threatening. People would not take you seriously cause the tone of your voice always sounded innocent. It sorta changed, but I still can't take most of your threats seriously," Shikamaru told me. I glared at him.

"Get. Up," I told him.

"Fine, fine," He sighed. I followed Shikamaru downstairs. I spotted Akumu begging Kakashi for his food downstairs.

_'Akumu, you little freeloader,'_ I smirked.

"Ohayō," Kakashi greeted. I yawned.

"Ohayō," I said lazily. I looked at Shikamaru who had his normal lazy expression on.

"I'm not even hungry, let's go early," I suggested. Shikamaru simply nodded in agreement.

"We're going," I announced to Kakashi as I slipped on my ninja sandals. Akumu rubbed his head against my leg as a way of saying goodbye. I scratched behind his ears before leaving.

~.~

"Line up for transformation jutsu practice." Everyone groaned, you could hear a certain yellow-headed idiot groan the loudest.

"Come on, let's do this before I set you guys free," Iruka told us. We lined up at the front of the class. Iruka called us up by names and we'd have to perform the transformation jutsu.

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka Sensei called. Sakura made the hand symbols for the jutsu.

"Transformation Jutsu!" She announced, smoke covered her. The smoke clear to reveal another Iruka.

"Good job, Sakura," Iruka praised as he marked something off his clipboard. Sakura transformed back and smiled.

"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" She asked the Uchiha, turning to face him. As always, he ignored her. The pink-haired girl frowned. Ino snickered.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The spiky yellow-headed kid had a negative aura around him.

_'It's just the transformation jutsu, easiest shit ever,'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. Naruto, still chained to Sakura, did the transformation jutsu, but shouldn't have done it...that way.

"G-good luck, N-Naruto-kun," I heard someone say, I turned around to see the shyest girl in the classroom, Hyuga Hinata. Irony that she's from the strongest clan in the leaf village but she'd pretty weak.

"Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, making the hand symbols. A large cloud of smoke covered him, then revealed an older girl, teenage, with yellow hair in pigtails, and was not wearing any clothes. Basically, Naruto transformed into his gender-bend, naked. His...er...her..? Naruto's private parts were only covered by the remaining clouds from the transformation jutsu. Iruka just looked at him/her with a "What the fuck" look, Sakura had the sane expression. Some people laughed, some got nosebleeds, which made them confused since Naruto was a boy. Shikamaru gave a weird look, Ino was pale, whiter than her already white skin. Kiba may have been one of the nosebleeds. I had my infamous, emotionless face on.

_'...well he transformed into something from his imagination...'_ I thought, _'Good for distractions on missions...?'_ Naruto transformed back to himself and laughed at our reactions.

"How do you like my Oiroke no Jutsu?" Naruto laughed.

_'...Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy technique Jutsu,'_

"DON'T MAKE UNLESS JUTSU, NARUTO!" Iruka scolded him. Sakura hit the back of his head.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT WHILE YOU WERE STILL CHAINED TO ME!" She yelled at him.

"Ow...that hurt, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura glared at him. Iruka sighed.

"Hatake Kyoko," I stepped up.

"So that's your last name," Shikamaru wondered out loud.

"Not my real one, but whatever, right?" I said, not wanting to say too much, not everyone knows my past, or needs to know it, and no one needs to know who I live with.

"Transformation Jutsu," I said, transforming into Iruka.

"Good job, Kyoko," Iruka smiled, checking me off on his clipboard. I spaced out for the rest of the Transformation Jutsu practice. I snapped into reality when I felt the chains that imprisoned me with another living being freed me.

_'...I'm free?'_ I looked at the chain, _'Yes! I'm free!'_ I'm happy that I don't have to be beside someone almost every hour of everyday! I was happy in my head while my physical appearance was emotionless. I rubbed my sore wrist, still happy though. I turn, hearing happy screams coming from Ino and Sakura, and some of the other girls.

"We're free! We're free!" Ino and Sakura chanted, jumping up and down.

_'...okay I get that your happy, I am too, but I'm not that crazy,'_ I thought backing away, awkwardly. I looked at the clock, it was almost lunch. I looked around, everyone was occupied with whatever the hell they were doing. I inched my way towards the window. I slipped out right as Iruka Sensei announced that it was lunch.

~.~

I sat on a branch of the sakura tree on the roof.

_'Alone at last,' _I thought, bringing my arms behind my head to use as a pillow.

_**'Really? Going back to the way you were just because the project is over?'**_ I was immediately annoyed hearing this voice inside my head.

_'Why is it that you finally decide to talk when I'm alone?'_ I asked Fuzen in an annoyed tone.

_**'I don't know, why? Miss me?'**_ Fuzen asked.

_'Yeah, I totally miss the most irritating voice in the world who happens to be stuck inside my head,'_ I said in a sarcastic voice.

_**'Aw, well I didn't miss you at all,'**_ Fuzen said in a cheery tone. I closed my eyes.

_'What do you want?'_ I asked in a serious tone.

_**'Well, I was gone for the rest of the week to find out more about your powers and the cat ears and blah, but apparently you don't care,'**_ Fuzen spat. I shrugged.

_'Okay, if that's all, you can go away. I doubt that you even found anything,'_ I told her. I saw her fuming in my thoughts.

_**'What?! Do you think I would be bothering you if I didn't find anything?!'**_ Fuzen exclaimed.

_'Yeah, you've done it before,'_ I told her.

_**'...I have?' **_Fuzen asked. I gave an "Are you serious?" look.

_**'It doesn't matter! I did find something!'**_ Fuzen exclaimed, waving her shadow arms around.

_'Sure,' _ I said in a tone of disbelief.

_**'I did!'**_Fuzen exclaimed again.

_'Prove it,'_ I told her.

_**'Fine!'**_ Fuzen told me, _**'I couldn't find anything about your cat ears, I found something about your eye and your hair,'**_

_'My hair...?'_ I asked.

_**'Yeah, and earlier you tried using reverse psychology, right?'**_ Fuzen asked.

_'Eh, now tell me about what you found out, you have nothing else to do anyways,'_ I told Fuzen.

_**'Yeah true...okay. Well basically, for your eye, it's something that controls time, sort of.'**_ She started out.

_'Well that explains why the "Pupil" is a clock,'_ I said, thinking about my right eye, it was white, with black roman numerals around it, like a clock. The hands of the clock indicated the present time. I never opened, or uncovered, that specific eye. I always kept my bangs over it, even if my eye was closed. Either way, my bangs won't move unless I physically moved it.

_**'Yeah, anyways, as you already know, you can make yourself go faster than the speed of light, like back then when you almost killed Ino,'**_ Fuzen darkly chuckled.

_'She's so annoying that sometimes I wished I did,' _I groaned.

_**'I found out you can bring things from the past to the present, not living things though, but it has to be things from your memory. You can also show scenes from your past memories,'**_She told me.

_'The bring items from my memories will definitely come in handy, but I'm not to sure about the memory scenes,' _I told the spirit.

_**'Who knows, maybe one day. Anyways, moving onto your hair,'**_ Fuzen said.

_'What? Can I move it with chakra or something?' _I guessed.

_**'That would be useful, considering how long your hair is. Close, but no,'**_ Fuzen shook her head, _**' You can channel your chakra in it, to help balance it, but I think you know how to do that already. But when you have to focus your chakra to something in your body, your tips will glow blue.'**_

_'….so basically, it's just gonna make me look cool when fighting? What about the red parts?' _I asked. Fuzen looked at me and smiled.

_**'When you use my chakra, it turns red,' **_Fuzen smiled darkly.

_'...what's the difference?'_ I asked.

_**'Really? You don't know?'**_ I shook my head, Fuzen sighed,_** 'When you first met me, or when you talk to me, don't you feel a dark aura?'**_ She asked. I took a min to think about it.

_'Now that you mention it...yeah...kinda'_ I told her.

_**'Yeah, your gonna have some killing instincts, don't worry about it,'**_ Fuzen told me. I shrugged.

_'Okay,'_ I said in a calm voice, _'Anyways, tell me how to do the transport items from memory thing,'_ I told her. She smiled.

_**'Okay, but let me just say, if it's something in your room right now, your not gonna have another one, you basically mess with time to make that item to be with you instead of where it was before at that time. But if you have the item in your hand, you can duplicate it, again, messing with time,'**_ Fuzen told me.

_'Alright,'_ I said, Fuzen showed me the hand symbols. I stood up and copied the symbols. I thought of an item from my memories.

"Time Jutsu: Transport, Past to Present," I said, holding my hands out, my index fingers connecting to my thumbs to form a frame, opening my right eye to look through the frame. I saw my Katana sword appear in front of me. I grabbed it before it fell. I looked at the sheath.

_'Yup, this is mine,'_ I thought, looking at my name I carved into the bottom of the sheath. I unsheathed the sword. I admired my sword that I didn't touch for a week because of the project. I was about to swing it for fun before I heard someone.

"I thought we weren't allowed to bring swords to the academy," I heard someone lazily say, which still startled me. I turned around to look at the lazy-nin himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you go? Ino was looking for you when Iruka Sensei dismissed us for lunch," Shikamaru told me. I turned back to my sword and put it back into my sheath and putting it on so I didn't have to hold it; and I can just pull the sword out if I really needed to.

"I went for lunch," I simply stated, sitting back down.

"Just saying, your lucky you weren't wearing a skirt today," Shikamaru joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked. Shikamaru gave me a look.

"...uh Ino wants me to bring you back...?" He sorta asked. I shook my head.

"Naw, it's okay," I told him. I was going to jump off the branch, but somehow I slipped and fell.

_'Shit,'_ I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the fall, but it never came. Instead, I was caught by the Nara just in time.

"You're reckless, just like when you were little," He said, putting me down.

"Thanks," I muttered. I turned to him, "Anyways, I'm going to ask Iruka Sensei if I can leave early today, I wanna catch up on my training." He sighed.

"You didn't hear?" I looked at the Nara curiously.

"Hear about what?" I asked.

"Iruka's making us do the exams early. He's making it today, after lunch, instead of making it on Monday. Hokage's orders apparently," I gave him a serious 'Are you fucking kidding me' look, he just shrugged.

"Good thing about this, no school next week except Friday. They're gonna figure out the teams during the week and we meet our sensei on Friday," Shikamaru said. I took a minute to think.

"Shit, that means I should train right now, what's the test on?" I quickly asked.

"Just simple shadow clones, have to make at least two other clones of yourself," The Nara told me, putting his arms behind his head.

"...oh...right he told us like a week early. That stuff is easy," I said, calming down.

"That reminds me, Naruto was looking for you too," Shikamaru said. I looked at him, telling him to go on.

"He wants your help on making clones, he seriously can't make one," Shikamaru told me. I looked at him.

"No, he has you guys, I don't wanna help," I stated. He looked at me.

"Alright, whatever, let's just meet up with the others, we have a longer lunch hour to prep," Shikamaru said walking back. I backed away.

"Yeah, um, I, uh...got something to do," I said, backing up to the edge of the roof.

"Yeah? Like want?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, backing flipping off the roof . I landed on the roof of other parts of the school and slipped into one of the windows to find some peace. I sighed in relief that I was in an empty classroom. I decided to train a bit. Little bit of Ninjutsu, specifically, clone techniques, and some Bukijutsu. I made the hand symbol for making shadow clones.

"Clone Jutsu: Clone techniques," I announced. Two other copies of me appeared, both also with swords.

_'Perfect,'_ I thought. I made one of my clones disappear, it has to be a one on one battle too be fair. I unsheathed my sword, and so did my clone. I readied myself, waiting for my clone to attack. It held the sword with one hand and ran towards me, it swung the Katana at me and I jumped to dodge. Landed behind the clone and I swung my Katana at it's head. It quickly blocked my attack with it's sword.

_'Fuzen, how do I make another sword?'_ I quickly asked as my clone pushed me back.

_**'You make your frame again while holding the sword and use the time duplication techniques,'**_ Fuzen told me as I dodged another hit from my clone. I managed to kick the clone to the other side of the room and made different hand symbols and formed the frame again, and used my eye.

_'Thank god this room is empty,'_ I thought.

"Time Jutsu: Duplication technique," I said, and appeared another sword. I smirked as my clone ran towards me again.

"Kenjutsu (Sword Technique): Double Blade Dual," I said with one swift move, I was ahead of my clone and it was behind me, I hear a poof of smoke, indicating that I defeated it.

_'This, makes things easier'_ I thought, slipping the swords into the sheaths on my back.

_**'Do you want me to teach you how to do the memory scene thing?'**_ Fuzen asked me. I thought for a moment.

_'It may come in handy, plus I got time, so why not?'_ I thought.

_**'Alright. The frame hand symbol has a lot to do with the time thing, just saying."**_ I listen to Fuzen and copied her movements. I made different hand symbols and ended with the frame. I pulled my hands right at my right eye. I opened my eye for the third time today. I thought of one of my past memories.

"Time Jutsu: Memory of the Past," I said, then pulling my hands away from my face, but still straight out. It was my memory of how I got Akumu.

~.~

_I was walking to one of the convenient stores in the village, since Kakashi was on a week mission and wouldn't be able to buy food for this week. It was raining so I had an umbrella with me. _

_'Stupid rain,' I thought, normally I wouldn't mind the rain, but it was just down right pouring. I arrived at the store and spotted a cardboard box in front of the store, it was pretty soaked. I decided to peek into the box, I was 7-8, so I was a little curious. I looked into the box to see a small black kitten with yellow eyes looking right at me. I quickly closed the box. I stared at the box. _

_'...someone will come for it...' I thought, walking into the store. I was in the store for quite a while, thinking about what to make for dinner, and about the cold kitten that was outside. I paid for the food and walked out with the bags. I walked out of the store and the box was still there. Not only that, the weather got worse, it looked like there was gonna be a storm tonight. I hated storms. People that were passing by didn't even glance at the box. I sighed and gave in, knowing the poor animal wasn't going to survive tonight unless someone took it. I opened the box, the kitten was still there. It was shivering. I quickly picked it up. It was small enough to fit into a pocket, I put it in my pocket that was om the inside of my jacket. I quickly bought some last minute cat food and ran home._

_I quickly unlocked the door and ran in. I checked on the kitten inside my jacket. _

_'Still alive, warm. Okay, good,' another thought ran through my head, '...will Kakashi approve of this?' I thought for a moment. _

_'He won't know,' I quickly put the groceries away and took the cat food and two plastic bowls. I walked upstairs and went into my room, closing the door. I put the food and bowls down. I took the poor kitten out and put...it down on my bed._

_'...boy or girl?' I wondered. I quickly picked up the kitten to check. _

_'...alright, boy,' I opened one of the cans of food and poured the contents into on of the plastic bowls. I went into the bathroom to fill the other bowl with tap water. I put the bowls on the ground and brought the kitten to the ground. He immediately scarfed it down. _

_'Hungry little thing, aren't you?' I thought, petting the cat. _

"_I'm not sure if I'm allowed to keep you so your going to hide out in my room, okay?" I told the cat in a quiet voice. It let out a small meow to answer. I rubbed behind his ears. _

"_Your spoiled, I'll give you that, I never talk to anyone," It looked up to me. _

"_Imagine if Kakashi finds you...that will be a nightmare," I told him. It purred. _

_'Nightmare...' _

"_Hmm...what should I call you?" I asked the neko. It looked at me. _

_'Nightmare...Akumu..?' I wondered in my head. _

"_Akumu...what about Akumu?" I asked the cat. It seemed to agree, as long as it got a good home and food._

"_Alright then, Akumu," It purred. We both jumped at the flash of lightening and the crackle of thunder. The lights turned off. _

_'...power outage...' I sighed. I cradled the scared kitten in my arms. It was more afraid of the storm than me. _

"_Your not the only who afraid," I assured Akumu. I carried the kitten to my bed, nothing else to do but try and sleep through the storm. I made some space for the kitten, not knowing if it was okay to snuggle with it. I closed my eyes, after another flash and thunder the kitten was right by my side. I lightly hugged the kitten, drowning in its softness, I fell asleep. _

_The next morning I woke up, I opened the curtains to let in the sunlight, happy that the storm was over. _

_'Storm...the kitten...'_ _I looked on the bed to see a ball of black fluff beside my pillow. Curious, I poked it, to see what would happen. The kitten jumped and hissed at me. I blinked. _

"_I see...I feed you, and gave you shelter from the storm..." I told him,"And this is what I get in return," I sighed. I opened the window. _

"_If you want to leave, then leave. You can go outside, I'll close the window tonight, you can choose if you want to stay or leave by then," I told it. I filled it's bowls with food and water, I didn't want him to starve, I'm not that cruel, and I walked into my bathroom to get changed. _

_I walked into my room in black shorts and a t-shirt that was a little big on me. I looked around my room for a ball of fluffy fur. My eyes wondered to the food bowls, they were empty. I sighed. _

_'Take the food, and leave,' I made my bed and looked out the window, 'Maybe..he's just an outdoor cat? Maybe he'll come back...' I sighed, 'With my luck, it's not likely.' Kakashi was coming back today, I decided to leave the house to train. I left the house from the back and went into the forest to train. _

_Before I knew it, the whole day had passed, it was night time already. I decided to pack up and go home, after a walk in the cool night air. I looked at the night sky while walking, it was more darker than I expected. The dark sky reminded me of the adorable nightmare. _

_'I wonder if he came back...' I wondered. I shook my head, 'Probably not, that cat seems to hate me,' I sighed. I continued to walk the dark path, I turned to a corner to head home. A hand suddenly covers my mouth, and an arm is wrapped around my body. _

_'Shit, not good,' I thought. _

"_Be a good little girl and stay quiet," The man told me. _

_'Hell no, I'm not dying yet,' I thought as I tried to struggle out of his grip. _

"_Stop squirming!" He told me. But obviously I wouldn't listen to him. I kick backwards to kick his leg, I bit his hand, hard, and he let go of me in pain. I ran through the streets, trying to get home. _

_'Damn it! Why did I go the opposite way? Now I'm in trouble,' I thought, running as fast as I could. I could hear him catching up behind me. I turned a corner, bad move. It was a dead end. _

_'...way to cliché,' I thought. I heard the man behind me. _

"_You're a fast runner, I'll tell you that,"He said, coming closer to me, "But I have to complete this mission," He said. _

_'Mission?' I wondered, 'The mission is to capture me?'_

"_You look confused, little one, but I guess telling you would be fine, you're harmless after all," He said, taking another step closer. I stepped back. _

"_You see, I have to capture other little kids, like you, and round them up in a place. You will stay there, until someone comes for you," He explained._

_'...someone comes for me...,' I wondered, I widen my eyes in realization, 'Their gonna sell kids like slaves...' Memories from the orphanage came back. _

_'No..not again...never,' I was in shock, I couldn't move. I didn't realize how close the man was. He quickly pinned me to the ground, my back facing him, taped my mouth and tied me up with a rope. _

_'No, no, no, no. I can't go back to that life!' He picked me up over his shoulders. I kicked my legs, and tried to scream. No luck. _

"_You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The man asked, "Maybe I should just knock you out, it'll make you easier to handle," he chuckled darkly. He dropped me onto the floor, he had some kind of blunt object. _

_'No! Someone, please...save me,' tears welled up my eyes. He raised the object above me. I closed my eyes for the impact. I heard hissing sound followed by the man screaming. I heard the object he was holding fall to the ground. I opened my eyes. _

_'What the hell?' I saw something on the man's face, 'No way...Akumu?' _

"_Get off me you fuzzball!" The man shouted. Now was my chance to escape. I did the escape jutsu I learned from the academy. Luckily the man didn't tie the knot up well. I stood up and grabbed the object he dropped. _

_'...this is a huge bat...was he trying to knock me out, or put me to eternal sleep?' I wondered. The man was still trying to claw Akumu off. I raised the heavy bat above my shoulders. _

"_Akumu, get off!" I told the cat as a swung the bat with as much force as I could. The black cat jumped off. I manage to hit the man on the back of his head. The man fell on the ground. I saw blood seeping out of his head. _

_'...blood...' I may have killed the man. I dropped the weapon because of it's weight. I was about to run out of the ally but remembered the kitten who saved my life. _

"_Akumu?" I quietly called out, looking around. I saw two yellow eyes staring me from the shadows. _

"_...thank you," I said to the cat, I held my hand out. It inched it's way to my hand. It sniffed my hand and put its head under it. I pet it's head, he purred. _

"_If you want, you can stay with me, my window will always be opened, and if it's not, I'll probably be in the room so just tap on the glass," I told him. He looked up at me with those bright yellow eyes. _

"_You're alone like me, aren't you?" I asked, he nodded. _

"_It's okay, even if you don't like me, I'll still give a place to sleep and food," I told him, he looks at me curiously. _

"_I guess it's a little weird, but it's thanks for saving me, I guess," I said. I looked at the man. _

"_We should go, you wanna come home with me?" I asked him. He climbed onto my shoulders as a "Yes". I quickly walked out of the ally, scared that the man might regain consciousness...unless I really did kill him. _

~.~

It took a while, Akumu did go out the window, but then came back. Soon he just stayed. Hopefully not just because of food.

"So that's how you found your cat," I jumped at the voice, which messed up my scene jutsu. The Nara chuckled and jumped off the windowsill. He helped my up.

"Geez, what's with you and randomly showing up?" I asked him, brushing the invisible dirt off me. Shikamaru shrugged.

_'If he noticed how I froze when the man explained his "Mission", he might know that I sorta lied to him when I told him about the orphanage,'_ I silently prayed for him to not ask about it.

"What do you need?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, "And how long were you here for?"

"Ino yelled at me when I got back cause you weren't with me and Sakura and Ino were yelling at Naruto for failing the clone jutsu when they were trying to help him. Ino told me to go find you again and bring you back to help Naruto. And I was here for most of the scene thing, which I'm curious about. How did you do that?" Shikamaru said in one breath. I blinked.

_**'Having fun? Haha, I'm just mocking. Anyways, before I go, I should warn you, don't use your eye all the time or for fun. Only use it for emergencies or when necessary,'**_

_'Alright...'_

"I'm not going, he should know, he failed the exam, twice," I said, not answering his other question.

"Well Ino's gonna kill me if I go back without you, or if I don't go back at all," Shikamaru sighed. I shrugged.

"That's okay, as long as it doesn't involve me," I said, walking out of the room. Shikamaru followed me. I looked at the time.

"Iruka's gonna call us in soon, don't think we'll have time to meet up with them anyways," I told him, "Let's just walk back to the classroom." He nodded in agreement.

~.~

"KYOKO! WHERE WERE YOU? I NEEDED YOU!" Naruto whined. I gave him a heartless look.

"If you needed help, you should have came to me, not the other way around," I told him, "Either way, if this was your worse jutsu, then you should have practiced it, you failed the exam twice, you had enough time to make your jutsu better," I lecture.

"B-but I didn't think they would test us on clone jutsu!" Naruto sobbed. I rolled my eyes.

"Either way, work on things your not good at," I waited for my name to call, Naruto was whining for the whole time.

"Hatake Kyoko," I hear Iruka Sensei called.

_'Finally,' _I thought, walking away from Naruto. I received some 'Good luck' from Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and some of the guys while walking out of the room. I waved my hand, not looking at them, to show I heard what they said. I walked into another room with Iruka Sensei and some other dude with white hair at a table. On the table were headbands with the Konoha symbol on it. I stood in front of them and bowed to them. The man with white hair introduced himself.

"I'm Mizuki, I'm one of the instructors in this academy. I'll be helping Iruka Sensei evaluate you and determine if you will graduate from the academy and be able to carry the name of being a hidden leaf ninja," He smiled. I nodded.

"Kyoko here doesn't really like talking," Iruka told Mizuki.

"That's cute," Mizuki laughed. I gave an annoyed look.

"Anyways, Kyoko, please make two or more shadow clones of yourself," Iruka asked me. I nodded, making the hands symbols. I was able to make four shadow clones of myself.

_'Could have made more...'_ I scoffed at myself.

"Good job, you pass. Also, nice cat ears" Iruka congratulated.

_'...really, of all the time, now you appear?'_ I covered my cat ears.

"Kyokoneko is now cuter than before," Mizuki gushed.

_'...I'm done with the name, it was kinda creative until three people used it,'_ I sighed.

"Take on of the forehead protectors and I'll follow you back to the classroom to call the next person," Mizuki smiled.

_'I don't like this guy...who the hell smiles this much anyways?'_ I picked on of the darker forehead protectors and we walked back to the classroom.

"It's such a shame that you don't like talking, you so cute," Mizuki smiled at me, I didn't even face him. I tied the forehead protector around my neck.

"Shouldn't you tie it around your forehead? It's call a forehead protector for a reason," He joked. I shrugged.

"You think you can say something before I have to call the next person?" He smiled. I turned to him.

"Bye," I said coldly before entering the classroom. I heard Iruka laugh and Mizuki awkwardly chuckle before calling someone else.

"Good job! You passed too?!" Sakura and Ino squealed. I looked at them.

"...yeah...have you guys not seen me fight? Of course I was gonna pass," I told them. They laughed.

"You passed with the cat ears, or did they appear later?" Shikamaru asked, smirking.

"...with," I sulked, facing the wall.

"Well at least you passed right?" Sakura awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah...but now I know I'm cursed with these things," I said, pointing at the ears.

"So your bothered by the ears and not the tail?" Kiba asked. I looked at him.

"Shut up," I told him.

"Okay, Neko-chan," Kiba joked.

"Noe it's Neko-chan? I give up," I said, sitting down. Naruto was one of the last to go through the exam. I went to the bathroom during his turn. I walked past the room and heard Mizuki try to reason with Iruka, giving Naruto hope to pass. I looked in the room. He made one clone...it looked like it just overdosed.

_'...what is Mizuki thinking? He's not trustworthy...'_ I thought for a minute, _'Meh, stuff will happen,'_ I walked away, like nothing happened.

_'Nothing to do with me,'_ I thought to myself. As I thought, Naruto had failed, again. His friends tried to comfort him, but it was hard since he was the only one who didn't pass. I tried my best to not say 'I knew this was gonna happen' or 'Baka, to think you would be able to past after failing twice' but I decided to be nice and keep my mouth shut. We were dismissed from class and everyone's parents were outside to congratulate, I stood under the shade of a tree, on the other side was a swing, which Naruto was swinging on. I leaned against the tree, Sakura, Ino, even Shikamaru and Kiba, their parents were there, praising them. I sighed, I knew wasn't the only one without my true parents, but it still hurts to see people with their parents. I noticed that Naruto left the swing. I had no idea where he went, but decided to take the swing. I sat down, and stared off into space. I felt someone behind me.

"Need something?" I asked. The person jumped out off one of the branches. I looked at him.

"...Uchiha?" I asked, _'What does he need?'_

"The one and only," He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked.

_'She's definitely not a fan-girl, that's for sure,'_ Sasuke thought.

"What? Can't talk to a friend?" Sasuke asked.

_'...even he calls me a friend?'_ I thought. I shrugged as an answer. He started pushing me on the swings. I held on so I wouldn't fall.

"How did you do on the exams?" He asked. I pointed at the protector around my neck.

"I passed, of course, you probably did too, right, Uchiha-kun?" I asked.

"Of course, and you can just call my Sasuke," He told me.

"...okay...Sasuke-kun," I said, looking down.

"Just Sasuke, don't add the '-kun', it's-" I finished his sentence.

"Irritating? I know, I won't call you 'Sasuke-kun', as long as you don't call me 'Kyoko-chan' or 'Neko-chan'...or 'Kyokoneko'," I told him. He smirked.

"But Neko-chan suits you," I rolled my eyes.

"Call me that, and not only will I call you 'Sasuke-kun', but I'll act like one of your fan-girls," I warned.

"Fine," He said, rolling his eyes as he continued to push me.

~.~

3rd Person POV

Sakura was looking for Sasuke to try to talk to him, Ino was doing the same. They bumped into each other.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"No, why are you looking for him?" Ino asked.

"N-no reason, your looking for him too aren't you?" Sakura eyed her.

"M-maybe..." Ino said, looking away. Shikamaru walked past the pair, they both turned to him.

"Shikamaru! Stop!" Ino shouted, pointing at him. The Nara stopped, looking at the pink-haired Haruno and the white-blond Yamanaka. The girls ran up to him, pushing each other down, trying to get to Shikamaru first.

"...uhh...what's up?" He asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"HAVE YOU SEEN SASUKE?!" Both the girls asked.

"Nah, haven't seen him..." Shikamaru said as he backed away. They stopped fighting each other.

"Aw...that sucks," Sakura pouted.

"Aw, Shikamaru your not useful at all," Ino grumbled. Shikamaru looked at her with disbelief.

"Anyways, have you seen Kyoko?" Shikamaru asked, "We were all suppose to hang out later, plus she doesn't know about the festival on Friday." Ino laughed.

"She's probably training right now, or something," She told him.

"Actually..." Ino and Shikamaru looked at Sakura with question. The Haruno pointed at the big tree that was across from them. There they saw Sasuke pushing Kyoko on the swings.

~.~

Normal POV

"Come on Sasuke! You call yourself an Uchiha? Push the swing higher!" I smiled.

"If I use all my strength, you'll fly off the swing for sure," Sasuke laughed. The trio looked at the us with complete disbelief.

"Is Sasuke-kun..." Sakura started.

"Laughing...?" Ino finished, "And did we just see..."

"Kyoko smiling...?" Shikamaru finished.

"Sasu-kun, higher!" I smiled, calling him by his nickname I gave him when we were little.

"Yeah, yeah, Kiki-chan," Sasuke called me by her nickname he gave me.

The only time the excepted prefixes at the end of their names is when using their nicknames.

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura questioned out loud.

"Kiki-chan?" Shikamaru questioned.

"What on Earth is going on?" Ino asked. The girls walked towards us, dragging Shikamaru along with them.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Ino called out. Sasuke stopped the swing, I looked at him and followed his gaze.

"Oh no..." Sasuke groaned. I just looked at Ino.

"So you say hi to Sasuke but not me?" I asked, pretending to sound hurt. Ino was taken back to the emotion I was putting out.

"Wha...no! Uh, I mean," Ino flustered. I smirked

"I was just kidding," I told her. Ino looked at me.

_'...she knows how to joke now..?'_

"Pft, yeah of course, " Ino said, waving her hand, "Anyways! What's up you guys?" Ino exclaimed happily. I backed away from the extreme happy aura Ino was putting out, Sasuke also backed away.

"Uh we were just talking, you know, about the exam," I answered.

"That's what not we saw," Sakura told me. I shrugged.

"Can't two childhood friends play on the swings?" I froze at my own words. Everyone froze at my words.

_'…did I just say "Friends"? No, I said "Childhood friends", that's worse,'_ I thought. Sasuke broke the awkward silence.

"Anyways, what do you guys need?" He asked in a not caring tone.

"Right, we're gonna hang out soon, you guys coming?" Shikamaru asked, "Also, I haven't told you about the festival on Friday."

"Festival...?" I asked, "Actually...I'm not going, I'm probably gonna train or something," I told him.

"Actually, it's mandatory," Ino told me.

"Eh? That's stupid," I stated.

"It's mandatory for people who passed the academy exams, it's a celebration for us becoming ninjas," Sakura explained.

"Again, stupid," I groaned.

"Anyways, let's go, we're meeting for BBQ," Ino told me.

"Well...I d-don't really...I'm not h-hungry...I...uh..." I stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Ah, so she does speak," The group turned their heads to see the Hokage.

"H-hokage-samma!" Ino stutter, bowing. Kakashi appeared behind the Hokage.

"Oh...hello, Kakashi, Hokage-sama," I greeted, "Is there something that you need?" I asked.

"Kakashi just told me about how much you've grown, I can see that what he says is true," Hokage told me, smiling.

_'What. Did. He. Say. About. Me?'_ I thought in anger.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked.

"And since it was examination day, I wanted to come along with Kakashi to see how you did, and I can see that you have passed, congratulations," The Hokage said.

"Thank you," I said, "I'm pretty tired, I think I'll go home and rest up," I told them, using the appearance of the Hokage and Kakashi as an excuse.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," I waved at the group as I left, Kakashi and the Hokage behind me. The group left behind was left in an awkward silence. Ino took this to her advantage. She jumped on the Uchiha.

"So! Sasuke-kun! You're hanging out with us, right?" Ino said, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Oi, Ino-pig! Let go of Sasuke-kun, he's mine!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

"Can't have what you never had, forehead!" Ino stuck her tongue out.

_'This is going to be a long day,'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Ino, Sakura, shut up,'_ Shikamaru thought.

~.~

_'I don't think they know Kakashi's my guardian...yet...'_ I thought, landing on the roof of my house. Kakashi landed beside me, Hokage right beside us.

"You used our appearance as an excuse, didn't you?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him innocently.

"What? Of course not! How could you think that?" I said in a tone of disbelief. Kakashi looked at me, the Hokage chuckled.

"She's grown, but she's still very cute," Hokage complimented. I gave an irritated look.

"Yeah...um..I'm going to...catch up on training..." I said, leaping off the roof, letting the Hokage finish his business with Kakashi. I went behind the house and into the forest, searching out my secret training spot. It was a clearing with a somewhat large stream flowing through, a small waterfall at the end of it. At the bottom was a large pond. Instead of practicing my water or fire jutsu, I continued to train in Bukijutsu. I made a clone so I could fight against it. Also making sure my clone only had one sword. They first started fighting using kunais, my clone threw one at me, I dodged and ran toward the clone with my own kunai. I was blocked by the clone's knife. It deflected my knife and I did a back flip to get away. It threw the knife at me, but I deflected it by throwing a shuriken at the flying kunai. I ran towards the clone and threw a punch to it's face. It got blocked by it's arm. I tried to do an uppercut but it blocked that too. I threw a kick to it's face, it dodged, pushing itself away from me. We ran towards each other and continued to do some taijutsu. I was thrown in the air, but I positioned myself to drop kick it. It quickly dodged before I could deliver a blow. I made a small crater in the ground from the force of my kick. I pulled both my swords out while the clone pulled out it's only sword. I practiced my dual-blade technique and finally delivered a hit, making the clone disappear. I laid in the middle of the clearing, tired as hell. For the entire time, something was on my mind.

_'Back there...that was weird...I acted weird. Not just me, Sasuke too,' _I thought, _'We acted like we did when we were kids...excluding my talking and adding his brother in.' _I frowned at the thought of the older Uchiha.

_'...Itachi...' _I thought, _'...Ita-kun...why did you do that?' _I sighed at my unanswered question. I thought back at Sasuke.

_'...why did I act like that?'_ I wondered, _'Fuzen, blaming you.'_

_**'Why are you blaming me for everything?'**_ I rolled my eyes.

_'Because, you gave me something called "Emotions",'_ I told the shadow.

_**'No, I didn't give them to you, you've had them for your whole life. I'm just embracing them,'**_ Fuzen explained.

_'Same thing,' _I told her.

_**'It's getting dark, shouldn't you go home? Kakashi's probably waiting for you,'**_ Fuzen told me. I lifted an eyebrow.

_'Pft, he never waits for me. I always train late, and when I come home, every single time, he's not there; either he's not home or he's in his room,'_ I said. Fuzen laughed.

_**'You're so focused on training that you didn't notice him watching you?'**_ I waited for Fuzen to go on,_** 'He hid in the trees, watching you train for all those years, making sure nothing happens to you.'**_ I thought for a moment.

_'That's kinda creepy, but in a sweet way...kinda. Wait, how do you know?'_ I questioned.

_**'Hey, if you couldn't make contact with your mind, you would have been bored outta your mind. I paid attention to things that were around you,'**_ Fuzen explained. I face-palmed.

_'If Kakashi was an enemy sent to kill or kidnap me, I would've been gone already,' _

_**'Why? You think your so important that people will actually try to kill you?'**_Fuzen joked.

_'Whatever, I'm gonna head back then,'_ I sighed, getting up.

_**'Careful, someone might try to kill you on the way back,'**_ Fuzen laughed.

_'Uh-huh,'_ I said, jogging back to my home.

~.~

Well, hope you guy enjoyed this chapter. If there's anything in the chapter, or in the past chapters, that bother you, then please tell me in the reviews. I want to make sure you guys enjoy my story since you are my readers.

Til next chapter

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	7. Chapter 7

...I have no excuse to why I haven't uploaded for a while.

Buuuut! Before anyone kills me, or attempts to, this chapter is pretty long, sooo good enough to forgive me? :D

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OC and my ideas.

~.~

"Tadaima," I mutter, walking into the house. The word felt weird coming out of my mouth, I had never said it before, since Kakashi was never home when I was home. That and I wouldn't say anything anyways.

"Training in your 'Secret' training spot, I see," Kakashi said, looking up from his book. I froze.

_'...so Fuzen wasn't lying..'_ I thought.

"Uh...yeah...how do you know about it?" I asked, even thought I already knew the answer.

"You think I would let a kid in the forest to train by themselves, alone, late at night?" Kakashi asked.

_'Well, you weren't really ever home,'_

"...yeah..?" I said nervously. Kakashi laughed and ruffled my hair.

_'Is everyone going to do this to my hair?'_

"Anyways, go take a shower, your friends came looking for you before, they said something about BBQ," Kakashi said, giving me a smile...hard to tell with the mask covering most of his face. I gave an irritated look.

_'...they still try to make me come,' _I thought, _'Wait...did he say "Friends"? With the 'S'?'_ I looked at him.

"Who exactly came here?" I asked, trying not to sound serious.

"Uh just the Nara, he said that everyone's going for BBQ later and want you to come, or something like that," Kakashi told me.

"Oh, I see," I sighed, "But I'm pretty tired from training, I rather sleep than go anywhere now," I turned to go up stairs but was held back by Kakashi.

"That's not nice, making your friends wait for you," Kakashi joked, but was also serious.

"I don't wanna go," I groaned, "I know exactly how everything's gonna go down." Kakashi crossed his arms, waiting for me to go on.

"I'm too lazy to explain," I told him. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Just go, you'll have fun," Kakashi said, nudging me up the stairs before walking away.

"Yeah, fun," I muttered before walking into my room.

~.~

I took a quick shower and changed into white shorts and a black t-shirt. It was pretty much summer, the nights were becoming warmer and warmer. I went downstairs to feed Akumu and put on my ninja sandals.

"Oh, so you're actually going?" Kakashi asked me.

"Might as well. If I don't, Ino might attack me," I sighed. Kakashi chuckled and ruffled my hair. I frowned at my messy hair.

"I'm off," I said, leaving to the BBQ place.

"Have fun," Kakashi told me, closing the door.

"Sure," I muttered, jumping on the roofs to get there faster.

~.~

When I got there, I saw what I pictured in my head earlier. Ino and Sakura sitting beside an annoyed Uchiha, Shikamaru sitting with Akimichi Choji, as Choji, Kiba and Naruto had a barbeque eating contest. They were all crowded at a table. It wasn't as loud as I expected thought...wait..Naruto wasn't here.

_'Weird...'_ I thought. Of all the people, Ino had to notice me first.

"KYOKO! KYOKO-CHAN! OVER HERE!," Ino exclaimed, waving her hands around like a mad person. I face-palmed and walked towards them.  
"Hey, Neko-chan is being simple today," Kiba said, directing towards my clothes.

"Yes, good job for pointing out the obvious, gold star for you" I said with a sarcastic tone, clapping my hands exaggeratedly.

"Sit," Shikamaru said, moving over for me to sit. I sat beside him.

"Where's the Uzumaki?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Dunno, we couldn't find him after you left," Kiba said while stuffing his face.

"It's pretty weird, if there's food, Naruto should be there," Sakura said, a little concerned.

"He's probably fine, knowing him, he's probably doing another prank or something," Kiba joked.

"Probably," Choji pipped up, mouth full of food. I shrugged, and started playing with my headband around my neck.

"It's called a forehead protector for a reason, why is it around your neck?" Sakura asked.

"Well yours isn't on your forehead, it's above your bangs," I countered.

_'It doesn't matter where it goes, as long as you can see it. Why is it such a concern?' _I thought.

"You can put it anywhere, but you, Kyoko, should definitely put it around your forehead. You shouldn't hide your face behind your bangs," Ino said, reaching for her bangs. My eyes widened and I backed away.

"Um, yeah, no. I like my bangs like this," I told her. She gave me a frown.

"Eh? But we can literally see like seventy percent of your face, plus how can you see like that?" Ino asked. I crossed my arms.

"I can see perfectly like this, I'm not blind. Plus I don't care how much of my face you see. ANBU covers their entire face, but I don't see anyone telling them off," I said. Shikamaru gave me a look.

"ANBU covers their face with a mask to conceal their identity," He told me.

"No shit, Shikamaru. I was just kidding," I huffed. Sakura quickly spoke.

"Um, Kyoko-chan, have some food, you must be hungry after training," She gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm not that hungry," I said. Sakura gave me a frown.

"Well...do you want water, or something?" She asked.

_'Just say 'Yes' to shut her up,'_ I thought.

"Sure," I said, she smiled. Sakura ordered a glass of ice water for me.

_'She's like a mother, pursing their child to eat more,'_ I sighed, taking the glass into my hands, taking small sips. The group continued to take with one another while I just drank my water. I ended up watching a fly, randomly buzzing around. I can get pretty distracted when I get bored. I looked out the window, it was pretty dark.

_'Yeah, Kakashi, I'll totally have fun,'_ I thought, leaning back, _'I could be sleeping or something right now.'_ I stood up, everyone immediately looked at me.

_'...that's totally not weird, how all of you, all at once, stared at me,'_ I thought.

"Um, it's getting pretty late, I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna head home," I told them. The two girls looked at me with a frown.

"Aw, but we didn't really get to do anything," Sakura sighed.

"And it's only been an hour," Ino said. I froze.

_'A-an hour? Its only been an hour?'_ I thought.

"O-oh? Is that so?" I asked, slowly sitting back down. Ino nodded.

"We're about to go to karaoke soon, I wouldn't want you to leave now," Ino smirked. I gave her a plain face before jumping out of my seat, trying to get away. But someone grabbed onto my arm before I could get away.

"If I have to suffer from this, you do too," Shikamaru said, letting go of my arm. The whole group got up, dragging me along with them.

~.~

I refused to sing with them, I just ordered ice tea and watched them sing. Ino, who was outgoing, just went for it. Sakura was a little shy, but still sang her heart out. Kiba didn't care about what anyone thought, as long as he had a good time. He even got Choji, Shikamaru, and, unexpectedly, Sasuke, in it as well. I was pretty much the only one who didn't sing, it was enough that I talk, I don't wanna start singing. I just drank my tea. I don't know how long they were singing for, but it seemed like hours. I ended up falling asleep on the couch they had at the karaoke place.

~.~

"Eh? She fell asleep?!" Ino exclaimed, noticing the black-haired girl sleeping on the couch.

"Did our singing bore her to sleep or something?" Sakura asked.

"Just leave her alone, training right after the exams must be tiring," Sasuke told them, sitting beside Kyoko.

"But this was the celebration for passing the exams!" Ino exclaimed.

"It's already midnight though," Sakura said, yawning.

"I'll take her home," Shikamaru sighed, "I'm the only one who knows where she lives." The two girls looked at each other, then immediately went to the Uchiha's side.

"Go ahead, we'll just stay here with Sasuke-kun!" Ino beamed, shooing Shikamaru away.

"Hey, we're here too you know," Kiba said, referring to him and Choji. Shikamaru shook his head, put the sleeping girl on his back and left the building.

~.~

"Such a drag to have to carry you back, this is the second time," Shikamaru said to me, who was sleeping on his back. I moved around, almost falling off the Nara's back.

"If it's such a drag, then let me walk, or put me on the sidewalk to sleep there," I said with a sleeping voice. Shikamaru stopped at my voice.

"How long have you been awake for?" He asked. I got off him, but was still half asleep so I leaned against him for balance.

"When Ino found out I fell asleep, she is really loud," I told him, "But I was too lazy to move and...yeah," I rubbed my eyes.

"If you were awake, why did you pretend to sleep? I wouldn't have to carry you halfway," The Nara said in an annoyed voice. I shrugged.

"I was tired," I yawned, "Anyways, you can go back or go home...or something, I'll walk the rest..." I started walking, but since I was so tired, I almost toppled over. Shikamaru sighed.

"Jeez, you didn't really do anything and your so tired you can't even walk? I'll carry you back, or at least walk with you," He told me. I waved her hand dismissively.

"No, it's okay, just face me to the direction home, I'll find my way," I told him. My voice was assuring, but my eyes were close, he didn't think I would even stay awake for the next five minutes.

"Nah, I'm walking with you," He told her, "I'm walking the same direction to where my house is, I would be walking this way anyways."

"No, no, it's fine, really..." I told him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

_'She's so stubborn,'_ He thought, and quickly picked me up and draped me over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" I said, surprised, "Put me down!" I demanded, hitting his back, kicking her legs, trying to get out of his grasp. I gave up quickly, due to my lack of energy.

"Shika...let me...go..." I said before falling asleep. Shikamaru gave an expression to the nickname for him, or maybe I was too tired to say his full name. He shrugged and continued walking with a sleeping girl over his shoulders.

"Troublesome," He sighed.

~.~

Shikamaru made it to Kyoko's house. He went up to the door and knocked it, the door opened and he was faced to face with the silvered-haired jounin.

"Uh...she fell asleep so I carried her here," Shikamaru explained.

"...why did you carry her like that?" Kakashi asked the Nara.

_'...this probably looks bad,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Oh...she was being stubborn...she insisted on walking home...with her eyes closed I didn't think she would make it," Shikamaru explained.

"I see," Kakashi said, relieved, "Anyways, I'll take her off your hands," He said as Shikamaru handed her to her guardian, "Thanks for bringing her home," He thanked, giving him a one eyed smile.

"No problem," Shikamaru lazily said, bringing his hands to the back of his neck. The Nara left the Hatake's home and went to the direction of his own home.

~.~

Kakashi carried Kyoko upstairs into her room. He laid her on her bed, he smiled at her sleepy face. Akumu entered the room and curled up at the foot of the mattress. Kakashi pulled the covers over her and walked out of her room, closing the door.

~.~

My mind slowly woke up, I wanted more sleep. My arms wondered the side of my bed.

_'Something feels off...'_ I thought, eyes still closed, I moved closer to the side of the mattress, and ended up falling off the bed. I ended up face first. I got up holding my face.

_'Ow...' _I looked around, Akumu was on the foot of my bed, looking at me.

_'Where's Shikamaru?...'_ I thought, _'...right projects over.'_ I thought for a moment.

_'Then stuff happened last night...' _I remembered the events taking place last night. I looked at the time.

_'...wait...how did I get here?'_ I thought, _'Right...he carried me here.'_

_'…it's eleven thirty...'_ I sat there was a minute, then quickly looked back at my clock, _'Whoa, eleven thirty? Oh god, this just messed up with my training schedule,'_ I groaned. I had my whole weekend and next week planned out, and the first day is already behind schedule. I quickly rose out of bed and went into my closet. I grabbed some clothing and ran into the bathroom. I quickly did my morning stuff and rushed out of the washroom, first taking a look at what I was wearing. I was wearing a black kimono shirt with one sleeve, leaving my right arm bare. The shirt was loose fitting but comfy, and went right above my knee. I wore a meshed shirt underneath and meshed leggings, and wore my weapons pouch and and waist pouch where it normally is. I decided to train with weights, which I tied to my legs. It would help me become faster, without using my powers, since it's best that I don't use my Kekkei Genkai all the time.

_'Emergencies only, or when necessary _,' I remembered. I was about to walk out when I noticed my forehead protector on my desk.

_'...eh...'_ I grabbed it and tied it around my neck. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple.

"Tadaima," I said, not knowing if Kakashi was home or not, and left the house. I closed the door and turned around to see the Nara. I was a bit annoyed and irritated.

"Oh, hi, um I can't hang out, I gotta train," I told him, and walked past him. He grabbed my arm, turning my around to face him.

_'…huh?'_ I looked at him.

"...what?" I asked.

"I came because we were all gonna train, and we thought, why not invite you.," He told me, letting go of my arm.

_'Ugh I don't want to, I want to do stuff by myself.'_

"Uh, yeah about that, I like training alone," I told him. He blocked my way. I glared at him.

"Look, I take training seriously," I told him.

"Wouldn't it be better to fight with real people instead of your own clones?" He asked. I lifted an eyebrow.

"I think your clones are going easy on you, you defeat them too easily," Shikamaru joked.

"So funny, I forgot to laugh," I said sarcastically.

"You never laugh," Shikamaru stated. I gave him my plain face.

"And?" I asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, anyways, come, people are waiting for you," Shikamaru told me.

"Whoa, I never said I was coming," I said. He looked at me.

"Aw, that's too bad, Sasuke-kun wanted to spar with you," Shikamaru told me. I looked at him.

"...and?" I asked. Shikamaru looked at my, dumbfounded.

"Huh? I thought for sure you were one of his fan girls," He said, scratching his head. I gave him a look.

"Yeah, I'm totally a fan girl," I said sarcastically, "Don't make me laugh, I'm not one of the Uchiha's worshipers." I told him.

"I'm not sure if you can laugh," He said, analyzing me.

"I can, you tickled the hell outta me before, remember?" I reminded him.

"...oh yeah..." He said.

_'Damn it, I need to do a lot of training today, and tomorrow, can't do much on Monday. If I keep rejecting the invitation, he's not gonna leave me alone,'_ I thought to myself.

"Let's go before you decide to do something stupid to try and get me to go," I said, jogging to the training grounds. Shikamaru looked at me.

_'...that was too easy,'_ He thought before following.

~.~

"Hey, she actually came!" Ino exclaimed, everyone turned there heads to my direction. I lazily waved. I soon found myself tackled to the ground by a familiar yellow-haired idiot.

"Get off me, Naruto," I told him. He got off and apologized, giving me a huge smile. I noticed something new about him, you couldn't miss it.

"I can't believe it too," I turned to the voice behind me, "The monkey passed," Shikamaru told me. I wasn't hallucinating, the monkey, Naruto, was indeed, proudly wearing, the forehead protector of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Yeah! I'm a ninja now! Like you guys!" Naruto exclaimed happily. I gave him a look.

"...Mizuki? I'm guessing, he wanted you to pass," I asked.

"Kinda," he said rubbing the back of his head. Apparently Mizuki told him to steal this huge important scroll, filled with secret, illegal, techniques, and if Naruto was able to learn it, he would pass. Mizuki tricked him to get the scroll for himself. Iruka got involved, trying to get the scroll back. Iruka almost got killed, Naruto learn one of the techniques and used it against Mizuki, and boom, Iruka passed him.

"I see..." I got bored in the middle of Naruto's explanation. Yes, I was curious about what happened, but the way Naruto explained made me want to rip his throat out.

"Anyways, I heard a certain Uchiha wanted to spar with me," I said, looking at said Uchiha. He smirked and walked towards me. Naruto ran in between us.

"NO! I'M GOING TO FIGHT TEME!" He exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke, "OR KYOKO!" He said, pointing at me.

_'Teme? That's just saying he's a bastard, or a really rude way of saying "You",'_ I thought in my head.

"Dobe, I can put you down in five minutes flat," Sasuke said.

_'What's with their nicknames for each other? Well...actually, Dobe is pretty accurate for Naruto. Someone who's really naïve, idiot, dead last,'_ I thought in my head.

"It's okay, let Naruto spar with you, I kinda wanna spare with Shikamaru," I told them. I turned to Shikamaru, who was kind of shocked. I kept a plain face on, "You said something about Shadow jutsu? I wanna see that," I told him, my expression told a different story. Sort of, he couldn't tell with my emotionless face.

_'I might as well do something, Naruto would continue to yell at us and I would just be standing there,' _I thought to myself.

"So you did want to fight the Uchiha?" Shikamaru mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Better than fighting clones," I sighed. Honestly, I just wanna run a few laps around the village, to get use to these weights and bring up my agility. But no, I had to come and fight people lower than my skills. I heard Naruto shout a battle cry, and charged towards Sasuke.

"Guess they started already," I said.

"And it's gonna end quickly, knowing the Uchiha," Shikamaru said lazily.

"...yeah..." I agreed.

"Anyways," I faced him, "Let's spar."

"...oh you were serious?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Do you think I would just waste my time coming here?" I asked, sighing, "I'm not just gonna sit here watching them fight, I already overslept when I already planned out my training. But I decided why not train with you guys, but I don't wanna just sit, waiting for this battle to be over. Knowing Naruto, he'll keep asking Sasuke for a rematch."

"True...but you can't really expect a battle right away, right?" The Nara asked.

"I did, since you said that Sasuke wanted to battle me," I sighed, "Whatever, I already left a moment ago."

"...huh?"

"I'm just a clone. The real me went jogging for a bit, I don't like to waste time, especially since I accidentally overslept," The clone said, "Anyways, since you know, I probably won't come back. Naruto gonna ask for rematches, meaning I won't get a turn. Bye bye." With that, the clone disappeared.

~.~

"Ugh, not only did I miss my morning training 'cause of oversleeping, I wasted my time over there that now more than half the day's gone," I grumbled, jogging around the village.

"Well not everything will go as planned," I stopped at the voice. I looked up to see my guardian on a branch of a tree, reading his book.

"Well, how do you know how I achieved my level of skill right now?" I asked him. Kakashi hopped down beside me. He patted my head.

"You trained. But you aren't at jounin level yet," He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, I'm a genin around chunin level right now," I told him. Kakashi looked at me.

"Maybe so, you can prove that at the Chunin exams later on. But now your just a kid," He told me. I looked at the sky, estimating the time. I sighed.

"Can you lecture me later? I still have to run a few rounds to pick up my speed, and do target practice and study a little more on Genjustu, also-"

"See? This is what I mean," He sighed. I looked at him with a confused look.

"Your only ten, and all you do is train, and study. You don't even have a childhood," Kakashi told me.

"Whoa..." I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, I know, you wasted your childhood," He mocked.

"No, not that. I haven't interacted with you ever since I moved in and you apparently know my age? I'm surprised that you still remember my name," I told him. He looked at me deadpanned.

"Look," He said, flicking me forehead, "You wasted your childhood, but it's not too late, stop training and studying for a day and see how much fun you can have, be a kid for once. You'll regret training every single day for all those years." I rubbed my forehead.

"I did that for a week, that wasn't fun, that was boring," I told him.

"That's because your so damn stubborn," Kakashi said. He looked up.

"Anyways, I gotta go, the Hokage needs help splitting students into teams and choosing teachers for the teams," He said, ruffling my hair, then disappearing. I puffed my cheeks out.

_'Ruining my childhood? I didn't get a chance for one anyways, that stupid orphanage took my childhood away before I could even grasp it,'_ I thought, running again, _'Why does he care anyways, not his business.'_

_**'He doesn't want you to become an emotionless tool for the village,'**_ I rolled my eyes.

_'You come at just the right times, don't you,'_ I told her. She chuckled.

_**'You act like you don't like me,'**_ Fuzen said.

_'Well I don't know if you like to have a voice in your head that randomly pops up, I don't think its normal,'_ I said, still jogging.

_**'Your just special, don't worry about it,'**_

_'...as in special...you mean crazy?'_

_**'What!? No, I meant unique. You make it sound like I'm a disease, I think I'm awesome,' **_I rolled my eyes.

_'You need anything?'_ I asked.

_**'Just agreeing with your father, don't become a fighting tool, your more colder than the Uchiha, that's scary,'**_ She told me. I scoffed.

_'Well actually, that's sorta a compliment, I'm superior than him now,'_ I joked.

_**'Surprise surprise, didn't know you could joke around like that,'**_ Fuzen laughed.

_'It's because of you, giving me my emotions when I don't want them,'_ I told her.

_**'You never wanted them,'**_Fuzen said.

_'Exactly,'_ I said, turning a corner.

_**'You never said you did not, not, want them,'**_Fuzen smiled.

_'Yea-wait, what?'_ I said, a bit confused. Fuzen laughed.

_**'Never mind, I'm gonna leave,'**_ She said.

_'...uh okay,'_ I thought, I turned another corner, bumping into someone.

_'Ow...'_

"Ow...oh, found you," I looked up.

"What do you want?" I asked the Nara in front of me.

"Ino yelled at me after you left and sent me after you," He said, helping me up, "She's such a troublesome person," He mumbled.

"Why does she always send you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She doesn't wanna go, she wants to stay with her, so-called, 'Precious Sasuke-kun'," He said, imitating Ino's voice for the last part, "And of course, she can't send Sasuke. She would send Sakura, but Sakura wouldn't allow that, and would tell Naruto or, if Kiba's there, to go. Sometimes Choji. But Naruto would stay to challenge the Uchiha, Choji would be either 'I'm too hungry' or 'I'm too full'. Kiba would be too scared, trying to pull a tough guy act, saying that you might go all cat for and claw his eyes out or something. So yeah I go, only because I don't wanna get caught up in the whole mess," Shikamaru explained. I nodded.

"See? You can't stand them either," I told him, "Anyways, I'm busy so I'm gonna go," I told him, still a little pissed about what happened earlier.

"Wait," He said. I turned to him, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, okay?" His face was flushed, "I was just kidding around, also I didn't really wanna spar," He admitted. I looked at him.

"Says the person who bragged about his Shadow Jutsu earlier this week," I smirked, "Anyways, I don't wanna be behind on training so I'm gonna go," I told him. I turned away, but I couldn't. I tried to move, I couldn't move. I looked at Shikamaru, who only smirked.

"Didn't you say you wanted to spar?" He asked, he moved his left arm up, pointing to me. My left arm moved, doing the same. I was mirroring his movements.

"What the hell is this? Why can't I move?" I asked in a serious voice.

"You wanted to see my Shadow Jutsu, didn't you?" The Nara asked. I looked at him for a minute.

"Hey, that's not fair," I told him, "If you started the fight off like that, then it's obvious you'll win...unless you don't know what to do next," I said. He reached for a shuriken from his weapons pouch, which was on his right leg. Since mine was also on my right leg, I also reached for one, not that I had a choice. His stance looked like he was going to throw it, my body mimicking the same stance.

"Whoa, wait, if your gonna throw it your gonna get hurt too," I told him. He smirked.

"What's this? The emotionless Kyoko is caring for my well-being?" Shikamaru mocked.

"No, just, if you throw it, and not dodge it, I won't be the only one getting hurt. Which sorta makes this a stupid move," I said with honestly.

"Obviously," He said, "But who knows, maybe I'll undo the Jutsu right before it hits so I can dodge."

"Well, since you just said that, I'll be waiting for your jutsu to end so I can dodge," I said calmly.

_'Pft, he's not gonna throw it,'_ I thought to myself, he would think it's 'Troublesome' or 'Such a drag' or something along the lines. Shikamaru smirked and threw the shuriken, making me do the same.

_'What!?'_ I waited for him to free the Jutsu. But he didn't, instead, he dodged by arching his back, backwards. Like if he was going to do a back flip. I did the same and ended up hitting my head against one of the building's walls. He freed the Jutsu and I fell. I sat up, rubbing my head. Shikamaru walked towards me and smirked.

"That was mean, so unfair," I told him, getting up. He chuckled.

"I win," The Nara said, ruffling my hair. I puffed my cheeks out.

"No you didn't, I was gonna go and you decided to use your Shadow Jutsu on me," I told him. He smirked.

"You just don't want to admit it," He said.

"Admit what? That you used your shadow technique on me when I was going?" I asked.

"I see, the great Kyoko can't admit her loss," Shikamaru laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" I smirked. Shikamaru sensed something behind him, before he could turn he felt something sharp lightly pressed onto his neck.

"Wait...you're there, how are you behind me too?" He asked. I looked at him as if he was high or something.

"...how exactly did you pass the exams? I just made a simple clone," I told him, "And everyone says your a genius?"

"...okay first off, I was thinking of the the event when you did this to Ino so I didn't think you would use clones, second, they call me a genius cause I'm good at strategizing." He told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ever played Shogi?" He asked, I shook my head, "You'll always lose against me." I shrugged.

"Anyways," I said, taking a step closer to him, "I win." Shikamaru paused for a minute.

"About that, when the hell did you have the time to make a clone?" Shikamaru asked. I smirked.

"I never let my guard down," I told him, "Not anymore, that is."

"Not even around us?" The Nara asked, referring to the group.

"Nope, never drop my guard," I told him.

"But you got caught in my Shadow Jutsu," He reminded.

"Only because I didn't know what it was, I've never seen you perform it in the academy," I told him.

"So if you knew," He started.

"I would have known about it and punched you in the face," I said calmly.

"I see, anyways," He said, "You wanna let me go?" He asked. I blinked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot my clone was holding a kunai to your throat," I said, making a hand symbol. The clone disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. The kunai fell, making a loud clatter sound.

_'...how the hell do you forget?'_ Shikamaru thought.

"By the way, thanks for not telling anyone about where I live and who I live with," I told him, "I don't want people to start questioning me...your a genius, you should know why." He nodded.

"Okay, I actually have to go now, I've gotta train and study more," I said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Shikamaru stopped me. I sighed.

"If you go back empty handed, Ino's gonna rage at you?" I asked. He awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah..."

"What if you don't go back?" I asked. He looked at me, questionably.

"You really wanna go back? Even if I go with you?" I asked him. Shikamaru smirked.

"Your smarter than you look, and you look pretty smart," He told me. I shrugged.

"I don't need anyone telling me that," I said. He laughed.

"I like you more, now that you actually talk," The Nara said. I was taking back from his comment.

"You liked me? Even before all of this happened?" I asked with disbelief. He looked to the side and scratched his cheek.

"Well, yeah. I didn't know you all that well, but you weren't bothersome, troublesome, or like the others. So I guess I did like you," His face was turning a little pink.

"Really now?" I asked, "I thought everyone hated me before, I guess not everyone." I looked at him.

"The girls in our class were very judgmental, they still are," Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome, at least your aren't like that, you don't judge, you just don't talk," He gave me a lazy smile.

"You called me troublesome before, does that mean you like me less now?" I asked. He was taken back from my comment, and looked towards the side again.

"No, I never said that," He said, not making eye contact.

_'Is he lying?'_ I wondered, looking at him.

"So you like me?" I asked. He looked at me.

"...yeah I...like you," He said awkwardly, "Y-you know, I like you as in your a great friend." He quickly added. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think? I was thinking acquaintances, but I guess you can say friends," I told him. He smirked.

"What? We're only acquaintances? I thought we were great buddies!" He said in an exaggerated hurt tone. I backed away.

"I never said I had friends, I just know you for some reason," I calmly stated.

"We ate together, trained together once, hung out together, and not to mention slept in the same bed together," He said, turning a little pink at the last comment, "And I remember you hugging me almost every night," I felt my face flushed, he smirked, "Does that sound like what acquaintances do?"

"That was a project, and you were being all cuddly with me," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Even if it was a project, you could have made me sleep on the floor or something," He said. I looked at him.

"I was being nice," I told him.

"A little too nice," He said, "I wonder what the others would think if I told them this," I looked at him, my expression telling him 'Why the hell would you tell them this?'.

"They'd probably say that we're friends," Shikamaru said.

_'Of course I would never tell anyone this, especially Ino, she'd ship us for sure,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Don't tell them anything, they don't need to know this information," I told him. He shrugged.

"Let's go asked them, right now!" He said, walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no, we are not going there," I said, pulling him back. He smirked.

"Then tell me, what are we?" Shikamaru asked.

_'All this just for me to state we're friends?'_ I thought, looking at him quizzically.

_'I'm doing this only for her to state we're friends, why?'_ Shikamaru wondered.

"Fine, if it'll get you to shut up...we're...friends," I said, last part through gritted teeth.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Shikamaru smirked. I rolled my eyes.

_'I don't wanna call anyone a friend, or anyone to call me their friend...not until I find the meaning of friends and experience what true friends are like,'_ I thought to myself.

_'I probably killed her on the inside, she should take the risk of making us her friends, so she knows what it's like,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Man, I wasted too much time already, I gotta skip to studying now," I said, looking at the sky.

"Or..." Shikamaru started, I looked at him.

"Or?" I asked.

"I could ditched the others and we could hang out," He said. I looked at him.

_'Really? Do you know me?'_ I thought.

"You always study and train, your probably above Sasuke's level already, and he's stronger than everyone else. But even thought he's not as strong as you, he actually does other stuff than train and study," Shikamaru told me.

_'This is like a bonus to Kakashi's lecture,'_ I thought.

"Be a kid for once, your gonna grow up to be that mean old lady across the street," He told me. I rolled me eyes.

"We could do something like training, if you want to train your strategizing skills," He said, giving me his lazy smile. I sighed.

"Fine, only because I'm tired as hell," I said. Shikamaru smirked and ruffled my hair in triumph.

~.~

"You get it?" Shikamaru asked me. He had just finished explaining the game, Shogi, the game that apparently makes him a genius strategist.

"Yeah, it's kinda like chess," I said, playing with one of the pieces.

"Okay, let's hope we can at least get through one game before my mom or dad comes home," Shikamaru said, placing the pieces on the board.

"...should I be worried? Besides the fact I'm probably gonna have to talk to them?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I thought you were sorta used to talking already, guess I'm wrong. Either that or maybe your just shy," The Nara said, ruffling my hair.

_'This is getting old,'_ I thought, fixing my hair.

"Just answer my question," I grumbled.

"The way I see it, my mom would ask about your well-being and ask you if you need anything every five minutes, and my dad will still go on saying your my girlfriend and continue to joke around like that," He sighed, "They're probably gonna do something worse, I don't know." I shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just play," I told him, "Your going first." Shikamaru smirked.

"Wanna make a bet before playing?" He asked. I frowned.

"Making another bet? What about the other one?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"If I win again I get you to do another command," Shikamaru shrugged.

"What about using the other one first?" I suggested, I didn't want him to save up on commands for me. Though, I am pretty sure that I am going to win.

"You wanna make a bet or what?" He asked, getting impatient.

"...you know what? I feel pretty confident. We'll bet on it," I smirked.

~.~

"Your pretty good...but you look really tensed," Shikamaru told me.

"Well I'm just seeing if I can do this," I told him, thinking about what to do next.

"This is a game, it's suppose to make you relax," Shikamaru sighed, "Your ears are telling me you are too tense."

"But it's like real life too! If I don't pretend that it's real then I'll lose," I pouted, making a move, "Wait what?"

"You're gonna lose anyways," He told me, moving his knight piece, "And yeah, you're a cat again."

"Ugh," I groaned. He petted my head. I purred.

"Mmm...n-no!" I said, squirming out of his reach, "Don't distract me."I looked at the board for a moment and made moved my rook.

"Check," I stated. Shikamaru looked at the board for a minute, then went into some weird pose. Eyes closed, with hid hands cupped, finger tips only touching. I tilted my head, looking at him, confused, and filled with curiosity. Shikamaru was like that for a minute or two then opened his eyes. He reached for a piece and moved it. "Checkmate," He says casually, crossing his arms. I stared at the board. I blinked.

"...what?" I asked, looking at the board and back at the Nara.

"Can't take loosing I see," He smiled.

"I regret making the bet," I said, "...what magic did you do?" I asked.

"No magic, just skills," Shikamaru said. I shook my head.

"No, you did something a few minutes ago, that pose you did," I told him.

"Oh that?" He asked, I nodded, "That's kind of a habit, I do that to think." He explained. I gave him a look.

"So basically if I see you do that while playing this game I know I'm screwed?" I asked. Shikamaru looked at me for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," He says, stretching, "Still you're pretty good, I never had to use that pose while playing with someone when they're playing for the first time. I honestly didn't think you would get it right away," The Nara told me.

"Of course I got it, I wasn't one of the top of the academy for nothing," I told him. Shikamaru smirked.

"Well even though you were top dog in the academy, you still couldn't beat someone like me in a simple game of shogi," He told me. I gave him a look.

"This," I started, pointing at the shogi board, "Is not a simple game, it's practically some war game." He laughed.

"Well I win, I guess I get to make you my slave," He joked. I crossed my arms.

"Hey, you get two commands, and I am nobody's slave," I told him. Shikamaru waved me off.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll wait and see," He said, getting up. I looked at him.

"W-wait! Your gonna use one of your wins now, right?" I asked.

"No, I rather save them for a rainy day," He told me, "There's no point in using them now." He went into the kitchen to get a drink, he came back to see me sulking in the corner of the living room.

"Oi, stop brooding, it lets out such a depressing atmosphere," Shikamaru sighed. I faced him.

"Well you don't have to fear two dares," I told him, "Two of them, waiting to be used." I said quietly, staring into the dark corner I was in. I hear Shikamaru sigh, placing something on the table.

"Well your fault for agreeing to the bets," He told me, "Anyways don't just stare off into the corner like that, if my mom saw that, she'd beat the hell outta me." I turned to look at him with confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, she'll probably think it's my fault that your sulking," Shikamaru told me, motioning me to come to the table. I went over to the table, my cat ears pointed downward.

"Well technically it is," I pouted, slightly puffing my cheeks out.

"How?" Shikamaru asked, giving me a glass of ice tea.

"You won the bet," I said casually, taking a sip.

"Not my fault I'm smart," He said with a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, wanna play another round?" He asked.

"No," I said with a stern voice. He looked at me, surprised about my answer.

"With no bets," Shikamaru said, as if he was finishing his sentence.

"No bets?" I asked him, just to make sure.

"Nope, unless you want to," He told me.

"No way, I don't want you to win anymore bets," I told him.

"You go first," He told me. I nodded, making the first move.

_'If I win this one, I'm gonna be mad,'_ I thought.

~.~

I knew I lost, right when I saw Shikamaru do that hand position.

_'Done!'_ I thought as he moved his piece.

"Checkmate," He stated. I stared at the board for a while before face planting into the table. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"...are you okay?" He asked. I didn't answer, or move, "That sounded like it hurt."

"...it did.." I muffled out, face still on the table.

"...you wanna remove your face from the table?" He asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"...why not?" He asked, a little concerned.

"It hurts," I told him.

"...maybe if you lift your face, it won't hurt as much," Shikamaru suggested. I lifted my face. My nose was a little red.

"My nose hurts..." I told him. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that," He smiled awkwardly, "Can't handle losing?" He asked.

"Maybe," I pouted.

_'She always puffs her cheeks out when she pouts, it's kinda cute,'_ Shikamaru thought,_ 'Did I just say she was cute? No, I didn't,'_ He mentally shook his head.

"I'm tired," I told him, laying on the ground beside the table.

"H-hey, don't just lay on the ground!" Shikamaru told me. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"If my mom was here, she would yell at me, thinking I made you sleep on the floor," He explained.

"...seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mom is weird," He told me.

"I'll get up so you won't get in trouble," I told him, sitting up, "It's funny how your scared of your own mom," I joked.

"She's a demon," He told me, folding is hands behind his head.

"Careful about what you say, you don't know if she's home or not," I told him. Shikamaru tensed up, looking around to see if his mother was around.

"Kidding," I told him, playing with one of the shogi pieces. He glared at me. I playfully stuck my tongue out.

"Let's go outside," I told him looking at his backyard, specifically, the wooden porch, "I'll fall asleep if we just sit inside.

"But your just gonna sit on the porch," Shikamaru told me. I nodded.

"Yup," I stood up and stretched. I slid the door open, and walked to the back yard. Shikamaru followed behind me. I sat at the edge of the porch, letting my legs fall over the edge, my toes barely touching the grass beneath me. The porch was a little high off the ground. Shikamaru sat next to me. Looking up at the sky, it was late afternoon. The sky was a pale orange, we were both staring off into the sunset in front of us.

"Ready for teams?" Shikamaru asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope," I told him. He chuckled.

"I figured," He said.

"It's kinda stupid how we have to wait til Friday to find out who our teams are. I mean, there aren't that many students, why would it take so long?" I wondered out loud. Shikamaru shrugged.

"The Hokage has to pick out Jounin for the teams too," He said.

"Doesn't really make much of a difference..." I said.

"Hey, Kakashi's Jounin, right?" Shikamaru asked me. I turned to him.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Well..let's just say, the fact that he's your guardian isn't gonna be a secret anymore," Shikamaru told me, "He's probably gonna be one of the sensei for the teams."

"...this is not my year, all my secrets are getting out," I sighed.

"Maybe not, there's a reason for everything," He told me.

"What reason is that?" I asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I dunno," He said. I just looked at him.

"Your helpful," I said, my tone full of sarcasm.

"No problem," Shikamaru joked. I yawned. I didn't train much, but I was still tired. It was quiet between us, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence.

_'...just having each others presence,'_ I thought closing my eyes, falling asleep.

~.~

Shikamaru felt weight on his left shoulder. He looked over to see an unconscious Kyoko sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

"You fall asleep everywhere," He told the sleeping girl. He sighed and picked her up, bridal style. He carried her inside, and walked over to the couch. Kyoko's arms wrapped around Shikamaru's neck as hey laid her down, she refused to let go. He sighed.

_'Might as well, I'm pretty tired too,'_ He thought as he laid down beside her. The couch was a little small, but was surprisingly able to fit the two. Kyoko laid on his chest, arms slightly pulled back from his neck. Shikamaru petted the girls head, she gave a small smile, her hers twitching with delight. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

_'...she smells..nice...like vanilla and...lavender...'_ He thought as he fell asleep under the girl's scent.

~.~

Shikamaru didn't know how long he had slept for, but woke up by the sound of his mother yelling at him.

"Shikamaru! Have you been sleeping for the whole day?" Yoshino sighed, shaking her head, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you're lazier than your father," She told him from the kitchen. Shikamaru groaned.

_'Geez, give me a break, you saw me leave the house today. How could I have been asleep for this entire day?'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Give the boy a break," Shikamaru heard his father say.

_'Thank you,'_ He thought, but instantly took it back when he heard what his father said next.

"It looked like he spent the day with Kyoko, god know what they did but it sure tired them out," Shikaku said chuckling. Shikamaru instantly sat up about to yell at his father but seeing Kyoko fall on the ground stopped him. She ended up falling onto her back because she was sleeping on her stomach, on Shikamaru's chest.

"Ow..." Kyoko quietly said, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep, again. Shikamaru and Shikaku sweat dropped, seeing the girl's quick recovery.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Shikaku asked, smirking. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the blush coloring his face.

"We just played shogi, and she got tired and fell asleep," Shikamaru explained, looking at Kyoko who is sleeping soundly on the ground. Shikaku chuckled.

"If you say so," He said, looking at the girl, "You pick a good girl, she's good for you, you should have her over more often." Shikamaru face-palmed.

"Dad, she's just a friend," He said looking at his father.

"Tell me that when she's not sleeping on you with your arms wrapped around her," Shikaku told him. A darker blush crawled up the young Nara's face.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered looking at Kyoko.

_'How are you able to sleep anywhere and at the most random place and time?'_ Shikamaru mentally asked her.

"What? Kyoko-chan's here? Why didn't you tell us you were bringing her over?" Yoshino asked, walking into the living room. She stopped when she saw Kyoko curled up on the ground.

"Shikamaru! Why did you make her sleep on the ground?! Pick her up and bring her to your room to sleep, right now!" Yoshino yelled at Shikamaru. Shikaku snicked. Shikamaru sighed, he bent down to pick up Kyoko. He walked upstairs to his room. He laid Kyoko on his bed.

"...wait, why am I giving you my bed?" He asked out loud.

"Because your mom said so." Shikamaru turned to the voice, which came from the raven haired girl. He just stared at her.

"...yo..." I said awkwardly, giving him a peace sign.

"Were you awake for the whole time?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, well besides the part where I was on the floor and your dad was shipping us together, I was still half asleep. Your mom was what woke me up," I said, sitting up, "...wait..." I touched the top of my head and sighed in relief, "My cat ears are gone, your parents didn't see." Shikamaru bent down to meet me face to face.

"Then why didn't you get up?" Shikamaru asked with an irritated tone.

"I didn't want to," I told him.

"So you made me carry you up to my room," He said.

"Yup," I nodded. Shikamaru gave me an irritated look.

"Anyways, you father wanted to talk to me or something?" I asked. Shikamaru gave me a questionable look.

"Yeah...why do you want to talk to them?" He asked.

"No, not really," I said looking down at my nails, "Why do your parents like me? I've only spoke to your mom once and said nothing to your dad."

"I don't know," Shikamaru shrugged, "They just do for some reason."

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment then got up, "Well, let's go downstairs, nothing to do here. Plus it's getting late, I have a feeling Kakashi got mad at me for staying out so late yesterday, even though he didn't say anything about being back at a specific time," I told Shikamaru.

"You do realize my parents are downstairs, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah..." I said, looking down, "Well, they want to communicate with me, might as well get used to it, since they really like me for some odd reason." We headed downstairs, and Shikamaru was already getting yelled at.

"Shikamaru, did you wake this child up? You should have left her alone to sleep!" Yoshino lectured her son, she turned to me, "Poor Kyoko, you train and work so hard, you deserve sleep," Yoshino cooed, "Unlike my lazy son over there," She said in an irritated, and depressed, tone.

"Talking badly about your own son, mom? Jeez, that's such a drag," Shikamaru said, folding his hands behind his head.

"I wouldn't be saying anything if you actually did something!" Yoshino yelled at the young Nara.

"Shikamaru does do some things," I told Yoshino, the female Nara looked at me.

"Really now?" Yoshino asked in a surprised tone, "Like what?"

_'Kyoko's sticking up for me?'_ Shikamaru thought, a memory from the past when he heard her voice for the first time flashed into his thoughts.

"Well..." I thought for a moment, putting my finger on my chin, "...we sparred...once...but he cheated so it didn't count..."

_'Never mind,'_ Shikamaru looked at me, deadpanned.

"Now that I think about it, the only productive thing I know he's done is carry me home when I fall asleep," I told Yoshino.

"Which you do, a lot," Shikamaru complained. Yoshino glared at her son, he put his hands up in defense.

"What's this? Kyoko's awake?" I turned to Shikaku.

"Ever since I fell from the couch," I said in a casual tone. Shikaku laughed.

"So then you pretend to sleep to make Shikamaru carry you?" He asked.

"I planned on falling asleep but the floor wasn't as comfortable as I thought," I said in an emotionless voice. Shikaku laughed again.

"Shikamaru, I was wrong, you made a great choice. Not only is this girl cute, but she has a good humor too," Shikaku chuckled. Shikamaru sighed.

"Dad. We. Are. Just. Friends." Shikamaru told his father in a stern, irritated voice.

"Acquaintances," I corrected quietly.

"Just because you keep denying it, doesn't mean you don't actually like her on the inside," Shikaku told him, making the boy blush.

"Shikamaru does like me," I said casually, "He said so before himself."

"Oh, is that so?" Shikaku asked, smirking at us.

"Yeah, as friends, you know?" I said, crushing the older Nara's ship.

"Ahaha, I see. As friends, for now," Shikaku chuckled.

"Anyways I should go, it's getting late," I said. On the inside, I was very eager to leave.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Yoshino asked.

"I have to go home and cook my own dinner, and for Kakashi too," I told Yoshino, "Maybe next time."

"Okay, come visit again soon," Yoshino said with a smile

"And stay for dinner sometime, don't be shy!" Shikaku told the me. I nodded.

"Shikamaru, go walk her home, dinner will be ready when you get back," Yoshino told him.

"As long as I don't have to carry her," Shikamaru mumbled, walking out the door with me.

~.~

"You were confident," Shikamaru said, closing the door. Once the door closed I let out a breath of relief.

"That was terrifying," I told him, walking down the street. He chuckled.

"I honestly thought you were going to crack"

"Same here, your parents are way too nice to me," I shivered. Such positive energy emitted from his parents.

"They're shipping us, what do you expect, it's such a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"I was thinking a little more, troublesome," I said, using his line. He smirked.

"Well, since you for some reason decided to make my dad ship us more, they're gonna nag me to bring you over for dinner or something," He told me. I shrugged.

"Whatever, maybe when I have the time," I told him, "Just to make your parents happy."

"Even though it kills you?" He asked.

"On the inside? Yup," I sighed.

"Oh by the way," Shikamaru started, "What's your relationship with Uchiha?" I blinked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Curious, for some reason, he starts pushing you on the swings and boom, your instant friends. If it was that easy, I would have done that a long time ago," Shikamaru said, folding his hands behind his head as we walked.

"What's with you guys and becoming friends with me?" I asked.

"Just answer," He said in his lazy tone. I puffed my cheeks out.

"I knew him when we were little..." I told him. He waited for me to elaborate.

"I knew him cause of his brother..." I said. Shikamaru continued to wait for me to continue.

"Am I gonna have to tell you everything?" I asked.

"Well if you just say that, it makes things confusing," He told me. I sighed.

"Basically, when I first moved here, Kakashi was still part of ANBU Black Ops, but had to quit at the end of that year because of me, and the fact that people will be able to recognize him," I told him.

"Wait...is he-"

"Kakashi Hatake, Copy ninja. The man who has copied over a thousand jutsus because of his Sharingan, yeah," I finished for him.

"I'm pretty surprised how you ended up with him," Shikamaru told me.

"It just happened, now you want me to continue or what?" I asked, bored expression on my face.

"Continue," He said.

"Anyways, so Kakashi still had the rest of the year to complete his duties as an ANBU, so someone apparently had to look after me," I told him, remembering how I first met Itachi-kun.

~.~

"_Kyoko, come over here," I hear Kakashi call for me. I quietly crept downstairs to see what he needed from me. _

_'What do you want?' I thought as I walked down the stairs. Once I get to the bottom I see Kakashi in his ANBU gear. It was basically a black outfit with a gray vest. The shirt was cut off like a T-shirt, showing is arms which half was concealed by black arm covers. He wore his animal mask, which all ANBU members wore to conceal their identity, on the side of his head so I could see his face. I looked up at him, so he knew I was asking him want the hell did he want. _

"_I gotta head out soon, but I have someone to look after you," He told me. I silently sighed. _

_'I just started learning techniques from the books in our library, why couldn't you just leave me alone to study them?' I thought, looking at the Hatake. Another man, way younger than Kakashi, came into the room. He was also wearing an ANBU uniform, but he was wearing a mask, I could see that he also wore his black hair in a low ponytail. I immediately tensed up, I already didn't trust him, even more than if he wasn't wearing a mask. Kakashi saw me tense up and gave me his one eye smile. _

"_Kyoko, this is Uchiha Itachi, he's going to look after you when I'm gone on missions," Kakashi told me. _

_'Great, just let someone I don't know look after me, I doubt you even know him well enough to let him look after me,' I thought. _

"_Also, you might want to remove the mask, Itachi, she already doesn't trust you" Kakashi chuckled. _

_'I wouldn't have any faith in you anyways,' I thought to myself, staring at the masked man. The Uchiha removed his mask, showing a boy who looked like he was around the age of twelve. _

_'...what the hell, he must be the youngest member in ANBU,' I thought. _

"_So you're the Kyoko-chan I've heard so much about?" Itachi asked, crouching down to my size. I just looked at him. _

"_So you actually don't talk? Maybe I can get a word out of you," He said giving me a smile. I just looked at him with my signature emotionless face. _

"_I better go, take good care of her," Kakashi said, heading out the door. _

"_Don't worry about her, worry about your mission," Itachi said, closing the door. I immediately turned around and went up the stairs when he was talking to Kakashi. _

"_Where did you go?" Itachi asked out loud when he noticed I was gone. He chuckled. _

"_Quiet little fella, huh?" _

_I closed the door of my room and went to my desk. I had a few books there so I could study about some Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I had a huge book saved for Bukijutsu. I opened up a book about Ninjutsu. It showed some basic signs. I memorized them pretty easy, I wanted to try them out but it would mean I'd have to go outside. I continued to read a bit about it till I was unexpectedly interrupted._

"_Trying to teach yourself Ninjutsu, I see," _

_I jumped at the voice. _

"_Sorry did I scare you?" Itachi asked mockingly, "You're a pretty quiet person." I glared at him. _

"_Eh? Don't give me that look, such a cute face should make a sour expression like that," He told me, pinching my cheeks. I rubbed them when he let go. The Uchiha smiled. _

"_I'm suppose to meet up with my younger brother to teach him a bit of Ninjutsu, I think he's about the same age as you, you want to come too?" He asked. _

_'To meet another person? No thanks. But since your looking after me, I don't think I have a choice,' I thought to myself, closing the book, indicating that I agreed. Itachi smiled. _

"_Coming I'm guessing?" Itachi asked. I gave a small nod. He told me that we would be late if we walked so he ended up giving me a piggy back ride, jumping roof to roof, to where he was suppose to meet his younger brother. _

_~.~_

"_Onii-chan!" I heard as we landed at the training fields. I see a little boy with raven black hair, like Itachi's, except this boy's hair was short. His hair spiked up, looking like the rear-end of a chicken. And since he said "Onii-chan", aka "Big brother", this boy was probably the little brother Itachi was suppose to meet. I got off of Itachi's back as soon as we landed. The little boy ran towards his big brother, and jumped into Itachi's arms. I stood behind them uncomfortably. _

"_Sasuke! Did I make you wait too long?" Itachi asked the boy. Sasuke shook his head. _

"_You made it in time!" The younger male exclaimed, looking up at his older brother. Sasuke then spotted me, looking at me weirdly. _

_'Probably because of my hair,' I thought, remembering that I didn't bother to brush it anymore, now it's a bit messy, also, not to mention the random colored tips on my hair. _

"_Who's that?" Sasuke asked Itachi, going closer to his older brother. Itachi rubbed his head. _

"_That's Hatake Kyoko, I told you that I was looking after her today, along with teaching you some Ninjutsu," Itachi told him. Sasuke tilted his head a little. _

"_You mean the girl who doesn't talk?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded. _

"_Seems like the rumors were true," Itachi turned his head to me, "Kyoko, this is my younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke sorta hid behind Itachi from me. Itachi pushed him towards me. _

"_H-hi," Sasuke stuttered out. I casually waved "Hi" to him. He looked at me with a weird expression. _

"_She actually doesn't talk," Sasuke said to Itachi. Itachi smiled. _

"_I was surprised myself," He told the younger Uchiha. _

"_Are you going to train with us too?" Sasuke asked me. I gave a small nod. _

_'The amount of energy that this kid has...' I thought to myself as I followed them to some trees. _

"_Before I teach you a little Ninjutsu, I want to see how well you are with aiming," Itachi said. I looked at the trees, some of them had targets drawn on them. Itachi gave me and Sasuke some shurikens._

"_Try and aim for the targets," Itachi told us. I observed Sasuke's throwing abilities before going. We each had three shurikens, and there were three targets. Sasuke manages to get one bulls eye, and the other two shurikens very close to the middle. Itachi praised him by patting Sasuke on the head. _

"_Good job, I can tell you've been practicing. Your turn Kyoko, have you used these before?" Itachi asked me. I simply nodded. I concentrated on the middle of each target and threw the shurikens. I ended up getting all of them in the middle. Sasuke and Itachi looked at me with jaw dropping expressions. I turned to them with a bored look. _

_'Can we do something harder?' I mentally asked them._

"_Impressive! Who taught you to throw like that?" Itachi asked. I simply pointed to myself. _

"_You taught yourself?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. _

"_Well, looks like Sasuke's got some competition," Itachi said, patting my already messy hair. I walked away from Itachi's affection and tried to do one of the Ninjutsu I memorized. I did the hand symbols for the jutsu and placed two fingers near my mouth. _

_'Water Wave Jutsu,' I thought as I performed the jutsu. A large amount of water began to spew rapidly from my mouth._

_'I think I did it right...' I thought to myself when the jutsu ended. I turned to look at the two boys behind me, who were looking at me with the same expression from before, except way worse. _

"_...how many times have you performed that jutsu?" Itachi asked me. I put my hands together, making a circle. Indicating the number "Zero". _

"_That means this your first time, right?" Sasuke asked me, I nodded. _

"_Performing the Juts perfectly on your first try? I don't think I've ever seen that happen before," Itachi said in amazement. Sasuke looked at Itachi with an irritated look. _

"_Liar, you performed the Fire Ball Jutsu perfectly on YOUR first try," Sasuke told him. Itachi rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. _

"_Ahaha oh that's right," Itachi said, "Still, very impressive. You accomplished your first Jutsu at such a young age," Itachi praised me._

_'Younger than when Itachi did his,' Sasuke thought. _

"_But that also means you used up most of your chakra," Itachi told me. I nodded and sat down to rest. For the rest of the day, we ended up training most of the day. I ended up falling asleep on the grass, Sasuke fell asleep beside me. _

_~.~_

"_So cute, they're both tired and fell asleep together," Itachi gushed, carrying the two kids on his back. _

"_Thanks for taking care of her," Kakashi thanked., taking Kyoko, "Was she much trouble?" He asked. Itachi shook his head. _

"_She's an amazing young girl, she's got incredible aim, and an exceptional amount of chakra. She performed her first Ninjutsu technique today too, perfectly on her first try," Itachi told the Hatake. Kakashi's eyes were wide with surprise. _

"_What was it?" Kakashi asked. _

"_Water Wave Jutsu, she looks like she's going to be an incredibly talented ninja when she's older," Itachi complimented the little girl. _

"_Probably, especially since she performed it at such a young age," Kakashi said, looking at the sleepy girl's face._

_~.~_

"So basically, I spent a lot of time with them, but never really got closer or anything," I told the Nara, who had been listening to my story, "Especially after the Uchiha massacre, after that, Sasuke didn't let anyone get close to him, he's just been trying to become stronger. I didn't really care much so I just left."

"That's kinda cruel," Shikamaru said, "What about the nicknames?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"You mean how I called Sasuke, 'Sasu-kun'?" I asked him.

"And how he called you, 'Kiki-chan'," He said.

"I got tired of having to go up to them to 'tell' them something, so I just called them that," I explained, "I called Sasuke, 'Sasu-kun', and Itachi, 'Ita-kun'. I made up the nicknames so I won't have to waste my breath on their whole name. Sasuke thought it wasn't fair for me that I didn't get a nickname so they called me 'Kiki-chan'," I explained.

"I see," Shikamaru said as we walked to my door, "I'm surprised how easily Sasuke befriended you."

"Naw, he didn't like how I stole his 'Onii-chan's' attention, the only reason why he was okay with me is because he saw me as a rival, and because I saved him a bunch of times from his fan girls," I explained. He looked at me, telling me to elaborate.

"I was in a tree and he just happened to come by, running from a crowed of girls," I told him, "Happened many times.'

"Sasuke, that guy is never safe around most of the girls," Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm busy tomorrow so tell people not to bother me," I told him.

"Alright," He said in his lazy tone, "See ya later," he wave 'Bye'.

"Bye," I said, walking into my house. I went into the kitchen to get some soup I prepared the other day.

"So, did you take my advice today?" I quickly turned to the voice with a kunai in my hand. I saw Kakashi and put away my kunai

"Maybe, just today," I said taking the bowl to the table, "But tomorrow I'm studying some more Jutsu."

After finishing my food and washing the dishes, I decided to study.

"Kakashi, I'm gonna be down in the library," I told him.

"Alright, don't study too long," He said, reading his orange novel.

_'I'm really uncomfortable with this new personality Fuzen's trying to transform me into,'_ I thought as I walked to the door in the staircase, _'There's no reason to tell Kakashi that I'm going into our library, I never tell him anything, and now I do. Fuzen, why?' _I wondered as I opened he door and walked into the room under the stairs. I closed the door and turned on the switch for the lights. A line of lights dimly lit another case of stairs, going down to the basement, aka the library. I walked down the flight of stairs, liking the dark eery feeling. When I reached the bottom, I flipped another light switch, which brightly lit the huge room. The creepy feeling was left at the staircase. I was now surrounded by many shelves, that contained thousands of books, about history, all jutsus, and scrolls containing hundreds or maybe thousands of many different types of Jutsu. I sat at the desk that was in the middle of the room.

_'This doesn't feel right...'_ I thought. I got up and grabbed a few candles that were kept in a small corner of the room, just in case for power outages, and brought them to the desk. I lit them and turned of the lights. I never knew why, but this was a more comfortable studying environment for me. I held a candle, looking for a book. I found the one I was looking for and brought it to the desk. Genjutsu was something I was "Okay" at. I can easily sense if someone had cast a Genjutsu, but making the illusion was something I still haven't mastered too well. I was able to make the illusions, but I wasn't able to hold it too well. I quickly got started on studying, I didn't want any weak spots.

~.~

After a few...hours? I think...after studying for a while I decided to try using Genjutsu, to see how long I can handle it. Of course I didn't have anyone to use it on. I sighed.

"How am I suppose to practice using Genjutsu, I can create illusions, but I can't practice using Genjutsu on someone without an actual person," I thought out loud.

_**'Get one of your friends to be one of your guinea pigs,'**_ I sighed, closing my eyes. I saw Fuzen floating across from me.

'_That will be bothersome, for myself and them,'_ I told Fuzen.

_**'How about that Shikamaru person? You hang around him more than anyone else,'**_ Fuzen told me.

'_You just completely ignored what I just said,'_ I said in an irritated tone.

_**'Yup, anyways, go and find the Nara, he'll probably help you,'**_ Fuzen said.

_'It's nine or something at night, he'll definitely help me,' _I said in a sarcastic tone.

_**'Why do you hang out with him? You spend way more time with this guy than anyone else.' **_Fuzen told me, _**'Is this what I think?'**_ She asked. She inched closer to my face.

_**'Don't tell me,' **_Fuzen said, smirking.

_'...what?'_ I asked, I was completely clueless.

_**'You realize you can't lie to me, I'm a part of you, so I know if your lying or not,'**_ Fuzen told me. I backed away from her.

_'I honestly don't know what your talking about,'_ I told her, putting my hands up for defense. She sighed.

_**'Your hopeless. Well, it's expected from you. Emotionless, hard headed, stubborn, shut out-'**_

'_You wanna get to the point?' _I asked her angrily.

_**'Your also no fun, but anyways,'**_ She said, leaning closer to me, _**'You. Like. Him.' **_She told me, _**'I would have gone with the Uchiha, I don't understand why you like the Nara.'**_ I blinked.

_'...who?'_I asked.

_**'My god, it hurts to know how clueless you are,'**_ Fuzen said, shaking her head, _**'No matter, just telling you that really really deep inside you, you have feelings for the Nara,'**_ She told me. I looked at her.

_'...so do I like him? Or love?'_ I asked, _'Like and love are two different emotions.' _

_**'You love him,' **_Fuzen said blankly, giving up on me.

'_Don't make me laugh,'_ I told her, _'Why am I even listening to you? I know whether or not if I like a person, Shikamaru likes me as a friend, I don't even consider him as a friend,'_ I ranted.

_**'Yet,'**_Fuzen finished, smirking. I rolled my eyes, _**'Again, should have gone for the Uchiha.'**_

_'Even if there's a tiny part of me that would actually like him, my feelings and emotions will be gone after this week,'_ I told her with confidence, _'And what's with people liking Sasuke? He's mean and inconsiderate with others, and his fan girls are totally clueless that he doesn't want anything to do with them.'_

_**'Oh? Is that so? How do you know?'**_ Fuzen asked, _**'And really? Sasuke has a really cute face, a hot body, and his eyes are just so sexy...'**_

_'Hey, if I can hide out for the rest of the week, I'll be back to normal,'_ I shrugged, _'And I'm starting to not believe that you're a part of me, I don't think that at all.'_

_**'If you say so,' **_Fuzen said, _**'And hey, we both have different minds, I'm just able to know what your thinking, and you're not able to know what I'm thinking.'**_

_'If I was able to stay here for most of my life without interactions, I'd be able to do it again,'_ I said, _'I don't want to know what you're thinking of most of the time.'_

_**'If you say so...and, yeah, you don't wanna know what I'm thinking of,'**_ Fuzen shrugged, and disappeared.

~.~

I opened my eyes and sighed.

_'I need to practice Genjutsu, I can probably practice the background illusion...but I need to practice on someone too...'_ I thought for a moment, _'I have work tomorrow, I'll focus on this afterward,'_ I thought, closing the book.

_'I know the main things, the basics, the knowledge, I just need to try it when I have the time,'_ I thought, blowing out the candles. I went back up the basement stairs. I walked out the door and closed it. I turned around to see Kakashi sleeping on the couch with his book on his face.

_'...leave him be...,'_ I thought, walking up the stairs. I walked into my room and let my body fall on the mattress.

_'I'm exhausted,'_ I sighed. I remembered what Fuzen said.

_'I don't like him, and she says I love him? I don't like him in any way at all...'_ I thought to myself, I thought about the Nara for a while.

_'I guess he's good company...and fun..? I guess he could be a...friend..'_ I shook my head at the thought.

_'No, no, no, no. you have a lot of time to yourself this week, sweet solitude,'_ I thought. I looked at my clock: 3:30 am.

_'...what?'_ I stared at the clock, _'I studied for way too long.'_ I sighed, I opened the curtains for the sun to be my alarm clock for the next day. I laid back down and closed my eyes, letting my body and mind go into a deep slumber.

~.~

Hope you guys enjoyed, tell me in the reviews if there was something you didn't enjoy, what you wanna read next, give me some ideas if you have any that i may or may not use.

Til next chapter

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	8. Chapter 8

Summer school, over, dones with, yay. Next...random fam vacation for like 4 days and cosplay making. I would be fine with the fam vacation thing except my mom isn't letting me bring my laptop. And i was planning to actually post during the vacation T.T

It'd okay I'll just write the next chapter on my phone or something and post it when i get back, maybe. Cosplay making, crunch time. Con coming close T.T No time at all.

Anyways, enjoy next chapter~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my ideas and OC.

~.~

The morning sun shines through my windows, and right into my eyes. I sat up and stretched. The flutter of a small bird's wings made me look out the window. The sun was still rising. I lazily got up and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and looked into the mirror.

_'My hair is really long,'_ I thought, running my hands through my long hair. I grabbed a kunai knife and with one swift move, I cut my hair. It was now at my shoulders. I had a feeling Ino was gonna yell at me when she sees this. I fixed layered my hair. The colored tips were cut off, except the ones on my bangs. I left my bangs as they were. I cleaned up the hair on the ground and got dressed. I wore a black t-shirt, a short sleeved hoodie, and black shorts, casual clothes. I ended up wearing my headband on my neck again. I wore my weapons pouch, just in case. I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by Akumu. I pet the little feline's head and walked downstairs, Akumu following me. I got down to the kitchen and filled my neko's bowls with food and water.

_'It's quite early, what should I do today?'_ I asked myself. I watched Akumu yawn and stretch. I smile at how cute he looked.

_'Right, I was gonna study some more and train,' _I thought, _'...hmm, maybe I should buy some groceries, we're running out_.

"Akumu, wanna come with me to the store?" I asked, "Since I can actually bring you out now." Akumu gave a 'mew' in response. I grabbed a piece of toast and let the cat climb onto my shoulders.

"I'm going out to get groceries," I told Kakashi, "Ittekimasu," I said, leaving with the toast in my mouth.

~.~

_**'Thought you were gonna stay inside this week?'**_An annoying voice told me.

_'Hey, we ran out of groceries, Kakashi's not gonna get em, so I will,'_ I told her. I walked down the streets, heading to a small market that was on the other side of the village. I decided to start traveling by roof to get there quicker. Akumu just curled up in my hood. I landed in front of the market and went in. I went to buy the usual stuff, payed for it, and walked out.

"That was...boring," I said out loud. Akumu mewed in agreement. I sighed.

"Well, I was planning on training today anyways," I said. Akumu crawled out of my hood and nuzzled against my cheek. I picked him up in one hand, while carrying the groceries in the other.

"Cute," I said as I started to walk home, "So training...maybe I should start with Taijutsu...'I thought out loud, "But I so that a lot...maybe I should do some target practice." I soon arrived home, after putting the groceries away, I left to train. Before I could leave, Akumu leaped onto my shoulder.

"Wha...you wanna come with me?" I asked. Akumu nodded.

"Alright then..." I shrugged.

~.~

We went out to my training spot. Akumu jumped off my shoulder, almost excited.

"If I knew you would be happy coming out here, I would have brought you here long ago," I smiled. The cat found a butterfly and started to chase it. I rolled my eyes at the cat. He was adorable. I stretched a bit, warming up, and decided to set up some targets. Ten meters away, I pulled up some kunai and shurikens and got ready for some target practice. Not to show off, but I pretty much got bulls eye almost every try.

_'I remember reading something about focusing chakra on the kunai,'_ I thought. I had forgotten what it would do but might as well try it out. I focused my chakra on the kunai, focused on the target, and threw the weapon. The weapon went right through the wooden target, halfway through the huge boulder behind it. I was a little surprised.

"Okay...that's what it does.." I said, "That...I should work on my chakra control." I walked over to the boulder, examining the damage. After a moment, I realized I probably couldn't get my kunai back. I walked back to where I stood a moment ago to continue with my target practice. I notice Akumu held one of my kunais with his mouth, holding it from the hilt.

"..Akumu, I swear if you hurt yourself-" I was cut off from my cat throwing the kunai, landing on the target. Not in the middle, but at the target.

"...whoa..." I said. A small smirk appeared on my lips.

"Let's see if you can hit the middle."

~.~

Near the end of the day, both me and Akumu were tried from training, and he ended up getting really close to the target.

"Hell, I'm not getting a nin-dog, I got a nin-cat who's way better," I smirked. Akumu mewed in response.

"Time for a break, let's get some dango," I said. Akumu agreed and hopped onto my shoulder. We went into the streets to the nearest place that sold dango.

~.~

Happily eating a stick of dango, sharing with Akumu, we were walking back from the dango shop. It was around eight now, the sun is going to set soon. I walked past the park and was stopped by someone.

"Kyoko! You cut your hair!?"

_'Ino,'_ I thought, turning around to see I was right.

"Yeah, it was bothering me so I cut it," I told her.

"It looks good on you," Sakura complimented.

"Thanks..." I said. She beamed that I accepted her compliment.

"Hey, Kyoko!" I looked up at the hill that was in front of us, I saw Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba.

"..soo, what's going on?" I asked.

"Just hanging out, we were gonna invite you but Shikamaru said you were busy," Ino said, "But I see that you're not busy now."

"I will be, I'll be busy sleeping. Which I why I'm going home now," I told the white blonde.

"Eh? Stay!" Ino told me.

"No, I'm tired," I told her, "I want sleep." I turned back to the direction of home, leaving a pouting Ino.

"Wait up, my mom will kill me if I stay out later than this," I turn to see Shikamaru walking behind me.

"Nice hair by the way," He said touching my hair, "Looks good on you." I slightly stiffened at his touch.

_'Her hair is so soft,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Thanks, the colors will be back tomorrow," I told him. We both walked in silence. I was too tired to say anything, if there was anything to say. I notice that Shikamaru was walking a little quicker than me. My feet ached from training...and from that moment Akumu decided to start chasing me with a kunai in his mouth. Shikamaru seem to have notice.

"You okay?" He asked in concern. I nodded.

"I'm fine don't worry," I told him, walking to his side quickly, ignoring the pain.

_'Damn it, Akumu,'_ I thought.

"You're walking funny, ya know?" He told me.

"Shut up...I just injured myself training today," I told him.

"Both of your legs?" He asked.

"Yes, it's possible," I said. I hear Shikamaru sigh and crouched down.

"Climb on," He told me.

"...eh?" I looked at him confused.

"You shouldn't be walking if your legs hurt," He told me. I shrugged and climbed onto his back.

"No argument today?" he asked, walking. I shook my head.

"I'm too tired," I told him.

"Hey don't fall asleep, I'll drop you if you do," Shikamaru joked.

"Eh? Shika-kun that's mean," I said in a hurt voice. I felt him stiffen when I called him "Shika-kun".

"What's with the nickname?" He asked. He didn't sound irritated, it doesn't seem he minded the name.

"Why not?" I asked, "Is 'Maru' better?" I asked him, thinking of another name.

"I don't care," Shikamaru said, "As long as I get to call you something."

"Depends what it is, Shika," I said.

"Hmm...Koko?" He asked. I looked at him strangely.

"No, that's terrible," I told him, He chuckled.

"Alright, how about Kyo?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Better than Koko," I told him.

"Well Kiki is already taken," Shikamaru said, I shrugged.

"Speaking of that, I didn't see Sasuke with you guys today," I said.

"He doesn't really hang out with us, he gets dragged by Ino and Sakura," Shikamaru told me, "He's probably training as always."

"He won't become as strong as me," I said confidently.

"Cocky there, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well I started training when I got here," I told him.

"It's no wonder you're always so grumpy, you wasted your childhood," He joked.

"Meh, as long as I'm stronger than you guys, I'm fine," I said. I notice that we're already at my house. I got off his back.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm pretty busy this week, I probably won't see you guys this week," I told him.

"What about Friday?" Shikamaru ask, "The festival that we all have to participate in? It's troublesome but we have to go." He told me.

"Ugh, maybe," I groaned. I waved bye to him and walked into the house.

~.~

"I'm home," I said. I walked straight to my room. I crouched down, letting Akumu climb down.

"Akumu, this was easier when you were a kitten," I told the cat, rubbing my shoulders. The cat ignored me and jumped onto my bed. I plopped onto the mattress beside the neko. I thought for a moment.

"You wanna help me with Genjutsu?" I asked the cat. Akumu let out a small mew.

"Alright, but remember, everything is fake," I told the cat. It purred. I pet the top of it's head.

"Okay then," I made a seal with my hands. My room slowly turned into a creepy landscape. Akumu sat in one place, a little frightened but he knew that I was doing this and it wasn't real. A huge tree appeared behind the neko. The branches of the tree moved and went for the cat. Akumu hissed at the tree and swatted the branches away. Akumu leaped away from the tree but soon got caught by a vine. He tried to get his paw freed from the vine that caught him, but the vine continued to grow and wrap around his body. Akumu struggled then gave up. He looked at me with a bored expression. I dispelled the Genjutsu.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked. Akumu stuck his little, pink tongue out at me.

"Just tell me if it was good," I told him, Akumu crawled to me and let out a mew.

"Good, right?" I asked. I pet the cat as it purred. Genjutsu, illusionary techniques. It manipulates the flow of chakra in the opponents brain, disrupting their senses. I can make them see illusions from their own eyes, usually leaving the opponent paralyzed.

"I wanna try something else, you wanna help me?" I asked Akumu. He backed away. I frowned.

"Five minutes, that's all," I told him. Akumu sat up, waiting for me to do something. I made hand symbols, directing to Akumu. I put my hands down. Akumu was stuck in a state of Genjutsu. I knew what he was seeing, since I was the one who cast the Jutsu on him. I quickly dispelled the jutsu, relieving the cat. Akumu glared at me.

"Food," I said, Akumu immediately ran downstairs where his food was. I blinked.

_'Did not think that would work,'_ I thought. I went down and filled his bowl, again. I sighed.

_'I can't really practice Genjutsu, but at least I know I can use it,'_ I thought walking upstairs. I was exhausted. I flopped onto my bed again. I closed my eyes to sleep.

_**'You know, you can use Jikan for Genjutsu,'**_ I saw Fuzen, who was right in front of me.

'_Jikan?' _I asked.

_**'Your Jikan No Me, Eye Of Time, your special Kekkei Genkai**_**, something that you can only get from your bloodline. Like the Uchiha's Sharingan,'** She said, lifting my bangs. I quickly backed away, covering my eye again.

_'Yes I know what my Kekkei Genkai is, I just didn't know what it was called,' _I said. She chuckled.

_**'You can use your Jikan No Me on someone, going deep into their memories, finding sad, pained memories, and through their eyes, they will see it again. You can also convert the memory, making it happen to someone who the opponent knows,'**_She smirked.

_'For once you give me useful information,'_ I told her.

_**'But of course, don't use your Jikan No Me, only for emergencies,'**_She smiled.

'_...at least I got some information about this thing,'_ I said, referring to my eye,_ 'Well, I'm tired and have training tomorrow, so let me sleep.'_

_**'Fine fine,'**_ Fuzen sighed as she disappeared into my mind.

~.~

The sun once again woke me up. I got took a shower, dressed in casual clothes, tied my hair into a ponytail, and got ready to train again. The colors came back to the tips of my hair. I fed Akumu and left the house and myself, then went to train. Akumu came with me again. The rest of the week, me and Akumu trained together. Kinda like the way how you would train Nin-dogs, but with a cat. Let's just say, I loved my cat more than ever, also, my ears kept appearing, making things kinda annoying. After training, I'd either make something for us to eat or go out for food. It was the end of the week, well Thursday, before the festival. Which I was not excited for. Me and Akumu sat at Ichiraku's Ramen, happily eating Ramen together.

"Thanks for letting Akumu eat here," I thanked Ichiraku.

"It's no problem," He told me, "I'm surprised to hear your voice for the first time."

"Oh..aha, yeah.." I said. I watched Akumu eat his own bowl of ramen, surprised that he was able to eat a whole bowl.

"I'm also a little surprised with those cat ears of yours, you're getting pretty confident, aren't you?" He asked me. I touched the top of my head finding a pair of cat ears.

"Oh...my guardian must have put them on me without me noticing," I said, making an excuse.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan!~" I turned to see the blonde haired knuckle-head ninja, with Choji and Shikamaru.

"Hey, Naruto," I greeted quietly. I felt something move in my hoodie. I looked too see that Akumu had finished eating and retreated into my hood.

"Whoa, you ate two bowls?" Naruto asked in a bit of awe.

"Naruto, you eat like five," I shrugged. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

_'Guess they didn't see Akumu,'_ I thought. The boys went to order their meal while I finished mine.

"Look, it's Kyokoneko," Shikamaru smirked.

"Call me that, and I'll start ignoring you," I told him.

"I'm just kidding, Kyo," He told me, "By the way, we're gonna meet up with the girls later."

"Ah, good for you," I said in a dull tone.

"Come with?" Choji asked.

"Oh I would, but I have this thing..." I said. The guys gave me dull stares.

"...what?" I asked, "I get a choice if I wanna go or not, don't I?"

"Ino told us to get you, but since you're here, it makes things easier," Shikamaru told me.

"If she wants me to come, she'll have to get me herself," I shrugged, paying for my two bowls, "What's she doing anyways?"

"Finding Sasuke with Sakura," Naruto grumbled.

"Of course," I sighed, "Again, if she wants me, she's gonna have to get me herself," I said, leaving. Right when I walked out, guess who I bumped into.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan~" Ino smiled, "You're coming to hang out, right?"

"...uhh..." I noticed that Sakura was behind her, and Sasuke was not there. Guess they couldn't find him.

"She said if you wanted her to come, you'd have to get her yourself," Shikamaru said.

"Well, I'm here now!" Ino jeered, "And you're definitely coming." I sweatdropped.

"What if I don't wanna go...?" I questioned. Then I realized that Ino wouldn't let me go without a fight and I really didn't have the energy to deal with her, physically.

"Actually, never mind, I'll come," I said, making Ino smile with joy.

_'This is gonna be a long night,'_ I sighed.

~.~

I ended up getting dragged to karaoke

"Here, Kyoko!" Ino said, sat herself beside me, handing me the mic. I quickly backed away from the microphone as if it was garlic and I was a vampire. Ino laughed at my act.

"Come on, we, well I, wanna hear you sing!" Ino told me, waving the mic in my face.

"Yeah, you're voice is so sweet! You're probably an incredible singer!" Sakura said. Naruto nodded in agreement. I looked at Shikamaru, hoping he'd back me up.

"Shikamaru, tell her to sing!" Ino demanded. Shikamaru looked up at her.

"If she doesn't want to, I don't wanna make her," He said. I sighed in a bit of relief.

"Come on! Aren't you curious about what she sounds like singing?" Ino asked, trying to persuade him. I stared at him, nervous about his answer. The Nara picked up the remote control to the karaoke machine and tossed it to me. I quickly caught it.

"I'm not a part of this," Shikamaru said with his hands in the air. I threw the remote at Ino.

"I'm not doing it," I said, "No matter how long you guys try to make me sing, I won't do it." Ino continued to pester me with songs, but I refused. She soon gave up and everyone just continued to do whatever and I just watched.

"Sooo," Naruto said, "Who are you guys hoping to have on your team?"

"Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura both shouted at the same time. They stared at each other, you could see the electricity between the two. Shikamaru and I sweat dropped.

_'I should not be sitting here,'_ I thought, since I was sitting right in between them. I looked at the two girls staring each other down.

"Why would someone like you be on Sasuke-kun's team, Forehead?" Ino said more as a statement than a question.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Pig!" Sakura spat back.

_'Sasuke is pretty strong, but he's only gonna care for himself. He doesn't want anything or anyone to hold him back. Especially any fan girls. Don't they realize that Sasuke pretty much hates them both?'_ I pondered, looking at the two angry, love sick, girls.

"Kyoko, what do you think?" I looked at the white blond and the pinkette, "Who would Sasuke want on his team?" I looked at Shikamaru, my eyes asking him to help me. He avoided eye contact with me.

"Uh...why ask me?" I asked them.

"Because! You know him surprisingly well," Ino said, referring to the one time they saw us on the swings.

"Not really...but if you want to know, go ask him yourself," I said, trying to pass on the subject. The girls looked at each other then raced out of the building, looking for the Uchiha.

"...oops.." I said, realizing what I just did.

"I can't believe they would choose Teme over me!" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, you realize that all they think of is Sasuke, right?" Shikamaru asked the poor Uzumaki.

"Well they should realize that Sasuke is a bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself," The blond boy huffed. I looked away.

_'That's not...true,'_ I thought.

~.~

After a few minutes, Naruto went to go find Sasuke, probably to challenge him to a fight or something, so I just followed Shikamaru to his house, since I couldn't really go anywhere else. Well I could have went back home, but when challenged to Shogi, you gotta take it. We ended up playing Shogi for a while, and of course he's winning.

"You sure you don't wanna make another bet?" Shikamaru joked.

"No, never make a bet with a Nara," I told him, "I'm still waiting for you to actually use one of your wins." I moved one of my pieces.

"Not yet, waiting for the right time," He told me, "Also, checkmate," he said. I looked at the Shogi Board.

"Aw...you killed my kingdom," I said in bored tone.

"Tired?" He asked.

"And kinda bored," I told him, "Loosing to you 7 times in a row gets boring."

"I don't know, it was kinda fun," He smirked.

"Hey, I'll win one day," I told him, "Today's just not that day."

"Maybe that day doesn't exist," Shikamaru teased.

"Maybe you just don't believe that day doesn't exist," I said.

"Hey, you beat me at spars, I beat you a shogi, it's fair," Shikamaru told me. I crossed my arms.

"Not good enough," I pouted. He sat next to me and poked my cheek.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you do that?" He asked me.  
"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"When you pout, your cheeks puff up," Shikamaru told me, "Also, why are your cat ears still there?"

"I didn't pout and I have no clue, I don't control them," I shrugged.

"Yes, you did pout," He told me, poking my cheeks.

"I don't pout," I told him.

"You're doing it again," He told me.

"No I'm not," I denied. He pinched my cheeks.

"Whoa, your cheeks are super soft," He said in surprise, "Really squishy." He continued to pinch my cheeks.

"S-stop!" I blushed, "What about you?" I pinch his cheeks, accidentally knocking both of us over since I was trying to maneuver through his arms.

"Oh, they're soft too," I said with a tone of surprise. He swatted my hands away.

"Uh-huh," He poked my cheek, "Your face is more fun to poke." I sat up, away from his hand.

"No," I told him.

"You should really smile more," He told me.

"You know I have smiled," I said, "It hurts." I joked. He laughed. I gave a small smile.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you two," We both turned to the random voice.

"Hi, dad," Shikamaru said.

"Hello, Shikaku," I greeted. Shikaku just looked at us.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pretty surprised how nonchalant you guys are, especially since I caught you guys like this," He said. I blink and looked at us. Shikamaru did the same and froze. I was on top of him, cowgirl position. Both of our faces were dusted in a dark shade of red. Shikamaru quickly sat up, making me kinda fall.

"Nothing happened!" Shikamaru quickly said. Shikaku looked at us questionably.

"Really now?" He asked, smirking.

"Eh? What's this? Kyoko's here?" Yoshino rushed into the room.

"Hello, Yoshino," I bowed.

"Ah, Kyoko! It's so nice to see your bright, cute face again!" Yoshino said, holding my face.

_'...bright? Cute? This women does not know me that well,'_ I thought, but smiled at the women.

"Thank you, Yoshino, it's nice to see you too," I told her.

"You look so tired, your clothes are kinda dirty," He told me.  
"Ah, training this whole week, I got a little lazy to change when I went out," I said.

"Is that so?" She smiled, then looked at the younger Nara, "Shikamaru, you should learn from Kyoko, she's so active and helpful, you should be more productive like her." I sweat dropped.

_'I'm always putting Shikamaru in a bad position,'_ I thought.

"Are you staying for dinner, dear?" Yoshino asked.

"Ma's been asking over and over," Shikamaru told me in an annoyed voice.

"I would, but the clothes I'm wearing right now isn't really suited for dinner. Especially when invited for dinner," I said, trying to get out of the situation.

"That's alright, Shikamaru could lend you some clothes, right?" Shikaku said.

"Sur- what?" Shikamaru looked at his father.

"Just a t-shirt and shorts," Yoshino said.

"Alright," Shikamaru said, grabbing my arm and leading me into his room.

~.~

"You're expression was kinda funny," I told him, sitting myself on his bed.

"What? I never expected that my dad would tell me to lend a girl my clothes," Shikamaru told me, looking through his drawers.

"I never did either," I said, swinging my legs on the edge of his bed.

"You're pretty short now that I think about it," Shikamaru said, looking at me.

"Eh? I'm not that short, I'm taller than Sakura and Ino," I told him.

"Compared to me, you're a midget," He joked.

"A midget that can beat your ass," I told him. He threw something at my face, making a 'Poof' sound. Shikamaru chuckled.

"There, go get changed," he said, pointing at his bathroom. I stuck my tongue at him and walked into his bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. I changed out of my dirty clothes into Shikamaru's clothes. The shirt was like a short dress on me, the shorts went below my knees.

_**'Man, you are kinda short,'**_Fuzen said.

_'For once, I'm actually glad you spoke,'_ I told her.

_**'Really now? I guess you're starting to like me,'**_She chuckled.

_'No, I hate you with all my heart,'_ I told her,_ 'Anyways, what's with my behavior, my personality? It's not, well, me,'_ I told Fuzen.

_**'What do you mean?'**_ She asked.

_'I know you're suppose to make me happier or whatever, but you're also changing my personality. I'm usually calm, collected, not like...well this,'_ I told her.

_**'I'm not actually changing you,'**_She said, _**'I'm just making you yourself.'**_

_'...I'm confused, myself isn't what you're turning me into,'_ I told her.

_**'I'm making you into the person you should have been,'**_ Fuzen explained, _**'You see, if you were never put into that horrid excuse of an orphanage, you wouldn't be all cold, cruel, and mean.'**_

_'...well it happened,' _I told her.

_**'Well, if you were like you were before, being in a team would not be fun for anyone,'**_She said.

_'...well, don't change me so quickly, it makes me uneasy,'_ I told her.

_**'If you say so, but I rather get it done and over with,'**_She said, _**'But of course, I can't, people will notice the sudden personality change.'**_

_'I guess,'_ I sighed. I heard a mew and remembered that Akumu was still in my hood.

"No, I didn't forget about you," I lied, "But we aren't home so lay low for a bit in my clothes. I'll come back later." Akumu nodded and retreated back into my hoodie. I folded my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I look over at the bed to see that Shikamaru sleeping. I put my folded clothes on the table in the room and walked over to the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the Nara's sleepy face. I got bored after a few seconds and poked his cheek. No response. I poked him again. He shifted a bit, but didn't wake up. I was getting impatient.

"Shikamaru, wake up," I said, lightly shaking him. He turned away from me. I huffed.

"Shika-kun, wake up," I said a little louder, shaking him with a bit more power.

"What...?" Shikamaru said, waking up.

"You're mom's gonna get mad if she finds out your sleeping," I told him.

"Ugh...five more minutes," He said.

"It took five minutes to wake you up," I told him. He turn away.

"Yeah, yeah," He said. I pouted.

"Shika-kun! Get up!" I told him, shaking him.

"You're not gonna stop, are you?" Shikamaru asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"Fine, I'm getting up," He sighed, "Man you're persistent." He looked at me.

"Wow, my shirt is kinda big on you," Shikamaru said. I shrugged.

"It's comfy," I told him.

"Staying for dinner I'm guessing?" He asked.

"Guess so," I said, sitting next to him.

"Get ready to be bombarded by questions," He smirked, "Also, didn't you eat earlier?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again. You ate as well," I told him, "and they already did that. It's more like, time to sit through an hour of your parents talk about our non-existence relationship," I joked.

"Moments like these make me wish I lived by myself sometimes," Shikamaru laughed. I gave a small smile. Shikamaru looked at me.

"You should smile more like this," He told me.

"Eh..." I shrugged.

"Well, we have a while till dinner, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I dunno, Shogi?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be bored of it," Shikamaru said.

"Naw, I still need to defeat you," I smirked.

~.~

"Ugh!" I groaned, defeated by the Nara, once again, "Is there anyone who can beat you?" I asked. Shikamaru paused at my question.

"Has anyone defeated me yet...?" He thought out loud.

_'...you have to think about it?'_ I waited for his answer.

"...no, don't think so," He finally answered, "Besides my Dad, no one."

"Never bet against a Nara," I muttered. I heard the older Nara laugh.

"What has Shikamaru done to make you think that?" Shikaku asked. There was a short pause.

"Nothing yet," I answered.

"Uh, anyways, is dinner done?" Shikamaru asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes. That's why I came up here," Shikaku said, "Come downstairs, the tables set."

"Ready for dinner?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure," I said, following him.

~.~

We walked down stairs to the amazing smell of Yoshino's cooking.

"What's cooking?" I asked, particularly no one.

"Fried rice," Shikamaru answered.

"Eh? It smells like a five course dinner," I said, somewhat surprised. Shikamaru chuckled.

"It's like this when we have guests," He explained.

_'How?'_ I wondered but I dropped the subject. We walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"So you guys are genin now?" Yoshino smiled, giving us bowls of fried rice.

"Yup," Shikamaru said and started eating.

"We're meeting our sensei tomorrow," I said, picking up my chopsticks.

"Ah yes, and there's a big festival afterward, isn't there?" Shikaku asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, and Kyo doesn't wanna go," Shikamaru said, then continued eating. I stopped eating when he mentioned me.

"Why is that?" Yoshino asked.

"Uh, well, I don't really like festivals," I said.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Well...it's crowded..." I said.

"...anything else?" He asked.

"...well..I haven't actually been to one before," I admitted.

"Well, Shikamaru can take you on your first one then," Shikaku smiled.

"Really? I don't want to be a bother to Shika," I said, although I don't really care.

"Eh, sure why not?" Shikamaru shrugged. We both continue to eat and converse.

"So, who do you think will be on your team?" Shikaku asked.

"I'm not really sure, I don't care, really," Shikamaru said with a lazy expression.

"How about you, Kyoko?" The older Nara asked me.

"Me? I don't really care as long as they don't drag me down," I said with a stoic look on my face.

"Well then, you don't want Shikamaru to be on your team," Shikaku joked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and went to put his dishes in the sink. I quickly finished and did the same.

"Are you going to leave right away?" Yoshino asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired from training," I said. "Thank you for dinner."

"No problem sweetheart," She smiled. "Shikamaru, walk her home, make sure she walks home safe," Yoshino told her son.

"Alright," He said.

I waved bye to Shikamaru's parents as I left the house, I carried my clothes, and cat, in my arms.

"Watch them ask me to bring you over again," Shikamaru chuckled.

"You're mom's food is good, I won't mind," I smirked.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get home?" Shikamaru asked out of boredom.

"Duh, train," I told him. He smiled.

"I swear, that's how you're gonna die," He joked.

"Pft, I'll probably die during some kind of mission," I told him, "But, I won't let myself die until I'm as skilled as ANBU."

"Good luck," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks, but I'm not gonna need it," I told him as we arrived at my house, "I would invite you but it's getting late, you wouldn't want your mom yelling at you for coming home late," I joked.

"As long as you're home safe, she doesn't care," Shikamaru said.

"Oh well, bye, see you tomorrow," I told him.

"See ya," He waved, "By the way, your cat ears are finally gone." I patted my head and sighed in relief that it was finally gone. I closed the door and went upstairs to my room.

~.~

"Alright Akumu, you can come out," I said. The black neko crawled out from my clothes and onto my bed. I threw my dirty clothes into the laundry hamper. I opened one of the drawers that contained my throwing weapons, such as shurikens and kunias. I pulled out some very thin needles, senbon needles. I read in my Medical Ninjutsu book about these. For medical purposes, these are suppose to used to strike acupuncture points. But they can also be used in battle. They aren't as effective as using shurikens and kunia, but because they are thin, its harder to see and dodge. When using these, you have to identify and aim for the opponent's vital spots, it can hit parts of the body to close off someone's chakra pathway system, making them unable to use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I can put someone into a state of temporary death, or put them to sleep. The user could also tip the needles with poison. I have been practicing on my own clones, but I haven't had enough practice, which is why there are small holes in the walls. I made a clone of myself.

"Alright, let's try putting you into a temporary state of death," I said, placing three senbon between my fingers. I aimed for the neck area. I hit the target and my clone fell, then disappeared.

"It's too easy to hit something that's still," I sighed.

_**'Then get someone to be you experiment lab mouse,'**_Fuzen sighed.

_'Yeah, I don't think anyone wants to be put into a state of death or paralysis,'_ I told her.

_**'Then get them by surprise, in the end, if they catch you, just be cute and say "Just kidding!", or something,'**_ She told me.

_'Naw...it's okay, I'll just keep practicing,'_ I told her.

_**'If you say. Excited for tomorrow?'**_ She asked me. I made another clone.

_'To find out who's on my team? Haha nope,'_ I said as I threw some needles at my clone.

_**'You closed off the chakra pathway,'**_ Fuzen informed me.

_'What do you think I'm doing?'_ I asked. Continued train while Fuzen irritated me. Surprisingly I was getting better with my aim, even with distractions.

_**'...maybe tomorrow morning, just catch some random person by surprise, ya know?'**_ Fuzen yapped.

_'I think I'm doing fine on my own,'_ I told her.

_**'If you say so,'**_ She sighed.

_'Well, I'm done for today, I'm gonna take a long bath,'_ I told her.

_**'Go for it, wash that sexy body of yours,'**_ She told me.

_'...wha?'_ I asked her.

_**'Hey, I gotta say something good about the body I'm stuck in,'**_She told me. I shrugged and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection to see that my hair was a mess. I filled the bathtub with warm water, and stripped my clothes off. I turned off the water when the tub was filled and climbed into the tub. I relaxed in the warm water that covered me.

_'I need to go to the hot springs one day, it's been a while since I've been there,'_ I thought. I closed my eyes, just laying in the water.

~.~

I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes, it was dark outside, and the water was kinda cold.

_'...good job Kyoko,'_ I sighed, I got out of the water and cleaned myself up. I quickly dried my hair, got dressed in my shorts and a t-shirt. I folded the clothes Shikamaru lent me.

_'I'll return it, when I go to his house again,'_ I thought to myself, putting the bag on my drawer. I looked up at the clock to see it was 10:15 pm.

_'Yeah...I should really stop sleeping in random places,' _I shook my head as I fell onto the mountain of pillows on my bed. I quickly fell asleep, knowing tomorrow was the day to either be disappointed or proud of my team, depending who was in it.

~.~

Hope you guys enjoyed, it's late and I'm waking up early ;.;

What I do for you guys sometimes haha.

Also, thanks for the lovely reviews~ Makes my day.

Til next Chapter

~ Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait! I thought I would be able to update after my mini vacation, but I got busy with a three day convention .  
Anyone else go to Anime Revolution? hehe~

Thanks for your lovely reviews! Well, to the ones that were lovely.

Anywaays~ For those who think Kyoko is a Marie Sue Character, I can see that. But keep in mind that this story isn't really done yet. Even though there's been 9 chapters, as the writer, it's still the beginning.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept my ideas and OC.

~.~

Finally, Friday came. The day we went back to the academy to meet our new sensei. I was wearing a dark blue outfit. I was wearing a kimono shirt that didn't cover my shoulders. It had one sleeve, my left arm, and the right was bare. The kimono ended at my mid-thigh. I wore short meshed leggings underneath. I tied my usual weapons pouch and such on my person, I tied my sheath that contained my sword on my obi, and had a small sword in my left sleeve. I had senbon needles in my weapons pouch now, not just shurikens and kunia. I tied my forehead protector around my neck, tied my hair into a pony tail, and tied weights on my legs. It seems like I was carrying a lot, but it was all organized. I was only carrying two pouches, one on my leg and on my waist, my Katana, and I had a small hidden sword in my sleeve.

"What do you think, Akumu?" I asked the cat the was rubbing itself against me. It mewed in response. I petted his head.

"You just want food, don't you?" I asked. The black cat went downstairs, waiting for me to fill his bowl.

"I knew it," I said, following the cat's path downstairs. I filled his bowl with food.

"You love me anyways, right?" I asked, petting the cat. It purred.

"That's what I thought," I said.

"Boo." I turned, taking out my kunai. I sighed, putting my kunai away when I realized it was Kakashi.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked in irritation.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kakashi told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, here," He gave me a small box, "Happy Birthday." I stared at the box.

"...I didn't think you'd remember," I said, "I didn't even remember myself." He patted my head.

"Well, how could I forget the day finding you and finding out you were gonna stay with me?" Kakashi asked me.

"I did," I said bluntly, "...thanks though...don't tell anyone it's my birthday." He ruffled my hair.

"No problem," He gave me a closed eye smile, "Well I better get going, you too." I nodded. With that, he left the house to do whatever Kakashi does. I opened the box to see a new pair of ninja gloves with metal plates on them. I gave a small smile before putting them on.

_'Not bad, Kakashi,' _I thought. I suddenly remembered that I had to give back the clothes Shikamaru lent me.

"His house is on the way, and who knows, he might not be awake," I ran upstairs and got the bag. I went back down, put my shoes on, and left the house. I jogged to the Nara's house, since I was wearing the weights, might as well use them for what they're used for. I got to the house quickly and knocked on the door. Yoshino opened the door.

"Ohayō, Yoshino," I bowed, "Is Shikamaru still home?" I asked.

"Ohayō, Kyoko-chan, yes he's still here. But that lazy boy is still sleeping" Yoshino said, a tinge of irritation in her voice.

"It is still an hour early," I said, looking at the time. It was almost nine.

"Still, he should be getting ready," The older women sighed.

"I can wake him up if you want, I have to return the clothes I borrowed anyways," I told her.

"Good luck waking him up," Shikaku said from one of the other rooms.

"I have methods," I told them as I entered the household. I walked up the stairs and went to Shikamaru's door. I knocked on it to see if he was awake. No answer. I walked in. I set the bag on the desk and walked towards his bed. I looked at him. I put my Katana on the ground. I crouched down and poked his face.

"Shikamaru, wake up," I said, poking him. He didn't budge. I looked at him curiously.

"Shika, I know you're awake," I told him. Nothing. I frowned.

"Shikamaru, you're gonna be late," I sighed. Again, nothing. I looked at him, he looked really relax, and really peaceful. I don't know why, but I climbed into his bead and curled up beside him. I didn't sleep, I was just a little cold. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Shika," I said, nudging him a bit, "Shikamaru, wake up." I yawned. His warmth was making me sleepy.

"Shit, Shika, wake up," I said a little louder, "Before I fall...asleep..." My eyes grew heavy.

"SHIKA," I shouted, making him jump, making me fall off the bed.

"Ow..." I sat up, rubbing my head, "Yay, you got up." I stood up.

"Why did you yell in my ear?" He asked.

"Why did you hug me?" I asked.

"Why were you in my bed?" He asked.

"...I was cold," I told him.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Shikamaru asked.

"I tried, I was gonna hit you with my Katana," I huffed.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Returning clothes," I pointed over to his desk, "And I ended up being your alarm clock." I told him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Uh..." I looked over at the clock, "Around 9:30," I told him.

"And what time do we have to be at the academy by?" He asked. I put my hands on my hips.

"Really? You're lucky I came by or else you would have been late," I huffed.

"Aw, you're worried about me," He said sarcastically.

"Ha, I would've left but your mom asked if I could help her wake you up," I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, what time do we have to be there by?" Shikamaru asked again.

"At ten, so hurry up," I told him.

"Then get out of my room," He told me.

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

"I didn't know you were interested on seeing me change clothes," Shikamaru smirked. I blushed.

"W-what? Why would I be interested? Have you been hanging around Kiba too much?" I said all at once. Shikamaru snickered.

"Then leave my room so I can change," He told me. I quickly grabbed my Katana and left his bedroom, closing the door behind me.

_'Baka,'_ I thought, walking downstairs.

"Is he awake?" Yoshino asked me.

"Yeah, finally," I told her.

"Really? I should make you come here every morning to wake him up," She said, laughing.

"Next time, I wont be so nice when waking him up," I said, cracking my knuckles.

"As long as he's still breathing," Shikaku joke.

"I hope what I'm hearing isn't you guys planning my death," Shikamaru said, walking downstairs. I noticed that his hair was a little damp.

_'Either he takes really quick showers, or my normal showering time is really long,'_ I thought.

"Okay, should we go?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said, walking past me. I stopped him.

"Wear your forehead protector, we didn't get it for nothing," I told him. He showed me his left arm.

"Don't have to wear it on my forehead," He said, poking my forehead, "Let's go." We waved goodbye to his parents and left the house.

"Man, it's such a drag to wake up so early for this," Shikamaru said. I gave him a poker face.

"We have to be at the academy by ten today...we usually have to be there by eight," I told him, giving up on the lazy ninja.

"Why couldn't they make it at twelve?" Shikamaru asked, shoving his pockets.

"Would you even be awake by then?" I asked.

"...maybe...I usually sleep until my mom storms into my room," He chuckled.

"Or until I yell in your ear."

~.~

We walked into the classroom, everyone that passed, which was everyone, was hanging around the classroom. I decided to sit in the middle row, while Shikamaru sat in the row above me. I turned and started chatting with him for a while until I noticed a familiar raven haired boy sit beside me.

"Morning, Kiki-chan," Sasuke greeted.

"Morning, Sasu-kun" I greeted back.

"MORNING!" We all turned to see the one, and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, like you said, it's morning, try to tone it down a notch?" Shikamaru told him.

"Haha, sorry," Naruto apologized. The four of use continued to conversed, which soon lead to the subject of teams.

"Who do you think will be on your team?" Naruto asked. I shrugged.

_'I'm getting really tired of people asking me this,'_ I was irritated.

"I hope Kyoko-chan will be on my team!" The blonde smiled.

_'Huh? Wha?'_ He put an arm around me.

"We would be the best team ever! The strongest team ever! Just imagine! Us being the heroes! Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you be my sidekick!" Naruto beamed. I gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Uh, Naruto, reality check here. First, I am no ones sidekick," I told him, "Second, isn't the hero suppose to be stronger than the sidekick?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" He asked dumbly.

"Oh, I dunno, last time I checked, I was way stronger than you," I said.

"Yeah right! It's obvious that I'm stronger than you!" Naruto said confidently.

"Say the person who failed the exams, three times," I told him.

"Hey, I passed this one," Naruto said, pointed at his headband.

"Uh-huh, after everyone else," I said, "Even if you were stronger than me, which your not, the hero should be smarter; or at least have a brain," I told him, looking at my nails. Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked, they were obviously enjoying this.

"That's it! Arm wrestle, now!" Naruto shouted, putting his arm on the desk.

"Let's make it interesting, how about a wager?" I smirked, "Loser dies whatever the winner wishes." Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah! You'll definitely go down!" Naruto exclaimed. We shook on it and got ready, my right hand wrapped around his. Naruto stared fiercely at me, while I had a calm, collected expression on.

"Start," Sasuke said. I decided to be an ass and play around with Naruto. I kept my arm still while he tried his best to bring my arm down. He was sweating like a pig while I was half asleep. I decided to slowly bring my arm down, to give him some hope.

"Ha! I-I'm doing it! I'm gonna win!" Naruto said in a hopeful voice, watching as my arm moved slowly to the table. When my arm was a centimeter from touching the table, I decided to actually do something.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid," I said, with one swift move, my hand pushed Naruto's hand the other direction, slamming his hand on the table. Naruto looked at me shocked.

"Kyo, that was cruel," Shikamaru smirked. I shrugged.

"I said I was sorry."

"But you didn't mean it?" The Nara asked me. I shrugged.

"Kyoko...that wasn't fair! I was gonna win!" Naruto told me.

"I was playing around with you, if I just slammed your hand on the table right when we began, it wouldn't be fun. I gave you confidence, then made you lose, which made you lose confidence. Point is, I win, you lose," I stated.

"Fine...what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"Just buy me lunch and I'm good," I shrugged.

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"You say it like it's no big deal," I said.

"It isn't really much," Naruto told me.

"You got enough money?" I asked. Naruto looked at me blankly for a moment.

"Uhh..." Naruto was soon interrupted by yelling of two familiar girls.

"I'M FIRST!" Two female ninjas shouted.

"Oh god, here we go," Shikamaru groaned.

"What do you mean you were first, Ino-pig?" Sakura shouted.

"My toe stepped into the classroom first, Forehead!" Ino stated.

"I was obviously ahead of you!" Sakura yelled.

"You're obviously delusional!" Ino spat back.

"They're both delusional, especially around Sasuke," I joked. Shikamaru snickered. Sasuke "Lightly" pushed me for that joke, which almost made me fall out of my seat.

"I was kidding," I told him, balancing myself on my seat. I saw Sakura making her way to our row.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, but was ignored by the pinkette. Sakura made a bee line to Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said shyly to the onyx eyed Uchiha, who just stared at the front of the room, as if Iruka Sensei was giving us lecture.

"Can I sit beside you?" She asked, her face was stained the same shade of pink as her hair. Naruto sulked in his own misery.

_'Ignored by your crush who's obviously crushing on someone else, right in front of you, sad,'_ I thought. I noticed that Choji had arrived and was now talking to Shikamaru.

_'Well, now I got no one to talk to...wasn't a problem before,'_ I thought, I continued to eavesdrop on the Haruno's failed attempt at flirting.

"Hey, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino stated, facing the Haruno.

"Well, too bad! The seats already taken!" Sakura told Ino, crossing her arms as if she won the battle before it even started.

"I'm the one who got here first! I should be sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino screeched.

"What do you mean you came in first! I told you, I was here first!" Sakura told her. Both the girls were eye to eye, their foreheads hitting each others. Naruto was irked at how Sakura immediately chose Sasuke over him. Naruto perched himself on Sasuke's desk, right in front of Sasuke, glaring right at him. Sasuke, of course, noticed and glared back.

"What's so special about you, Teme? You're just a cold, self-centered bastard," Naruto said, coldly.

"It's better than being an idiot, like you, Dobe," Sasuke said back. They glared at each other.

"Hey, stop staring at Sasuke like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah! Sasuke, beat him to a pulp!" Ino barked. I rolled my eyes.

_'Way too much drama in the morning. First, you guys are rivals, fighting over a guy. Then you guys are comrades, silently on the same team,'_ I shook my head, _'Make up your mind.'_ Suddenly, some idiot, who was behind Naruto, leaned in his chair, which caused Naruto to be pushed forward, losing his balance. I could already see what was going to happen. It seemed like the world stopped spinning for this event, everyone was staring at our row. I don't know why I did it, but it just happened. When time continued to move forward again, Sasuke's and Naruto's face were less than half an inch away from each others. My hand was right in between the two. I wasn't even looking at them, I was looking straight, leaning on my left hand.

"I don't judge people's sexualities, but if you guys really wanna do it, get a room. You guys are attracting a lot of attention," I said bluntly. They looked at me, a little shocked, but still didn't move their faces.

"...guys, stop kissing my hand, or I will pull my hand away, which will cause Naruto to continue falling forward, and you guys should know what will happen next," I warned.

_**'It would be very amusing if they kissed each other,'**_ Fuzen told me. I ignored her. The boys quickly removed their lips from my hand. Naruto backed away from Sasuke..or me, I wasn't paying attention, I was busy wiping Naruto and Sasuke saliva off my right hand.

"Naruto..!" Sakura and Ino growled, with a couple other fan girls. Naruto turned pale. Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Naruto, you're gonna pay for that!" The Haruno told him.

"W-wait! N-nothing happened!" Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, fortunately, if it wasn't for Kyoko!" Ino told him.

"But if she wasn't here..." Sakura said, the hoard of fan girls walked slowly towards Naruto.

_'Shit,'_ Naruto thought.

~One beating later~

"Alright everyone, settle down," Iruka said, walking into the classroom. Naruto ended up with a black eye and bruises where there shouldn't be bruises. He sat at the end of the row, next to Sakura, next to Sasuke, next to me.

"Funny how I get in trouble for not doing anything to Ino while they get away after beating the shit out of Naruto," I whispered to Shikamaru who quietly chuckled at my comment.

_**'Well, you threaten to kill her,'**_Fuzen told me.

_'Are you here to tell me something, or are you gonna just pop up randomly?'_ I asked her.

_**'Just popping into your life randomly,'**_She said happily. I quietly groaned.

"Last week, you were officially made Genin, now you guys are true ninjas," Iruka told us. I blocked out Iruka's speech, considering the fact that I didn't care enough.

"...I am honored to be you're sensei, but now starts your new life as a ninja, who will hopefully help keep our citizen and village safe," Iruka said proudly, "I will now tell you guys your teams, but because of the odd number, there will be a team of four students," He said. He started calling out the teams, I patiently waited for my name to be called.

"...squad seven, Naruto," Naruto perked up, hearing his name.

"...Sakura."

"Yes!" The blond jumped out of his chair. Sakura hung her head in disappointment.

"...Sasuke."

"Yes!" Sakura squealed, jumping out of her seat. Naruto mourned, copying Sakura's act from earlier.

_'Sucks to be them,'_ I chuckled.

"...and Kyoko, there's our four-man squad."

_'Yeah, yeah, next-wait, WHAT?'_ I looked at Iruka Sensei with disbelief. I was gonna ask him about this ridiculous combination and if they needed another week to sort this out again, but Naruto beat me to it.

"Sensei, why does an incredible ninja like me, have to be stuck on the same team as Sasuke?!" Naruto asked, demanding a reasonable answer.

"There are strict reasons for these placements, Naruto!" Iruka yelled at him, "Sasuke has the best score out if all the boys, you, on the other hand, have the worst!" Naruto slumped into his chair. Sasuke looked nonchalant as always. Iruka must have noticed my look from earlier, because he explain mine and Sakura's placement in the team.

"Sakura has one of the worst physical application scores, while Kyoko's Taijutsu is the best, not to mention that Kyoko has the best score out of all the girls," He told us.

"Jeez, Sensei, to think they would look at the personality matches too, but no, they only looked at the scores, strength, and weaknesses," I sighed. Everyone had their eyes on me.

"...I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked, particularly no one.

"...yeah," Shikamaru answered.

"Well, if you have any problems, you can talk to the Hokage about it, since he's the one who put the teams together," Iruka told me.

"Maybe I should, maybe he wasn't in a great mood when he was putting squad seven together," I said. Iruka sent a glare. I put my hands up saying I was done, and let Iruka continue calling out the teams.

"How did you get to be on Sasuke's team?" Ino asked Sakura, obviously raged. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at the white blond.

_'True love conquers all!'_ The pink haired girl thought happily.

"Ugh...worst birthday ever," I muttered quietly.

"...it's your birthday?" Shikamaru asked.

"...that accidentally slipped out, don't tell anyone," I told him.

"Squad 8, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino," Iruka read out. I looked over at Hinata.

_'...she wants to be on Naruto's team...I would trade with her if Kiba wasn't there,'_ I sighed.

_**'What!? But then you won't be with Sasuke-kun!'**_ Fuzen cried.

_'...what's with you and Sasuke? You can't even meet him,'_ I told her.

_**'I ship him with you! Since you and I are one, and if something happens between you too...'**_ Fuzen said, I swear she was drooling.

_'...yeah, no, it's alright,'_ I told her.

"What's with girls and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Eh? It's obvious isn't it?" Ino asked, looking at Shikamaru with disbelief. He shrugged.

"Not really," He said. Ino sighed.

"How can you not understand?" She asked.

"Because I'm not a girl," The Nara replied.

"You understand, don't you?" Ino asked me.

"Well...I'm a girl, but I don't understand why most of the girls in this class goes apeshit over the Uchiha," I said, leaning on my chair.

"Well, I hope I won't be stuck on the same team as you, that would be the worst," Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Squad nine, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji..."

_'What? I'm stuck with the Nara and food boy?'_ Ino thought in fear. Shikamaru smirked.

"It would be the worst to be on the same team, huh? Well the feelings mutual." I smirked at the scene.

"You're stuck with Ino, good luck," I mocked.

"I have Choji, you should worry about your group," He smirked. I sighed.

"Yup, I'm stuck with a loud mouth, a crazed fan girl, and a very determined avenger," I said quietly, making sure my group didn't hear me.

"Good luck," He teased.

"Shut up," I stuck my tongue out.

~.~

After Iruka read out all the teams, he released us for lunch. I quickly jumped out the window, to avoid my group. I went to a quiet area that's usually not crowded, I heard a voice so I decided to stay out of the clear.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun?! Where are you?" Sakura cried out. I hung my head in shame for my group.

_'Fan girl,'_ I sighed.

"Where did he run off so quickly? I was hoping we would be able to hang out at lunch and get to know each other, since we're in the same team and all," Sakura sighed to herself.

_'Well...that isn't too bad, Iruka did say a lot of shit about teamwork, and wouldn't shut up about it,'_ I thought to myself. I was about to walk out from my hiding spot when I saw Naruto coming.

"Sakura-chan!" He cried out to the pink blond, he stopped a few feet away from her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to lunch together? Get to know each other and stuff, since we're in the same team and all," Naruto asked nervously. Sakura's eyes narrows at him.

"Why would I want to eat lunch with you? How could that thought even cross your mind?" She asked in a dark tone.

_'I don't like her, again,'_ I sighed.

"Well we're in the same group, I thought we could-" Naruto was cut off by the Haruno.

"Naruto," Her eyes darkened, "You're annoying," She turned away from him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She continued to call out for her precious Uchiha, leaving a sad Uzumaki behind.

_'I. Am going. To die,'_ I thought, quickly walking away, avoiding everyone in sight.

~.~

I hung out in one of the tree that went along a small path, looking forward to the future stress because I'll be on the most annoying and troublesome team. I let out a sigh.

_'Of all the students in the class, I had to be with the worst combination of people.'_ I frowned, but closed my eyes, trying to relax, if possible.

"Sakura." I opened my eyes to a voice, a voice I never thought would say that pinkette's name with such a caring tone. I looked over to the side to see Sakura, who was eating her lunch on a bench, and Sasuke who was right in front of her. Sakura's eyes were huge with surprised.

"Sakura, you're forehead is so wide, so charming, it makes me want to kiss it," Sasuke told her.

_'...what?'_ I looked at the two with a weird expression.

"Of course, that's something Naruto would say," Sasuke said. Sakura let out a huge sigh, filled with depression and disappointed.

_'Alright, who is this dude, and how can I get him to continue to do this so I won't have to deal with Sakura?'_ I wondered, watching the scene.

"Let me ask you something," The boy said, sitting himself next to her on the bench, "Naruto, what do you think of him?" He asked her,

_'Mystery solved, this is Naruto. Now for the real mystery, why did he transform into the Uchiha, and where is the original Sasuke?'_ I pondered.

"Naruto?" Sakura repeated. She looked down, "He knows about my feelings, and he always gets in between everything, making sure I don't succeed in what I'm trying to accomplish," She started out.

_'...he asked if you wanted to eat lunch together, like how you were gonna ask Sasuke...'_ I face-palmed the pitiful Haruno.

"...Naruto...he's...annoying," Sakura stated. Sasuke's, er, Naruto's eyes were wide with surprised.

_'...your feelings, your goals...? I'm sorry, I'm confused,'_ I looked at the Haruno.

"You see, Sasuke-kun, all I ever wanted was for you to accept me," She told 'Sasuke', leaning closer towards him, closing her eyes. The boy's eyes were so huge, I thought his eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets.

"I'll do anything for you to accept me, as you can tell...I'm desperate," Sakura said, blushing, still leaning towards 'Sasuke'.

_'...what the actual fuck is wrong with this girl? Who tells someone that they're desperate for them?'_ I thought, _'My squad will be fun...and this is only a quarter of a quarter of it...so about an 8__th__.' _The fake Sasuke slowly leaned towards Sakura.

'_...Naruto...you fucking bastard...but a smart one, I underestimated you,'_ I thought. Suddenly, the boy's stomach made a sound that did not sound good. He quickly fled towards the bathroom.

_'Karma's a bitch,' _I thought.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out, "Who knew he was so shy," She blushed.

_'...this girl, is unbelievable, she's special with a capital R,'_ I sighed, _'Time to go find the real Uchiha to settle this.' _I leaped off the branch I was on, startling Sakura.

"W-were you up there the whole time?" She asked nervously. I yawned.

"Yeah, I was trying to sleep, but I just woke up from you calling after...Sasuke?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Uh, it's nothing," She quickly told me. I shrugged and walked off.

~.~

I traveled by roof tops, looking for the Uchiha's chakra sign. It didn't take long, since he was stuck in one place. I went through the window of the classroom and was greeted by a tied up Uchiha on the floor.

"Naruto," I stated, not even asking. He nodded, since his mouth was duck tapped.

"Poor Sasu-kun," I mocked, untying the binds. After I untied him, Sasuke ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Since you know how I ended like this, I assume you know why he transformed into me and what he did," He said, crossing his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with a lovesick Sakura, who just got shot by cupid's arrow way too many times. And she's waiting for you to return with a kiss for her." I told him.

"Fuck, Naruto, why?" He sighed.

"Hey, at least he didn't kiss her," I told him carelessly. He looked at me.

"She's out there waiting?" Sasuke asked, a slight nervous tone in his voice.

"She's awaiting for her prince in shining armor to sweep her off her feet, and plant a kiss of true love upon her lips, and live happily ever after. Have fun," I said, about to leave, but the Uchiha caught my arm before I was able to take another step.

"No way, I'm not dealing with her alone, you're coming too," He told me.

"No, she saw me after Naruto left, if she sees me with you, I might be in trouble. Plus this is your biz not mine," I told him.

"Aw what's this? Kiki's afraid of little old Sakura?" Sasuke mocked. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the window.

"Tch, as if. Come on, lets get this over with," I told him. He smirked, following my actions.

"You know," I started as we leaped from the window, "You're dealing with that cotton candy girl, I'm just coming with you for moral support."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said as we walked down the path Sakura was waiting at.

"You have no idea what to say, do you?" I asked him.

"...nope," Sasuke shrugged.

"Let me guess, you're gonna walk past her, and when she calls you, you're gonna ask her about Naruto," I guessed.

"...probably, I do need to know where Naruto is anyways," He told me.

"Revenge?" I asked.

"Revenge," Sasuke confirmed. I rolled my eyes. We stopped at a squeal from a certain pink haired girl.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!~" Sakura squealed. I cringed.

"Are you ready? Like mentally? Because I am!" She told him, smiling like she was high off Sasuke presence. She spotted me.

"Kyoko-chan, can you give us some privacy?" She asked, still smiling like a maniac.

_'I would love to, but Sasuke would kill me if I left him alone with you,' _I sighed. I looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked around, everywhere but Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him.

"You know where Naruto is?" He asked.

"There you go, changing the subject again," The Haruno sighed, shaking her head, "Why do you care about him anyways? He's annoying and always gets into trouble because of his stupid pranks," she ranted. The Uchiha continued to avoid her gaze.

"You know why he's like this?" Sakura started, "Its because he wasn't raised right, he doesn't have any parents." I stiffened at that part. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"He doesn't know how to behave, no one disciplined him or taught him right from wrong," She continued, as if she knew everything. I didn't notice, but my hands balled into fists.

"If I did something that Naruto would do, my parents would kill me. Heck, they would never let me do anything stupid, they shouldn't have let Naruto live on his own, I mean look at what happen to him! He-" Sakura's rant was stopped by my hand, that slapped her across her face. My hand stung like a bitch but I didn't care, I just slapped someone who was worse than a bitch. Sakura's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Watch what you're saying, Haruno," I growled, "You do realize you're talking to two out of three people in this team who don't have parents? Unlike you," Sasuke was a little shocked, but didn't stop me.

"Do you think he had a choice of whether or not to have parents? It's not his fault that he doesn't have parents! And just because he doesn't have parents, doesn't mean he's a bad kid! Yes, he is annoying, but it doesn't have to do anything with the fact that he has no one with him. He's only doing those pranks because he wants attention. Imagine being alone for as long as Naruto has been. There's no one to praise you for what you did, no one to tell you that they love you," I told her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Not to mention that most of the kids bully him when they don't even know him, they just listen to their parents who tell them to stay away from him," I was pissed off, and it was pretty obvious.

"Why do you care? You live with someone, don't you?" Sakura asked.

_'She's just assuming, she doesn't know anything,'_ I thought.

"Now, I do. Yes, I live with someone. But that person isn't my biological parent or relative, and it doesn't mean I'm close to that person. My life before was worse, I never met my actual parents. I was literally isolated from civilization, I didn't even get to see the sky, or a blade of grass. I was alone and by myself. Not one cared for me, so I had to take care of myself," I turned away from her.

"...no wonder you're so conceited..." Sakura quietly muttered, but I was able to catch it. I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and tugged her over to my person.

"How the hell those that make me conceited? Listen here Haruno, you're the only one on this team who still have their parents around. One day, someone you love dearly will die, keep acting like this, and no one will care, no one will comfort you, and you'll be alone, possibly hated," I said, pushing her away, "Probably hated, you got one person who wants to bash your head against the wall, repeatedly, until you're about to lose consciousness, then rip your guts out for you to see yourself," I turned to leave, but I turned my gaze towards her one last time.

"You say Naruto's annoying, right? Go look in the mirror to see who's worse," I told her, turning my head in the opposite direction and walked away. I could hear Sakura begin to cry and whine to Sasuke about me.

"Did you even listen to what Kyoko said? You say she's conceited? Look at yourself, not only are you annoying, your also conceited. You only care about yourself. Naruto's on your team, why don't you try caring for him? Being nice to him once in a while won't kill you," Sasuke said in a cold voice. Either Sakura's crying died down, or I walked far enough to not hear her anymore. I went onto the roof and sat in the shade of the tree. I closed my eyes to relieve some steam.

"Something the matter?" I opened my eyes slightly before closing them.

"Hello, Shika," I lazily greeted.

"That doesn't answer anything," He lightly joked. He looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed.

"Can I please switch teams? I don't care which one, any would be better than this one," I complained.

"...even Kiba's?" Shikamaru asked.

"Better than dealing with Haruno," I sighed

"Hey, I have Ino," Shikamaru said.

"I think Sakura's worse than Ino," I told him.

"No one, is worse than Ino," He said, "What did Sakura do?" He asked. I explained what happened, which got me pissed off again.

"I swear, she's so delusional that she didn't even realize who she was talking to," I huffed, "She called me conceited after I said how I had a life with no civilization, I wanted to slap her, again."

"Wait, again?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I slapped her when she was talking about Naruto. You should have seen it, I slapped her so hard, I bet her ancestors would have felt it," I told him, unknown of the smile on my face.

_'...she's smiling? I didn't think she was sadistic...is she?'_ The Nara pondered.

"I wanted to hit her again, to see if I could bring her back to reality, or at least bring her into reality for the first time. She has no heart for anyone except for her "Precious" Sasuke-kun who doesn't return her feelings. She should really notice that Sasuke doesn't like her and move on. She's gonna get herself killed on a mission one day because she was drooling over him," I said face palming.

"I agree, she should snap out of it, same with Ino," He sighed.

"Is that why you're here?" I smirked.

"Somewhat, she thought she spotted Sasuke and left. Choji went to get more food, and I'm just here," He told me, "Anyways, you should be a little less harsh on her, she probably doesn't know any better."

"What is she, five? According to her, since she has parents, she's well behaved, obedient, and won't do anything that would upset her parents or others," I said in a mockingly girly tone,"...I think I just killed myself on the inside," I said with a disgusted tone.

"Don't kill yourself, its not good for you," Shikamaru joked, "Especially on your birthday."

"You think?" I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"But seriously, try not to kill Sakura, I wouldn't kill Ino if she did that. Sakura was bullied when she was really little, until Ino helped her. I know you were bullied too, so you could relate to her," Shikamaru said. I cringed when he said that. I didn't tell him the whole truth...I didn't trust him enough.

_'...I wasn't just bullied...I didn't tell you everything...' _I looked over at him, _'…I won't say anything...now.'_ We heard Iruka calling us back to meet our new sensei. We both looked at each other and shrugged, and walked back to class together.

~.~

It's been...how many hours? I don't even know, but it's a few hours before the festival starts.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, he was pacing back and forth in front if the classroom.

"Naruto, be patient," Sakura told him.

"How can I? All the other teams are gone with their sensei and we're still here! Even Iruka Sensei left!" Naruto exclaimed. I was sitting beside the Uchiha. I didn't to anyone after lunch, I was pretty pissed off. My eyes wondered around the classroom. For some reason, it landed on the Uchiha's hair. I looked at it curiously. Sasuke noticed me looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Your hair," I answered, "How did you do that?" I asked.

"...do what?" He asked back.

"It's just spiked up like that, like it's natural, it's like..." I thought for a moment.

"Like...?: Sasuke waited for me to finish.

"Like...a duck's rear end.." I finished. He gave me a weird look. I ignored it and touched one of the spikes of his raven hair. My eye's lit up.

"Whoa, it's so soft," I said, playing with his hair, "It's almost as soft as mine." The Uchiha's face was a little pink, but disappeared as he tried to maintain his usual stoic look.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I stopped to see what was going on, Sasuke looked up too. Naruto was on a chair, placing a chalkboard eraser between the wall and the door.

"This is what he gets for being late," Naruto chuckled, jumping off the chair, "When he opens the door, surprise!"

"You're gonna get in trouble. He's Jounin, an elite ninja, he wouldn't fall for a stupid kids prank like this," Sakura said. I looked at Sakura.

_'It's pretty obvious that you're gonna love this prank, if it works, that is,'_ I thought, looking at the pink-haired Haruno.

"Actually," I started, all eyes were on me, "As Sakura said, this is a childish, immature, joke. But, since he's a Jounin, he wouldn't expect something like this from Genins. He'd think we would be mature or something, or somewhere along the lines of mature, wouldn't expect something like this, so he may fall for it," I explained.

"Immaturity at it's fullest," He grinned, looking at the door. Just as he did, we heard footsteps coming towards the classroom. We held our breathes to see if my theory was true. A hand, wearing a dark blue ninja glove opened the door. The eraser fell onto the man's silver hair, and fell onto the ground.

_'...it makes sense that you fell for it, baka,'_ I sighed.

"AHAHA! He fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

_'Is he really Jounin?'_ Sasuke wondered.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei! I tried to stop him! I would never do something like that!" Sakura said in an innocent voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Kiss up," I muttered, Sasuke smirked, since he was the only one to hear me.

"Hmm, my first impression of you guys..." Kakashi paused, "You're all idiots." We all sweat dropped at his comment.

"Kakashi, not our fault you fell for it. You were probably informed about who was in this team already by the Hokage. You should have known that Naruto would have done something like that," I told him.

"Meet me on the roof," Kakashi told us, ignoring me. He disappeared with a 'Poof', leaving us behind with a cloud of smoke.

"Eh? Kyoko, you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, _'They were probably gonna find out anyways,'_ I thought.

_'Why is Kakashi my sensei? Why is HE my sensei? If the Hokage did this because Kakashi is my 'Father', he's gonna hear from me, Hokage or not,'_ I sighed. I noticed Naruto already disappeared, probably sprinting up the stairs to the roof.

"...he does realize we can go through the window, right?" I asked, hearing Naruto's footsteps.

"Leave him be, he's probably gonna ask how we got to the roof so quick," Sasuke joked.

"Probably," I agreed as we went through the window, after Sakura went.

~.~

We all sat on some stairs that were on the roof.

_'...this roof is really weird,'_ I thought to myself. I sat next to Sasuke, who was next to Sakura. We saw Naruto run towards us.

"Whoa, how'd you guys get here before me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke leaned over to my ear.

"Called it," He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Window, Naruto," I told the yellow haired ninja.

"Oh," was all he said. He sat down next to Sakura. Kakashi was across from us, leaning against the railings that were placed on the edges of the roof.

"Alright, why don't you guys introduce yourselves, one at a time," Kakashi said, not giving us any options.

"Introduce ourselves? What are we suppose to say?" Sakura asked. I refrained from making contact with my forehead and the palm of my head.

_'It's not hard to say your own name,'_ I sighed.

"Say things you like, things you dislike, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," Kakashi explained lazily.

"Why don't you g first, Sensei? So we know how it goes," Naruto asked.

_'Idiots, if you had just introduced yourselves normally, we wouldn't have to talk more about ourselves,'_ I thought irritably.

"Me?" Kakashi asked, pointing at himself.

_'No shit,'_ I refrained myself from jumping off the ledge.

_**'Not enjoying your team, I see,'**_I heard Fuzen tell me.

_'You have no idea,'_ I huffed.

_**'Well since you're busy, we can talk later,'**_ She told me.

_'About what?'_ I asked, thinking she had more information on me.

_**'Nothing really, I just came to mock you, bye,'**_She said, disappearing from my thoughts.

_'...I have a weird spirit inside me,'_ I thought, bringing my attention back to Kakashi.

"Well," Kakashi started, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes? I don't feel like telling you."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time, looking at our Sensei questionably.

"My dreams...I don't feel like telling you either. And for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi said, ending his introduction.

"All we learned was his name," Sakura muttered, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright, your turn, you first," Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. I completely lost interest, for his likes, dislikes, and hobbies were all about ramen.

_'Does this guy eat anything else?'_ I wondered.

"My dream, is to become Hokage! So no one would look down on me or disrespect me," Naruto said, eyes full of determination.

_'He's grown in an interesting way,'_ Kakashi thought.

_'I was in obviously not interested by Naruto's ramen talk, but was a little intrigued by the Hokage thing,'_ I thought, looking as him.

"Alright, next," Kakashi said, moving onto Sakura.

"O-oh, uh I-I'm Haruno Sakura, and what I like is, well the person I like is..." Sakura looked over at Sasuke and squealed in delight.

_'Gave up on Sakura, and probably humanity,'_ I sighed, knowing this would all be about Sasuke.

"She likes Sasuke, her hobbies are probably stalking Sasuke, and thinking of ways to make Sasuke hers, and her dream is to marry and make lots of kids with him," I muttered silently, so no one would hear. But the Uchiha who was beside he had heard what I said. He slightly inched away from Sakura.

"...and what do you hate?" Kakashi asked, tired of Sakura's hint of her love for Sasuke.

"Naruto!" She yelled angrily.

"Eh?" Naruto made a questionable sound.

_'Seems like most girls in her age care more about boys than actual training,'_ Kakashi sighed. He looked over to the Uchiha. Sasuke got the hint.

"My name, is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes, and I don't particularly like anything," He said in a mono-toned voice. Sakura frowned when he was talking about his likes.

_'Please don't tell me you were expecting him to say he had 'Undying love' for you,'_ I sighed at the pink-haired ninja.

"My dream, I will make into a reality, to restore my clan, and..." Sasuke's stoic expression turned darker, "To kill a certain someone." The mood dropped like an anchor.

_'Poor Ita-kun...well Sasuke too, he has to train like hell to become strong enough to defeat Itachi. He can't even defeat me...yet,'_ I thought to myself. Naruto started freaking out.

_'I hope he's not talking about me,'_ Naruto though, eyeing the Uchiha. Sakura looked at him with eyes that blocked out reality.

_'Wow, Sasuke-kun is so cool!'_ Sakura gushed. I eyed Kakashi, it looked like he knew something.

_'Just as I thought,'_ Kakashi didn't change his expression for the whole time. He looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, well not really, but this is stupid, do why have to do this?" I sighed. Naruto and Sakura looked at me with shock.

"Kyoko! This is our Sensei! Show some respect! It's already enough that Naruto made him think we're idiots," Sakura told me in a hushed voice.

"Why do you think this is stupid?" Kakashi asked.

"Just introducing our names, that's alright, but there's no need to go on about our dislikes, likes, and hobbies and such. That's useless, and personal information," I explained.

"Just do it," Kakashi sighed.

"My name Hatake Kyoko," I lazily introduced. They waited for me to continue.

"There's nothing else you guys need to know," I told them.

"Should I introduce you myself?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean? I already did, plus you would probably get everything wrong," I told him.

"How are you suppose to do that, Sensei? You just met us," Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Yes, but she lives with me," Kakashi pointed at me.

"...eh?" Sakura and Naruto looked at me. I held a peace sign at them.

"I noticed they had the same name, but I wasn't sure," Sakura said.

"Yes, I live with him, but I've concealed myself in my room. So he knows nothing about me," I told them.

"How come Sasuke isn't freaked out like us?" Naruto asked.

"Because I already know," Sasuke told him, "We knew each other when we were small." He elaborated so no one would ask.

"So...is she like your sister or something?" Naruto asked.

"I see her like a really shy little sister, but, officially, she's my daughter," Kakashi told him.

"Adopted daughter," I clarified.

"Are you gonna introduce yourself or not, we're wasting time, the festival's gonna start in an hour," Kakashi told me.

"If you weren't late, we would have plenty of time," I told him.

"Just say your likes at stuff, or we'll all be late for the festival," Kakashi told me.

_**'Aren't you going with the Nara boy? You don't wanna be late for your date, now do you?' **_Fuzen chuckled.

_'It's not a date, where the hell did you come up with that?'_ I asked her.

_**'Just introduce yourself, or you'll be late with your date,'**_She told me.

_'Fine, and it's not a date,'_ I told her.

"Ugh, as I said earlier, I'm Hatake Kyoko. I hate everything and everyone, and what I would like is for all of you to die," I said with hatred. Kakashi hit the back of my head.

"Be nice, this is your team," Kakashi reminded.

"Fine, but everything I said was true. My likes...weapons, mostly swords I guess. Dislikes...people...children...fan girls..." I said lazily, "I don't have any hobbies," Kakashi eyed me, "Unless you count training and studying," I continued, "My dream?..I don't actually know..." I looked down at me feet.

_'...I don't have one, this life isn't worth having one,'_ I thought to myself. I looked up, Kakashi looking at me curiously, and my teammates looking at me with the same expression.

"Um..maybe to...I dunno...find my place in this world? But that's pretty much everyone's goal...I guess not to die until I achieve the skill of ANBU...?" I made up on the spot, not looking at any of them.

"Alright, you guys are pretty unique, all different in your own ways," Kakashi told us, "We're gonna have our first mission tomorrow," He told us.

"A mission? What kind of mission?!" Naruto asked in excitement.

"A task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi said.

"What is it? What are we gonna do?!" Naruto asked. Practically jumping up and down.

"A survival exercise," He told us. Naruto's excitement quickly dropped.

"A survival exercise?" Naruto echoed.

"I thought we were suppose to do a real mission, not more training," Sakura pouted, "We already did this at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This isn't like your previous training," Kakashi told us.

"So, uh, what kind of training us this?" Naruto asked. Kakashi started to chuckle darkly, Sakura and Naruto looked at him oddly. I, for one, feared this was coming.

"Hey, that was a normal question, what's so funny?" Sakura leered.

"If I tell you, you're not gonna like it," Kakashi teased, waving his hand before placing it on his masked face, shadows sharpening his features, "Of the twenty-seven, in this case, twenty-eight, graduates who passed, only nine or ten will be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen or nineteen will be sent back to the academy," He explained.

"So in other word, this is a make it or break it, pass-fail test," I said bluntly, but serious.

"Yes, and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%," He told us. Naruto looked like he just saw Death.

_'I can't fail this, I have to pass this! Believe it!'_ Naruto mentally supported himself. Sakura looked extremely worried.

_'If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke!'_ The Haruno thought. Sasuke had an expression of determination and focus. I looked away, my bangs shadowing both my eyes now.

"Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?" Kakashi told us.

"WHAT?! That's crazy! I worked hard to get all the way here! BELIEVE IT! What was the graduation test for then?" Naruto freaked.

"Oh, that? That was just to select eligible candidates who might become Genin," Kakashi explained.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, again.

"That's how it is, I decided whether or not you pass or fail. To go back to the academy, to become a Genin." Kakashi told us.

_'Wow, you just became God, congrats,'_ I thought to myself.

"Tomorrow we'll meet at the training grounds at 5 am in the morning, bring your ninja gear" Kakashi told us. Naruto trembled in anger.

_'I'm not gonna be weeded out, people are going to look up to me one day! I can't fail this test! B-believe it!'_ Naruto supported himself.

_'Oh no! No! No! No! I can't fail or else I won't be with Sasuke! This is a trail...a trial of true love!'_ Sakura thought worriedly. Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger, he clenched his fists till the knuckles became white.

_'Just as I feared,'_ I thought, looking at Kakashi.

"Why so early? We have a festival tonight!" Sakura complained.

"Because I said so, and it's possible. You're all dismissed," Kakashi said, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke." Sakura and Naruto looked at him with shocked faces. I looked at Sasuke, his knuckles still clenched. I put my hand over his knuckles. He looked at my hand, then me. I gave him an assuring smile, even though I wasn't sure for myself. He smirked back. I pulled my hand away

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," I said quietly.

"By the way," Kakashi looked at me, "It's Kyoko's birthday." With that, Kakashi left.

"...I told you not to tell!" I stood up, yelling at him.

"Eh? It's your birthday Kyoko-chan?!" Naruto asked me. Sakura also looked at me with a bit of surprise.

"Aha...yeah," I said.

"We should celebrate!" Naruto told me.

"Don't, it's fine. I'll see you guys later," I told them, and quickly left, looking for the famous Copy Ninja of the Leaf.

~.~

I tailed Kakashi on the rooftops. I needed to know if the rumors were true.

_'Where is he?'_ I wondered, looking around. I went by one of the training grounds and spotted him.

_'There he is,'_ I hid in a bush. I peeked out from the bush. He was at the memorial stone, the K.I.A stone.

_'...what's he doing over there?'_ I wondered. I quietly went closer, making sure I was still unseen. I looked up again.

_'...what the hell? Where is he?' _I wondered.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the voice.

"Oh, Kakashi! What are you doing here?" I said nervously.

"What are you doing following me?" He asked me. I calmed myself down.

_'I needed to talk to him anyways,' _I stood up and brushed myself off.

"First off, you told them it was my birthday. Second, I needed to ask you something," I told him, "Is it tru-"

"You're gonna be late for the festival," He interrupted.

"I don't care, just listen," I told him.

"Actually you should care, you have to be there," He told me.

"But-"

"Go get ready," He told him, disappearing. I stared off at the space where my Sensei was.

"Kakashi!" I yelled angrily. I started walking home.

"Baka! He dodged the bullet, coward," I muttered profanities as I walked home.

~.~

I went into my house and went into my room. I face planted myself on my bed.

_'I don't want to go, I need answers from Kakashi, I hate my team,'_ I thought as I stayed in the position I was in. I heard a tapping sound on my window, I looked up.

"Hey," Shikamaru said. I smiled and opened the window to let him in. He was wearing a gray/blue Yukata with the Nara Clan symbol on the back. He kept his headband on his arm like normal.

"Why are you dressed so formal?" I asked.

"How long were you face planted on your bed?" He asked.

"Hopefully twenty-four hours...?" I asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed.

"Okay, just wait downstairs, I'll be out soon," I told him.

"Don't send down a clone of yourself," He told me.

_'...how did he know?' _I thought.

"Pft, wha? Why would I do that..?" I questioned awkwardly.  
"You're smart, but I'm a few moves ahead of you," Shikamaru told me. I sighed.

"I don't even have a Yukata to wear," I told him.

"Like I said, a few steps ahead," He sighed. I gave him a strange look.

"...okay, my mom told me to bring you over cause she found her old Yukata and thought it would look good on you," Shikamaru admitted.

"And obviously...I don't own one," I said, "Alright, let's go."

~.~

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" Yoshino beamed, as me and Shikamaru walked in.

"Hi, Yoshino-san," I greeted. She came up to me a pinched my cheeks.

"So good to see your adorable face again!" Yoshino gushed, "You came for the Yukata, right?"

"I didn't own a Yukata and Shikamaru told me you offered to lend me one," I told her, restraining to react to the pain of my cheeks.

"That's right! Come over here, it's in the other room," She told me, letting my cheeks go.

"I'll wait in the living room," Shikamaru told me. I followed Yoshino to the other room.

"I used to wear this when I was your age. When I found this, I immediately thought you would look perfect on you!" Yoshino told me. She pulled out a light blue colored Yukata, turning darker as you traveled lower down the dress. It had red koi fish around the bottom of it. The obi was the same red color as the fish.

"Isn't it cute?" Yoshino asked.

"It's nice," I told her.

"Should I leave to let you put this on?" She asked me.

"Uh...er...I don't know how to put this on..." I said awkwardly. She gave me a smile.

"Don't worry," She told me. She started helping me put it on. Well, I just stood there while she dressed me up like a doll.

"Times like these makes me wish Shikamaru was a girl," Yoshino told me, tying the obi securely. I stifled a laugh.

"Shikamaru's alright though," I said. She sat me down. She started brushing through my hair.

"But I can't do these things with Shikamaru, now can I?" She asked, tying up my hair into a bun, leaving two curled strands to frame my face.

"Your hair's a bit short now, isn't it?" She asked. Parts of my hair in the bun stuck out like a porcupine.

"Yeah, I cut it not too long ago," I said. I silently thank Yoshino for leaving my bangs that covered my right eye.

"Hmm," Yoshino looked at me for a moment. She walked out of the room and came back with a hair tie with a red flower. She added it and smiled at her work.

"There you go, honey," She told me.

"Thank you," I thanked the older women.

"It's no problem, you look very cute!" She gushed, "No wonder Shikamaru likes you!"

"Eh?" I made a confused sound.

"Ah, Shikamaru on his first date," Yoshino grinned.

"Eh? It's not a date," I said, a bit embarrassed.

"That's what Shikamaru said too," She told me, "But me and Shikaku know what's going on."

"It's anything but a date," I told her. She patted my head lightly.

"Sure it is."

I walked out of the room with Yoshino.

"Shikamaru! Kyoko's ready for your date!" Yoshino shouted.

"Mom, it's not a date!" I heard Shikamaru yell from the living room. I walked into the living room to see Shikamaru sitting on the couch.

"Okay, let's go to the stupid festival," I told him. He looked at me and blushed.

"You look pretty," He told me.

"O-oh, thanks," I said, a bit surprised from the comment.

"And if you think the festival is stupid, why did you take so long?" Shikamaru smirked.

"That would be your mom's fault," I told him.

"Anyways, lets go," He said, holding the door open for me. I smiled as I walked out the door.

~.~

Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try my best to post the next chapter sooner!

Til next chapter

~Yukiyoshino


	10. Chapter 10

It was around 6:00 pm when we got to the festival. There were a lot of games, food stands, everything looked really...fun. My eyes wondered around curiously.

"Wow, you've never actually been to a festival before," Shikamaru smiled at my childish behavior.

"And it would have stayed that way," I told him.

"Come on, you have to be a little happy about coming," He nudge me.

"We'll find out at the end of the day," I told him. We wondered around, looking at the things they put up. I noticed that a lot of guys looked my way, I ignored their stares and continued walking with Shikamaru.

"You hungry?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Hmm? Uh kinda," I told him. We walked towards where the food stands were but then we got engulfed by a crowd. I felt someone grab my hand.

"Wouldn't wanna lose you, now do we?" Shikamaru told me. I felt a blush crawl across my face. He pulled me out of the crowd.

"There we go...what happened to you?" He asked. I had a cat mask that I was wearing on the side of my head, I was holding a fan, it was pink and had sakura petal prints on it. I also had a candy apple and cotton candy.

"I don't know..." I said, looking at the things I got. Shikamaru laughed.

"My mom made you look too cute," He told me.

"Regrets," I said.

"Well you still wanna get food? Or are you gonna eat that?" Shikamaru asked.

"This isn't really food..." I said, looking around. I spotted Sakura and Ino, "Ino, Sakura!" I called out to them. They came over. Sakura was wearing a red Yukata with pink sakura flower prints all over it and a white obi. Ino was wearing a deep purple with lavender butterflies on the bottom of the outfit with a blue obi.

"You look so pretty, Kyoko!" Ino gushed.

"Thanks," I said.

"Kyoko, you came? I didn't think you would," Sakura said quietly.

"...uh...thanks?" I didn't know how to answer that, "Anyways, do you guys want this? A bunch of people gave these to me but I don't need it," I told them, "This fan matches your outfit well, Sakura." I gave her the fan and the candy apple and gave Ino the cat mask and the cotton candy.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Sakura asked me.

"I don't need it, so it's fine," I told them.

"It's your birthday, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ino asked.

_'...does everyone know it's my birthday now...?'_ I sighed.

"It's nothing I need," I shrugged.

"Arigato!" Ino said, throwing her arms around me, Sakura following the same action.

"Oh, uh, it's fine, really," They got off me, I grabbed Sakura by the shoulder.

"..umm...sorry about hitting you..." I whispered, "I hope I didn't bruise your cheek or anything..."

"Oh, i-it's okay..." She said, "I...should've thought about what I said...and how he would feel..."

"Well, least you know." We waved bye and I left with Shikamaru to get something to eat.

"You gave away the mask, but your ears appeared to replace it," Shikamaru told me.

"Huh?" My ears twitched, "Yeah I gave up on them, I have no idea why they're there and there's no reason to worry about them. I let them appear whenever and I never notice," I told him. Shikamaru patted my head.

"I guess its fine for me to pet you," He said, petting my head. I couldn't help but let out a purr.

"Mmm, stop..." I told him, but I didn't have the strength to push him away. Instead I pushed my head against his hand. Shikamaru stopped and smirked. I pouted.

"Come on, Kyo, let's get food," he said, walking ahead. I followed closely behind him.

~.~

"There's food stands all around here, go get something you want," He told me. I looked around the various food stands. I quickly went for the dango stand. Shikamaru followed me.

"How is dango different from the candy apple and cotton candy?" He asked.

"Wha?" I asked, I had dango in my mouth and a few sticks in each hand. Shikamaru laughed.

"Never mind," He told me. I gave him a stick and walked to a bench. He followed me. By the time he got to the bench, I was on my last stick.

"Whoa, you eat almost as fast as Choji," He chuckled.

"When it comes to dango, I can probably eat faster than him," I joked, finishing the last stick.

"So besides food, what else is there at a festival?" I asked. Shikamaru finished eating his dango.

"Well, there's a bunch of games and prizes and stuff. People have stands to just sell things in general...yeah," He said. I thought for a moment.

"Okay, let's go play a game," I told him. He agreed and we walked over to the area where most of the games were. We played a bunch of random games that were set up. One of the games we played had stuffed animals as prizes.

"Hey look, that one looks like Akumu," I joked, pointing at the black cat plush.

"I'll get it for you," Shikamaru offered.

"All you gotta do is knock down the bottles with a ball," I told him, "Either it's really easy, or rigged." I joked. Shikamaru still went for it. The man gave him three balls for three tries. He threw one, which knocked down all the bottles.

"See? Easy," I told him. He shrugged.

"It's for fun, here, you try," he gave me a ball. The man set the bottles up again. I threw the ball, it hit the bottles, and broke them.

"...oops...sorry..." I said. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"It's alright, I'm prepared," The man told me, bringing out new bottles. Shikamaru got me the black cat plush and we continued to walk around and play random games, and for the whole time, my cat ears were still on my head.

~.~

"So basically, you try to catch as many fish as you can with the paper net until it breaks, and the amount of fish you caught is your prize," Shikamaru explained to me.

"I see, you aren't gonna play?" I asked, looking in the small tank full of goldfishes.

"Naw, I'm not into fish," He told me.

"What made you think I would be interested in fish?" I asked.

"I dunno, you said you wanted to play games, this is a game," He told me.

"Fish are stupid though, they're pretty, some of them, but they have three seconds of memory. They're stupid, I'm surprised that they aren't stupid enough to accidentally bash their heads into the glass," I said innocently. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Well, just play for fun, if you don't want the fish, you can give them back," Shikamaru told me.

"Eh...alright," I said, looking at the fish. Because of the paper net, I was only able to get two.

"...I bet I could have gotten more if they weren't all at the bottom," I pouted. He patted my head.

"They knew you were coming for them," Shikamaru joked. I gave the two fish back and we continued to wander around. We past one of the stands, selling jewelery. One of them caught my eye. Shikamaru followed my gaze.

"See something you like?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh uh..." I kept staring at the necklace. It was a Yin and Yang necklace.

"You like that necklace?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kinda," I said, "But it's nothing, really, I don't usually wear jewelery," I told him.

"It's two separate necklaces, not just one," He told me.

"Huh?" I looked closer to see that it was true.

"We could buy it, I'll wear one, you wear the other," Shikamaru said. I thought for a minute.

"It could be your birthday present from me," He told me.

"...I have this," I said, holding up the plush cat.

"...and you'll get this too," he told me. I smiled.

"Alright, but you're not paying for both," I said. We bought the necklace, paying fifty-fifty after my argument. I wore the Yang, the white part. While Shikamaru wore Yin, the black part.

"This is kinda cool, you can put them together," I said, like a child who just got a new toy.

"Haha, I knew you wanted it," Shikamaru said, fiddling with his half of the necklace. I smiled.

"Shut up, I'm usually not selfish, so I don't know what to do when I see something I want," I told him.

"Well it's okay to be selfish sometimes," He told me.

"Pft, what? That's ridiculous!" I laughed.

"Well not really, if you think about it," The Nara told me.

"Convince me," I dared him. He thought for a minute.

"How about this? You just finished an important S-class mission. You almost lost your teammates, and you got injured. But the person who put the mission up doesn't give you your pay. Would you leave it, or demand for your payment?" He asked. I thought for a minute.

"Well, let's just say, hopefully they had a good life," I smirked, twirling a kunai around on my finger. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Why do you have that with you?" He asked.

"Just in case," I smiled.

"Well...it's okay to be selfish on your birthday,"He told me. I shrugged.

"Anyways, is there anything else to do? Or is this it? It's around 11 already,"

"Really? Then the fireworks are gonna start soon," Shikamaru said, tugging my arm.

"Fireworks?" I asked. Shikamaru looked at me.

"I know that you haven't been to a festival before, but don't tell me that you've never seen them," He said, still pulling me somewhere.

"I've seen them before, I just never liked them," I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, their so noisy, I couldn't study," I pouted. He laughed.

"Well, you're not studying now, so you might like them now," He told me.

"Okay, first, where are we going?" I asked.

"To a good place to watch the fireworks," He told me. I looked at him curiously, but continued to follow him.

Shikamaru dragged me to a wide opened field near a river. We sat in the field, waiting for the fireworks display to start.

"You realized that you didn't have to do this, right?" I told him. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Show me around the festival," I said.

"Well, it's a good thing that I did, for both me and you," He told me, laying on the grass.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, got me out of the house earlier, so I wouldn't have my mom yell at me more," Shikamaru said, I snickered, "And you wouldn't have known what to do, that and probably try to ditch the festival."

"I admit, I was thinking of many ways to try and ditch it," I admitted, earning a laugh from the Nara.

"You happy you came?" He asked me. I thought for a moment.

"I guess," I told him, "To be honest...this was the best birthday I've ever had." He nudged me with his elbow.

"Yeah you were, you were smiling a couple times," He told me. I blushed.

"Idiot, you were imagining things," I said, slightly turning away.

"Kyoko-chan!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Naruto running up to us.

"I told you not to say the 'Chan'," I told him. Behind him was Sasuke, Sakura, the rest of squad nine, and squad 8.

"Neko-chan, you look cute," Kiba told me, Akamaru ran up to me. I rolled my eyes at Kiba.

"Thank you, Kiba. Hello Akamaru!" I petted the white dog's head.

"Kiki-chan, this is where you were?" Sasuke asked, lightly tugging one of my cat ears.

"Naw, I was all around with Shikamaru," I told him. I spotted Naruto's suspicious grin, along with Ino trying to hide something behind her.

"...what's going on?" I questioned.

"Happy Birthday, Kyoko!" Everyone shouted. Ino brought out a cake from behind her. A bright candle sticking right from the middle of it. I stared at them in surprise.

"...so everyone knows it's my birthday?" I asked.

"Come on, Kyoko. Don't give us that! We all got you this cake," Ino pouted.

"You guys didn't have to," I told them, "...but thanks." I gave them a small smile. They all beamed at my expression. Everyone sat together on the grass fields, sharing the cake. I yawned. Shikamaru sat up.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Kinda...I gotta wake up early too," I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I have Kakashi as my Sensei," I sighed. Shikamaru snickered.

"What are the odds?" He asked.

"I know right? I have to meet up with everyone at 5 am," I sighed.

"Sucks for you," Shikamaru smirked.

"Who's your Sensei?" I asked him.

"Sarutobi Asuma," He answered, "Did Kakashi tell you about how we could be sent back to the academy?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"So troublesome," He sighed. I yawned again and leaned on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I swear, if you fall asleep, I will leave you here," Shikamaru told me. I lightly laughed.

"Do that, and I'll send Akumu after you," I told him, closing my eyes.

~.~

I woke up from the sound of an explosion, followed by a bright yellow light in the sky.

"Huh?" More explosions and colors painted the night sky. I gazed at the sky.

"So you were asleep," Shikamaru chuckled.

"Shut up," I told him. We watched the fireworks with everyone on the grass field, no one removing their gaze from the sky. I looked at everyone and couldn't help but bare a small smile. It seemed so perfect, like life was worth living. My eyes wondered to see a head of silver hair.

_'...Kakashi?' _He was on the roof of the school, I could go over there right now, he had the answer to a very important question, _'But...'_ I couldn't leave now, _'It...doesn't feel right to leave everyone...now,'_ I didn't understand this feeling,_ '...he'll still be there after the fireworks...and I live with him so, I'll get me answer,'_ I thought, turning my head up at the sky again.

~.~

"That was so cool!" Sakura chimed when the display was over. I nodded in agreement.

"Kyoko, you were so cute," Ino smirked. I looked at her with confusion.

"I don't understand, I'm cute? For what?" I asked. The white blond threw her arm over me and pulled me into some sort of head lock/hug.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" She asked. I refrained myself from throwing her into the lake.

"It means what it means," I said bluntly, still in her head lock/hug. She released me.

"When you were sleeping on Shikamaru," She smirked. I felt my face heat up. Thank Kami it was dark out.

"And?" I asked. She would not stop smirking.

"I didn't think you were the kind to like someone like that, since it took you forever to get used to us," Ino said, poking my arm.

"I only slept on him cause he's surprisingly comfortable. I can sleep on anyone here, and it wouldn't mean I like them like that," I told her.

"You can sleep on me, Neko-chan," Kiba told me.

"Thanks but no thanks," I told him. I looked over to the roof where Kakashi was.

_'Ugh, he's gone,'_ I sighed. We all said our goodbyes and parted ways to go home.

"So I'm your pillow now?" Shikamaru asked as we walked down our neighborhood.

"You are comfy," I told him. I cradled the plush cat in my arm. We continued walking in silence. I yawned.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna fall asleep while walking," He joked. I playfully pushed him.

"Very funny," I told him.

_'I got questions and Kakashi has the answers. I can't fall asleep yet.'_ We talked about random shit and said our goodbyes when we arrived at his house and I continued the rest of the walk back home, alone.

~.~

I entered my house and searched for my Sensei.

_'Where is he?'_ I wondered, looking all over the house,_ 'He's not in the kitchen...nowhere downstairs...I doubt he's in the basement...he's not even in his room,'_ I checked to see if I could sense his chakra sign, _'Nothing...'_ I sighed. I went in my room to change out of my clothes. I changed into shorts and a t-shirt as pj's. I untied my hair, letting my locks free. I spotted Akumu on my bed. I placed the push cat in front of him. He looked at it, poked it with his paw, and it fell over. Akumu turned around and leaped off the bed, looking unamused. I smiled at his act. I left the plush like that, leaving my room. I went downstairs into the living room, plopping onto the couch, waiting for Kakashi to come back home. Not even five minutes passed and my eye lids felt heavy. Not to mention Akumu decided to curl up beside me. I played with the necklace, I smiled as I glanced at it.

_**'It was a date,'**_ an annoying voice popped into my head.

_'No it wasn't,'_ I told her.

_**'People thought it was.'**_

_'One person.' _

_**'That white blond girl was shipping you guys.'**_

_'I don't really care.'_

_**'Also, that moment where you had to decide to either go to Kakashi or to stay with him, you could have said 'I'll be back' go to Kakashi, get your answers, and go back.'**_

'_I didn't wanna leave the whole group, plus the fireworks were mesmerizing, also he was far away.'_

_**'Uh-huh, sure.'**_

_'...you done?'_ I asked her, irritated and annoyed.

_**'Depends, you done blushing?'**_

_'You done being sassy?'_

_**'You done being stupid?'**_

_'How am I stupid?'_

_**'You can't see how in love you are...it's not just stupid, it's really sad.'**_

_'Okay, you're done,'_ I told her.

_**'I'm not done, you can talk to him so comfortably, you can do whatever you want with him and he won't care, it's so cute.' **_

_'That's only cause he knows I can kill him.'_

_**'But you won't.'**_

_'Who knows?'_

_**'I do.'**_

"Ugh," for once I wished Kakashi was home. I looked over to Akumu who was just sleeping om my stomach.

"Should I train...?" I wondered out loud. I shook my head.

"I gotta rest for tomorrow...plus I'm really comfortable right now," I yawned, "Damn it, I copied Shikamaru's lazy trait," I sighed, "Whatever...I needed more sleep anyways.." I looked at the door once more.

_'I'll hear the door open...'_ I thought as I fell asleep.

~.~

Kakashi knew that the black-haired girl was waiting for him, he decided to help clean up after the festival, just until he knows that Kyoko had fallen asleep. He entered the house from his window, he sensed she was in the living room, hopefully asleep. The Hatake crept downstairs and quietly went into the living room. He found the girl asleep on the couch with a ball of black fur curled up on her stomach.

_'I'm safe for now,'_ He thought as he picked up the girl and carried her up to her room, with the cat still on top of her. Kakashi placed her on her bed and threw the covers on top. He noticed the fish in the glass cup and the black cat plush.

_'Looks like someone had fun, for once,'_ He smiled, leaving the room.

~.~

I woke up to, not birds, not sunlight, but my cat pawing my face.

"Akumu, not now, five more minutes," I told him, turning over on my side, pulling the covers over me.

_'...blankets? Wasn't I on the couch...waiting for Kakashi...'_ I threw my blankets off, I saw Akumu waiting by the door.

_'It's...4:12. He should still be here,'_ I thought quickly walking out my room and down the stairs.

"Kakashi!" I said angrily.

"Ohayō," He said calmly.

"I've got questions and you have the answers," I told him.

"Are you going to go meet our team like that?" He asked.

_'He knows what I'm gonna ask,'_ I thought angrily.

"Is it true that you've never passed a team of Genin before?" I asked him.

"Seriously, you're still in your pj's," he avoided the question.

"Are you gonna do the same to us?" I asked impatiently.

"Also, your hair's messed up, and you're not even rea-"

"Kakashi," I said in a stern voice. He sighed.

"I didn't pass them because they never understood the exercise, and if your team doesn't either, than you guys don't pass," Kakashi told me. I thought for a minute.

"What if some, or one, of us did? Will we fail with the rest? Or will we continue on?" I asked.

"Those who understand will be able to pass, but if they want to take past in any exam to move up a rank, they need to be in a team of at lease three to enter," Kakashi told me, "Or if possible, get consent from the Hokage to be able to enter."

"That's all I needed to know," I smiled deviously in satisfaction. I turned around and went back upstairs.

"Better hurry, it's around 4:30" He told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said closing the door to my room.

~.~

I did my morning routine and got dressing in my now regular outfit (The outfit I wore the other day. Not the Yukata). It was almost five. I adjusted my weapon pouches and tied my Katana around mt waist. I tied my forehead protector around my neck securely, I rubbed my thumb on the smooth necklace as I walked down the stairs. I went downstairs to see that Kakashi had disappeared.

_'He left already?'_ I wondered. I found a note on the fridge.

_Hey Kyoko, you mind making lunch for you and your friends? I gotta do some things before the exercise so I'll be a little late. Thanks. _

_ -Kakashi_

I sighed.

_'Fine, but don't call them my friends,'_ I thought as I prepared some lunches. I made rice balls, hotdogs look like squids, rolled up egg omelets, and rabbit ear apples.

_'...what am I doing? Making this cute is wasting time,'_ I thought to myself. I shrugged, the damage was done, I just packed everything, grabbed an apple, and went to the training grounds where I was suppose to meet the team at.

~.~

"Kyoko, you're late, you're lucky that Sensei isn't here yet," Naruto said sluggishly.

"Well, would you be mad at me if I told you I was only late because I made lunches for you guys?" I asked him, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Never mind," He smiled.

"Hey, Sensei said not to eat breakfast," Sakura scolded, looking at my apple.

"Then don't, princess. I'm the one eating the apple, not you. Plus, if you were smart, you would know that if you did eat something in the morning, it gives you more energy for the day instead of not eating at all," I told her, tossing the core into a nearby trashcan. I placed the bento on a nearby stump and sat where they were all standing.

"Oh, by the way, Kakashi said he was gonna be late," I told them. Naruto sat down next to me.

"How late?" He asked.

"I dunno," I told him.

A few hours past and Sakura joined me and Naruto on the ground. Sasuke still stood with his stoic face. I gave into sleep and slept on the grass.

~.~

"Morning," Kakashi said, finally arriving.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, which woke me up.

"Ah, sorry. You see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around," He told us.

"I'm surprised that path took you five hours to get here," I told him. I yawned. Kakashi ignored me and walked over to the stump I put the lunches on. He set a timer on the stump.

"Okay, it's set till lunch," He told us.

"Your mission," Kakashi held out three bells, "Is to get these bells from me. Those who succeed on getting a bell, passes. Those who don't, fails, and won't get lunch. Got it?" We nodded.

_'So I probably made lunch for no reason?'_ I sighed.

"You won't be able to get the bells unless you have the full intention of killing me, as in use your weapons," He told us.

"But Sensei, those weapons are too dangerous!" Sakura said in concern.

"Especially if you couldn't dodge that eraser," Naruto snickered.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links," Kakashi said, Naruto's smile was replaced with a scowl.

"When I say 'Start', you can begin," Kakashi told us. Naruto pulled out a kunai, and ran at our Sensei with anger. Kakashi easily caught his arm and turned the kunai at Naruto's throat, while the Uzumaki was still holding the weapon. I face palmed at the blond's action.

_'Whoa, he's so fast,'_ Sakura thought.

_'So this is a Jounin...'_ Sasuke leered at the older ninja.

"Don't be so hasty," The older ninja told him, "I didn't say start yet." Kakashi released him as the boy made a noise of discomfort.

"But you came at me with the full intention of killing me. So...how can I put this?" Kakashi chuckled, "I'm starting to like you guys. Okay, get ready...start!" We all took off in different directions. Well...majority of us. Naruto stood out in the open, arms crossed, and a huge grin across his face.

_'Baka,'_ I thought, letting out another silent yawn. I laid comfortably in a tree that concealed myself.

"You know, compared to the others, your a little...weird," Kakashi told the Uzumaki.

_'More like very special,'_ I thought. Knowing Naruto, he's probably gonna mess up, then bring himself back up, then fall again.

"Oh yeah? Well the only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto said, dashing towards him.

"Ninjutsu tactic one: Taijutsu," Kakashi said, pulling something out from his weapons pouch. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

_'Taijutsu? That's hand to hand combat, why is he reaching for a weapon?'_ I wondered. Kakashi pulled out an orange book.

_'Make-out Paradise...at a time like this?'_ I sighed.

"Go on, make your move," Kakashi told the yellow-haired ninja.

"Huh? Why...why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story, of course," Kakashi told him, "Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or not." I thought for a moment.

_'I could probably study and fight Naruto at the same time.' _

"I'm gonna pulverize you!" Naruto growled. As I thought, Kakashi had blocked or dodged every attack Naruto sent. Naruto sent a punch but Kakashi had disappeared before he could get hit.

"Don't let you enemy get behind you." Kakashi appeared behind him. He was holding the book between his hands, which were in the seal of the tiger.

"Naruto! Run away! He's going to kill you!" Sakura shouted, giving away her spot. I wondered if Kakashi was planing to kill Naruto with a powerful attack, but of course I was proven wrong.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu," Kakashi said, jabbing his fingers into Naruto's ass, sending the ninja into the lake.

"A Thousand Years Of Pain!" Kakashi shouted, then got back to his book.

_'...we have two major idiots now,'_ I sighed. Naruto got out of the river and growled at Kakashi.

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage one day," Kakashi mocked.

"Well, I didn't eat breakfast! How am I suppose to defeat you with an empty stomach?" Naruto asked. I heard silent growls of hunger from two other teammates.

_'Haha, suckers,'_ I smirk tiredly.

_'Breakfast? I didn't even eat dinner, this was not a good time to start on a diet,'_ Sakura sighed.

"You just caught me off guard! Believe it! I'm so hungry, I don't have any strength to fight anymore, but that's not gonna stop me," Naruto encouraged himself. He used his famous Shadow Clone Jutsu and went for Kakashi. I didn't care about what would happen next, knowing he would definitely lose the battle so I quietly jumped out of the tree and rested in a bush. I closed my eyes, knowing I could probably get some sleep before trying to take out Kakashi.

~.~

I woke up immediately by Naruto's screams. Something about Sasuke going too far, and shurikens. I looked through the bushes to see Naruto, dangling upside down, his foot attached to a rope, and Kakashi on the ground, covered in blood with shurikens and kunais on the sides of his body.

_'...three...two...one,'_ I counted back in my head as Kakashi's body turned into a log with throwing weapons impaled into it.

_'Substitution Jutsu,'_ I thought, _'Now we know Sasuke's location.'_ I heard Sasuke immediately move from his spot when the log appeared in Kakashi's place. I stared at Naruto and sighed. I risked giving my location by throwing a shuriken at the rope, cutting him free. I then focused on my next move.

_'Time Jutsu: Sight of Present Time,' _I thought, closing my eyes, _'Kakashi.'_ I was now able to see what the hell Kakashi was going to do. Best part is, not through his eyes. I was able to see what was going to happen like a scene from a movie. I don't know how this works, I don't question it.

_**'…I thought I said to only use that eye for emergencies,'**_ Fuzen told me.

_'...close enough, plus I need a bit of practice,'_ I shrugged.

Sakura went looking for Sasuke, but Kakashi approached her. He did some kind of Ninjutsu and disappeared. I switched over to Sakura.

"...what was that?" Sakura wondered out loud. I heard another voice.

"S-Sakura..." Sakura whipped her head around.

"Sasuke?!" She smiled, which instantly dropped. There was Sasuke, impaled with throwing weapons, like Kakashi was earlier, blood was all over him.

"S-Sakura...h-help me...please.." I saw right through the Second Ninjutsu Tactic: Genjutsu. It was obviously fake. But, of course, Sakura didn't see through it and screamed, then immediately fainted.

_'Kakashi, you overdid it,'_ I sighed. I canceled the jutsu and looked over at Naruto, I had freed him...by he got caught in another one. I sighed. I threw a kunai and cut the rope for him.

"Huh? Who was that?" Naruto asked out loud, looking around. I didn't say anything so it wouldn't let my location be known. I continued to stay in place, but my location wasn't a secret anymore, as a certain book lover appeared.

"Oi Kyoko, you ask me questions and don't use it to your advantage," Kakashi sighed looking at me. My eyes were closed, but I was still awake. I was way too comfortable where I was. But I knew the bells were right there, and I had to do something, or put some kind of effort to try and get one.

"Can't believe you're asleep too," He sighed. Before he did anything, I swept my feet across his ankles, making him fall. I immediately reached for a bell. Of course, nothing was that easy. He kicked my stomach, pushing me away. I manage to just touch the bell.

"Fucking hell!" I cursed.

"Watch your language," Kakashi told me.

"So now you tell me to not curse?" I questioned.

"Are you even trying, Kyoko?" Kakashi asked me, "I was expecting a little more."

"You had expectations from me? How shocking," I said, "Maybe this will appeal to you more." A few needles were thrown at Kakashi's body, paralyzing him...and some just hitting him. I smirked, watching my clone, that was up in the trees, disappear. I quickly grabbed the bells and ran off.

"Thanks, Sensei! By the way the effect will only last around five minutes!"

~.~

I ran off after taking a bell, I smirked, but I knew there was meaning in this exercise. It was pretty obvious too. But I didn't do anything yet. I stopped for a moment and looked down at my hand which had the bell.

_'...I grabbed two by accident,' _I sighed, _'Would giving my extra bell to someone be teamwork? Not really...is it?'_ I heard Kakashi behind me. I turned to face him and threw my extra bell at him. He caught it in the air and looked at me questionably.

"They gotta work for it, they can't get anything without working," I told him.

"What you you did...wasn't what I was looking for ," Kakashi told me.

"Even if I tried harder, it's pretty obvious that a Genin can't defeat a Jounin," I explained, "I'd have to get others help, that's whats the exercise is about, right?"

"Someone payed attention in class," Kakashi smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Iruka would not shut up about team work, it's basically melted in my brain now," I sighed.

"You know, I could take that bell away from you right now, and your trick won't work twice," He told me.

"Yeah...that's why I run," I said, running away again.

_'Although, you never know if he's gonna go after you or someone else,'_ I thought as I hid in the forest again.

~.~

I traveled through the trees, I made sure not to drop my guard down, just on case he decided to go after me.

_'This is good for working on my speed,'_ I thought, knowing my weights are tied tightly to my legs. I tied the bell to the strap I used to tie my Katana around my waist. I held it as I jumped so it wouldn't make any noise. I heard something and stopped. I looked from the trees and saw Kakashi going up against Sasuke. The Uchiha sent a punch and a kick, which were both blocked by Kakashi's arms. Sasuke had one free arm and was able to touch one of the bells, but Kakashi pushed him off before he could grab one. Sasuke started to make hand signs.

_'Horse, Tiger, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger,'_ I read and smirked. He held his hand to his mouth.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said, fire escaping from his mouth, forming a large fireball. Eventually, the fire died down, leaving scorched marks on the ground. But Kakashi was gone. Sasuke started to look around anxiously.

"Where'd he go? Behind me? Above?" Sasuke said, looking around.

_'...underneath you,'_ I thought.

"Where you least expect me," Kakashi drawled, "Right under your feet. Earth Style: Head-Hunter Jutsu." Kakashi's arm popped out of the ground underneath Sasuke like a zombie movie. He grabbed the Uchiha's leg and pulled him into the ground, neck deep. Deep screams emitted from the boy as he was pulled into the ground. Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Can't move, huh? That was Ninjutsu, the third Shinobi battle skill. You're right, you do have talent and you are...different, but different isn't always better," Kakashi mocked, "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that get's hammered down." Kakashi walked away, leaving the Uchiha in the ground. When I was sure our Sensei was gone, I jumped down from the trees and approached the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Here, I'll help you," I told him. Before I could do anything, Sakura popped out from one of the bushes and froze when she saw the Uchiha. She looked like she was gonna faint, again, but held on. She looked again to see if what her eyes told her was correct.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, looking at her strangely.

"AH! NOW HE'S A SEVERED HEAD!" Sakura screamed and fainted, again. Me and Sasuke both sighed.

"She's our teammate," We both sighed.

"I'll help you, then help her," I told Sasuke. I put my hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Erosion," I said. The ground around Sasuke broke apart and became loose. I helped Sasuke out of the hole and went to Sakura. I lightly shook her.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura wake up," I told her. She was out cold. I raised my hand to slap her face.

"Whoa, stop, we wanna wake her up, not put her to eternal sleep," Sasuke told me.

"But she's so much better like that," I joked. Sasuke noticed my bell.

"You got one?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got two actually, but I gave the second one back," I told him, "Sakura, come on, wake up."

"How? You can't be stronger than him," Sasuke told me.

"I'm not, but I'm smarter," I said, shaking the pink-haired girl.

"Really now?" The Uchiha asked.

"I tricked him, caught him off guard," I explained. I got tired of trying to wake up the Haruno like this.

"Sakura, Sasuke's asking for your hand in marriage," I said bluntly.

"What?" Sasuke looked at me. Sakura's eyes fluttered opened.

"It worked," I shrugged. Sakura's eyes opened, she immediately look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You're okay!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oi! Get off," Sasuke told her.

"Okay, enough talk, times wasting. If you want to get the bells, then you better follow me," I told them.

"Wait, you're gonna help us?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the whole point of the exercise," I told them, "Okay, where's Naruto." I closed my eyes.

_'Time Jutsu: Sight of Present Time, Naruto'_ I thought. I saw Naruto trying to eat lunch before the time was up, Kakashi caught him, and now Naruto's tied to a pole. I canceled the Jutsu.

"Never mind, Naruto is...a little tied up," I smirked at my bad pun, "Okay, um...change of plans." I told them. They looked at me, I shrugged.

"I got nothing," I said. I walked away from them and went to where Naruto was.

~.~

"Kakashi," I called out. Kakashi looked at me.

"Kyoko! Help me!" Naruto cried from behind. I sighed.

"I decided to try and fight you again, for real this time. I wanna test myself," I told him.

"Alright, but you're wasting your time," Kakashi told me. I send a punch to Kakashi's gut,but he dodged and kicked my side. I fell and slide across the ground. I ran towards him. He was about to land a hit when I disappeared. I appeared behind him and went for a kick. Kakashi caught my leg and swung my into a tree. I used it as an advantage and pushed of the tree with my foot, pushing myself up into the air. I threw some throwing weapon at him, he threw some of his own, canceling each other out. I landed on the ground, out of breath. I took a deep breath, I raised my Katana and went after him, he dodged. I smirked and cut Naruto's binds.

"Okay, Naruto, you're free. Need my help getting a bell?" I asked him. I showed him my bell. He shook his head.

"If I'm gonna get a bell, I'm doing it on my own," He said, he made another reckless move against Kakashi.

"Naruto! Wait...never mind," I sighed. He was tied to the pole, again. Kakashi faced me.

"Good, but it's not good enough," He told me. I brought out my sword again, getting ready for an attack. The tension dropped when the bell of the timer rang.

"Ugh, come on! I was gonna try and free Naruto again," I sighed.

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprised.

"Yeah, I was gonna help you too. Actually, I was gonna help you when I freed you from the log anyways but you made such a reckless move, I couldn't," I told him, "Honestly, I helped you way too many times today."

~.~

Eventually, Sasuke and Sakura got to where we were. Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of Naruto. I leaned against the pole he was tied against. Everyone's stomach's growled loudly, except mine. I was hungry, but not as much as they were.

"Stomach's growling huh? That's too bad. Oh and by the way, about this exercise, I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the academy," Kakashi told us. Naruto smiled.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over, do you get points for that?" Sakura asked. Naruto started cheering, Sakura joined in. Sasuke gave a small grin.

_'Idiots,'_ I thought.

"Does that, does that mean that all of us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, all of you, are being dropped from the program, permanently," Kakashi told us. That crashed their party.

"WHAT!? Why?! Why would you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Because you guys don't think like ninja, you think like kids," Kakashi answered, "Like brats." That ticked off the Uchiha, Sasuke ran towards our Sensei. He ended up on the ground, on his stomach. Kakashi sitting on his back, his foot on Sasuke's head, and held the Sasuke's arm back.

"Doing that just proved Kakashi's point," I told Sasuke.

"No! Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like a bug!" Sakura cried out. I face palmed.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja, do you think this is a game?" Kakashi asked. Sakura was taken back, she didn't know what to say.

"I was taking a huge risk," I said, thinking about my trick.

"You guys didn't realize what this exercise was all about, why do you think you guys were put on squads?" Kakashi asked. No one answered. He faced me.

"Come on, Iruka wouldn't shut up about it. Teamwork," I answered. The three had shocked faces.

"First, why would they put us on squads of three, in this case, four. Second, we were going against a Jounin, if we went up against him one by one, it's pretty obvious that we'd lose," I told them.

"If all of you came at me at once, you would have a chance at getting the bells," Kakashi told us, "But it's too late now."

"Wait a minute, you had only three bells, and there were four of us. Even if we did get the bells, only three out of four of us would get the bells, which would create group conflict, thus breaking up the squad," Sakura told him.

"Well if it was like that, it would be easy for us to figure out that we needed to work together. He put us against each other so we would think more. To see if you would put the squad ahead of our selfish needs" I told her.

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed with me.

"Sakura, you were so obsessed over Sasuke. You went looking for him even though you didn't know where he was and Naruto was right in front of you. Naruto, you did everything by yourself. And Sasuke, you thought everyone else was so beneath you they were worthless," He scolded.

"Wait, Kyoko got a bell, does that mean...?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you all fail and she continues on as my student," Kakashi said.

_'Really?'_ I wondered.

"She understood the exercise, helped you guys out, and tried to work with Naruto," Kakashi said, "If she just got the bell and did nothing else, I wouldn't have passed her."

_'Yes! One man team!'_ I thought excitedly.

"Ninja missions are suppose to be carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. When individuals out themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example," Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his pouch and put it against Sasuke's neck, "Kyoko, kill Sakura or else I'll kill Sasuke and Naruto," my team members tensed up. I knew Kakashi wouldn't actually kill them, but I decided to play along.

"Hmm...kill one member, which leaves two alive, okay," I said, drawing my Katana.

"Noo! I don't want to die!" Sakura cried out. I sweat dropped.

"Kyoko, you went too far," Kakashi told me.

_'Like the Genjutsu thing you did on Sakura?'_ I mentally asked.

"That's what happens on a mission," Kakashi said, removing the kunai, "The enemy takes a hostage. you've got an impossible choice, and someone ends up dead. On every mission, your life is on the line." Kakashi got off Sasuke and walked over to the K.I.A. Stone.

"Have you seen this stone? It's called the K.I.A stone, names of ninjas engraved on it, are honored as heroes of our village," Kakashi said.

"That's it! I wanna be on that stone!" Naruto said happily.

"Naruto, shut up for a minute. 'K.I.A' means 'Killed in Action'" I told him.

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are engraved here," Kakashi told us. The atmosphere dropped. We all looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Alright, I'm going to give you guys one more chance," Kakashi told them, "But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll get three hours to get the bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but don't give Naruto any." Naruto frowned.

"It's your punishment for trying to eat by yourself before everyone, and if anyone gives Naruto food, they'll immediately fail," Kakashi warned.

"Um, so am I part of this? Or?" I asked.

"No, but you can eat lunch with them, but if they fail this time, it ruins your chances too," Kakashi told me.

_'WHAT?' _I wanted to take my kunai and stab him repeatedly til he's dead, bring him back to life, and bash his head against a wall until he get's a concussion or falls unconscious. Then rip his heart out when he's conscious again and crush it in front of his eyes so he can see the blood oozing out of the most important organ in his body.

"Well, there's no point on not letting me join in this battle!" I growled.

"I make the rules, you follow it, got it?" Kakashi told us. I glared at him. He disappeared, leaving us to our lunches.

~.~

"Kyoko...you made this right?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't poison it," I said bluntly, eating my own lunch.

"No, I mean, it's really cute," Sakura told me, holding up the hotdog with her chopsticks.

"...just shut up and eat," I told her. Naruto's stomach growled loudly. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, he was really excited to eat too. I held my lunch in front of him.

"Here, so your stomach will shut up," I told him.

"It's no big deal, I can go without eating for days, even weeks, believe it!" Naruto said, his stomach growled louder. Sasuke held his lunch to Naruto too.

"Sasuke, Kyoko, what are you doing? If Kakashi finds out-" Sakura said

"He won't, plus don't sense him anywhere," Sasuke told her. I nodded. Naruto's stomach wouldn't shut up.

"If he doesn't eat, he doesn't have any energy to fight, simple," I said. Sakura looked at her lunch and held it out for Naruto as well.

"Sakura...but that's your lunch," Naruto told her.

"It's alright, I'm on a diet, er, I mean, I don't eat as much as Sasuke, or Kyoko," Sakura told him.

_'...is that an insult?'_ I wondered.

"Just take it Naruto," Sakura said.

"Um...I can't," Naruto said, showing that his arms were tied back.

"Hurry up, he'll come back any minute," Sasuke said.

"Just feed him, not like you have to marry him," I told her.

"Fine, b-but I'm only doing this once, you hear me?" Sakura told Naruto. He nodded. Sakura fed him some rice. Naruto ate it happily. A giant explosion appeared in front of us. Kakashi appeared from the smoked.

"YOU!" Kakashi shouted. Sakura and Naruto started freaking out.

"You broke the rules, I hope your ready for the punishment," Kakashi told us. Sasuke glared at him. I looked at Kakashi with a bored expression. Kakashi made some hand signs, making the clouds turn dark, lightening flashed. I jumped a bit.

_'Shit, lightening,'_ I thought.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked us.

"We're all on this squad, and we're all in this together," Sasuke told Kakashi.

"If we didn't feed him, then he won't be able to function properly. Also, it's pretty bad for his health," I said in a bored expression.

"Y-yeah, we gave our lunches to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura joined in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! The four of us are one, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi asked us. I shrugged. A long silence commenced.

"You all pass," Kakashi smiled.

"...huh?" Sakura and Naruto said.

"You pass," Kakashi repeated. The sky was sunny again

"How did we pass?" Sakura asked.

"You guys are the first team to disobey me, the other teams did exactly what I said," Kakashi explained, "A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum." Sakura sighed in relief, Naruto looked like he was going to cry, Sasuke smirked. I smacked Kakashi over the side of his head.

"What was all of that? You had to make it really dramatic with the clouds and the thunder and lightening didn't you? Jeez, you fricken scared the crap outta everyone," I scolded.

"Don't start a fight you know you're going to loose," Kakashi told me, "Squad seven passes, we'll start our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi told us. Naruto and Sakura cheered and started celebrating. I gave a small smile, I had to admit, I was happy I passed.

"Let's go home," Kakashi told us. We all started walking back together.

"Wait! You forgot to untie me!" Naruto shouted.

"I help you too many times today Naruto, your on your own this time," I told him as I walked along with the others, "By the way! You still owe me lunch!"

"You think he'll be able to break through the binds?" Sasuke asked me.

"He'll be fine," I shrugged.

~.~


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the super late update. I am so stressed out cause of school. But you guys don't wanna hear my excuses, continue to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and ideas.

~.~

I walked back home by myself, after Kakashi told me to go back and untie Naruto. I decided to make a stop at the Nara's house, to see if Shikamaru passed or not. It was around the evening, it was still hot, and I was dying. I knocked on the door. Yoshino opened it.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan! What brings you here?"

"Uh, is Shikamaru home?" I asked.

"He's probably in his room," Yoshino said, inviting me in.

"Thank you," I said, walking upstairs to Shikamaru's room.

_'Thank god the house is cool, I was dying out there, too hot,'_ I thought to myself. I knocked his door. No answer. I shrugged and opened the door. The lights were off and after taking a few steps into the room, I tripped over something.

"Shit," I quietly cursed. I carefully walked back to the door to turn on the lights. I looked to see what I tripped on.

"...Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him, lightly nudging his side.

"Well, I was sleeping," He said, sitting up.

"You looked like you died on the floor," I told him.

"After today, I think I did," He sighed.

"Right, that's why I came. Did you pass?" I asked tiredly. He nodded.

"Yeah, you?"

"I did, I could have passed alone, but then Kakashi's a douche so everyone had to pass," I sighed. Shikamaru gave me a weird look. I ended up briefly explaining the whole day.

"All Sakura did was faint?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded sadly.

"She's my teammate," I sighed.

"Naruto kept falling for traps?" He asked, I nodded, "And Sasuke got trapped in a hole?" I snickered and nodded.

"How did you get the bell?" He asked.

"...I pretended to sleep at first,"I told him. He laughed.

"I would have fell for it too," Shikamaru told me, "You fall asleep everywhere."

"I hang out with you too much, you got me to start falling asleep everywhere," I told him, "Anyways, you have a bed, why sleep on the floor?"

"Cause, the floor is cool. After today, and the weather, lying on the floor is like lying on a block of ice," Shikamaru explained. I looked at the floor questionably before laying on it.

"...oh my god, you're right," I said, stretching my body on the floor. Shikamaru laughed.

"You better not sleep here," He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat up.

"We apparently start doing missions tomorrow," I sighed, stretching my muscles.

"So troublesome," He sighed. I nodded.

"At least I can probably use this baby," I said, patting my sword. Shikamaru laughed.

"Don't go killing villagers now," He told me.

"I won't, unless it was an accident," I smirked. He patted my head.

"You're too excited," He told me. I puffed my cheeks out.

"I am not that excited," I told him, "I just wanna use this for once, and that day will be tomorrow."

~.~

"This is Sasuke, I'm at point D."

"This is Sakura, point B."

"Kyoko, C."

Pause

"...Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it."

"You're slow, Naruto," Sakura scolded

"How far from the target?" Kakashi asked over the earpiece.

"About 5 meters," I said lazily.

"Okay...get ready," Kakashi told us.

"The target has moved!" Sasuke told us.

"Go!" Kakashi ordered. I was closest to the target. I saw Sasuke and Naruto lunge towards it, without noticing each other. The target jumped in time before the two boys sandwiched it in between them, causing the boys to hit each others heads. The target was in the air and landed in my arms. Oh, by the way, the target was a cat.

"Confirm, does the target have a ribbon tied to its left ear?" Kakashi asked. Naruto took the cat out of my arms. It started thrashing and clawing Naruto's face, fidgeting in Naruto's arms. Sasuke looked at the cat.

"Yes, this is the missing pet, Tora," Sasuke confirmed. I waited for Tora to scratch up Naruto's face more before taking him away from the blond. It curled up in my arms and purred.

"Mission: Save Tora the lost pet completed," Kakashi told us.

"Why does he like you better?" Naruto whined. I shrugged.

"How should I know? Ask him," I said, petting the cat.

~.~

"OH! My precious Tora!" A fairly large woman exclaims as we walked into the building. She took the cat out of my arms, and hugged the life outta it.

"That poor, beautiful, precious, innocent cat..." I said. I clenched my fists in anger. Sasuke held me back.

"Hehehe, serves it right," Naruto smirked.

"No wonder it ran away..." Sakura said. We went to the Hokage's table to get a new mission, well Sasuke and Naruto had to drag me since I still wanted to rip the woman's arms off. It's been around a month or so since we've officially graduated, and all we've been doing are D-ranked missions. Such a low rank that I didn't have to use my sword for anything.

"Team 7's next mission is...to babysit Fumiko-san's children, help her do groceries, and-" Naruto's shouts cut off the Hokage.

"No, no, no! No thank you!" Naruto said, making an 'X' with his arms, "I want a real mission, not these dingy old ones!" He exclaimed.

"For once, I agree. These...'dingy old' missions missions are a waste of my, er, our talents, skills, and strength. Also, you do not want to put me on a mission that involves kids, there will be less mouths to feed," I warned.

"You guys are just Genin, beginners, you have to start at the very bottom before you guys can do anything else," Iruka, who was siting beside the Hokage, scolded us.

"He's right, let me explain the ranks," The Hokage told us. He explained about missions, how their ranked from A to D, Depending on the difficulty of the mission, A being the most difficult while D is the easiest. There are also extremely hard missions that are classified as S-ranked missions. We lost interest in the Hokage's explanation and started listening to Naruto, who started talking about ramen.

"I had pork ramen yesterday, an I was thinking about having miso ramen today," Naruto said, thinking about his lunch.

"Miso soup is good...well I know what I'm eating later," I said, sorta agreeing with Naruto.

"Oi! Listen!" The Hokage yelled at us.

"Ahaha sorry," Kakashi apologized for us,_ 'I'm gonna get scolded for this later.'_

"Well, Naruto, you'll get your wish," the Hokage told him, "ill give you guys a c-ranked mission." Naruto grinned.

"What is it?! What's our mission?!" The Uzumaki asked.

"Your mission is to be bodyguards, escorting your client to the hidden mist village," he told us.

"Who are we escorting?! A priest? A princess?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down.

_'...I wouldn't trust you escorting a princess..' _I thought, looking at the ball of energy (Naruto).

"You'll meet him now, come in please, Tazuna-San," the Hokage said, calling in our client. It was funny to see how quick Naruto's face changed, from a smile, grin to grin, to a disappointed frown, when our client walked in. Our client was an old somewhat fat man who was holding a bottle of sake.

"What? They're just a bunch of snot-nose brats! You expect them to protect me? I'm especially having my doubts on the short one, with the idiotic face," Tazuna said, taking another swig of his drink.

"Ahahaha! Who's the short one with the idiotic face?" Naruto laughed. We all stepped aligned to each other, to show Naruto that he was the shortest. Sasuke was the tallest, followed by me, Sakura, then Naruto. Man, it was easy to burst Naruto's bubble today.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted, lunged himself towards the old man. Kakashi stopped the idiot from doing any harm to our client.

"We're suppose to protect him, not the other way around," Kakashi told him.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I need to get back to my country. I am building a bridge that will change the world of my country and I'm expecting this team to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life," the man told us, "but I'm not sure if I'm gonna be safe with these four brats."

_'This man is asking me to use my Katana on him, not like I've been using it for the past all missions we've been on,' _I thought, glaring at Tazuna.

"I'm Jounin, don't worry, I'll be with them for the whole mission," Kakashi assured our client. He turned to us, "Go get ready, pack up, and we'll meet at the front gates in 3 hours," he told us. We nodded and left the building.

~.~

I silently cursed about our mission while packing up. We got what we wanted, a better mission, but it's not really what we all wished for. I sighed. Akumu jumped onto shoulder, rubbing his head against mine. I smiled and petted his head.

"...right, I'm gonna be gone for a while. Who's gonna take care of you?" I asked in concern. He jumped onto my bed, looking at my bag, like he was making sure I packed everything.

"Maybe Kakashi will let me bring you with me...you know how to fight, but you probably won't have to," I thought out loud.

"If not...then I'll just pretend that you snuck into my bag," I told him. I most things I needed, and left the house with Akumu perched on my shoulder.

"I really don't wanna meet up with them now..." I told Akumu, "The client is annoying and I fear that there's more to deal with later." Akumu mewed.

"I've got like another two hours to spare before meeting up with them...let's just walk around for a bit," I said, "I'm already revved up 'cause of our client. Gotta try and calm down before the mission." Akumu nodded and crawled onto my shoulder. I strapped on my bag and stepped out of the house.

~.~

I muttered profanities about the client as I walked into a close by forest. I had my sword unsheathed and cut off branches of trees leaving cuts into the bark, and sliced bushes that I came across.

"Can't believe this happened...be careful of what you wish for, I guess," I sighed, "But did our client have to be so rude, and all high and mighty?"

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I am building a bridge that will change the world of my country," I said in a mocking voice, " I'm expecting this team to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life!" I made a deep cut with my Katana on a tree to my right.

"Tch, I wouldn't give my life up for someone as rude as him," I growled. I punched a tree that was in front of me with my left hand.

"...ouch.." I said in pain. I pulled my fist out of the tree.

"...great...blood," I sighed at my blood covered fist, "Right before the mission, I injure myself.

"So you were the one who did all this." I turned to see the spiky haired Nara.

"...yup," I said awkwardly.

"Any reason of why you're killing trees?" Shikamaru asked me.

"...they aren't dead," I shrugged, "...any reason why you aren't on a mission?"

"We've been on missions, left and right. Asuma gave us a break today," He told me, "Let's get outta here before you start destroying more trees."

"But I haven't used my sword for any of the stupid D-ranked missions, it's driving me nuts," I whined. "You're acting like I'm gonna kill the entire forest."

"...are you bleeding?" He asked, noticing my left hand.

"It's just a scratch," I shrugged, not wanting him to notice, "And a few splinters..." He sighed.

"Troublesome, come here," He told me.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it," I told him.

"Come on, don't act like a kid," He said. I puffed my cheeks out in stubbornness.

"After we take care of your hand, how about some dango?" He asked.

"Are you bribing me?" I asked with a small smile.

"How else am I suppose to help you with that hand of yours," He asked me.

"Alright, fine," I said, giving in, "If it's your treat." I sat down as he helped me with my hand.

"You got any bandages on you?" He asked. I nodded. Akumu went into my bag and grabbed a roll of bandages.

"Didn't think you'd know how to patch someone up," I joked.

"You'd be surprised," He smirked. After wrapping my hand, we went to get some dango.

~.~

"Either you're really hungry, or you're always like this with dango," Shikamaru said, looking at me. I had a plate full of dango, a stick in my mouth, and one in Akumu's.

"I like dango," I stated bluntly, giving him a stick. Akumu mewed in agreement.

"Hey, why were you in the forest anyways?" I asked in curiosity.

"Oh, well I was going to watch the clouds, but my original spot was taken so I was going to my secondary spot," he told me.

"Ah, I see," I said, giving Akumu another dango.

"How's your team going?" I asked.

"Just d-ranked missions so far," he told me.

"Naruto practically begged for a C-ranked, we all agreed, so the Hokage gave us one. But...it's not really what we wished for," I sighed, finishing the plate.

"At least you got a c-ranked," he said, trying to lighten my mood.

"I guess...but it's basically like a d-rank, but outside the village. All we have to do is escort this drunk old man to the land of waves, and watch him build a bridge," I said in a bored tone, playing with the dango sticks.

"So troublesome," he told me. I smiled.

"You're not the ones going on the mission."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Maybe a few weeks to a month?" I said.

"Gonna be a drag with out you here," he told me. I blushed.

"Eh? How so?" I asked.

"I won't have Neko-chan to hang out with," he joked. I rolled my eyes, Akumu doing the same.

"Aw man, I've been rolling my eyes way to many times, now your doing it," I sighed, petting the cat.

"Who's gonna look after your cat while your gone?" Shikamaru asked, petting Akumu.

"I don't trust anyone to take care of her, I'm bringing him along," I told him.

"...is that a good idea?" He asked. I pulled out a kunai and gave it to Akumu. He held it in his mouth and chucked it across the room, hitting the decoration in the middle that was hung on the wall.

"Cat knows how to fight and conceal himself very well," I smirked.

"I don't wanna know why he knows how to do that," Shikamaru said. I looked at the time.

"Oh, I should get going or I'll be late," I said, grabbing my bag.

"I'll walk with you," Shikamaru offered. Akumu jumped on my bag and we walked out of the restaurant.

"What do you think they employees will think when they saw what you did?" Shikamaru asked.

"The kunai thing? Or the Hokage building I made out of the sticks?"

~.~

I waved bye to Shikamaru after he walked me to the gates. I see everyone, except for Kakashi.

"He's gonna be late again," Naruto sighed.

"There's five more minutes, who knows," I said.

"Why are you bringing that?" Tazuna asked, pointing at my bag.

"Cause it has my extra clothes and weapons in it," I said like it was the most obvious thing on the world. Cause it kinda was.

"I think he means the cat," Sasuke told me.

"Oh, because I don't trust anyone to take care of him while I'm gone," I told them.

"Is that a good idea? He could get hurt," Sakura said.

"Don't worry, he knows how to take care of himself, plus it's a c-ranked mission," I told her. Naruto laughed.

"I doubt that it could take care of itself during a fight, it's just a cat, what can he d-" he was cut off by a shuriken thrown, purposely missing his face by a few centimeters. Akumu glared at him.

"You see, this is why cats hate you," I told Naruto who was dumbfounded, "And I thought I told you to not used that shuriken unless there's an emergency," I told my cat. Akumu looked at me like he was saying 'it was an emergency, that blond fool was being an idiot'.

"I'm kidding, I did that to him before too," I told the cat.

"What happened to your hand?" Sasuke asked me.

"Eh? This?" I held up my left hand, "I punched a tree," I shrugged.

"Idiot, wasting energy and getting injured before the mission," Sasuke told me.

"Are you sure you want to bring the cat?" I turned to see Kakashi.

"...are you sure you're Kakashi? You came on time," I said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Lets go," he said ignoring me. The rest of us, besides the client, looked at him.

"He came on time..." Naruto said quietly.

"I know..." Sakura whispered. We continued walking out of the gates. Naruto started sprinting and frolicking.

"Naruto, calm the hell down," I told him.

"Hehe sorry, this is my first time outside the village's gates" he apologized.

"Congrats, now continue walking," I told him. I walked beside Kakashi, I blocked everything out and looked at my surroundings, while Akumu took a nap on my bag.

_'Trees...rock...pebble...grass...more trees...puddle...puddle?' _I looked at the puddle for a moment, _'It hasn't been raining for a while, could have been a spilled canteen, but it should have dried up by now,'_ I thought, looking at it suspiciously. Kakashi nudged me, I looked at him. He was mentally telling me to ignore it and keep walking. I nodded so he knew that I knew what was up. After a couple of moments, two dudes with chains came out from the puddle and attack Kakashi. They wrapped him in chains and pulled, ripping him to shreds. I scoffed.

_'First off, there's no blood, second, why was it so easy to rip him up like that. Amateurs,' _I thought, knowing that Kakashi faked his death. The rest thought it was real though. I whipped out my katana, Sasuke pulled out a shuriken and kunai and threw it at the chains, fixing it to a tree.

"Pick one," I told Akumu, who was now awake. He threw a kunai at the one on my left, which cut the guys arm. He glared at me and went to attack me. I got ready when something inside me snapped. I was looking at the blood that trickled down his arm. I was anonymous to everything around me, I was only focused on the man that was going to try and kill me. He came at me with a claw like weapon that was attached to the chains. I quickly dodged and purposely made a light cut in his arm, just toying with him. He laughed.

"Is that all you got?" He asked. He ran at me again. I disappeared in front of him and got him from behind, stabbing him from the back. We stayed like that for a moment. I harshly pulled my sword from out of his body, and appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye.

"You got your blood all over my sword," I said in a sad, innocent tone, "I'll have to punish you for that." I made a deep cut across his torso, making him fall back. I walked towards him and stabbed him again. I kneeled beside him and continued to stab him, purposely missing his heart. His blood splattered on my face and clothes but I still continued. I was about to end his life, putting him out of his misery when someone stopped me.

"Kyoko! That's enough!" I snapped out of my trance and looked up at my Sensei.

"Why? He attacked us, also, you were pretending to be dead," I pouted. I looked around, Kakashi held the other guy by his throat, Naruto was frozen in fear, Sasuke was in front of Sakura, who was in front of Tazuna, protecting him.

_'Huh, maybe Sakura isn't that bad,'_ I thought.

"I need answers from them," Kakashi told me.

"But you got the other guy," I said. He glared at me, "Fine." I got up and left the guy to die a slow painful way. I looked at his pained face once more and went to the group. I noticed my black tail, indicating I also had cat ears.

"K-Kyoko...are you okay?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm fine, I should be the one to ask you that question," I told her. Akumu got a hanky from my bag and I cleaned my face off, then started cleaning my sword.

"Well, first off, Kakashi called your name about a dozen times," Sasuke told me.

"Huh? Is that so..." I wondered.

"Also, you were just stabbing that guy, repeatedly, over and over again," Sakura said, fear twisted in her voice.

"That's one of the many ways to kill a person," I told her.

"Y-you were actually gonna kill him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...he was coming after us," I told her, "seriously, if your gonna be a ninja, you have to kill." I told them.

"But..." Naruto joined the conversation, "You were smiling...a-and laughing," he told me, "Like you enjoyed it..." I blinked.

_'I did?' _I wondered. I looked at Naruto's hand.

"Naruto, your hand..." I directed everyone's attention to Naruto. I looked over to the two guys, Kakashi was asking one questions, while the other layers there limp.

_'Oooh I did kill him,'_ I thought, my lips turned into a smirk, I looked at my hands checking for anymore traces of blood, _'...my nails...they're...claws?'_ I looked back at the Chunins, I noticed that their weapons had contained poison.

"Naruto, their weapons were soaked in poison, we have to get it out of you or you'll die," I told him in a calm, stern voice. Naruto started to freak.

"Baka, don't move, or the poison will spread quicker." He stayed completely still.

"Tazuna," Kakashi called. Tazuna looked at him nervously.

"W-what?" Tazuna asked.

"These guys are Chunin ninjas from the mist, they're know to keep fighting no matter what," Kakashi told him.

_'To keep fighting no matter what? Even when they're dead?'_ I joked to myself.

"This raises the rank to B," I added.

"How did you read our movements?" The one that was still alive asked.

"Oh, please, when you're trying to conceal yourself, think for a moment. 'It's sunny as hell out here, hasn't rained for a while, lets hid ourselves as a puddle!'" I mocked, "I should end your life for being stupid."

"Kyoko," Kakashi called me.

"I was kidding," I told him, "Anyways, focus on this." I pointed at Naruto's hand.

"Also, the mission, what are we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"True, they sent us chunin this time, next will most likely be a Jounin," I thought out loud.

"Lets quit! This is way out of our league, plus we need the anesthesia for the poison in Naruto's hand," Sakura told us.

"This is a burden, lets go back to the village to heal Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto stopped is but stabbing a kunai into his wound.

"Why am I so different?...why am I so...damn it! I should be stronger... I've finished lots of missions, and train everyday. I'm never going to do something that requires someone to help me, I'm never going to be frighten or back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow, that this pain on my left hand, I'm am going to protect this old man with this kunai. The missions still on!" He said with a pained smile.

"Yeah yeah, that's nice and all, also, good idea of getting the blood out, but...you're gonna die from blood loss if that keeps dripping," I pointed at his hand, blood gushing out like a river. Naruto started to freak. I grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. He started to calm down.

"I'm gonna heal it for you, okay?" I said slowly, as if I was talking to a five year old. He nodded. I sat him down on a rock and crouched in front of him. I looked at his hand, which already started to heal.

_'This must be the nine tails,' _I thought. I focused chakra into my right hand until it glowed a light green, I placed it over his hand to help the waking process go faster. I took some bandages out from my medical box and wrapped his hand up.

"There," I said, getting up.

"H-how'd you do that?" Naruto asked me.

"Magic," I answered.

"Not only do we have a very powerful Shinobi, but she's also a medical ninja!" Tazuna said in surprise.

"I studied a bit of in during my free time, never know when you need - medical ninja...actually if your on a mission then you'll probably need one," I shrugged.

"Why didn't you heal your hand before the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Cause Medical Jutsu takes a lot outta me, rather save it for missions," I answered.

"Are you okay? scary cat," Sasuke mocked Naruto. Akumu hissed at the comment. Naruto glared at him. I hit Naruto on the head. Akumu made a disappointed sound at the ninja.

"If you wanna get injured again, then go ahead and fight him. But I'm not gonna heal you this time," I warned Naruto.

~.~

Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try my best to update quicker, but no promises.

Til next chapter

~ Yukiyoshino


	12. Chapter 12

Hello...it's been a while hasn't it?

I'm sorry, grad shit is bugging me -.-

I would list all my excuses here but these are my problems that you guys don't need to hear/read.

Also, people usually just skip the intro and just read the fanfic...right?  
I'm curious now, cause I know I read the intro whenever I'm reading fanfic, who else does?

Well enough stalling, unless some of you are already reading.

Enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I own my OC and ideas, nothing else.

~.~

We were on a boat, traveling across the lake to get the the village.

"Whoa, the fog is so thick," Sakura quietly said.

_'Thank you captain obvious,'_ I sighed. Soon, an unfinished bridge came in sight, Naruto piped up.

"Wow! Look at that bridge! It's huge!" I hit Naruto on the head.

"Pipe down! There's a reason why I'm rowing us instead of using the motor," the boat man shouted quietly to Naruto.

"Whoops, sorry," Naruto apologized. Tazuna started explaining about some guy named Gatou, who owned the huge company, Gatou. Tazuna said that he was probably the one trying to kill him because of the bridge. Building the bridge was apparently in Gatous way so he needed Tazuna killed, to put an end to the bridge. I looked into the water to see my reflection. I put my fingertips into the water.

_'What happened to me back there?' _I wondered. My reflection turned into a black silhouette, almost making me jump.

_**'Bloodlust,' **_Fuzen answered. I stared at Fuzen, replacing my reflection on the water's surface.

_'...why do I have the lust for blood?' _I asked.

_**'That's partly my fault,' **_she admitted.

_' What? Why? What did you do?'_ I immediately asked.

_**'It's something...I can't control. I can't fulfill the lust on my own, but since I'm in your body, You can fulfill it for me. And before you start complaining, you and I both know, you enjoyed it too,' **_she told me. I didn't want to admit it, but killing someone who was trying to kill you...it was fun.

_'Yeah...but it's wrong,' _I told her.

_**'But you killed someone who was trying to take, not only yours, but other people's lives,' **_she told me. I sighed.

_'That's true...what about the cat thing? My nails turned to claws,'_ I said, looking at my hands. My nails were back to normal, as well as my ears and tail.

_**'Turns out that cat thing isn't something random, it's kinda like a bloodline thing. Whatever clan you used to be in, this was something you'd use to boost your chakra. So it's something you'll have to learn to control,'**_She told me.

_'...are you serious! That's too much to handle,'_ I sighed, _'How do you know these things?'_

_**'Magic,'**_ She told me, **_'Well, digging into your past is fun.'_**

_'..wait, how much of my past do you know?'_

"This is now a b-ranked mission," Kakashi said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "What's stopping us from going back to our village, leaving you to continue on yourself?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you left, I'll probably be killed on the way home. My grandson will just cry and cry that his only grandfather died. And my daughter will be left alone, holding a grudge against the leaf village for the rest of her life," Tazuna told us.

_'Guilt tripping us? Really?'_ I sighed looking back into the water. My reflection was back.

"It can't be help, we'll finish the mission," Kakashi sighed.

"Really? That's great news," Tazuna beamed.

"We're here, this is as far as I'll go," the boat man told us. We thanked him and continued walking towards the village.

As we continued to walk to the village. Naruto looking around for any other pop up attacks, throwing his kunai everywhere. Eventually he accidentally, almost, killed a white bunny.

_'...we are against idiots,' _I face palmed,_ 'White bunny, is winter, not freaking summer.'_ I suddenly heard something coming towards us.

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted as we all quickly ducked in cover. A huge sword flew across the air and lodged itself into a tree. A man wearing all black and grey, and a mask that covered his face from the nose down jumped onto the sword.

"...that...was a great entrance..." I said. My team looked at me.

"You know it's true," I told them. But what I loved the most, was that sword.

"Oh my, my, you're Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"One of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist," I added. I remembered reading about this while browsing through books. I remembered this specific guy though, only because of his sword. But after reading that book, I was a fan of Zabuza, well his sword, which is one of the reasons why I started fighting with swords.

"You guys heard of me, I see," Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"I'm a fan, especially for your kubikiribocho," I smiled, looking at the sword.

"Is she drooling over the guy, or the sword?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I'm guessing the sword?" Sakura said unsure.

"Ah, you like my sword?" Zabuza asked. I nodded. My eyes were filled with excitement and wonder.

"Hand over the old man, and I might consider giving it to you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your a master of the kubikiribocho, that sword is one of a kind, I doubt that you would give it up," I told him, pulling my sword out, "That's why I'll fight you for it," I smirked.

"Your going to try and kill me?" He laughed. My eyes were filled with bloodlust, and all I thought about was that sword.

"I was successful killing one of the Chunin back there," I said, "Either way, if I die or not, it would be a huge honor to fight against you."

"To bad you won't be able to," Kakashi stepped in.

"What?"

"Everyone form the Swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-San," his voice was dead serious. I sighed, and went to the others, we formed a circle around Tazuna so to one could get through. Even Akumu held a kunai.

"Akumu, this is a really dangerous opponent, go into my bag to protect yourself," I warned my cat. He nodded and crawled into my bag.

"Don't join the battle, no matter what," Kakashi told us. I clenched my jaws together. Kakashi lifted his headband so it didn't hide his left eye anymore. He opened his eye to reveal a red eye: the Sharingan.

"Well would you look at that, I already get to see Kakashi Hatake's famous Sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza mocked, his tense atmosphere adding to the unseen sneer forming under his masked face.

"Sharingan..." Sasuke managed to say, his eyes were wide with surprise.

"What's a Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Sharingan, the ability in ones eyes that's able to defeat and read all types of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupils that gives you this power," Sasuke said in a monotones voice.

"That's not all, they can also copy the movements of their opponent. Copycat ninja, Kakashi is the mam who has copied over 1000 jutsus," I said before anyone asked anything.

Zabuza was saying something, all eyes were on him, but mine were on his sword.

_'I need that sword...'_ I gazed at it.

"Ninja art: hidden mist jutsu," I heard him say. A thick fog started to form around us. My eyes widened.

"...this...is not good.." I told my team.

"W-what? Why?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Lets just say...Zabuza is known as a silent killer," I told him. The fog was getting thicker. Zabuza spoke from somewhere in the mist.

"Lungs, spine, cervical vain, neck, brain, kidneys, heart, which one should I go after?" The tension started getting thicker as the mist thickens. "...you forgot liver..." I pointed out. My team looked at me at me again. I bet Zabuza was looking at me strangely too. But it didn't last too long, the mist got even thicker, which also means the tension did too. I pulled out my katana, ready to him to strike. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke shakily holding his kunai to his own neck.

_'Baka,'_ I was about to stop him but Kakashi did it for me.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect you guys, even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die," Kakashi assured.

"We'll see about that," Zabuza said. Before anyone could notice, he appeared behind us. I sensed him and quickly slashed my sword at him. It cut across his torso.

_'...too easy, this is a clone,' _I thought to myself. My thoughts were correct as the clone dispersed into water.

"Water clone, knew it," I said, waiting for the next attempt. He appeared right behind me, Kakashi destroyed the clone before it could attack.

"Eh? Going after me first, Zabuza? I thought you wanted to fight me too?" I joked, receiving another round of looks. Zabuza chuckled.

"I wanted to test you first."

"Well, copycat got your clone before I could dodge its attack," I told him.

"I see, why don't we fix that?" He said. He lunged at Kakashi, destroying our sensei. I smirked. Kakashi turned into water and splashed on the ground.

"What?" Zabuza said out of disbelief.

"Copycat ninja, obviously copied you," I told him in an annoying way. Kakahi lunged and killed Zabuza, which was another water clone.

_**'This is getting boring, go and make your own move,'**_ Fuzen told me.

_'What? No, my job is to stay in this position and block off all possible attacks, protecting _Tazuna,' I tolf her.

_**'Haha, are you serious? We both know you don't want to stay and protect this old man. There's four of you guys protecting the guy, you can move from this stance and they can look over your placement. You do want the sword, don't you?'**_Fuzen asked. My sight started getting darker.

"Ugh," I groaned, holding my head, a random splitting headache ran through.

"Kyoko!" Sakura cried out, seeing me in pain.

"S-stay in position, Sakura," I told her, "We have to stay like this while Kakashi fights Zabuza." A deep chuckle made me look up. I saw Zabuza across from me. Well a water clone of Zabuza. I looked passed him to see Kakashi stuck in some water sphere thing. The real Zabuza had to keep his hand in the water sphere so Kakashi couldn't escape, and he sent a clone after us.

"A bad time to space out, don't you think?" Zabuza asked me, "Do you still wanna fight me, girly? Or is that headache keeping you down?"

_**'Now, go now!'**_ Fuzen told me. The headache grew stronger.

_'S-stop! I can't fight when you're doing this to me!..what are you doing to me?!'_ I asked her.

_**'Come on, this is your chance...or do you want me to fight for you?'**_I fought back the headache.

_'I'm gonna fight him, just stop this headache!' _I straightened myself up, the pain faded a bit. I looked back at my team. Sakura was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Don't do anything too hasty, guys," I told my team, but Naruto had already lunged toward Zabuza. He was easily sent back.

"Naruto, I know proving yourself is important to you and all, but this is serious," I told him, helping him up, "This is almost like when we were fighting for the bells." I stared at Zabuza for a moment, trying to think of a plan, but my eyes wondered to his sword again. I turned my head away and looked over to Kakashi who couldn't do anything, telling us to run away with Tazuna. I noticed my nails turning into claws.

_'...shit, I have to control when I go cat mode..' _I thought. I had a sudden bloodlust building up again, I couldn't think of anything, I couldn't think straight.

_**'I thought you were gonna fight him, you want the sword, don't you? Take out his life. Or shall I do it for you?'**_ Pain in my head once again. I fought back the pain, and tried to keep focus. The bloodlust and the pain didn't make anything easier.

"Sakura...guard Tazuna with you life. Sasuke, Naruto, I'm gonna buy you guys time, make a plan, I can't think right now," I told them, pulling my katana out once more, "If you can get Kakashi freed, you'll be fine."

"Kyoko! Don't!" Sakura cried out.

"Win or lose, it'll be an honor to go against him, even if its just his clone," I smirked, facing the clone. I lunged at the clone with my sword, he block it with his own. I backed away, knowing that his sword could probably destroy mine. I ran towards him again, he hit me, but I used the replacement jutsu. A log was in place of where I was. I was up in the trees, preparing my next move. I struggled against the urge to just lunge at him and rip him to pieces, because he'll probably kill me before I'm able to strike. I threw a few shurikens in a way it came from a different direction. He blocked it and I quickly tried to get him from behind. Our swords clashed again and I back away.

"Trying to kill my first sword? That's mean," I jokingly pouted.

"You said you were gonna get this one, weren't you?" Zabuza smirked. I grinned. This time he made the first move. I jumped to dodge the gigantic sword, which instead hit a tree. I brought my katana down on him, he dodged. He was able to get his sword out of the tree and move away from me before I was able to do anymore damage. I kept going, trying to land a hit on him. He swung his sword, I tried to dodged but got hit on the side. I didn't even feel it, I kept going swinging my sword at him, and he kept dodging. He found an opening and kicked me in the stomach, making me fly across the field.

"Kyoko!" I heard Sakura cry. I steadily got up. I fell down to my knees, feeling excruciating pain from my left side. I held my side.

_'What?'_ I removed my hands to see my own blood, coating my hands,_ 'I got hit? Why didn't I feel it before?'_ I couldn't get up, the pain held me down. I saw Zabuza in front of me.

"...hey..." I said, looking up at him.

"End of the line for you, huh?" He said, holding his sword up.

"If you're gonna bring that thing down...I guess so," I said. Of course I didn't want to die, but it's not like anyone could stop it. I clenched my eyes closed, from the pain and the pain coming back to my head.

_**'Guess I do have to fight your fight.'**_I could hear no's and my name being shouted. I waited for it all to end, until I heard someone cry out Naruto's name.

"...what?" I looked up to see that Naruto pushed Zabuza out of the way. My jaw fell opened to his sacrifice.

"...Naruto...Baka! Why would you do that?" I asked him. The pain to my head slightly disappeared. Naruto quickly joined where I was.

"I didn't want you to die," he told me. He helped me up, I looked down and saw the clones sword that was dropped when Naruto pushed him out of the way.

"Wait," I told the Uzumaki. I picked up to sword before the clone could get it.

"Man, this is kinda heavy," I laughed, ignoring the pain. I dragged the thing back to where the others were just in case.

"Kyoko! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me I nodded.

"I just got hit, I'm fine," I told him, but the blood seeping out was not helping me.

"Just try to save Kalashi first, then you can take care of me," I said. Sasuke hesitated but nodded.

"We have a plan, but we may need your help," Sasuke told me.

"I'll try," I said, I listened in on the plan. I nodded.

"It'll be easier now that the clone doesn't have a big ass sword," I smirked. I got ready, while ignoring the blood that was coming out of my side. Naruto did his famous clone jutsu, which attacked Zabuza. He was able to get all the Naruto's off of him, making them fly in the air. The real Naruto then transformed into a demon shuriken when Zabuza wasn't looking, Sasuke took the shuriken and threw it. I distracted the clone, once again, but this time with his own sword. The clone laughed.

"You thought you could get me with that shuriken?" He asked. I smirked.

"We weren't aiming for you." I looked over his shoulder to see the shuriken going towards the real Zabuza who was keeping Kakashi in the water sphere. Zabuza dodged the demon shuriken with ease. Me and Sasuke continued to smirk. The demon shuriken transformed back into Naruto, who threw a shuriken directly to Zabuza's hand. Zabuza had no choice but to remove his hand to dodge, which also realeased Kakashi from the water prison. I smiled as the plan worked, but forgot about the clone. It threw a punch at my face. Blood trickled down my chin from my mouth. I felt a random, painful, jolt throughout my body. Next thing I knew, I was holding the clone's sword right though the clone's body, as if the sword was light. The clone then dispersed into water, as well as the giant sword. I felt a wave of pain and tiredness throughout my body. I fell to my knees.

"Kyoko!" Naruto and Sasuke made their way to me, helping me up. They helped me over to Sakura.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" Sakura asked me. I shrugged Naruto and Sasuke off, telling them I was okay to walk.

"As long as I hold up until Kakashi defeats Zabuza, I'll be fine," I told her. I looked at my clothes, they were ripped apart, tattered, wasn't even clothes anymore. I look at Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke's clothes, their clothes were perfectly fine after battling, only with a few scratches.

_'...the world's a sexist place,_' I sighed. I looked at my hands. My nails were normal. I felt the top of my head, no ears.

_'I have to learn how to control this,' _I thought. We all watched Kakashi and Zabuza fight. Kakahi was using his Sharingan to the fullest of its power, he copied everything Zabuza did. He even copied what he said as if he was reading Zabuza's thoughts.

_' He's only doing that to piss him off,' _I thought, shaking my head in disappointment, _'Kakashi's having a little to much fun out there.'_ I watch them do the exact same hand symbols, doing the same jutsu. It was like they were mirrored images of each other. I watched their hands signs closely.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" The both said at the same time. Two dragons made of water rose from the river, circling each other. Those of us that were still on land braced ourselves when the dragons attack each other, creating a giant tidal wave. Zabuza started shouting at Kakashi, but I couldn't make out what he said. Everything around me was blurry and I tried my best to hold on. I don't know what Zabuza said, but for sure it sounded like he really wanted to kill our sensei. Kakashi did some other jutsu before Zabuza did. We were once again forced to shield ourselves from the on coming water. I was able to regain sight, but I was fairly weak, good thing is that the bleeding had stopped. I looked to see Zabuza out of breath, unable to fight, while Kakashi went to finish him off.

"It's over," Kakashi said.

"How can you see the future?" Zabuza inquired.

"Pretty obvious, you're gonna die," Kakashi told him. Two senbon needles flew through the air and embedded themselves into Zabuza's neck. I looked up to see where it came from. A masked person up on a branch was the source of the needles.

"Thank you so much, I've been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza for a while now," the masked person said.

"A hidden mist hunter ninja," Kakashi said, looking at the person.

"Yes, you are correct," the masked person said. Something wasn't right here. I needed to get a closer look at the needles, where he threw them. But as I took one step, everything went black and I fell to the ground.

~.~

I felt something wet on my forehead, and cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Akumu licking my cheek and there was a damp cloth on my forehead. I patted my cats head before grabbing my side in pain.

"Ouch..." I noticed that someone had bandaged me around my waist, and that my clothes were different. I was wearing Sasuke's shirt.

_'Right, clothes got torn apart,'_ I remembered. I looked over to my cat. I sat up and patted his head.

"Were you looking after me?" I cooed as he purred. I looked over to my left and noticed Kakashi who was also knocked out.

_'Use up too much chakra I'm guessing,' _I sighed. The fight scene went through my head till the part where the hunter nin popped into the picture.

_'He used senbon needles...unless that person got over perfect aim, that hunter nin couldn't have hit the spot on the neck that could kill someone, and senbon needles can't go deep enough to kill...unless applied enough force, then maybe...' _I noticed that Kakashi looked like he was going to wake up.

"Akumu, can you get the others?" I asked the black cat. He mewed in response and walked out of the room. I sighed, closing my eyes. I had a feeling, this would take way longer than a month to finish this mission.

I saw Sasuke, Naruto, and sakura walk through the door.

"Hey," I said, giving them a small wave.

"KYOKO-CHAN!" Naruto exclaim, practically running towards me. Akumu stood in front of me protectively and hissed, stopping the yellow haired ninja from hugging me.

"I'm still pretty battered up, Naruto, but even if you did hug me, I would have threw you off of me and into a brick wall anyways," I told him, "Also, stop with the chan, it's irritating."

"It's good you're awake, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked me.

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure. Thanks for the shirt," I said as Akumu curled up in my lap.

"No problem," he said, petting the cat.

"Are you hungry, Kyoko?" Sakura asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not that hungry at the moment , thanks," I said, "Kakashi looks like he might wake up soon," I informed. They all turned to our sensei.

"I said might," I told them. Akumu walked off my lap an into Sakura's.

lap. She was a bit surprised by the action but still scratched under its chin.

" I never got the name of this guy," Sakura said, smiling at the cat.

"Akumu," I said. They all looked at me.

"Geez, you guys have been looking at me a lot lately. Take a picture, it'll last longer," I joked.

"Akumu means nightmare, doesn't it?" Sakura asked. I nodded.

"As in, he was gonna be a nightmare to take care of, and he was in the beginning. Now he's just our worst nightmare if you mess with him, like me," I explained. Naruto reached over to pet Akumu who hissed at him.

"Ehh? Why doesn't he like me?" Naruto asked. I shrugged. Sasuke went to pet the cat and he purred in delight.

"What? Why does he like Sasuke but not me?" Naruto asked. I sighed.

"Akumu, play nice. Naruto's not prey...well at least not now," I said, "You shouldn't have doubted him earlier before," I told Naruto. Akumu leaped off of Sakura and walked towards Kakashi, who was now awake.

"Good to see that everyone's okay," Kakashi smiled at us, lightly patting the cats head.

"Good to see that you're not dead," I joked.

"Says the person who lost the most blood," Kakashi teased. I rolled my eyes. Akumu did the same.

"Aw man, I've been doing that way too much and now you're doing it," I sighed. My team laughed.

"Hey, looks like our patients are alright," A young women walked on with Tazuna, "I'm tsunami. I just changed your bandages a few moments ago so you'll be fine for now," she told me. Tsunami had long black hair, wore a pink shirt, with a red collar and red sleeves. And a long navy skirt.

"It's funny how our medical ninja is one of the ones who got injured," Tazuna joked.

"Hey, I'm strong, I gotta help fight," I said, "That reminds me, Zabuza's still alive." Kakashi looked at me questionably, like he was 'saying how did you know?'

"What do you mean? The hunter nin killed him," sakura said.

"Yeah...about that, first, was the ninja a boy or a girl?" I asked. I really didn't know.

"It was a girl, right?" Naruto said. Sakura thought about it, Sasuke looked like he didn't care.

"It was a guy," Kakashi confirmed.

"Alright then, second, he 'killed' Zabuza with senbon needles, which I've been studying on," I said. I reached into my bag to pull out some needles.

"I know that Kakashi checked to see if Zabuza was dead, but he wasn't actually, just in a near/temporary death like state. Basically fake death. The hunter-nin is working with Zabuza. Unless that ninja can control where those needles go and how deep into the skin, he couldn't have killed Zabuza," I explained. Kakashi nodded in agreement. He started adding additional information, but I didn't pay attention, I looked through my bag to make sure I had everything. I looked around and found my katana leaning on the wall.

"How long do you think he'll be out of action, Kyoko?" Kakashi asked me, I looked over.

"Well, it'll be a while before he's up and killing again, but I'm not sure on how many days. But we should start training now," I told him.

"Sure, we'll train now, it'll be fun," Naruto said excitedly.

"That's not fun," We looked at the doorway to find a little kid. I tried my best to back away from it, but I was sitting so not much luck there.

"Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna asked the little boy. He glared at us and walked over to his grandfather.

"Welcome back grandpa," the boy greeted, hugging his grandfather.

"Inari, say hello to these people, these are the ninjas who protected grandpa," Tsunami told him. He glared at us again.

"Mom, they're gonna die," Inari said bluntly. This is why I hate kids.

"What did you say, you stupid little brat?" Naruto asked angrily.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou," the boy continued as if he knew everything.

"Hey kid, I can see that you don't like us. I really don't like kids, but I don't go around telling them they should jump off a cliff of an abyss. At least not out loud," I told him, "Look, me and Kakashi almost died to save your grandfather, be happy about that, cause without us, he wouldn't be here right now. Be happy that you have someone alive with you instead of doubting and insulting us." I refrained myself from shouting curses at the boy. Naruto started saying something about being a hero and being the Hokage. I sighed. It was another Hokage speech.

"There's no such things as heroes," the boy said, deflating Naruto's balloon of excitement. I smirked.

_'Maybe this kid is alright,' _I thought to myself. Inari walked out of the room. Naruto was furious with the kid. I stopped him before he could rip the boy apart.

"Let it go, he's just a kid," I told him.

"But you just said you hated kids," Naruto told me.

"Yeah, but I know things, kids don't know anything. They don't know any better," I told him, "Anyways, lets train."

~.~

We went outside to start our training. Kakashi ended up having to use crutches to walk while I was perfectly fine with walking...besides the pain I felt from my side. Kakashi started talking about chakra control and how we don't know how to control our chakra usage. We apparently ended up wasting most of our chakra in battle.

"Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you can control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or won't work at all. And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight as long," Kakashi explained to us.

"Chak-ra?" Naruto question. I face palmed.

"Naruto, do you pay any attention to any of Iruka Sensei's lessons?" I asked him. He chuckled sheepishly. I looked over at the pinkette.

"Sakura," I nudged over to the yellow haired knuckle head.

"Fine, but listen up Naruto, I'm only going to explain this, in the most simplest way possible, once," Sakura told him. I watched Akumu chase a butterfly in the grass, ignoring Sakura's explanation of chakra.

"...I didn't understand any of the complicated explanation, but isn't this something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked. I sighed.

"Chakra equals energy. This energy is used to do jutsus. Energy is your body energy plus spiritual energy. Those two combined make chakra. And when chakra is released from body, you can perform a jutsu. Basically. Chakra is energy, energy is body energy and spiritual energy together. Chakra is released to make jutsu, understand?" I explained.

"Oh, I think I get it," Naruto said.

"Farther than what Sakura accomplished," I sighed.

"So how are we going to train chakra control?" Naruto asked.

"Tree climbing," Kakashi told us.

"...waiting for you to continue," I said, knowing there was something else to this.

"Without using your hands," he finished.

"How are we suppose to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Watch," Kakashi said, making Hand seal. He slowly walk to the trees on his crutches, then started walking up the tree. Sakura and Naruto looked at him, astonished.

"That's how, you focus chakra on the soles of your feet, making you able to cling onto the tree," Kakashi said, walking down the tree.

_'Alright then,' _I thought. We all focus our chakra to the bottom of our feet.

"Okay, start," Kakashi told us. All of my teammates quickly dashed towards a tree.

_'...they're eager,'_ I thought. I looked at Sakura, she was fine. I turned my head to the other two boys. Sasuke started running up, but his foot broke into the tree. He back flipped back onto the ground. As for Naruto, when he took his first step onto the tree...he fell.

_'Too much chakra, I'll end up like Sasuke, too little, I won't be able to cling to the tree and be like Naruto,'_ I analyzed. I went to find a balance for my chakra and started walking to the tree. I slowly walked up the tree, making sure I was able to stick. I started walking faster up the tree.

"Hey, this is pretty easy," Sakura smiled, sitting on a high branch, mid way up the tree.

"I gotta agree with that," I said, as I continued to walk up, farther than she went.

"Whoa! I knew you guys would be able to do it!" Naruto cheered, I looked down, catching a smirk from the Uchiha.

"I wanted Sasuke to notice me," I heard Sakura sighed.

_'...not the time Sakura,'_ I thought with irritation. I continued up the tree.

"Looks like the ones who are best at chakra control ate the girls," Kakashi mocked the boys, "looks like Kyoko and sakura are way ahead of the so called future Hokage. The Uchila doesn't seem like they're as strong as I thought." That got the boys to tick.

"Kakashi, that's a mean way to get them revved up," I told him.

"Maybe so but it works," he said. I was pretty high up, and chakra control was pretty easy. I decided to take a nap on one of the branches. I relaxed and closed my eyes. That peace was disturbed when someone threw a rock at my head.

"Ow, what the hell?" I looked down.

"Keep training, Kyoko," Kakashi told me. I threw the rock back down at him, which he caught with ease.

_'BaKakashi,' _I sighed. I made my way down.

"Next time, I'm throwing the cat," I warn Kakashi . We all continued training for the rest of the day. Surprisingly tired after that. Kakashi told us to call it a day and head back in.

~.~

After dinner, which I ate a lot of...I was really hungry...also I fed Akumu under the table so I didn't really eat as much as everyone thought, I went upstairs to a different bedroom, because I didn't wanna continue sleeping in the same room as Kakashi. That and cause the room we slept in wasn't really a bedroom. There were two guest rooms so we had to pull straws to see who sleeps with who. I ended up rooming with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto ended up rooming with Kakashi. I heard Sakura whine that she wasn't with Sasuke As I walked into the room. When I walked in I just laid on the cool floor.

_'Thank you Shikamaru,'_ I thought, reminiscing about the day of the last test.

"...what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"It's cool on the floor," I answered, my voice muffled by the floor.

"Sleep on the futon instead," Sasuke told me, "That's why it's there." I lazily rolled onto the thin futon, Akumu crawled into the room and curled up beside me.

"You trained in my shirt and now your gonna sleep in it?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"I'll change tomorrow, guy clothes are comfy," I mumbled. Sasuke chuckled.

"Night," He said throwing the blankets over us.

"Night," I muttered, pulling my cat closer to me. I didn't feel right to have nothing to hug, I could've hugged Sasuke but I wasn't sure if he was fine with that. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_'...Fuzen, the pain, the jolt, what was that?'_ I asked.

_**'...you called?'**_

_'Yeah? I needa know what that was,'_ I told her.

_**'You should've just let me take over. I'll admit it, the headache was me trying to take over. When your eyesight was darkening, the pain in your head. You fought back until I decided to let you have control. You fought back my powers for too long. Once there was an opening, that jolt was my power taking over, but only for a moment,'**_Fuzen admitted.

_'..what the hell?'_ I questioned, _'You...I-I thought I was the one who controlled both our blood lusts, or mine..ours?'_

_**'I guess you can say ours, but you suck at controlling it, let alone fulfill it,'**_She told me, _**'And you almost died, you should've just let me take over.'**_

_'I can't trust that, if anything, you'll kill my friends along killing the enemy,'_ I told her. She laughed.

_**'Can't be so sure of that. Sleep, tomorrow's a big day,'**_She said. I decided to just leave it at that. I was tired, and there was probably more training tomorrow, I let myself fall asleep.

~.~

_Little kids were running through an old building, screams of horror and pain was heard throughout the entire building. Cries for help were cut off, prayers unfinished. Something was killing everyone and everything in its way. A girl made a sharp turn and was now at a dead end. She turned around, her face was full of fear._

_"Demon! Monster! Hel-" she screamed in pain and agony as the demon cut her to shreds._

~.~

I shot out of bed, covered in sweat.

_'Either I have a really good imagination, or I'm really fucked up in the brain,' _I thought. I was breathing heavily. I looked over to see if I had woken up Sasuke, which luckily I didn't. I got out of bed and walked over to the balcony outside the room. It didn't have any railings so I just sat on the edge with my legs hanging off.

_'That was a messed up dream...blood and spilled organs of little kids, that thing ripping limbs right off their bodies easily like ripping up a piece of paper,_' I sighed, '_That was really gruesome.'_ I admit, it scared me. But it was just my imagination working overtime, scaring the shit outta me. I leaned back, laying on the floor of the balcony, looking at the stars in the night sky.

_'I wonder if Shikamaru looks at the night sky like he does when watching clouds,'_ I wondered. I ended up pondering about this mission. I didn't think it would be this hard, but of course, it wasn't suppose to be a c-ranked mission anyways. This village has become very poor, so it makes sense it he couldn't afford to make it a b-ranked mission.

_'But gets our lives in danger,'_ I sighed. I sat up again, _'Maybe that's why I got that bad dream...'_ I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sasuke.

"Boo," he said bluntly, taking a seat beside me.

"I'm so scared," I said sarcastically.

"You looked scared when you practically jump outta bed," Sasuke told me.

"If you were awake, why did you decide to come out now instead of before?" I asked him.

"Let you cool off a bit," he answered, "Nightmare?" He guessed, I shook my head.

"Bad dream," I corrected.

"...that's the same thing," he told me, I shook my head.

"No, nightmare is Akumu, bad dream is...well bad dream," I said. He looked at me with an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Okay, bad dream...wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No, I can't really comprehend what happened either," I told him. He nodded. I rested my head on the crook of his neck. I asked him a question that I've wanted to since we became a team.

"Sasuke?"

"Mhm?"

"...are you really gonna kill Ita-kun?" I asked him. I felt him tense up.

"...yes..." He answered, "And don't call Itachi that."

"...why not?" I asked.

"Because...he's not the Itachi that you know anymore," he told me. I sighed.

"Maybe to you, but I've yet to find out," I said.

"A guy who kills off his own clan is a person you shouldn't trust," Sasuke argued.

"I'm not saying what he did was forgivable, but things happen for a reason. Ask yourself, why did he kill the clan, and why did he spare you?" I said.

_'Even though I got into a small argument, at least I'm getting my answer and steering him away from the topic of my dream,'_ I thought to myself.

"He spared me so I could become stronger, I don't know why he kill the clan, but I don't give a damn if he has any excuses," Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_'...got him mad,'_ I sighed.

"Sorry for bringing that up, lets just go to sleep, you need to defeat Naruto in tree climbing, remember?" I said, trying to change to subject.

"Fine," he grunted. I stood up with him and walked back inside. I felt a little bad for bringing Itachi up, but Sasuke can't just jump to conclusions and end everything by killing...says the person who killed someone today. He laid down on the futon, I copied his movements. I tugged his shirt.

"...is it okay if I sleep with you?" I asked. He simply nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

_'Sasu-kun is warm...' _I thought before drifting to sleep.

~.~

Hope you guys enjoyed it, tell me what you like or don't like.

Please leave reviews, or don't, I don't control what you do haha.

Thanks for reading, til next chapter (I hope it doesn't take to long for next chapter).

~ Yukiyoshino


	13. Chapter 13

Hi sorry for how long I've been away. I'm actually writing this pretty late. Summer is here so...honestly, I can't say I'll post more chapters, I really rather be out of the house nowadays. I'll try my best.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and ideas

~.~

"So are we still training?" I asked Kakashi as I ate me breakfast.

"You and Sakura are done training," Kakashi told me, "While Naruto and Sasuke are continuing training, you and Sakura will help guard Tazuna while he builds the bridge." Kakashi told me. I nodded.

"We'll leave in ten minutes," Tazuna told me and Sakura.

"Alright, I'll get changed and get ready," I said, walking back upstairs.

I changed into my extra clothes, which was a black shirt that covered my chest, underneath I wore a meshed shirt. The sleeves weren't attached to the shirt but worn from above the elbows down past my hands. White shorts and meshed leggings. I had my hidden knife in my sleeves again, wore my weights, attach the weapon pouches and my katana at my waist. I tied my headband around my neck, put my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs where Tazuna was waiting for me and Sakura. I saw Akumu sleeping on the stairs. I whistled, calling the cat. He perked up and jumped onto my shoulders as I continued to descend down the stairs.

~.~

"I'm bored," Sakura whined. I nodded in agreement. Its been a few weeks already, almost a month. All we did was sit and watched the workers and Tazuna build the bridge. Akumu was sleeping on my lap while I petted his fur.

"I actually want to go back and train again," I sighed.

"I wonder how Sasuke-kun's doing with training?" She asked with a dreamy voice.

"Probably arguing with Naruto," I said, "Either that, or he was being an idiot, used up all his chakra, and is now on the process of dying."

_'Sakura's obsession of Sasuke could be fun to play around with,'_ I thought to myself. Sakura looked at me angrily.

"Don't you dare say that! Sasuke-kun knows his limits!" Sakura defended.

"Well, we a know he wants to get stronger. He has to kill that certain someone. Plus he's probably mad at us," I told her.

"What? Why mad at us?" She questioned.

"It's obvious, we surpassed him in that training exercise with ease, while he's at the same level as Naruto," I explained. Sakura had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh no...I shouldn't have finished the training! I thought if I could pass him, he would look up to me and ask to train when we get home," she cried. I mentally laughed at her.

"Yeah, oh well," I said in a bored tone.

"Um Tazuna, I have to talk to you," a worker said. Tazuna turned to him.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"I...I'm sorry Tazuna, but I can't help finish the bridge," the worker said.

"What? But this town needs this bridge, so many people are depending on this!" Tazuna told his worker.

"Tazuna, you're a target to Gatou. If you continue this bridge, he's going to kill you. If I help, he's going to kill me, and the other workers," the worker explained.

"Ah looks like it's time for a break," Tazuna said.

"But, Tazuna-"

"Look, you don't have to come back anymore," Tazuna said walking away from his now former employee. I picked up Akumu and placed him on Sakura's lap. I got up and started walking towards Tazuna.

"Coward," I muttered, as I passed the worker, loud enough for him to hear.

_'He should be ashamed,' _I thought to myself.

"Oi, Tazuna-San! Let me help with he bridge," I said, walking up to him.

"Hmm are you sure? It's a lot of work, plus you have to focus on guarding," Tazuna told me. I nodded.

"Sakura will inform me if she senses anything, her or Akumu. My wound is pretty much healed...ish. The more people that help, the faster the bridge will be build, which means the mission will finish soon and them I can go home," I told him. He laughed.

"Alright, but be careful," he warned.

"I will," I said. I just help with carrying material to where it needs to be, holding wooden boards up until another worker secures it. It was hard and tiring work, but better than doing nothing. I took a quick break, sitting beside Sakura.

"That's nice of you to help out," Sakura told me, I gave her a small smile.

"Well, I gotta do something, I wanna get home soon," I joked. I looked passed her to the edge of the bridge. The bridge was now way past the halfway point and was almost finished.

"The bridge might be finished sooner than we thought," Sakura said, catching my gaze. I nodded.

"Sooner it finishes, sooner we go home," I grinned.

"Why so eager to go home?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, maybe a bit home sick or something," I shrugged.

"Miss someone?" Sakura asked.

"Eh...not really," I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well...Akumu's here, so yeah," I said.

"Not even Shikamaru?" She asked me.

"...he beats me in shogi, I don't think I'll miss that," I said bluntly.

~.~

Me and Sakura followed Tazuna into the village when he finished for the day. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky seem at peace. The wind blew through my hair, making me sigh in relief of the cool air after helping Tazuna.

"Tazuna, where are we going?" Sakura asked the older man.

"Well, you wanna eat tonight, don't you?" Tazuna questioned. I stretched my arms, following behind them. I looked around as we walked into the village. Sad, depressing, negativity filled the air. A man walked passed us, holding a board saying 'Will do any kind of work.' My attention turned to the voice, yelling "Thief!" I saw a little boy running off with some food in his hands. Along the streets, children sitting, their eyes filled with depression and hunger.

_**'How pitiful,'**_ Fuzen said.

_'Yeah, since when do you care?'_ I asked.

_**'Hey, I'm not that evil,'**_ She said defensively, **_'But look at this. This village is a mess. They need the bridge finished. But they're also in danger being under the thumb of Gatou.'_**

_'Yeah, I know. Thanks for the summery,'_ I said, _'What's your point?'_

_**'I'm getting to it. We all know Zabuza is still alive. You should've killed him when you had the chance."**_

_'You mean I should have let you take over me so you can kill him?'_ I questioned.

_**'Yes. That way, you wouldn't have Zabuza to deal with later, and only have to deal with Gatou,'**_ She said, **_'So, next time we encounter them. Maybe you should...let me help.'_**

_'No. I'm not letting you take over my body,'_ I said simply.

_**'I had a feeling you wouldn't,'**_She said, _**'So instead, when I know you need a boost, I'll lend you my power.' **_

_'...what's the catch?'_ I questioned.

_**'You'll have to find out,'**_ She laughed.

_'Then no deal,'_ I said.

_**'You're no fun. What compromise can we come up with?'**_ She asked.

_'Ha, like I would want your help,'_ I scoffed.

"Here we are," Tazuna said, pulling me out of my thoughts. We followed Tazuna into a store and was welcomed by the owner. Well, at least I think it was some kind of store. There were hardly any food. I looked over at some of the crates when I heard a scream from Sakura.

"You pervert!" She yelled, kicking the man behind her.

"...what did he do?" I asked, walking over to her.

"He went for my ass," Sakura replied angrily. I glared at the man who was now on the ground.

"How dare you. Aren't there more things you should worry about than pleasuring yourself?" I asked in a dark, menacing voice, grabbing the front of his shirt. I looked up, noticing children, really young, impressionable children, watching. I growled and threw him on the ground.

"You are so lucky that I'm letting you live," I said, turning back to Sakura.

"Good job, Sakura."

~.~

"You really surprised me back there," Tazuna told Sakura, "I would've expected something like that from Kyoko. Girls around here don't fight like you two." We were all walking back to Tazuna's house.

"Well they should!" Sakura exclaimed, "Something is seriously wrong-" She stopped talking and turned around.

"Hey, buster-" she said with an angry expression, but stopped when she noticed it was just a little girl. The little girl, unfazed by Sakura's angry expression, held her hands out.

"Please?" She asked, with a smile on her face, for food, or money, or something. All the girl said was please, somehow with a happy expression.

"Uhh..." Sakura dug around in her bag and pulled out some candy, "Here." She placed it into the girl's hands.

"Thank you!" The little girl beamed, running off. Sakura watched her with a saddened expression.

"It's been like this ever since Gatou came," Tazuna told us, "Children suffer, and the adults are too afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope, and that's why we have to finish the bridge. It'll bring commoners and trades, but most importantly, it'll be a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit to our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again, so they can believe they can live with dignity. We can't let Gatou stop us." I felt a little bit of empathy towards the village, knowing that they could live a better life than this.

_'I guess we have to help. Just because I had a crappy childhood, doesn't mean these kids have to have one as well.'_

~.~

Once we got back, Sakura helped Tsunami with dinner. I told them I would help but I was awfully tired. I was upstairs, on the balcony, watching the two idiots climb trees. It was calm on the balcony, soothing as the wind blew. Akumu mewed at me.

"Akumu, can fetch me my bag please," I said. He went into the room and came back with my bag. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a book, and some dango I had packed. The book was filled with different types of jutsus. I've had this book for quite a while. I was always interested in different types of jutsus and I would try to learn to the best of my abilities. I gave a stick of dango to Akumu for him to chew on as I flipped through the book.

~.~

"Kyoko, wake up, dinner," I heard Kakashi tell me. I rubbed my eyes. I was in bed, Akumu beside me, and my book in my bag.

_'Must have fell asleep,' _I thought. I woke up Akumu and went downstairs to eat.

I helped set the table and bring the food to the table. I started eating and feeding Akumu, who was sitting beside me. Sasuke and Naruto barged into the house. Sasuke sat beside me and Naruto sat on the other side of the table. They both started eating quickly, like they were racing to see who would finish eating first. I eyes the two boys weirdly.

"So nice to have people over for dinner," Tazuna smiled. I couldn't eat, watching the boys eat disgusted me.

"Seconds!" Sasuke and Naruto both said at the same time, holding their empty bowls up. They glared at each other for a moment. Then a sound came from their stomachs, the two boys turn to the sides on the table and emptied out their stomachs.

"Don't eat if you're gonna throw up!" Sakura lectured.

"Can't. We have to eat, to build up energy," Sasuke told her. Naruto nodded.

"Eating is important, but throwing up isn't good," Kakashi told them. I stood up and walked over to the sink.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked me.

"I lost my appetite after Sasuke puked all over my shoes," I said irritably, "Now I'm washing my shoes that are now filled with what was inside of Sasuke."I glared at the Uchiha. Sakura stood up to put her bowl away but stopped at a picture. The picture had Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, and one more person, but the face was ripped out.

"Who was the person in this picture?" Sakura asked.

_'If the pictures ripped, something bad probably happened...' _I sighed.

"...that was Inari's father," Tazuna said. Inari got up and walked up stairs.

"Father, I told you not to speak of him in front of Inari!" Tsunami said, going after the boy. Tazuna sighed.

"...what happened?" Sakura asked.

_'...Baka,' I wanted to know too, but seriously? You had to ask?'_ I sighed. Tazuna told us a story about this village's hero. He wasn't Inari's biological father, but everyone acted like he was family. His name was Taiza. He had spiky hair, wore a piece of string around his forehead, and a scar that looked like an 'X' on his chin. Looking back at the photo, Inari used to tie a string around his forehead, mimicking Taiza. Taiza had apparently saved Inari from drowning, after some other kids pushed him in the water. After that they spent all their time together, like father and son. One day, there was a flood that was going cover the entire city, and they didn't have time to clear everyone out. Taiza was the one who volunteered to close the gates to prevent the water from further filling up the city. The town called him a hero after that, and Inari was proud of his father, looked up to him like he always did. But the next day, Taiza was shown, nailed to a cross. There were large scratches and bruises all over his body. Blood was dripping from his mouth and was everywhere. Gatou and his men where there, they were the ones who did it. Apparently Taiza had interrupted their plans by saving the city. Gatou told the village to stay away from their plans, and killed Taiza to show them what would happen if they interfered. I actually felt something inside crack, it kinda hurt. I kinda felt bad for the terrible things I said to that boy. I walked upstairs. I didn't want to find the brat. But I wanted to apologize, sort of. I went back into my room and pulled out my book, Akumu rest beside me. I heard Naruto yelling at someone, assuming it was Inari, then the door slammed shut. I ignored it and continued with my studies. After going over a few jutsu, I notice someone at the door.

"I know you're there, just come in," I told him. Inari walked into the room slowly as if he was prepared if I was going to attack.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for before," I told him, putting the book down. He looked surprised.

"I heard about your father, I'm sorry that that happened,"I told him. I patted the space beside me motioning him to sit. He sat beside me.

"Must be hard for you to loose someone. I wouldn't know, I never had anyone close to me to loose before," I said. He looked at me curiously, I saw that he was also near tears.

"I never had a mother or father, I never met them," I told him.

_'That's sorta why I don't wanna be near other people..'_ I thought.

"So I won't know the feeling of losing someone close..." I mutter under my breath. I sighed, closing my eyes. I stiffened up when I felt little arms around my waist. I looked down to see Inari hugging me tightly, sobbing into my clothes. I froze, I had no idea what to do in this situation.

_'Shit, I'm not prepared for this. Why life?' _I sighed. I lightly patted his hair.

_'I have no idea of what in suppose to do,'_ I thought to myself, looking down at the boy, _'I don't even know why you're hugging me, what did I do?'_

"I understand why you're crying...but why are you hugging me?" I asked him. He looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"B-because, you're a-alone and I h-have my m-mom and my grandpa," he sniffled.

"Correction, I was alone...I would still be alone if it weren't for...a friend..." I told him. It felt weird to say that word as I thought of Shikamaru.

"But now I'm not. I have Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura," I looked at him, "And I guess you." I gave him a small smile, which is something special that I will never do for a little kid again. He smiled back but started crying even more.

_'...please tell me those tears are tears of happiness because I don't know what to do if they aren't,'_ I sighed. I wrapped my left arm around him and gently rubbed his back to sooth him, while I continued to look at my book using my other hand. After awhile I heard snoring instead of sobbing. I looked at the boy to see that he had fallen asleep.

_'...do...do I move you or do I leave you like this?'_ I wondered. I yawned, after calming this kid down, for some reason that got me tired. I fell asleep with the boy in my arms and Akumu who at some point got onto my lap.

~.~

"I can't seem to find Inari, he's not in his room," Tsunami said.

"Damn it Naruto, he had to yell at the kid," Sakura sighed.

"Kyoko hasn't came down either," Sasuke mentioned, "I'm gonna go upstairs to check on her."

"Oh, maybe Inari's with her," Tazuna wondered. Kakashi hid his laugh.

"Possibly but I don't think so, Kyoko...had a thing about kids," Kakashi said. They all went upstairs, curious about Kyoko and Inari. Surprise to them, they found Kyoko asleep, leaning on the wall, with and arm cradling the sleeping boy.

"Well what do you know, I wish I could take a picture of this," Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"I should take Inari back to his room," Tsunami said.

"We should wake up Kyoko too, I wanna see what she says about this," Sasuke smirked. He walked over the the two and shook the girl's shoulder lightly.

"...what...?" Kyoko asked in a gentle voice, removing her arm from Inari to rub her eyes. The boy nuzzled his face into her more after she moved her arm. Kyoko paused for a minute.

"...the little brat walked in when I was sleeping," she lied. Sasuke smirked.

"I never knew you were good with kids."

"Go ahead and start this but you and I both know I'll end it quickly and painfully," Kyoko warned. Tsunami carefully picked up the boy and carried him out of the room.

"Everyone, wipe those smiles off your faces or I'll smack them off," Kyoko told them. They laughed.

"I'm gonna hold this against you," Kakashi told her.

"Do that, and all your make out paradise books will be gone," Kyoko said, crossing her arms. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"That's right," the girl said, "Now leave, I'm really tired."

"Should I bring Inari back to help you sleep?" Sasuke joked. Kyoko took off her shoe and threw it at the Uchiha's head, knocking him on the floor.

"If your unconscious, it's better this way," Kyoko smirked victoriously.

~.~

"...I said I wanted to sleep, why are we looking for him?" It was the next morning and instead of sleeping, I was woken up early to help look for the number one knuckle head ninja from the leaf.

"He left last night and never came back," Sasuke told me. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Idiot." We walked along a path in the forest and pasted someone wearing a Yukata, holding a basket full of herbs. That person was either a really pretty guy, or a really flat chested girl.

_'...that's...a guy...right?..wait, he's that hunter nin! Right?' _I stopped the guy.

"What's your name?" I demanded. He smiled, he knew that I knew.

"Haku, and what might be yours?" He asked. I paused for a moment, not knowing if I should give out my name.

"...Kyoko," I finally answered. He nodded.

"We will meet again soon, and don't worry about your friend back there, I didn't do anything to him," he assured as he walked away. I looked back at Sasuke before we both dashed towards where Naruto was. We spotted him laying on the grass with his eyes closed.

"Aw, he's dead, what a shame?" I said in a bored tone.

"You wish," Sasuke said, poking Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We thought you were dead," I answered. Sasuke looked at me, I shrugged.

"Lets just get back to everyone else," I told them. They nodded. I helped Naruto up and we all walked back together.

~.~

"I love that they started training again," I said, watching the boys. They were almost at the top.

"You aren't out with Tazuna today?" Tsunami asked me. I shook my head.

"I didn't want to do anything today so I told Kakashi that I'd watch them train while he would watch over Tazuna with Sakura." Tsunami gave me a cup of tea.

"Well, it's good to have a break now and then, huh?" She smiled. I thanked her for the tea and she walked back inside. Akumu was on the grass, playing with long blades of grass as it flowed in the wind.

"Got something to ask me, kid?" I asked Inari who was behind me. He sat beside me and handed me my book.

"Could you show me some?" He asked quietly.

"Do you mean teach, or show?" I asked him.

"Just show, I just want to see jutsus," he told me. I nodded.

"I'll show you some I already know..." I said, looking around. I saw Naruto on the ground, out of breath.

"Watch this," I smirked. Inari watch closely with curiosity.

Naruto looked at the tree, his mark was a bit higher than Sasuke's. He smiled at his achievement. Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Hey...Kyoko and Sakura gave you advice...right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"...do you think you could tell me what they said?" Sasuke asked, embarrassed. Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Secret." Sasuke glared at the yellow-headed ninja.

"Earth style: head hunter jutsu!" I said, pulling Naruto into the ground. I stood on the surface.

"Hey! What Was that for?" Naruto asked me, I ignored him.

"What do you think, Inari?" I asked the boy.

"Whoa! That was so cool! What else can you do?" Inari asked.

"I can get him out of the ground, but I don't want to," I said.

"When did you learn that?" Sasuke asked me. I shrugged.

"I did what I remember sensei did I you," I answered, "I'm not even sure, this was my first time trying." Sasuke looked impressed. Inari looked like me like I was a goddess.

"Anyways, you needed advice? Basically, not to much, or not too little chakra. Keep focus, but keep calm and relax. Find your center and you'll be fine," I told Sasuke. After I released Naruto, I continued to show Inari simple jutsus. I think Naruto got a little jealous cause he walked over and tried to show Inari his shadow clone jutsu. But I stopped him before he could make one clone, telling him to continue training.

"What about your sword? Why do you use it when you can use your cool jutsus?" Inari asked me. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, I just liked swords, tried it out, I was good at it so I continued with it," I told him. He asked me to use it, so I decided to just train there. I'm showing him moves and training at the same time, it's a win-win situation, both sides are happy.

~.~

"Man, are they still training?" Sakura asked. I nodded and fed Akumu.

"You pushed them too far," Kakashi sighed.

"That's okay," I said, quickly eating my own food, "As long as I don't get puke on me again, I'm good." I stood up to put my dishes in the sink when the door opened.

"We made it to the top," Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked. The Uchiha was holding the Uzumaki up. I have them a thumbs up.

"Good work, tomorrow you guys can help guard Tazuna," Kakashi told them. I started walking over to the sink. Naruto fist pumped, causing both boys to fall over me, pinning me to the ground.

"Get off of me," I said in a dark tone. Naruto quickly scramble off, pulling Sasuke off with him. I walked to the sink and put my dishes away.

"I'm going to bed early, don't puke again, but eat plenty, and blah night," I said, walking upstairs, Akumu following me.

~.~

_'You're starting to not talk much, it's creeping me out.'_

_**'Well, there's not much to say,'**_Fuzen told me.

_'So have you found out much about me while lurking through my memories? And have you decided to answer any of my questions?'_ I sighed.

_**'Found out you're good with kids,'**_ she snickered.

_''I wish I never started talking to you.'_

~.~

"Naruto's not up?" I asked.

"Too much training from yesterday, he's knocked out cold," Kakashi told me. I nodded, serves him right. By now, my injuries were somewhat fine. My stab wound, I was able to close up, and it's almost fully healed. But still hurts. We all waved goodbye to Tsunami and Inari before walking with Tazuna to the bridge.

"Kyoko-nee-chan!" Inari called out. I stiffened.

"Why are you calling me that for? Just call me Kyoko," I told him.

"But, you're my nee-chan," he said, looking at the ground. I swear, if he's gonna cry...

"Uhh okay okay fine, but don't go telling people that I'm actually your sister," I told him, he nodded.

"Kyoko-nee, when you come back, can you show me more jutsu?" He asked me. I patted his head.

"Sure," I said, before walking away with everyone else.

"You like kids," Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

"I. Hate. Kids. This one wont leave me alone after I tried being nice, see what happened?" I told him. Akumu mewed in agreement. We arrived at the bridge but there were no workers there.

"What's going on?" Tazuna asked. A thick mist started to form. Kakashi pushed his headband up to reveal his Sharingan. Me, Sasuke and sakura surrounded Tazuna. Zabuza appeared from the mist, this time with the masked ninja.

"Haku, right?" I asked. He removed his mask to show his face before putting it back.

"Correct," he said. He conversed with Zabuza before stepping up. I took a a step up, noticing that Sasuke did too.

_**'Looks can be deceiving,'**_ Fuzen warned, _**'Also, have you decided on a compromise? There's no promise that you'll come back alive.'**_

_'Yeah, I know. I thought he was a girl, twice,'_ I joked, _'And no, no compromise. I don't trust you enough.'_

_**'...you know what I mean, idiot,'**_ Fuzen sighed. I guess It was me and Sasuke vs. Haku, and Kakashi vs. Zabuza.

_'...I really wanted that sword,'_ I sighed Before getting ready for battle.

~.~

Haku had created some kind of ice mirror dome, it wasn't completely packed together and closed off, the mirrors were floating in the air. Haku was jumping from mirror to mirror, throwing senbon at us. I tried my best to shield myself but I had nothing with me to do so. I had left my bag with sakura and Akumu who were guarding Tazuna.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said, he tried melting the mirrors of ice. But sure enough they were still floating in the air. I tried to attack Haku with my sword as he traveled across the dome to the other mirrors, but he was too fast for me. Me and Sasuke were covered with needles, the Uchiha had a few more than me. I looked over at Kakashi, he looked beaten up too, but I'm guessing that he's winning his battle. Another array of senbon came at us.

"Yo!" Everyone looked up to see the knuckle head ninja, "Sorry, but the hero always arrived late." I rolled eyes.

_'Not the time,'_ I thought. Haku continued his attack, I tried my best to shield myself.

"Water jutsu: Water Wave Jutsu," I sprayed water out of my mouth, trying to hit Haku. He froze my attack. There was my attack...now frozen on the ground.

_'That looks like a giant spiky club,' _I thought. I picked it up and threw it at Haku when he attacked again. I missed and dropped it, shattering it to pieces.

_'...worth a shot.' _Nothing was working, I was already out of breath, everyone was out of energy.

_**'Looks like you're tired, why not give me a turn?'**_ Fuzen asked.

_'Never,'_ I told her. Another array of needles came down on us.

_**'Are you sure?'**_she asked.

_'Look, you can give me a boost of energy with your power and help me with words, not by taking over my body. This is the closest to physically fighting for you,'_ I growled.

_**'Hmm...alright then,'**_ She said, _**'Here's some advice, you may have to use **__**it.**__**' **_

_'It?'_ I wondered, then realized what she meant, _'...this...okay,' _I said. I stood up, moved my hair to reveal my closed eye. I focused my chakra into my eye of time.

"Hey guys, I snuck it to save you," Naruto said, just as I was about to open my eye.

"Baka," I sighed. Another array of needles came our way. I shielded myself. Naruto used his clone jutsu, thinking he would be able to get Haku. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu. This happened repeatedly, I felt useless. Fuzen kept telling me to stop time.

_**'Either stop time, or I'll take over your body! I'm already letting you use some of my chakra!'**_

_'You told me you aren't strong enough to take over my body! It's only if I let _you,' I told her.

_**'Are you going to freeze time, or die?'**_ She asked.

_'__Fine fine, shut up,' _I told her. I brushed my bangs out of my eye for a moment, revealing the eye of time.

"Time jutsu: freeze time." Everything was frozen in place. Well not really, everything was actually just really slow. I was going at a 'normal' pace. I saw Haku, who was about to go into a mirror. Sasuke almost catching it with his fireball. I jumped and kicked Haku to the fireball. I accidentally cracked his mask. He dodged the fire ball, which only charred part of his clothing. But at least we'll know which Haku is which, the mirrors have an image of him, even if he's moving to another mirror. I canceled the jutsu, stopping time uses a lot of chakra. I dropped to my knees, trying to control my breathing, letting out shaky breaths. Naruto came up to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Just, continue, attacking," I said out of breath. Naruto looked beaten up, so did Sasuke. I didn't wanna know what I looked like. I stood up so I could help, only to be impaled by an attack of senbons. My vision was fuzzy but I was still standing. I looked over at Naruto. His eyes were half closed and he looked like he would fall over at any moment.

"Naruto!" I caught him before he fell.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. I laid Naruto gently on the ground and joined Sasuke. Another array of needles came to impale us.

"Time jutsu: Pause," I said, holding my hands out. The needles froze in mid air. I waited for Haku to attack again. I turned the senbon that froze in the air around to attack him. I managed to block most of the other needles, but wasn't able to get him. I cursed. I could tell Sasuke was surprised, but he knew he couldn't ask now.

"Fireball jutsu!" He said as Haku appeared from the mirrors again. I closed my eye again, letting my bangs cover my eye. My head was pounding, I felt dizzy and nauseous. I black out once again on this mission.

~.~

"Kyoko!" Sasuke shouted, catching her as she fell towards him. He placed he down next to Naruto and faced Haku alone. Haku once again threw his endless needles, directly towards him.

_'If I dodge, Kyoko and Naruto will get hit, but if I don't, I'll get hit,' _Sasuke thought. He sighed, he stayed in place, embracing for the attack.

~.~

I wasn't physically conscious, but my mind was. I was trying to get up, I was stuck in my mind. I heard someone cry out in pain. I snapped out of my mind and returned to the outside world. I saw Sasuke in front of me, dripping with blood, every part of his body had a needle bedded into his skin. I notice that he was there to protect me and Naruto.

"Sasuke...why did you do that?" I looked behind me to see Naruto awake. Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't even know why..." He said. He fell, I caught him.

"Sasuke...you idiot! You took too many needles already," I told him.

"It was either to protect myself, of protect the two of you..." Sasuke said weakly, "Naruto." Naruto came closer to him.

"The person...who I needed to kill...is my brother...," Sasuke told him, "I thought I would be able to do that...and restore my clan...but it looks like I can't." He said.

_'Wait...what are you saying?' _I looked down at him in my arms.

"Naruto...Kyoko...live on," he said before falling limp in my arms.

_'No...Sasuke...no no no! Sasuke no! Y-you're not dead! You are not dead!'_ Thoughts of disbelief clouded up my mind. I paid no attention the the world around me, I was focused on the Uchiha who was laying on me. I removed a piece of his hair gently out of his face. I pulled out all the senbons carefully.

"Sasuke..." I looked at him, "He's dead...he really is...gone..." I felt something in my chest break apart. It hurt, all I wanted to do was get him back, to bring him back. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Sasuke...no, please no, you can't be gone! You can't be..." I sobbed, hugging his limp body, "Why, why can't I reverse time! Why can't I? Why can't I bring you back?" I cried into his shoulder, hugging him like he was the most precious thing in the world. I looked up to see Naruto fighting Haku, but this time, using the nine tails chakra. I felt weak, I tried my best but I couldn't protect Sasuke.

I saw Sakura run up to me, with Tazuna and Akumu running close behind her. She stopped to look at Sasuke. I looked down, ashamed that I couldn't prevent this from happening. Akumu walked over to my side and looked at me and Sasuke sadly. Sakura started crying into his chest. Tazuna looked at us sadly. He probably thinks this is his fault, if he didn't lie about the mission, than this wouldn't have happened. But it wasn't his fault, he was poor, the while village was because of Gatou.

_'...this is Gatou's fault,'_ I thought to myself, _'But if I was stronger, then I would have been able to protect him...why am I so weak?'_ More tears fell from my eyes to Sasuke's cheek. I wiped it off.

_'...so this...is what it feels like to loose someone.' _He looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. I closed my eyes in touched foreheads with him.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear, "I swear, because of your death, I will search for your brother, and kill him for you. But then there's no possibility of saving your clan," I cried. I traced his facial features with my finger tips and ended up at his neck. My eyed widened.

"...last time I checked...dead people didn't have heart beats..." I said quietly. I looked at his face. He looked like he was going to wake up.

_'...Haku had no intention of killing us, he just send Sasuke into a near death state, like he did to Zabuza...'_

"Sakura...get off, you're heavy," Sasuke grunted, moving his arm to lightly push her off. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" She hugged him. He sighed in annoyance. I looked at him. A part of me healed and sadness was replaced with relief and happiness. Sasuke looked at me after Sakura removed herself.

"...are you crying?" He asked me. Tears had been streaming down my cheeks again. I couldn't help but do what Sakura just did, catching Sasuke by surprise.

"...I thought...you were gone," I told him. He hugged me back.

"I didn't think you would care enough to cry over me," he teased. I released him and pushed him away.

"What are you talking about? If you were gone, I would have been left with three idiots," I told him, looking away. I looked over to Kakashi. The mist had disappeared and I could see Zabuza with a bunch of dogs holding him in place.

_'Kakashi summoned dogs...dang they are adorable,' _I thought. Kakashi held his right hand, you could see blue chakra surrounding his right hand. It looked like blue electricity surrounding his hand. It crackled, making the sound of a thousand birds.

"Chidori..." I said, watching him lunge at Zabuza. Right before Kakashi hit him, Haku stood in front of Zabuza, taking the hit for him. My eyes widened in surprise.

_'what...the hell?'_ Right in front of me, is Kakashi's hand in Haku's heart. I stood up ad walked towards them.

_'Kakashi's oops moment,' _I joked to myself, '_...I'm a terrible person, not a good time._' I grabbed Haku as Kakashi removed his hand. I laid the boy on the ground. The feeling when I thought Sasuke died didn't come back when I saw Haku dying in front of me. It was sad, but I had that atmosphere of 'It'll pass'. Haku closed his eyes as he took his last breath. I looked over to see that Kakashi was out of chakra, and Zabuza free from the dogs, but both arms were disabled. I saw his sword on the ground. I refrained myself from picking it up and lashing out at him, it didn't seem like the right time. I hear Sakura calling out to Naruto about Sasuke being alive. I grinned, but it fell as soon as I saw a short man, who I never thought would show himself, with an army of armed strong men.

"Gatou..." I said, glaring at him. He said something to Zabuza, but my thoughts were filled with so much hatred that I couldn't hear him. He was the reason why we almost died, he's the reason why Haku died, he's the reason why Sasuke almost died, he made this town go into poverty. Gatou walked over to where I was, with Haku, and kicked the corpse.

"This one, he threatened me the other day and look what happens," Gatou mocked. I felt my teeth grow sharper, my fingernails turning into claws. I looked into a puddle to see that cat ears had sprouted, which also means that the tail did too. I felt blood thirsty, more than I did before. I bared my fangs at Gatou and his men. He laughed.

"Eh? What are you going to do? Everyone including you have lost all their chakra and energy while I have an army of men, ready to fight," Gatou mocked. I used my eye, making me to be able to kill off a whole row of Gatou's men. I closed my eye, feeling my energy draining away from my body.

"So what? You've lost a lot of chakra, you can't possibly fight off every man I have," Gatou mocked.

_'Shit he's right,'_ I cursed.

_**'How abou-'**_

_'NO.'_

"She can, but not alone!" Everyone turned to see Inari, and the with the villagers behind him. They were all armed, not with proper weapons, but if they know how to use a broom, then it's a weapon. Naruto for some reason was still able to make shadow clones, Kakashi did the same. We already out numbered Gatou's team. His army stepped a side, leaving Gatou opened. I saw Zabuza, with a kunai in his mouth, going for Gatou. Gatou ran across the bridge, to the very edge. He lost his balance at the edge, Zabuza cut him across the chest, making him fall off the bridge into his death. There, Zabuza fell, not off the ledge, out of exhaustion. Kakashi and I walked up to him. I saw that he was also going to die, using the last of his energy to kill that tiny man.

"Can I see...his face once more?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi nodded and carried Zabuza to Haku.

_'I'm not sure what I'm suppose to feel here,'_ I thought to myself as I followed Kakashi. Zabuza looked at Haku with a smile. He turned to me.

"Hey, kid...you're pretty good with swords...take mine." I looked at him then at the sword, then back at him.

"...but...I can't possibly do that, I don't deserve it, I didn't earn it," I said sadly.

"It's better with you then in the ground, take it," he said. I thought for a moment then finally nodded.

"Alright...even though I probably can't wield it as well as you." He turned to Haku again.

"I wish I would be able to go to the same place he's going..." He said.

"It's possible..." I said, giving him hope before he gave in to eternal sleep. I walked over to the sword and picked it up. I looked at the rest of Gatou's men.

"So, you guys wanna die too?" I asked with a demonic smile. They villagers came to back me up, already out numbered, and they had no reason to fight, Gatou's team fled. The villagers cheered that they were now free from Gatou's grasp. I went towards my team with the sword.

"That thing is not going into the house," Kakashi told me.

"You're just jealous that Zabuza gave me something awesome and gave nothing to you," I joked. Akumu jumped onto my shoulders. I cuddled with him.

"You were so brave today, you took my place in protecting Tazuna! You're a good boy, aren't ya?" I cooed as he purred.

~.~

We buried Zabuza and Haku side by side on a cliff. With the giant sword, I planted it between the two graves.

"I thought you wanted it," Kakashi said.

"I do, but I know I have no skills to use this thing," I said, "I'm better with swords that have a bit of weight to them, not like this." After we visited the graves, we prepared to leave.

"Going so soon?" Tazuna asked.

"Yeah, can't stay too long, watch as Kyoko go nuts just by staying here a minute longer," Kakashi joked.

"Hey!" I puffed my cheeks, "Don't make me go back and get the sword." I pointed at the cliff.

"Kyoko-nee-chan!" I look to see Inari running towards me.

"I have something for you!" Inari told me, "But you have to close your eyes."

I looked at him suspiciously before closing my eyes. I felt him place something in the side of my face, on my ear. I pulled out a kunai to look at what he did. He place a small blue flower on my ear.

"Aw, that's sweet," I told him, "I got something for you too, close your eyes." He smiled and did what I said. I placed a light kiss on his forehead. He blushed but smiled.

"Eh why does Kyoko get something but not me?" Naruto complained.

"Hey, the bridge is named after you, what more do you want?" I told him.

"We better get going if we want to get back before the sun sets,"Kakashi told us. We nodded. I looked back to say bye but saw Inari's face, he looked like he was gonna cry.

"Don't worry, we'll come back to visit," I told him. Akumu, bored of everything, crawled back in my bag.

"You know, it's okay to cry," Naruto to the boy, Inari shook his head.

"T-that's okay, I'm not gonna. Why don't you?" He stuttered. Naruto turned around, back facing the boy.

"That's alright, no reason to," he said as he started walking. I waved bye and walked with Naruto. Inari had years streaming down his face, Naruto doing the same.

"Geez..." I sighed. I looked ahead to see Kakashi smirking at me.

"...what?" I asked.

"You've got a soft spot for kids," he told me.

"What? No, I don't, I despise children," I defended myself.

"Says the person who just kissed that child's forehead," Sasuke said.

"Who? What happened? I don't know what your talking about?" I said in an oblivious tone.

"Kyoko-nee-chan!" Naruto mocked, imitating Inari, earning him a hit behind the head. Sakura and Kakashi snickered.

"Say anything when we get back and I'll make sure your corpses are well hidden," I assured.

~.~

Hope you guys enjoyed. I hope I'll be able to update more.

Leave reviews if you like, it'll encourage me to post chapters faster, and look forward for next chapters.

Thanks for sticking to this story, even though I've been posting so slowly.

Til next chapter

~Yukiyoshino


	14. Chapter 14

I SCREWED UP.

Soo...I felt off about this chapter, like I was missing something. After a few days, I realized "...oh shit...I forgot about this..." Basically, a few months ago, I accidentally deleted this part of the story, and I forgot about it. So I spend a few days re-writing. I'm disappointed in myself T.T

Please forgive me .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and my ideas.

~.~

"Oh? Kyo? Your back!" Shikamaru said.

I noticed him and simply waved. After coming back from the land of waves, I wasn't really feeling well. I felt so useless and weak, that scene when Sasuke 'died' kept playing in my head. I couldn't sleep, not to mention, that bad dream kept coming back, I wasn't able to sleep. But the weak feeling prevented me from sleeping either way. When we got back, I was sealed up in my room again, I didn't want to show my face outside anymore, I felt embarrassed that I couldn't even protect myself, let alone a teammate. Even though no one knew about it, I still didn't feel well enough to even train. I stayed in my room for quite a while, but Kakashi got me out since he said that he wasn't gonna make me food and bring it to my door everyday. I only went out of my room to eat. Kakashi tried to set up traps to stop me from going back into my room, but I easily maneuvered through every one of them. Kakashi thought that doing more missions would get my spirits up. Obviously, making him drag me out of bed didn't tell him that I didn't want to do any missions. What made things worse is we unfortunately had to do D-ranked missions. We first had to pull out weeds from some woman's garden, which Naruto somehow failed at, he got rid of the weeds, along with the herbs the lady was planting, causing him to get beat up by the old lady. Then when we went to collect garbage and litter from the rivers, Naruto lost his footing and slipped, the currents rushed him over the waterfall, luckily Sasuke caught him before he fell to his death. I would have just let him fall off. Next was dog walking, believe it or not, Naruto screwed up that too. Out of all the dogs, he had to pick the largest one that he couldn't handle. The rest of us chose to walk smaller dogs. The large dog dragged Naruto into a mine field. I smirked seeing Naruto blow up. The dog came out unharmed while Naruto...um...he's...he's fine. Now we were babysitting this lady's five children, five. Sakura was able to go to the store with the mother, leaving me, Naruto, and Sasuke to babysit those kids. I was alone, taking care of the two youngest ones, while Sasuke and Naruto were out finding the other three that somehow escaped. The ones I was looking after we're around 3 or 4 years old. I don't know how I ended up staying at the house instead of being out there, chasing after the other monsters. I rather be out there then stuck here, but that also risks the woman loosing a child or two. That doesn't really prevent anything to happen to the kids I'm with.

"Yeah...I'm back...I was back almost a week ago..." I told Shikamaru.

"I saw the rest of your team, but didn't see you, I got worried," Shikamaru told me. I looked down.

"Sorry..." I didn't know what to say. I watched the two little boys play in this plastic tub, it was filled with water, refreshing for a hot day like today.

"Why apologize?" Shikamaru asked, he jumped over the fence and sat down beside me. I shrugged.

"I dunno...I guess cause I said I promised to visit you first thing when I came back..." I sighed.

"Doesn't really matter, but are you feeling alright?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I told him. He probably knew that this wasn't a good time to go in deeper about what was bothering me, so he change the subject.

"What were the missions you did today?" He asked. I had explained every mission we did, and how Naruto screwed up, making him snicker at first, but in the end he had lost hope for the blond.

"How is that guy still alive?" Shikamaru asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Nee-chan!" One of the kids called.

"Your older sister isn't here, she left," I said carelessly. Shikamaru sweat dropped. The little boy shook his head and pointed at me.

"Nee-chan!" He repeated. I froze.

_'Naruto and Sasuke may be behind this,'_ I thought.

"My name is Kyoko, not Nee-chan," I told him.

"...Ky-o-ko..." He slowly pronounced. I nodded.

""Kyok-nee-chan!" The other one piped up. My eye twitched.

"No, I am NOT your sister," I told the kids, "I hate children."

"Nee-chan, play!" The kid said.

"Don't call me that, call me Kyoko, even with the 'chan' but I am not related to you," I told them.

"Kyoko-nee play!" They exclaimed.

"Nee-chan, go play with them," Shikamaru smirked. I shot a glare at him.

"Don't encourage those brats to call me that!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Kyoko-nee-chan!" They kept chanting, calling me over. I tried to not kill any of them, but my hands were already on my sword. I felt a calm hand on my unsteady ones.

"Kyoko, they're just kids, relax, and don't kill any of them," Shikamaru joked. I sighed and let go of my sword.

"Fine," I told him.

"Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" He asked.

"Chasing the other three kids our client brought into this world," I grunted.

"I'm wondering if it was smart of them to leave you with these kids," Shikamaru said.

"Either way, if I'm alone with a kid there's gonna be a funeral soon," I said, "This is the reason why I don't want kids."

"Cause they're gonna call you 'Nee-chan'?"

"Worse, they'll call me 'Mom', plus they're annoying as hell," I sighed.

"Your gonna say that now, but in the future-" I cut Shikamaru off.

"I will not get married, love is a weak emotion that I do not possess. The only chance of me falling for someone is 0.1 out of infinity," I told him.

"Doesn't help when all the guys in class fell for you," Shikamaru smirked.

"They don't even know me," I face palmed.

"Kyoko-nee-chan!" The two boys said in unison.

"I am not your sister!" I spat at them.

~.~

My team walked together, Kakashi and I at the back, while Sakura and Sasuke helped Naruto walk.

"Look at you, you're hopeless, Naruto!" Sakura told him.

"Hmm, you really are just one big problem," Sasuke added, causing Naruto's blood to boil.

"SASUKE!" Naruto growled, lunging at his teammate. I usually would be the person to stop Naruto, but at this point I didn't care. This time, it was Sakura who stopped him, but to protect Sasuke.

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!" Sakura warned.

"Guess we aren't making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing," Kakashi sighed.

"That's right! The team work's all messed up and it's because of you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after the black-haired ninja, "You think you're better than everyone else?"

"Not everyone," Sasuke replied calmly without looking back at Naruto, "Just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are," He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulders, "It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

They both began to stare each other down. I sighed.

_'Can I go home now...? They're getting along worse than before.'_

"Alright guys, lets call it a day, you can beat each other up some other time," Kakashi told them, obviously tired of them fighting, "Anyways, I have to file my reports on these missions." He left us, which was probably a bad idea considering that everyone in the team is hating each other.

"Whatever, I'm outta here," Sasuke said, turning away. Sakura's eyes lit up in opportunity.

"Uh, Sasuke, wait! I'll come with you!" Sakura said, running off, leaving me and Naruto. I sighed, knowing what's going to happen between Sakura and Sasuke.

_'She's gonna try to convince him to go on some sort of date, he'll call her out on flirting, and tell her that she should train if she really wants to help the team and then leave her like that,'_ I thought.  
"...you know, Naruto," I started, "Sasuke isn't the only one to blame for the team work. I'm not saying that it's both you and Sasuke. But it's mainly you two." I walked off, leaving the Uzumaki alone. Turning the corner, I see a certain Nara, apparently waiting for me.

"Hello...stalker," I said.

"I wasn't stalking you," He told me.

"Uh-huh, that's why you were waiting at this exact corner," I said as I walked. He tagged along with me.

"I can't believe you stuck around till the end of the mission," I said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Had nothing else to do, plus the ending was funny."

"What? Naruto coming back kinda beat up?" I asked. He nodded.

"Probably wasn't Sasuke who did it, so all that's left is the kids," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I guess. But if I was sent out there, I wouldn't have came back at all," I said.

"Anyways, I know your not fine but I decided to not say anything till now so tell me what happened," Shikamaru told me. I looked at the ground, not meeting his gaze. He knows I didn't tell him the truth about my childhood. He knows when I'm not feeling well. How does he know?

"...I don't wanna say anything," I told him.

"I know but-"

"I really don't wanna say anything," I said, almost threateningly. I sighed.

"Alright..." We both walked in silence.

"So...I'm just gonna go home," I said, turning.

"Are you just gonna stay in your room?" He asked.

"No..." I lied.

"Come on," He said, "The Kyoko I know would start training. Especially if you're sulking about that last mission, you would try to get stronger."

"Yeah...well," I muttered. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the training grounds.

"Shikamaru...usually you'd be too lazy to do anything, are you sure you're Shikamaru?" I joked.

"Well, I'm the number one lazy ninja here, not you," He smirked, "I can't let you take my title, now can I?"

~.~

Shikamaru spared with me for a bit to get me started. He got stronger, that's for sure, he was able to pin me down for a few seconds. He was a pretty good sparing buddy, he quickly makes up strategies and try's to predict your next movements. Shikamaru stuck around, watched me train and stuff. He eventually fell asleep after sparing with me. I was pretty tired after awhile and I wanted to sleep too, but I had a feeling that Shikamaru wasn't really sleeping...so I don't know. I eventually collapsed after a while day of training. I laid on my back, tired and sweaty. Shikamaru looked over me.

"...what?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nothing." He laid beside me. We ended up watching the clouds together, it was a soothing and relaxing activity. The calm atmosphere only lasted for a bit before it was interrupted.

"Hello you two love birds," We both turned to see Kakashi.

"What?" Shikamaru questioned his comment.

"...I'm not sure if I wanna talk to you," I said, glaring at Kakashi.

"What, why?" He questioned.

"Cause you left me with little brats," I growled.

"Well, this is important," He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Try to collect the rest of your teammates, both of you, and meet at the Hokage's office. Asuma Sensei is already at the Hokage office," He told us.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"There's an important mission that the Hokage wants us to do," Kakashi told me, "Go find the rest of your teammates." He left, probably to the Hokage's office. Me and Shikamaru looked at each other before nodding and racing off to find our teammates. I found both Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was in the middle of telling the pink blonde off until I interrupted them.

"Guys, we need to go to the Hokage's office. Mission. Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"I think we left him back there," Sakura told me.

"You two make your way to the office, I'll find Naruto," I said, going to the direction of where I left Naruto. Once I got there, I didn't see him.

"Course, Naruto won't stay in one place," I sighed.

_**'Use your eye, you can find out where he is,'**_ Fuzen piped up.

_'No matter how many times you pop up randomly, I'll never get used to it,'_ I told her, _'Also, is this really much of an emergency?'_

_**'It'll be quicker,'**_She shrugged. I sighed.

_'Not much of an emergency, but okay then.'_

_'Time Jutsu: Sight of Present Time,' _I thought, closing my eye and opening the one eye, _'Naruto Uzumaki.' _ I soon saw him in my mind, he was playing with 3 kids who look like they were still in the academy. They were playing around near the training grounds. I canceled the jutsu and went to the training grounds. I soon found them, and interrupted their play time.

"Sorry ninjas in training," I said, looking at the younger kids, "I gotta steal Naruto for a mission."

"Aw," They all said sadly.

"We just started playing thought!" The one with a blue scarf, if I recall, Konohamaru, complained.

"Hey, I'm not playing around. We have a real mission," I told him.

"What mission?" Naruto asked, "We just finished a bunch of D-rank missions."

"I dunno, Kakashi went off without answering my question fully. So I guess it's important," I said, "Sakura and Sasuke are already at the Hokage's office, along with squad 10."

"Wait, why two squads?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, that's why we should go, now," I told him.

"Alright," He turned to the younger ninjas, "When I get back, we can play some more."

"Aw okay," the girl in the group said.

"Bye Naruto," The other boy said.

"You better keep your promise," Konohamaru told Naruto. The Uzumaki gave a thumbs up.

"Believe it!"

"Naruto, come on," I said through gritted teeth, I was getting impatient.

"Alright, alright," Naruto said. We both headed to the Hokage's office.

~.~

We walked through the doors, everyone else was already here.

"Took you long enough," Kakashi told me.

"Shut it,"I growled.

"Now that everyone's here," The Hokage started, "Let me tell you about your mission. There had been various kidnappings of young girls around the country. I'm assigning both squads to investigate a mill that has been assumed to be the kidnappers' hide out," he explained, "And to shut down the system."

"Where is the mill?" Sakura asked.

"Not too far from here. But it's not as close either. It is near a small town, about the same distance as the Hidden Village of the Mist," Hokage answered.

"So why two Genin teams? Why not send a Chunin team?" I asked.

"Most Chunins right now are busy with their own missions, and some are helping me set up for the Chunin Exams that are coming up," He told me.

"Wow...what a coincidence," I sighed, "We'll be back for the Chunin Exam...right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Alright, we accept the mission," Kakashi said, then looked over at Asuma, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you may leave tomorrow," Hokage told us, then dismissed us.

_'...why do I have such a bad feeling about this?'_ I questioned.

~.~

Our sensei went off..somewhere, after telling us what time to meet up and where to meet: At the gates at 6:00 am. I was outside the building, waiting for my teammates.

"So, gonna be on a mission together, this is gonna be interesting," Shikamaru said, standing beside me. Sakura ran out, looking around.

"Have you seen Sasuke? He just disappeared," Sakura said. I shook my head.

"Sorry," I said. Soon Ino ran out, almost bumping into Sakura.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked me.

"I dunno," I shrugged. She groaned.

"You scared him off!" Sakura told Ino.

"Excuse me?" Ino shouted, "More like you scared him off with your giant forehead!"

"Hey, girls, shut up," I told them, "I'm thinking about going to the bathes, wanna come with?"

"No thanks, gonna go find Sasuke," Sakura told me.  
"I'm gonna go find him before you!" Ino ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura ran after her.

"...gonna be on a mission with those two...what a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"How fun..." I said sarcastically, "Also, Sasuke, they're gone."

"Tch," Sasuke appeared from the tree that was beside the building.

"How come they always go after Sasuke?" Naruto asked, who was standing at the entrance of the building.

"You really want crazy girls after you?" I asked, causing Naruto going into daydream land.

"..never mind," I said and turned to the other boys, "Where's Choji?"

"He went home for dinner," Shikamaru told me.

"Ah," I said, "Well...you guys wanna go to the bathes with me?"

"..what?" Shikamaru asked, a light blush appeared on his face.

"There's a wall between the bathes you know?" I said.

"Well yeah.." He said, "I don't see why not."

"Alright, cool," I said, "Naruto?" I nudge him, getting him out of lala land.

"Huh? Oh, uh sure! Bath house, right?" He said. I nodded.

"Sasuke?" I asked. He looked at me, a mix of a glare and thought. I sighed.

"One minute," I said, walking over to Sasuke.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Your eye," He told me, "Explain, whats up with it."

_'...oh shit...right he saw what happened...'_ I thought. I knew lying wouldn't be a good thing, nor playing stupid. I sighed.

"...Look, I'm not ready to talk about that. I don't even understand it myself, not fully anyways. Once I'm comfortable with talking about it, I'll tell you what I know, but right now I can't," I said looking up at him. His expression changed from intense to understanding. His features soften as he sighed.

"Alright, fine..." He said, "But when you figure things out, I better be the first to know. And sure, I'll go to the bathes." I gave a small smile.

"Cool," I turned back to the other boys, "Wanna get your stuff and meet up over at the bathes?"

"Sure," Shikamaru said.

"Alright! See you guys soon!" Naruto grinned, we all went to our own homes. Shikamaru and I walked the same way, since we both lived close to each other.

"What were you and Sasuke talking about?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, uhhh...it's nothing too important," I said.

"Really? He seemed to glare at you...what did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing really...it's just something that happened during the mission," I said, "And if you're gonna ask about it, I'm just gonna say what I said to Sasuke. I'm not ready to talk about it. And even I told you what happened, I don't even understand what happened."

"Naruto told me quite a bit, he said something about you acting a little blood thirsty," Shikamaru told me.

"Ugh Naruto," I sighed, "I'm still working things out."

"Alright then," Shikamaru said, "You know-"

"I can tell you anything, yes I know," I gave a light laugh, "Just when I'm ready."

"Okay," He said, "So, you're wearing something different," He said, changing the subject.

I was wearing a black cropped shirt that exposed my stomach, and only covered my chest. I also wore a meshed shirt underneath and a short sleeve, black outer jacket. I wore bandages on my left arm, loosely tying a small dagger, but tight enough so it wouldn't fall out. It was so I can reach it easiest if I was left vulnerable. I thought this would be easier than the sleeves. The sleeves were kinda distracting. Black shorts, shuriken holster and waist pouch, meshed leggings, and lastly, forehead protector around my neck. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail, bangs still covering my one eye.

"Ah...probably used to the kimono top and stuff, right?" I asked, "Well after the last mission, I realized the clothes I used to wear were kinda distracting and they kinda got destroyed. So not I'm wearing this," I explained.

"Ah, it's a nice look," He commented. I felt my face warm up.

"Thanks, I guess," I said, accepting the complement, "But it's not for looks, it's just to make things easier."

We both parted ways to our own houses. I went to my room and grabbed a few things that were necessary and packed it all into a bag. Akumu greeted me, aka wanted food.

"Okay, okay, okay," I smiled. I went downstairs and filled his bowl with food. He immediately ate the food.

"...damn, aren't you hungry?" I said as I watched him devourer the food.

"Alright, I'm gonna go," I said, petting the cat, "Be good." I grabbed a banana before leaving through the door. I almost got a face full of door cause someone else was opening the door.

"Oh, didn't mean to almost hit you," Kakashi said, walking into the house, "Where are you going?"

"Bath house, be back later," I said, walking out. I closed the door and saw that Shikamaru was about to walk to my door.

"Sup?" I said. He looked at me weird, I followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at the banana I was holding.

"...I ran out of apples," I said, "So...banana." I held the banana up.

"Ah..." He said.

_'If Kiba was here...'_ Shikamaru mentally thank that Kiba wasn't with them knowing how inappropriate

he was. I shrugged at Shikamaru. As we walked I peeled and started eating the banana. Shikamaru kept looking at me weird. I just ignored it and continued on with walking. Wasn't long till I finished eating and I threw the peel out in a nearby garbage can. We soon made it to the bath house, in time to save Sasuke from further annoyance from Naruto. Or we saved Naruto before he got pummeled. Not sure.

"Hey guys, did you wait long?" I asked.

"Naw," Naruto answered, "Not too long."

"Well, I'll talk to you boys on the other side," I said, making my way to the female side of the bathes as the boys went to the male side. Once I was there, I stripped myself of my clothes, putting them in a locker, along with my bag. I tied my hair up and grabbed a towel they had out. I just had the towel over me, covering my front. No point completely wrapping my entire body. I stepped outside to the bathes. No one was there. I walked over to the wooden fence that separated males and females. I had no idea if the guys were there yet, or if there was anyone else. I curiously knocked on the fence. A moment later, I heard someone copy the knock. I knocked again, someone copied it. I was about to knock again-  
"We're here, stop with the knocking," I heard Sasuke say.  
"Who was the one knocking back?" I asked.  
"Naruto," Shikamaru told me.

"Aha, hey Kyoko-chan," Naruto grinned.  
"Ah," I said, "No one else on your side?"  
"Besides us? Nope," Shikamaru told me, "What about you?"  
"Just me here," I said. I walked over to the bathes and sat in the water, leaving my towel on the side. I sighed in relief. It was calm till I heard a large splash.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke growled.  
"What? I couldn't help it?" Naruto said cheekily.  
"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed.  
"Naruto, what the hell?" I questioned.  
"Hey, I'm not bothering you, why are you complaining?" Naruto asked.  
"You interrupted the calmness, you bothered me," I told him, "Eh, I'm complaining cause everyone else was." I walked through the large body of water, submerging into the water for a moment before popping my head out of the water. The boys were talking on the other side. I was bored.  
"Kyoko, excited for the mission?" Naruto asked me, inviting me into the conversation. I moved closer to the fence, while still in the water.  
"Eh, more or less. All I really care about is the Chunin Exams," I told him, "As long as we get back in time for that."  
"Mission seems like it'll only take a few days," Shikamaru said.  
"Weird how other ninjas are too busy, making two genin teams take the mission," Sasuke pointed out.  
"Think of it as some kind of training," I shrugged.  
_'Man, it would be easier to talk if I was on that side...I'd probably get in trouble though...and I don't want them to see me naked, or to see them naked,' _I thought. Fuzen's body appeared on the water, replacing my reflection.  
_**'You could use the eye~' **_she told me.  
_'...to talk?' _I questioned.  
_**'No, to see them,'**_ Fuzen told me.  
_'...why? I don't wanna see them naked,' _I said, _'And what about the emergency only thing?'_  
_**'Come on, don't you wanna see more of them? Maybe the Nara? Or better yet, the Uchiha?,' **_she asked, almost beginning to drool.  
_'...you're not only evil, you're a pervert...'_ I said.

_**'Eh, I've been called worse,'**_ She shrugged, **_'You though, you aren't perverted enough.'_**

_'...wut?'_

_**'Yeah, you're like...how old?'**_ Fuzen questioned.

_'...how do you not know how old I am? You've been living in my mind for quite a while,'_ I said.

_**'Wasn't important info for me,'**_ She shrugged.

_'I'm 11,'_ I told her.

_**'...thought you were older,'**_Fuzen told me.

_'And you're suppose to be a part of me?'_ I asked.

_**'Well...at this age you're suppose to be curious about this, right?'**_ Fuzen said.

_'How the hell am I suppose to know?'_ I asked.

"Kyoko?" I heard. I turned to the fence.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"You've been quiet," Shikamaru told me.

"Sorry, just...thinking about the mission," I lied.

"Alright, well we think we've been in here long enough," Shikamaru said, "We've been in here for almost an hour."

_'…wut?'_ I questioned.

"Yeah. I started getting sleepy," I said, "Better get out before I fall asleep."

"Wanna go eat later?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh...if you guys want?" I said, "But I think I'm gonna go home, I recommend going to bed tonight, we have a mission tomorrow."

"She's right," Sasuke piped up, "We should rest."

"Aw, okay," Naruto sighed. I submerged myself into the water once more before I stood up, wrapping my body with the towel I had and walked back inside. I showered and cleansed myself with the showers. They had stools and shower head lined up on the wall. I sat on one of the stools and turned the shower on. I let the warm water drench me, even though I was already soaked. I then got shampoo and washed my hair, and then used conditioner. I then got soap and washed my body. I rinsed myself off, rinsing off the suds.  
_**'I still don't understand you,'**_ Fuzen said. I looked over to see my shadow take form into Fuzen. She sat on the stool next to me.  
_**'There are so many boys in love with you, you have a nice developed body, at this age, probably gonna be better when you're older, and you don't know how to use it,"**_ she told me.  
_'...what am I suppose to do with it?' _I asked.  
_**'Ugh, maybe you are too young to know what I'm talking about...' **_Fuzen said,_** 'Whatever.' **_She disappeared an my shadow returned back to normal. I grabbed a new towel and dried myself off. I changed, dried and brush my hair, then walked out. I sat in the lobby, waiting for the boys to finish. It wasn't long til I heard a loud crash and someone shout "Naruto!"  
"...probably nothing," I said. Soon the boys were out, full dressed. Two out of the three boys looked annoyed, Naruto smiled sheepishly.  
"...I'm not gonna even asked," I said, "Well, we all better get going. I'll see you all tomorrow." We all went our separate ways once again. I yawned.  
"Tired?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded.

"Yeah.." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

"...eh...not really?" I shrugged.

"Really?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Pft, it's just a mission," I said, "I just wanna get it over with and be back for the Chunin Exams."

"I see," He looked at me suspiciously.

"It kinda sucks cause we kinda just got back from a mission outside of the Village," I sighed, "Guess as a Ninja, we can't rest."

"This is coming from a ninja that almost never rests," Shikamaru told me.

"I've gotten lazier from hanging out with you too much," I said with a light laugh, "And it's nice to relax every now and then, just like today."

"That's true," Shikamaru nodded in agreement. We said our goodbyes once we were at my place and we went to our own homes. I walked upstairs to my room and dropped my stuff on the ground. I walked to my bed to find a lump of cat. I poked the furball, receiving a soft growl.

"Move over, you're in the middle of the bed," I told him. He wouldn't move. I picked him up with one arm and crawled under the covers with him. He snuggled against me, I ran my hands through the soft fur and soon fell asleep.

~.~

Don't worry, there's more to come soon...depending on my writing speed.

Hope you all enjoyed, I'll try my best to update.

Til next chapter

~ Yukiyosh


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy...

Yeah I don't have much to say today.

Apologies in advance for any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and ideas.

~.~

"_H-help...please, someone help." I heard someone quietly plea. I turned to see a little girl, curled up in a ball, arms covering her head, her eyes closed shut, tears streaming down her face. She hid in the corner, hoping to not be found. Since I found her, I can say that it was a terrible hiding spot. I walked over to her._

"_What's wrong? What are you hiding from?" I asked. _

"_It's going to kill us...it's going to kill all of us," The girl said, eyes still closed. _

"_What is? What's going to kill you?" I asked. The girl then opened her eyes and screamed. Before I could ask what was wrong, something ripped her to shreds, her blood and organs splattered on the wall. My eyes widened. _

"_What the hell was that?!" I turned around, trying to find who or what did that. I wandered around, finding other kids. But when I got close, something would come and kill them before I could blink. They were left as a pile of flesh, blood, and organs. It was either left on the ground or displayed on the walls._

"_What on Earth is going on?" I questioned, frantically looking around for the killer. _

"_Monster!"_

"_Demon!" _

_Shouts and pleas for help filled the air. I was useless. Everywhere I turned, I see kids getting torn apart, limbs flying off, blood splattering the walls and the floors. _

'...what's happening? A-am I next?' _I wondered, starting to tremble, 'Where is everyone?'_

"_K-Kakashi? Sasuke? Naruto? Sakura?" I called out, running through the halls, "Shikamaru? Is anyone here?! Please!"I heard a loud growl. I turned to see nothing. I looked around frantically, I felt like I was trapped. _

"_It's gonna kill me, it's gonna come get me...someone help..." I cried. _

_~.~_

I quickly sat up, breathing heavily. I was sweating from head to toe.

_'...what the hell was that?'_ I wondered, thinking about my dream. Akumu crawled onto me, purring, trying to calm me down. I ran my hand through his fur.

"...what the hell," I sighed, holding my head with my other arm, "What was that?" Akumu mewed. I looked over to him.

"Okay...yeah, it was just a bad dream," I said, petting the cat, "I'll just go back to sleep." I laid back down and tried to sleep.

~.~

I didn't bother trying to sleep that night. Every time I started nodding off, flashes of bloody children, limbs being ripped off would be seen. Familiar screams would be heard. I just stayed up, stroking my cat as he slept on me. When it was around 5:30 am, I got up and did my normal morning routine and wore my now normal attire, and had my katana tied loosely around my waist. I was tying my forehead protector around my neck when I heard a loud noise, making me jump and drop the forehead protector. Akumu had landed on the ground in front of me. Okay it wasn't a loud noise, but he made me jump. I tried calm my heart, it was racing.  
"...if I'm gonna start jumping at every little thing...not good," I sighed. I picked up the forehead protector and tied it around my neck. I started packing my things into my bag, less things than the Hidden Mist Village mission since we were only gonna be gone for a few days. I slung the bag over my shoulder and I went downstairs where Akumu was, waiting to be fed. I poured food into his bowl and he quickly ate the food.  
"So, we're gonna go on a mission again," I said, petting him, "Excited?" I asked him. He mewed.

"You're bringing him again?" I heard Kakashi asked. I turned to face him.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Aren't you worried something might happen to him? Or that he might interfere?" Kakashi asked me.

"He's smart enough to know when to come in and when to get the hell out of the situation," I said, "And interfere? He hasn't interfere with anything else? He minds his own business as long as you mind yours." Kakashi sighed.

"If you've only seen what this cat does when I'm home alone with it," He said, walking away. I looked down at Akumu who finished eating.

"Did you bother Kakashi when he's home with you?" I asked, looking at the cat.

"...mew," Akumu responded, giving me a guilty look.

"...good job," I smiled, picking the cat up. He purred. He crawled over my shoulders and comfortably rested. I knew Kakashi had left, but knew he wasn't gonna be on time. I shrugged and left the house.

~.~

I went to the meeting place, at the gates, seeing everyone but Kakashi.

"Hey everyone," I greeted.

"Look who's late," Shikamaru joked. It was passed 6 am, but I knew, Kakashi was gonna be late.

"Oh, you don't know the definition of late. I would take this advantage to sleep more, but since this is a mission outside the village, Kakashi might not be as late as usual," I said.

"How late is he usually?" Shikamaru asked.

"Very," I answered.

"Ohayō, Kyoko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. I jumped.

"Morning, Naurto...stop with the chan," I sighed.

"Oh! Akumu's coming too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, where am I gonna leave him if I wasn't bringing him?" I asked. The cat looked up, flicking his tail back and forth.

"Ah, Akumu! It's been a while," Sakura said, coming over to pet the cat.

"You brought a cat?" Ino asked, "Is that a good idea? He can get hurt."

"He's smart enough to not do anything stupid, or interfere in anything," I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"You should see how this cat throws a shuriken, pretty good aim," Shikamaru said. Akumu jumped off my shoulders and walked over to Shikamaru, rubbing himself against his leg.

"Looks like he has a favorite," Choji said.

"He likes Sasuke too, as well as Sakura...not sure about Naruto," I shrugged.

"He's a very cute cat, I'll give him that," Ino said, crouching down to pet him. Akumu purred. He looked around then crawled over to Sasuke. Sasuke crouched down, letting the cat jump onto his shoulders, then standing back up.

"Hey, you better not ditch me for Sasuke," I told Akumu. He mewed, rubbing himself against Sasuke's cheek.

"Traitor."

~.~

Hours. We waited hours. Where the hell was Kakashi? Okay it's been like one and a half hours but still.  
"Sasuke-kun~ can't you believe we're gonna be on a mission together?" Ino asked, giggling. He didn't answer. He looked over to me, eyes asking for help. I gave him a sincere smiled, then an expression telling him I wasn't gonna help. Akumu was now with me, I was sitting on a tree with him on my lap.  
"You better enjoy this while you can," Sakura said smugly to Ino, "He's still on my team, meaning I'll get to work with him way more times than you," Sakura smirked.  
"How torturous, poor Sasuke has to work with forehead," Ino said,  
"Better than working with you, Ino pig!" They went back and forth, Sasuke looked up at me with a glare. I gave a smile. I sat up on the branch I was on, leaning on the tree. I sighed. I was tired as hell, and everyone could definitely tell. But I'm not gonna use this time to sleep. I don't need another bad dream. I yawned. Akumu was sleeping on my lap.

"...jealous," I said, staring at the cat.

"Surprised that you're tired." I jumped at the voice, almost falling off the tree branch. I looked over to the voice, who was Shikamaru on the tree branch on the other side.  
"Jumpy much?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"Eh...I'm just tired," I said.

"Alright," He said, resting against the trunk of the tree.

"Where is Kakashi?" I growled.

"Is this the latest he's ever been?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, he's been like 5 hours late before," I said.

"Damn...and do you usually complain at this point?" He asked.

"No, I'm usually asleep around this point til Sakura or Naruto complains," I said with a yawn, "And usually by that time, Kakashi arrives."

"You could've slept," Shikamaru told me.

"Naw, it's fine," I sitting up.

"You seem tired for someone who suggested to sleep early," Shikamaru told me.

"You seem too lazy to be a smart ass," I said in a tired voice.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Ino shouted.

"Is he gonna be here soon?" Shikamaru asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure, cause this time it's Ino, not Sakura or Naruto, complaining," I said, "But maybe."

"SAKURA WHY IS YOUR SENSEI LATE?" Ino asked.

"This isn't even the latest he's been," Sakura said, "But seriously he should really stop being late," She said through gritted teeth.

"Where is he?!" Naruto whined.

"Okay, so maybe he might show up now," I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean might?" I looked up to see Kakashi hanging upside down from the branch above me.

"OH SHIT," I shouted, falling off the branch. Luckily Sasuke was already at the bottom of the tree, he reacted quickly and caught me and Akumu.

"...someone's easily scared," Kakashi said, looking at me weirdly.

"Shut up," I growled. I turned to Sasuke, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sasuke said, putting me down.

"Anyways, shall we head off?" Kakashi asked.  
"Do you even know where to go?" I asked as Akumu laid across my shoulders.  
"The Hokage gave us a map," Kakashi told me, "To the mill near a small town where they think is the hideout."  
"Alright then," I said.  
"You think we were just gonna go around blind?" My sensei questioned.  
"Well we never got the town's name, so kinda?" I shrugged. We finally left the village and started walking to our destination.

Every small sound made me flinch and/or jump. I started walking behind everyone, so if I jumped or something, no one would really notice. Well, Shikamaru definitely noticed.  
"You alright?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, totally fine," I told him, now i had to have my guard up so I wont jump anymore...even thought I've had my guard up for a while. Akumu had eventually retreated into my bag to take a nap. I envy my cat so much at this moment. We've been walking for...how long? We left around 8 and now it was... I looked at where the sun was, it was around noon.  
"Lets take a break and have lunch," Asuna told us. Kakashi nodded in agreement. We all sat around the area we were at. I pulled my bag off and leaned on a far tree. I grabbed a rice ball from my bag without waking up Akumu. I sensed Shikamaru coming over before he could startle me.  
"Whatcha doing over here?" Shikamaru asked me.  
"Hey, Shika," I greeted, "Just wanted to chill over here."  
"Hey you didn't flinch," he mocked, sitting next to me.

"Very funny," I said, rolling my eyes. I unwrapped the cling wrap around the rice ball and bit into it. He had his own rice ball and started eating his own.

"For once, I'm happy that we're taking a break," I sighed, leaning my head back, "I'm so tired."

"Should have slept when you had the chance," Shikamaru told me.

"Shush," I told him. Akumu woke up and crawled out of my bag.

"Morning," I told my cat, stroking her fur. He mewed before taking a bite of my rice ball, then retreating into my bag.

"..." I looked into the rice ball, "...you took the salmon that was in it..." Shikamaru snickered. I sighed and just ate the rest of the rice ball.

"Your cat betrayed you," Shikamaru said, holding his laugh,

"He was hungry too," I said with a yawn, "He just...just wanted food..." I started nodding off. I tried to keep myself awake, until Shikamaru sighed and gently pushed my head onto his shoulder.

"Shika-"

"Shh, just sleep," Shikamaru told me. I wanted to protest, knowing a break wasn't gonna be long enough for me to sleep, and I didn't want to sleep, but I was too comfortable and my mind immediately gave into sleep.

~.~

_I heard my own footsteps echo through the dark empty halls. _

"_Hello?" I questioned, looking around, "Is anyone there?" I heard a loud growl, immediately regretting my choice to talk out loud. I concealed my footsteps and quietly ran down the halls. The growling got louder. I ran away from the direction of whatever it was, but every direction I went, it sounded like it was there. _

_'Where the hell is it?' I went to get a kunai out, but I didn't have my holster on me. Or any weapon what so ever. _

_'What the hell?' I was wearing a plain white dress. Talk about easy to spot. I heard growling behind me. I was about to start running, but I found myself stuck in a corner. _

"_What? When did I run into this?" I questioned in a panicked tone. I could hear heavy footsteps as well as heavy breathing. _

"_Shit, shit, shit, no!" I panicked as the footsteps got louder. I cowered in the corner, feeling small and weak. I closed my eyes tight, letting tears fall. I listened to the footsteps as they got louder, and louder, until...they stopped? I took a deep break before forcing myself to peek and see if it was there. I opened my eyes and blinked. I wasn't where I was anymore. Well...the walls looked the same, as well as the hallways, but I was in a different place. I slowly stood up. I took a few steps forward, looking around. After calming down, I turned around to where I was resting. Big mistake. Blood, severed limbs, organs, bodies ripped to shreds. A pile of dead bodies, unrecognizable to who they used to be, were right behind me. I started trembling, backing up. _

"_W-What the hell?" I questioned in a shaky voice. I heard a dark distorted laugh._

"_Why? No! Stay away!" I shouted, running away from the laugh. _

_'Exit, try to find the exit,' I told myself. I ran down the halls, turning every corner, but never finding a door. It was like an endless maze._

"_**Hehe, you'll never escape! You're mine!" **__The distorted voice told me. I kept running. _

_'Where's the exit? I'll even take a window! Just somewhere to escape!' _

"_Kyoko."_

_'Huh?' I slowed down, '..what was that?'_

"_Kyoko, wake up. Come on." I recognized the voice. _

"_...Shika?"_

~.~

"Kyoko," Shikamaru said, lightly shaking the girl. Her expression worried him. She looked like she was in some sort of distress. He continued to try and wake her up before she shouts or something to attract the others to where they were.

"Kyoko, wake up. Come on," He said as he continued to lightly shake the girl.

"...Shika?" She muttered. Her expression change, a little more relaxed than the tense expression she had on earlier.

"Yeah, it's me. Wake up Kyo," He said softly. Her eyes slowly opened. Well, he could visibly see that her left eye was opened.

~.~

I slowly opened my eyes, realizing that I was sleeping.

_'Ugh, another dream?'_ I questioned, I was still tired.

"Hey sleepyhead," Shikamaru said, "You seemed like you were having a bad dream." I sighed.

"Possibly," I said, sitting up straight. Akumu crawled onto my lap. I ran my fingers through his fur.

I tried to control the breathing. My heart was beating incredibly fast, I secretly hoped Shikamaru didn't notice, but knew he did. I've already worked up a sweat from a dream._**  
**_"Alright, lets head out," Asuma said, making us turn to him. I stood up and carried Akumu in my arms. I let him crawl on top of my shoulders. Shikamaru stood up, and looked at me. His eyes tells me he had a couple of questions, but he knew it prep able wasn't the time to ask._**  
**_"We're gonna follow this river upstream. It'll lead us right to the mill and the town," Kakashi told us._**  
**_"But we're gonna travel in the forest instead of on the path to conceal ourselves. If they see any signs of a ninja, they'll either jump us or book it," Asuma explained, "Just he sure we keep our eyes on the river." We all nodded, telling them we understood._**  
**_We traveled by tree branches, above the ground. Akumu went into my bag, sticking his head out for this ride. We were traveling for quite a bit. The sun going to start setting soon. As we traveled, my eyes wondered around as I followed everyone, since I was at the back. I then saw something that almost stopped me in my tracks. An old abandoned building, around two stories tall, and was surrounded by a barbed fence, that was rusted and looked like it was going to break if a leaf fell on it._**  
**__'...that's...the orphanage...' _I thought, keeping my eyes on the place that tortured me for years. I looked away, feeling myself beginning to shake. I looked down, my hands came together. I lightly touched the yang necklace, playing with it between my fingers in hope it would calm my nerves._**  
**_~.~_**  
**_Shikamaru noticed Kyoko's expression, it was a mixture of fear, nervousness, and disgust. He followed her glance to the old building. Her person began to tremble before looking down. He kept an eye on her in case she slowed down or started to drift apart from the group._**  
**__'Is she okay...?' _Sasuke thought, sensing that his team mate was feeling nervous, he looked back at her, soon brushing off his worry feeling, _'She probably won't want me asking, it's none of my business,' _the Uchiha thought._**  
**__'What's got her tense? This place...?' _Shikamaru knew that Kyoko had lied to him, maybe not fully, about her orphan life._**  
**__'Maybe I can get it out if her on this mission,'_ he thought. He then saw the girl play with her yang necklace, keeping her eyes on it. He lightly blushed._**  
**__'Shes trying to calm herself down,' _he said, looking at how her arms were close to her body._**  
**_~.~

I soon felt someone's hand on my shoulder, making me jump a bit._**  
**_"Are you okay? You don't look well," Shikamaru asked in a hushed voice so the others didn't hear him.**_  
_**"Uh, um y-yeah, I'm fine, " I said, traveling a little faster._**  
**_"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost. The color of your face is drained out," Shikamaru told me.**_  
_**"I'm fine, just haven't been able to sleep," I told him, wasn't lying._**  
**'Its true, with my nightmares coming back,'_ I sighed._**  
**_"Alright, if you say so," Shikamaru said, not wanting to push me.**_  
_**"Kyoko," Kakashi said, who randomly appeared behind me, almost making me miss the next branch._**  
**_"Kakashi, you gave me a goddamn heart attack," I said, putting my hand over my heart. Kakashi ruffled my hair.**_  
_**"Don't worry about anything, you're safe with us," he told me, then going back to the front with Asuma. Shikamaru looked at him._**  
**_"...he knows? Does he know anything about it? Or...?' He shook his head,_ 'Course he does. Kyoko's been living with him for most of her life. There's no way he wouldn't know.'_

Soon the mill that was assumed to be the hideout was in view. We hid deeper and farther into the forest, setting camp there. We had to be far enough for them to not notice us, but close enough for our sensei to be able to spy on the mill. They probably have to move in closer. Kakashi and Asuma explained the plan they had made on the way to the mill.  
"If this is their base, this is the plan," Kakashi said, starting to explain it.  
"So basically we need one of us to purposely get kidnapped by one of them so they can find out what's happening inside. We wait out here until they gives us some kind of signal and then we sneak in and capture them?" Shikamaru summarized.  
"Basically," Asuma said. My attention was at the two other girls, bickering about Sasuke.  
"But who are we going to send in?" Sasuke asked.  
"Think about it, from the three girls here, who would you think the kidnappers would want?" Kakashi asked him. The boys thought about it and turned to me, I was listening in on Ino and Sakura bicker about who Sasuke liked more. I didn't notice when the rest of the team looked at me. I was mostly thinking about the orphanage that we passed. I felt stares and turned to notice all the guys stare at me.  
"...what?" They didn't say anything, "Sorry, did you guys make up a plan or something? I'm kinda tired so I wasn't paying attention," I said. They looked at each other and nodded.  
"Okay seriously, what's going on?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"I'm going to do what?!" I exclaimed after they explained the plan again, "Why me? Why not sakura? Or Ino?" I asked. Kakashi sighed.  
"Think about it for a minute," Kakashi told me. I thought for a moment, thinking of the difference between me and the other two girls. I shrugged.

"Can't we just use any one of us girls?"I asked. Kakashi sighed. He looked over to the other boys of the group.

"One of you boys explain why she's more of an option than the other girls for this," He told them.

"Eh? W-Why us?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be weird if me or Asuma said anything," Kakashi shrugged.

"What a drag.." Shikamaru sighed.

"Kyoko, think...of appearance," Sasuke said, trying to keep his composure.

"...what about my appearance?" I asked, looking down at my hands. The boys groaned.

"Like...you know.." Naruto started, but stopped himself from saying anything.

"Your figure," Shikamaru said, blushing a bit.

"...I don't think I understand, I'm just like the other girls..." I shrugged, "Obviously not in strength, but yeah"

"It's what you have more of than the other girls," Sasuke said, pink surfaced onto his face.

"So...cause I'm stronger?" I asked.

"We're still talking about appearance," Shikamaru sighed. Choji and Naruto weren't saying anything. Sakura and Ino finally noticed what was happening.

"You seriously don't see it?" Sakura asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't look at myself much, so I don't see what everyone else sees," I shrugged.

"Boobs," Ino said, "They're talking about boobs, and your ass. Your body is more..developed than ours.." Ino sighed. I blinked.

"Oh..." I said in realization, then gave Kakashi a dark look.

"You are a terrible father figure, so bad that it doesn't even deserve to be said sarcastically," I told him, "I don't know how I should feel knowing you all compared my appearance to the other girls."

"It's not like I want to make my own daughter get purposely kidnapped but its what we have to do," Kakashi said, I glared at him, "Hey, I wasn't the only one who agreed." Asuma looked up, away from my death glare, Shikamaru looked at the ground, Sasuke didn't do anything but avoided my gaze, Naruto turned his back towards me and slowly walked away to distance himself from me, Choji just continued to eat his bag of chips. I sighed.

"Geez, fine, but how am I suppose to get kidnapped? And why am I the only one?" I growled. Kakashi patted my head.  
"We're gonna scout the mill first, see if that's actually their base. Then we'll continue with the plan," Kakashi told me. I sighed.  
"Fine," I muttered.  
.~

I had volunteered to go fishing for food. Kakashi and Asuma sensei went to spy on the mill. Others went to gather fire wood, while the rest stayed to look after the campsite and our bags. I went by myself with Akumu. He carried a bucket, for the fish, by the handle with his mouth. Once we got to the river, I thought for a moment.

"Akumu, tell me if you sense someone you don't know, okay?" I said. He mewed in confirmation. We couldn't have one of the kidnappers to find out ninjas were here. If they saw me, from what I was wearing and the headband around my neck, it's a dead give away that ninjas were around.

I focused my chakra onto the soles of my feet. I then walked onto the water. Once I felt like I got my balance, I pulled my katana out of it's sheath. I held the sword out in a stance and closed my eyes for a moment, sensing where the fish was. I opened my eyes and quickly, with the tip of my sword, ran my weapon in an underhand motion, stabbed through the fish. I was able to skewer three onto my katana.

"Hmm...not bad," I muttered, "But...I want a clean cut...these are almost cut in half," I said, observing the mackerel. I cleaned my sword, rid of fish, tossing the fish into the bucket. I wiped my sword clean of water and sheathed it. I thought for a moment, thinking of another way. I looked over at my cat that was eyeing the bucket. I walked over to land. I tossed my kunai holster beside my cat. I removed my other weapon and scroll carriers, as well as my medic bag that was around my waist. I dropped them into a pile. Then I took off my ninja sandals and my outer jacket. I dropped them over the pile. I looked over at my cat.  
"Just like target practice," I said with a smirk, "Even though though you're only able to hit one at a time, when you see the fish, hit it." He mewed in understanding. He picked up a kunai in his mouth. I lowered myself in the water this time. I took a breath of air before I submerged into the cold water. Couldn't see anything but blurs underwater. I focused on finding the fish. I sensed where they were.

Once I knew they were close, I would hit them out of the water. But since Akumu could only hold one weapon at a time, I could only hit one fish to the surface at a time. I hit one out of the water, hearing a 'Thunk' confirmed that Akumu hit the fish and pinned it to a tree. We continued to do this for a bit. Sensed fish, threw fish up, heard sound of confirmation. The pace quickened. But it was still a slow process. I went too fast, throwing three fish into the air. I expected to hear one 'Thunk' and two splashes. Instead I heard three 'Thunks' at the same time. That couldn't have been my cat. I surfaced for two reason: Air, and to see who the hell was up there throwing kunai. I swam up, once I surfaced, I took a gulp of fresh air.

"What a strange fish," I heard in a joking tone. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked over at where Akumu was. My cat was chasing a fly around. I looked to where I left my kunai at, there stood Shikamaru.

"If anything, I might have mistaken you as a mermaid," Shikamaru joked. I scoffed.

"As much as I would love to jump into any body of water to swim, I don't exactly fit in the category of 'mermaid'" I told him. I swam over to the edge of the river and pulled myself out of the water. I grabbed the bucket and walked over the water to the other side where the fish impaled to the tree was. I pulled them out and slid them off the tree, into the bucket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I collected my kunai and walked back.

"Went to go find you," Shikamaru told me. I put my stuff back on.

"Aren't you sweet?" I said sarcastically. Akumu carried the bucket as we walked back.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Naw-" I paused and sneezed, "Okay, maybe."

"If you get sick, you won't be able to do your part of the mission," Shikamaru told me.

"...good. Sakura and Ino can do it," I said, taking off the jacket I was wearing.

"But that also means you probably can't train for the Chunin Exam," He said.

"...ugh," I put my short sleeve jacket back on. Shikamaru sighed when I sneezed again. He pulled off his own jacket and draped it over me.

"It's fine, I've got a towel packed in my bag back at camp," I said, looking at him.

"Then you can give me my jacket back when we get back," He told me.

"But-"

"Troublesome. Don't argue," He told me. I blinked and turned back to the direction we were going, smiling slightly.

~.~

"Welcome back." We were greeted by Ino.

"Thanks," I said. I gave Shikamaru his jacket back and went to my bag, fishing out my towel.

"You're dripping wet, don't get sick," Sakura told me once she noticed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me," I said, taking off my own jacket, hanging it over a branch. I took my hair out of it's hair tie and started drying my hair. I sat in front of a log instead of sitting on it. The fire was in front of me. Akumu left the bucket of fish in front of the fire and went over to my side.

"So, are they back yet?" I asked, talking about the Jounin.

"Nope, not yet," Sakura told me.

"Ah," I gave up on drying my hair, leaving the towel on my shoulders.

"You're gonna get sick," Shikamaru told me.

"Naw," I shrugged, "I'm right beside the fire," I then sneezed. He rolled his eyes. He sat on the log behind me, grabbed the towel and started drying my hair for me.

"And people think I'm the lazy one," He muttered. My right eye was kept covered by the towel. I looked over to Sakura and Ino who were talking to each other, looking over to where I was, then started talking and giggling. I looked down to my cat who gave me a smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, taping his nose, making the cat blink.

"There, done," Shikamaru told me, lifting the towel. My bangs fell back over my right eye, but the rest of my hair was messed up. Some parts stuck up, defying gravity. Shikamaru started laughing.

"Is this why you decided to dry my hair?" I asked, looking at my reflection through a kunai.

"Nope, but I'm happy it happened," Shikamaru smirked.

"Well, I bet your hair would be wild if I untied it," I said, reaching over to his head. He dodged my arm.

"No," He said, poking my nose. He threw the towel over my head and walked away. I pulled the towel off and hung it on the same branch my jacket was on. I sat back to my spot and Ino had sat where Shikamaru was sitting.

"Sooo~" Ino started, "...actually first are you gonna fix your hair?"

"..eh," I shrugged. She groaned and started brushing out my hair with her fingers.

"Anyways," She said, "How are you and Shikamaru?"

"I'm good, and you'd have to ask Shikamaru how he is in person to find out," I answered. Ino sighed.

"Okay, um," She thought for a moment, "What's your relationship with Shikamaru?"

"Relationship?" I asked, "Friends..? Like everyone else?"

"Okay. What do you think of him?" Ino asked.

"Friends," I said.

_'Didn't we do something like this before?'_ I wondered. She sighed once again.

"Ugh, never mind," she told me. She finished with my hair and walked off.

"...what's with her?" I asked, looking over at Akumu. He just purred at my touch. We all sat around for a few hours.

"They aren't done yet?" I questioned.

"Not yet," Sakura told me.

"They're taking too long," I sighed.

"How long do you think spying takes?" The strawberry blonde asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just gonna walk around then," I said, getting up. Akumu laid on the ground.

"You coming?" I asked the cat. He just purred and stayed on the ground.

"Alright then," I said, walking off. I just wandered around the forest, not too far from the campsite, there was a hot spring.

"...how?" I wondered, but decided that it was a good thing and mentally remembered where it was for later use. I continued to walk around, bored as hell. Might as well to see what else is out here. I sensed someone's chakra behind me and quickly pulled out a kunai, throwing it.

"Shit, you almost hit me. You should know my chakra sign by now."

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right to not throw a kunai when you're stalking me," I joked.

"I'm not stalking you," Shikamaru denied.

"Following me quietly, as if you didn't want me to know that you were tailing behind me? Sounds like stalking," I told him.

"Well..." He gave me his signature annoyed glare. I smirked.

"Anyways, did you see the hot springs back there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, happy we could take warm bathes later," I smiled. We continued to walk around and talk for a bit. But...Fuzen kept saying something over and over, bothering the crap outta me.

_**'You have to go...'**_

_'Fuzen, shut up...go where?'_

_**'Tonight...you have to go...'**_

_'Where? I'm not leaving the mission for anything.'_

_**'You must go...tonight...'**_

_'…if you're just gonna speak nonsense, then I don't wanna hear it ya weirdo.'_

"Maybe they're back, let's go see," Shikamaru told me.

"Oh, sure," I nodded, following him back to the campsite. Fuzen kept whispering nonsense. I just ignored her as we went back.

~.~

Fuzen's being weird, isn't she?

By the way, if there are any questions or confusion. Tell me. But just so you all know, all will be answered in a future chapter.

Til next chapter

~ Yukiyosh


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I just started post secondary and I had unexpected guest at my place for over a week.  
At least I didn't make you guys wait for too too long.

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and my ideas.

~.~

"Oh, you're back just in time," Sakura told us once she spotted us, "Just finished cooking." She held up a fried fish skewered on a stick.

"Oh, food," I said, taking it from her, "By the way, there's a nice hot spring back there."

"Ohh, that sounds nice," Sakura smiled.

"Kakashi back?" I asked.

"Yup." We all turned to see Kakashi and Asuma who just got back. I sat beside Sakura near the fire.

"Mew~" Akumu crawled onto my lap and pawed at the fish.

"Wait, I don't want you to choke on a bone," I said. I tore off a small chunk and gave it to him, letting him nom on the fish.

"Is everyone here?" Asuma asked, looking around the campsite. Looked like everyone was here.

"So it turns out that the mill is their base," Asuma told us.

"And we saw a couple of guys carry in some unconscious girls. So that part is true as well," Kakashi added, "Which means.." He looked over to me.

"...we burst into the mill and ambush them," I said.

"Wrong," Kakashi said with a smile, ruffling my hair, "You know what you have to do." I growled.

"So how am I suppose to get their attention? I can't just walk in," I said.

"Don't worry, we've already thought of that," Kakashi told me, "We heard from some passerby that the village near here just so happens to be holding a festival tomorrow. People are going to be dressing up, like cosplaying," Kakashi explained. I felt the blood drain from my face.  
"Y-you mean...I have to..."  
"Yes," Sasuke answered me, "We would have made you dress up anyways," he explained, "Make you prettier than you already are." I felt the blood return to my face in the form of a blush. Shikamaru felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw the blush.  
_**"**_Whatever," I said, "Anyways, what am I going as? Also, can't I just wear a Kimono?" I asked. The guys looked at me up and down, thinking about what I should wear.  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"Hey, we gotta think about what the kidnappers would want," Shikamaru told me. I puffed my cheeks out.  
"Hey if your planning to play dress up with her, you should have asked us," Ino said, indicating herself and Sakura.  
"We're girls, we know a little more about this kind of stuff than you guys," Sakura told them.  
"But you need to know a guys point of view too," Shikamaru told them. They sighed.  
"Fine, anyways you guys got any ideas?" Ino asked  
"Wait, don't I have a say in this?" I asked.  
"No," they all said at once, I sweat dropped.  
**_'This will be fun'_** Fuzen said in my thoughts.  
_'Oh, so now you're talking normally?'_ I asked.  
"Maid?" Sasuke asked.  
"No, there's probably a lot of maids there, we want her to stand out." Ino said.  
"Hmm...we might have to make her wear something that shows some skin," Shikamaru thought out loud. Kakashi and Asuma slightly nodded in agreement.  
"You guys are terrible people," I told them. They all sweat dropped.  
"Wait, I know!" Naruto said, he stood up and made a hand symbol.  
_'Shadow clones?'_ I questioned.  
"Harem jutsu: Kyoko style!" Naruto stated.  
"...what?" I asked, completely confused. A bunch of Kyoko's appeared in front of the group. Asuma, shocked at the idiotic Uzumaki. Kakashi was a little surprised. I was mortified, Shikamaru couldn't help but look, Sasuke pinched his nose, just in case. Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto, shocked that he actually did that, especially in front of me. Choji had stopped eating to see what happened. Fuzen was laughing her ass off. The first clone was in a kinky school girl uniform. A white, short sleeved top, the bottom was tied so it was shorter and it expose her stomach. She wore a very short pleated, black, mini skirt that if she slightly moved, you could see her panties. High thighs and black shoes. Her hair was in pig tails and her tie was loose around her neck.  
"Senpai?" She said nervously, "Please, notice me senpai!" She exclaimed, blushing. Everyone was still how they were. Me, mortified, everyone else shocked that Naruto did that. The second one was in a blue bunny girl outfit. A dark blue, strapless, one piece. Black pantyhose, heels, a blue garter belt, a fluffy white cotton tail, bunny ears flopped on her head, and a choker around her neck. She posed with her hands in the air like paws and winked. The third was in a bright, blue, two piece bikini. The bottoms were tied on the sides in poofy bows. The top was strapless and had a bow, right between her breasts. She wore her hair in a high pony tail. The next one was in a short, black maids outfit. It was a two piece. the bottom was short, like a mini skirt, the apron was tied from the waist and ended just above where the skirt ended. Where the apron was tied was a big white bow. The top was sleeveless and only covered her breasts. again, like the bikini, there was a bow in between but at the bottom of the "shirt". She wore the maids head band and wore her hair normally. One of them walked over to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun~ you'll come play with me, right?" Bikini Kyoko asked, hugging his arm. The school girl Kyoko immediately wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, pulling him closer to her.  
"Senpai, you noticed me, right? If not, you will notice, won't you?" School girl Kyoko cooed. The bunny girl Kyoko grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him in close.  
"Shika-kun! Wanna have some fun with me?" The bunny girl asked.  
The maid Kyoko took Sasuke's other arm with one hand, and the same time tugging her apron down to try and cover herself.  
"Gomen, does this not please you? Please punish me, but don't be too harsh..." Maid Kyoko said shyly. Both boys faces were dark red.  
_**'**This is Naruto, not Kyoko,'_ they both thought,_ 'Naruto, not Kyoko._'  
The boys looked up to see another Kyoko in front of them. This one was in a pink nurse outfit, her back was towards them and bent down to reach her fallen clipboard. One of her hands reaching down for it while the other one holding on her short dress so her underwear wouldn't show.  
"Please don't look, it's embarrassing..." Nurse Kyoko told them.

_**'Oh this is just too funny,'**_ Fuzen laughed.  
_'Don't look? Your right I front of us!'_ Shikamaru thought, looking away from nurse Kyoko, _'Naruto, you idiot.'_ Then the last clone was just wearing a towel, that hardly covered her.  
"NARUTO!" I finally shouted. All the clones disappeared, making the two boys sigh in relief.  
"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked nervously. I round house kicked him in the gut, sending him flying towards some trees.

"You idiot! How dare you make clones of me and put me in such ridiculous outfits?!" I fumed.  
"Eh? But I was giving ideas!" Naruto exclaim, still on the ground. I placed my foot on Naruto's cheek.  
"You could have just told us in words! Not by making a bunch of me's," I told him, putting pressure onto his face.  
"Ow! Kyoko, that hurts!" Naruto shouted.  
"Good, it's suppose to hurt," I told him, "Now I refuse to wear anything that will expose skin."  
"I can't believe he had the nerves to do that," Ino said to Sakura.  
"It's Naruto, what do you expect?" Sakura sighed. Kakashi walked over to me.  
"Hey, take it easy on him, he was just giving ideas," Kakashi told me. I growled but removed my foot.  
"Yeah, in the worst way possible," I said, glaring at Naruto.  
"C'mon Kyoko-chan! I was kidding around!" Naruto said, putting his a around me.  
"Take it off, or else I'll detach it from your person," I warned, Naruto immediately moved his arm.  
"Um so what is she going to wear?" Asuma asked, direction our attention elsewhere.  
"No one think about the towel one," I warned.  
"Which one do you think was best?" Sakura asked.  
"Wait, you guys are choosing from Naruto's ideas?" I asked.  
"The bunny was a little too much," Sasuke said, putting his hand on his chin.  
"No ones listening to me," I sighed.

~.~

After a while, Kyoko fell asleep, while everyone, except for the two Jonins who were keeping look out, was conversing about what she should dress up as.  
"So we're down to the nurse and the maid?" Sasuke summed up.  
"Wait, I thought we didn't want her to be a maid?" Ino asked.  
"Yeah, but this outfit is unique, different from other ones," Sasuke explained.  
"I'm thinking about the kimono thing, it's not such a bad idea," Sakura said, "We should just get one of those short kimonos."

"I guess," Ino said, "It would make her a little more comfortable too."

"That's true," Shikamaru said.

"Wait, where are we even going to get the outfit?" Choji asked.

"There's still light out, we can go into town and buy it," Sakura said.

"Guess so, " Sasuke said, he looked over at the girl, "but we also have to choose a color that will make her stand out."  
"And won't clash with her hair," Ino muttered. The boys looked at her.  
"What? It's important!" Ino told them.  
"Pink?" Sasuke guessed.  
"It'll clash with blue hair," Ino sighed.  
"Blue?" Sakura asked.  
"Well...maybe, actually," Ino thought for a moment, "I think we could, light or dark?"  
"Dark, the colors in her hair are light, so we could make it stand out," Sakura explained.

"Blue will work, she went in a blue Yukata for the festival before," Shikamaru said.  
"Alrighty then, who want to wake her up?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at the girl, then immediately stepped back.  
"Naruto, your already on her bad side, go for it!" Ino said in a sweet voice, pushing Naruto towards the girl.  
"No way! She's gonna kill me!" Naruto said.  
"But we need her awake for the mission," Sasuke told him.  
"Aren't you a great ninja that's going to be Hokage one day? Maybe you were wrong, especially if you can't stand up against Kyoko," Shikamaru told him.  
"I will be Hokage one day!" Naruto told him.  
"Go on, wake sleeping beauty," Ino said. Naruto looked over at the girl, he gulped. He inched his way over to her. He tapped her shoulder.  
"H-hey, Kyoko, time to wake up," he said nervously. Kyoko moved, he froze, Kyoko turned her body away from him and continued sleeping.  
"This is gonna take forever," Shikamaru said, walking up to Naruto and Kyoko.  
"Oi! Kyoko! Wake up!" Shikamaru said, shaking her.  
"Five more...minutes..." She muttered.  
"Says the person who always wakes me up," Shikamaru sighed. He shook her again.  
"C'mon Kyoko, the girls have to dress you up," Shikamaru told her. Her eyes opened.  
"Right, the mission,"she sighed. She got up and rubbed her eyes.

~.~  
"So what am I going as?" I asked the group.

_'...weird...no nightmares this time?'_ I thought, _'...maybe cause I'm with other people..? No, I was with others earlier before...'_  
"Something your familiar with, and probably more comfortable with" Shikamaru said, helping me up.  
"The towel one," Sasuke joked.  
"...no, hell no," I said. "I am not going in a towel."  
"You'll stand out more," Naruto joked.  
"You're asking for a pummeling, Naruto," I growled. Naruto hid behind Sasuke.  
"You're going in a kimono," Shikamaru told me.  
"Oh..I can just go in a kimono..right?" I asked, "Nothing else?"

"Well, there's hair and make up," Sakura told me.

"Ugh, can't I just go like this?" I asked.

"Bed head and dark circles?" Ino questioned, "I think not." I sighed.

"Great..."  
"Should we get started?" Ino asked. I backed away.  
"W-what? Now? W-we're in the forest! Plus, t-the festivals tomorrow!" I stuttered.  
"Yeah, but it's not like we have the costume already," Sakura sighed.  
"We're in the forest!" I repeated.  
"There's a village nearby," Ino told me, "Remember?"  
"The girls should go to the village to do the costume while we'll go and set up camp, all you guys did was set up the fire and cook. Didn't even bother to set any tents up?" Kakashi asked.  
"Hey, maybe we should help. It'll be faster with more people," I said.  
"You know, you're gonna have to do this at one moment in life," Kakashi told me.  
"And I hoped that moment is far into the future," I sighed, "Unfortunately it's gonna be very soon."

"Before you go, it's best to leave your ninja gear here, as well as your headbands," Asuma told us, "You'll attract attention."

"...I'm still carrying this," I said, holding up my bandaged arm with the hidden dagger. Asuma nodded in agreement. We left our bags, other weapons, and headbands.  
"Have fun," Shikamaru told me.

"Have fun setting the tents up," I told him.  
"It'll be bit of a drag, but at least it's not as troublesome as what you're gonna go through," he smirked.

"Ugh, come on Akumu. You're keeping me sane," I said as the cat hopped onto my shoulders. I waved bye to the rest of the team and went with Ino and Sakura to the village.  
~.~_**  
**_"I kinda hate your hair right now," Ino told me, I looked at her with confusion.  
"Really? I thought you liked my hair, that's why you freaked when I cut it," I told her.  
"I meant the tips of your hair, we had to choose a color that would be okay with the colors," she sighed.  
"What color would that be?" I asked.  
"Dark blue," Sakura answered.  
"...why are you complaining?" I asked.  
"Because! You would look way cuter in pink, or maybe yellow! Just any light color!" Ino whined, "But it'll clash with your hair."  
"There are such things as wigs," I informed. I thought about what I just said.  
_'Crap!'_  
"Right! Sakura, lets go find one that will suit her, then the kimono," Ino said, dragging me to a store. Sakura following behind me.  
~.~

"...you guys realize I'm not gonna wear a wig, right?" I asked as the girls looked through the different wigs. Akumu had been sleeping on my shoulders.

"Hey, Sakura! Look, there's a wig that looks better than your bird nest of hair!" Ino said, taking a wig, similar color and length, but the bangs were brushed to the side, instead of showing the forehead. Ino playfully put it on.  
"Here's one that's way prettier than what you call your hair," Sakura said, putting on a white blond wig with short pigtails attachments.  
"Well at least my hair is prettier than yours," Ino said, taking off the wig.  
"Baka, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, also taking off the wig.  
"I admit, your hair is kinda pretty, but your forehead ruins it," Ino said, poking Sakura's forehead. The two girls looked like they were gonna have an all out brawl. I stood in between the two.  
"Not that I want to go creepy fake hair shopping with you guys, but we are on a mission. Lets focus on the task, shall we?" I said, settling the fight that could have erupted, "We should just look for the kimono. I'm not putting on fake hair."

"Oh come on, let's have a bit of fun," Ino smiled. They started putting random wigs on me. A sky blue short length wig with straight bangs (making me close my eye to hide it), a long vibrant green wig with similar bangs as my own, and a bunch more. They were having too much fun.

"You know, when I said 'wigs' I meant a black one that matched my hair style to cover the tips of my hair," I told them, "But now I'm sure that I don't wanna wear a wig."  
"But it won't be fun like that," Ino told me. I sighed.  
"Ah! This one!" Ino and I turned to face Sakura. If I was scared before, I think I'm having a heart attack now. The wig Sakura was holding up was a light blond, long, curly wig that looked like some rich girl's hair style.  
"I thought we were trying to make me stand out, not turn me into some rich bratty girl," I told them.  
"No! It's perfect!" Ino squealed, "Good job sakura! You actually did something right," Ino sorta praised. Sakura sweat dropped.  
"Gee thanks...I guess?" Sakura said, handing Ino the wig. They put it on my head, hiding my natural hair and fixed it to fit me.  
_'Thank Kami I didn't say to dye my hair,' _I thought in relief. This wig, was curly cute. It disgusted me. The bangs were even curled inwards.  
"This, disgusts me," I told them, I had to close my left eye.  
"Well this, is totally gonna disguise you very well!" Ino cheered.

"...we aren't using this," I said, taking it off and fixing my hair, "Or any wig."

"You're no fun," Ino pouted.

We all walked over to a different part of the store. Looking through the kimonos and yukatas.  
"How about this one?" Sakura asked, holding up a dark blue kimono with white flowers all over it and a red obi. Ino thought for a minute before shaking her head.  
"Too long," Ino told her. Sakura put it back and kept looking.  
"You know, when you guys do my hair, there's ways to hid the ends of my hair," I said.

_'This should make picking out the kimono easier,'_ I thought.

"Hmm..." Ino looked around and started walking over to the more cosplay section of the store.

"...Ino...Ino, no, what are you doing, no," I said, walking after her. She pulled out a short, black and blue cosplay kimono. The main part of the kimono was black. The skirt of it was a gradient of blue. The skirt was in ruffles. The obi was a solid dark blue and had a large bow with ribbons in the front. It had light blue and white butterfly designs at the end of the sleeves. From the looks of it, it went above my knees.

"...it's too cute," I said with a plain expression.  
"It'll make you stand out, come on, try it on," Ino told me, pushing me towards the change room. I got changed and walked out.

"Wow, you're so cute!" Sakura exclaimed, "Imagine her with her hair and make up."

"Please don't." I sighed.

"She's right," Ino said, "Don't imagine, let's do it right now."

"...do not," I said.

"Too bad," Ino smirked.

"Kyoko, that wig suits you too well, all the cute guys are looking at you," Ino gushed.  
"Yeah, I wish I was picked for this," Sakura squealed. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, they can go suck each others balls, for I don't care," I said carelessly, '_And I really doubt that you would wanna be in my place right now.'_  
"Well I found something we should fix," Ino said, looking at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You gotta fix your attitude, if a girl looked like this, but acted like that, it's just not natural," Ino said.  
_'Should I be offended?'_ I wondered.  
"Either that or guys will think your cute and don't take you seriously," Sakura said.  
"They won't take me seriously anyways," I pointed out.  
"You should make a fake name too, just in case," Ino said.  
"Uhhh..." I had no clue.  
"You gotta make it up," Ino said, "We're already doing this." Sakura nodded, agreeing with her.  
"Fine, when the time comes," I sighed.  
"Hey, Ino this would look really nice on you," Sakura said, holding up a black to purple kimono with a white flower design.

"Not bad..." Ino said, smiling, "It won't hurt to try it on..." She looked around and picked one of the outfits out.

"This one would be nice on you, Sakura," Ino said. She held up a red kimono with a pink sakura flower design. They both ended up changing into the clothes. I sighed, waiting for them. I was sitting on one of the benches that was provided in the stores. I was thinking of a fake name.  
_'Maybe I should use the nickname Sasuke or Shikamaru uses for me...no too much like my name...well I guess I could use 'Kiki' but it doesn't really fit this...or does it?' _I pondered.  
"Hey cutie, what's your name?" I almost jumped at the person. I didn't even notice him sitting next to me. He was waiting for my reply.  
"Oh, uh..."  
_'Come on! Think of a name! Any fucking name! Kiki? No no, Kira? Why am I staying in the K's? I'm too used to it. Uhh...geez I have to think of a last name too,' _I panicked but contained my composure.  
"Uh I'm...Matsune...," I looked at the costumes behind the dude.  
_'Come on come on, uhh. Red, pink...uhh'_  
"Matsune Cheri," I blurted out. How I wanted to smack myself for that really weird name I had just given myself.  
_'Why was it easy to make a last name but hard to make a first name?' _I wanted to bang my head on the wall till I loose consciousness.  
"Cheri-chan, huh? That's really cute, especially for a girl like you," The guy told me.  
"Uh thanks," I said.  
_'...that means that the name suits this, yes?_' I mentally thank the guy for being here, but now he can leave. The boy inched closer to me.  
"I'm Kita Daiki," he introduced himself.  
_'Okay...I have to have some peppy happy personality, don't I?'_ I bit my tongue.  
"It's nice to meet you, Kita-kun," I lied.  
"There's no need to be so formal, just use my first name," Daiki told me.  
"Uh, okay, Daiki-kun," I said, "What are you doing here?" I asked him, maybe find a way for him to leave.  
"Just here with someone, helping her pick an outfit for this stupid thing happening tomorrow," he sighed, "But luckily I got to meet you, so there's an upside for today!" He said happily.  
"Well, if you're helping someone pick an outfit out, don't you think you should be with her?" I said as a joke.  
"Naw, she's fine on her own," he said, putting his arm over me. I removed his arm.  
"Is that girl your girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Yeah, why do you ask? Jealous?" Daiki asked in a smug voice. Irritation level:high. I calmed myself down.  
"Baka! Of course not! But you should be with her, not me," I joked around.  
_'I bit my tongue with a little too much pressure,' _I thought as I tasted the metallic flavors of my own red blood.  
"She's changing right now, so she doesn't know, and what she doesn't know won't kill her," he told me, running his fingers along my jaw. I had to refrain from breaking his fingers off.  
"That's a little cruel," I told him.  
"Hey, guys have their preferences," he shrugged. He leaned in closer.  
"So, what do you say?" He whispered into my ear, " Why don't we get outta here? I like you."  
_'...how do I keep playing miss nice in this situation?' _I pondered. I looked at him nervously. Akumu, who was finally awake, hissed at him, scratching at his face. He yelped, backing away. I looked over at Ino, who was about to call me over.  
"Oh, one of my friends need me, bye!" I said quickly, wanting to avoid the annoying person.

"Good job Akumu," I smiled in relief. The cat just purred. I quickly walked over to Ino.  
"That guy was cute, what were you guys talking about?" Ino asked me.  
"That guy was nothing more than a lying, cheating, son of a bitch-bastard. He wanted to go out with me, even after telling me that the girl he was with was his girlfriend," I told her, "Luckily Akumu saved me."  
"Oh, that poor girl," Ino sighed. I nodded. I noticed another girl walking out of the change room. She looked around til her eyes landed on the boy I was just talking to.

"Excuse me, is that boy your boyfriend?" I asked. She nodded.

"You should break up with him, he was hitting on me less than a minute ago. Believe me, or don't, but I'm just trying to save you," I said. Her expression grew angry as we walked over to him, slapping him across the face and yelling profanities. I chuckled.

"Dramas are fun," I smirked. Akumu mewed in agreement.

"Anyways, what do you think?" Sakura asked me. I turned back to the two.

"They really suit you girls," I said with a small smile. We payed for the kimonos, Sakura and Ino ended up buying their own kimonos.

"Next up," Ino said, "Hair and make up."

"Can't we do that tomorrow?" I whined.

"Practice now so it's easier tomorrow," Sakura told me. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

~.~

"Wow, we did a great job," Sakura said.  
"You look amazing, Kyoko," Ino complimented. I looked into the mirror. My hair had gotten a bit longer, they were able to braid it and put it into a bun. Sakura added a fake white flower to it. Ino did the make up.  
"Yeah...this is not me, you can't even tell," I told them. Akumu tilted his head, questioning what happened to my face.

"I agree with you Akumu," I joked.  
"Oh, by the way, did you come up with a fake name?" Ino asked, "You were talking with that guy before, he probably asked for your name, right?"  
"Yeah..." I said.  
"You didn't give him your real name, did you?" Sakura asked.  
"Of course not," I told them, "I said that my names was Matsune Cheri."  
"That name...it's alright..." Ino said.  
"I like the Cheri part," Sakura told me.  
"That's the only part I like," I sighed.  
"We gotta work on our attitude too, you need to be peppy, happy, giggly. Basically, more...girly," Ino told me.  
"...ew, we're trying to get me kidnapped, not kill my insides," I told them.  
"See? No guy wants a girl like that," Ino sighed, "Besides looks, I don't know why Shikamaru likes you."  
"...that was me, being me," I told her, ignoring the Shikamaru part.  
"Your body makes up for it," she told me.  
"...uhh..." I did not know what to say for that.  
"Lets go back to camp, make her walk over there like that and see what'll happen," Sakura smirked.  
"Yes, I can't wait to see what the guys think," Ino smiled.  
"...okay, I actually wanna see what happens too," I admitted.  
"So Kyoko does know how to have fun," Ino confirmed.  
"Ahaha shut up," I joked.

~.~  
"This is soo boring! How long do we have to wait for them?" Naruto whined.  
"Just be patient, Naruto," Sasuke told him, annoying of his whining.  
"Kyoko's stuck with Ino and sakura. Who knows how long it'll take?" Shikamaru said.  
"Well they should get back soon, it's getting dark," Asuma said, keeping the fire going.

"Hey where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked.  
"He went to go get some more food," Asuma told the yellow haired ninja, "Since someone else ate all the fish." He looked over at Choji who gave a cheeky smile. Sasuke perked up, hearing some noise from the bushes. He quickly pulled out a kunai.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him.  
"Shh..." Sasuke quietly shushed him. Asuma and Shikamaru pulled out kunais of their own. Naruto followed everyone else. Out emerged Ino and Sakura. They all dropped their weapons.  
"False alarm," Choji said, continuing to eat his snacks.

"Where's Kyoko?" Naruto asked.

"She's coming," Ino smirked.  
"I told you guys to wait for me," Kyoko's voice piped up. She appeared between Sakura and Ino.

"Impatient much?" She asked. The four boys just stared.

_'...whoa...'_ Naruto thought.

_'Ino did a good job...shes pretty without make up. But I can't say I'm not amazed,'_ Shikamaru thought.

_'She looks better without make up...'_ Sasuke thought to himself, but he couldn't lie to himself, Kyoko looked stunning.

_'...I don't mind sharing chips with her,'_ Choji thought. Kyoko blinked.

"...soo gonna say anything?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"You look stunning," Asuma said with a warm smile, answering for the four agape boys.

"...are they all okay?" Kyoko asked, pointing at the four boys.

"They must be shocked at your transformation," Ino smirked, "We did a good job." She high fived Sakura.

"Well, look who's dolled up," Kakashi said, appearing out of no where, scaring the shit out of Naruto and Kyoko.  
"Kakashi! You gave me a flipping heart attack!" Naruto told the older ninja.  
"Shit! What the hell?" Kyoko exclaimed. The older ninja patted her head.

"Stop with the swearing, you're getting worse and worse each day," Kakashi told the girl.

"Bloody hell," Kyoko said jokingly, "I'm gonna change out of...everything."  
"Alright, hurry back, we got a lot of fish that Kakashi caught," Asuma told her.  
"We'll eat later, we were planning to go to the hot springs first," Ino said. The others nodded in before the girls going into their tent for their change of clothes.

~.~

"Man...I wished I went in to the bath before we left for the mission now," I heard Sakura say. I snickered.  
"Should've joined me," I put my hair into a pony tail and went into the water, also making sure my back wasn't able to be seen by the two.  
"I would've...if I wasn't busy-"  
"Looking for Sasuke? He was at the bath too," I told her. I watched Akumu paw at the water. He hissed at the fact that it was wet, or that it was hot, not sure.  
"W-what? How did you know?" She asked. Ino leaned in to hear.  
"After you rejected my proposal, I invited Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto to the bath," I said bluntly. Ino and Sakura looked pale, considering they're in the hot springs, not that pale.  
"Y-you guys took a bath...together?" Sakura asked.  
"Pft what? No, guys I didn-"  
"She went in the bath with Sasuke-kun?" Ino said in a depressed voice.  
"Guys, listen to me, there are different baths for a reason, I did not take a bath with them. I just invited them and talked to them through the walls since the baths are beside each other," I explained, but I didn't think they caught anything. Akumu's tail flicked back and forth. He liked the warmth of the steam, but refused to get wet. When Sakura and Ino started drooling, they were at the point of imagining taking a bath with Sasuke.  
"Oh my Kami," I face palmed. I watched their expressions as they continue to dream about Sasuke doing who knows what. I looked over to where we left our clothes.  
"...why are there monkeys playing with our clothes?" I asked as one of them picked up my clean shorts.  
"Sakura, they're taking your underwear," Ino snickered.  
"What?!" Sakura looked over to see a monkey playing with her panties.  
"They're taking yours too, Ino," I pointed out.  
"Oh no they don't!" Ino exclaimed. The monkeys started running away with my shorts, Sakura's panties and shirt, and Ino's bra and skirt.  
"No! They're getting away!" Ino shrieked.  
"Hey, where's your underwear, Kyoko?" Sakura asked. I lifted the towel that was near me to reveal my undergarments.  
"Can't trust anyone," I smirked.  
"Well...they have your shorts! Help us get our clothes back!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine," I sighed. They wrapped themselves in their towels before running after the monkeys. I did the same before chasing after them.

"How'd you catch so much Kakashi?" Naruto asked, biting into the fish.  
"You weren't there to scare them this time," Kakashi told him. The rest snickered at the joke.  
"They're getting away!"  
"Hurry! We can't loose them! We'll lose our clothes!"  
The team heard the girls yell out some things before they saw a couple monkeys run out from the bushes, carrying clothes.  
"...what is going on?" Naruto asked. They saw sakura and Ino run towards them in towels. Before anyone could say anything, Ino spoke.  
"They got our clothes!" She pointed to the monkeys.  
"You said that about ten times already, Ino." Everyone turned to see Kyoko, who was also in a towel, casually walking towards them. Akumu was riding on her shoulders. The monkeys were a good distance away from everyone, taunting the girls. Kyoko pulled out three senbon needles and threw them aimlessly at the monkeys, hitting them each in the forehead. She walked over to the monkeys and picked up the clothing. Everyone looked at her.  
"...what? They aren't dead...I don't think they are at least," Kyoko shrugged. Another monkey came over to Kyoko.  
"Geez, there's monkeys everywhere..." She sighed. The monkey took grasp of her towel and pulled it off. Everyone, besides the other girls, shielded their eyes.  
"...guys...I'm wearing something underneath..." Kyoko said.  
"Why are you wearing that underneath?" Ino asked, deadpan. The boys curiously looked to see Kyoko was wearing nothing but her underwear, and for some reason, had her shuriken holster on her leg.

_'...black lacy underwear? That's kinda- I shouldn't think about that,'_ Shikamaru thought.  
"Just in case," Kyoko shrugged, pointing at the monkey.  
"The shuriken holster too?" Sakura asked. Kyoko nodded.  
"You had a shirt back there! The monkeys took your shorts, not shirt, why didn't you wear that too?" Ino asked.  
"It would look weird with the towel,"Kyoko answered as if it was obvious.  
"The shirt was long enough to cover your self! You didn't need a towel!"  
"But I was still wet."  
"You girls wanna discuss this when your fully dressed?" Kakashi told them.

"Why did you freak out about wearing a towel for the thing but you're acting so casual wearing nothing but your underwear right in front of us?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I'm just in front of my team, not other people I don't know," Kyoko shrugged and walked back, followed by Ino and Sakura.

"Did you have that on while we were in the hot springs?" Ino asked, pointing at my holster.  
"...maybe..." I answered, putting on my shorts.  
"That's a little...much don't you think?" Sakura asked. I shrugged. I quickly changed into my regular attire, feeling the cold breeze against my bare skin.

"Your boobs are so developed already, what the hell?" Ino almost exclaimed.

"...I consume a lot of soy products," I shrugged. I loved soy milk.

"You know, I heard if you message your boobs, they grow bigger," Sakura said. Ino looked at me.

"So, is Kyoko secretly toying with herself when she's alone?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"...no?" I said, confused.

"Or maybe, Shikamaru's been helping you out?" Ino asked with a bigger smirk, getting closer to my face.

"...helping me with what?" I asked, raising a brow. Ino sighed.

"I really wish something would happen between you two," Ino told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause it's so obvious that you both like each other! It's killing us!" Ino exclaimed, "It's like watching a drama, just waiting for one of them to confess, but they just aren't going to til the last minute!"

"...wuuut?" I asked, tilting my head a little, Akumu doing the same.

"Ugh, never mind."

~.~

When the girls finally finished getting dressed, we went back and joined the other boys. I sat down beside Shikamaru and Sasuke. I watched the fire dance as it cooked other rest of our fish.  
"It's such a nice night," I said, looking up at the night sky.  
"It is," Shikamaru agreed.  
"Look, there's cancer, and over there is Gemini," I said, pointing at the constellations. Akumu was resting on my head, purring.  
"I never looked at the sky at night like I do in the day," he told me, "How do you know all of this?" He asked.  
"I was in my room for many years, what do you expect?" I smirked.  
"So who wants to hear a story?" Asuma asked, breaking the moment of stars.  
"Story? What kind?" Sakura asked.  
"Better not scare the shit outta is again, Sensei," Ino sighed.  
"It's not fun unless I do scare you!" Asuma laughed.  
"Go for it! I'm not scared of anything! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Alright then. You guys saw the old abandoned building we past right?" Asuma asked. I tensed up.  
"Well, it used to be an orphanage for kids who lost their parents in battle. But a tragedy took place there, ending the orphanage," Asuma told us.  
"What kind of tragedy?" Sakura asked.  
_'You had to ask?'_ I thought.  
"A mysterious person had broken into the building. He wasn't looking for anything specific. In fact, he didn't steal anything at all. The person just started to kill everyone in the building, making sure to leave no survivors," Asuma said. Sakura and Ino started trembling, but they weren't as bad as Naruto. He was violently shaking like he was trapped in a freezer.  
"When he left, there was one girl who was still alive, but was badly injured. Her entire right arm was cut off, and she was stabbed, right in her stomach," Asuma said, the fire crackled, making it more dramatic.  
"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.  
"She went crazy, but she was sane enough to know that she wasn't going to live long," Asuma told us, "you guys know the game 'kagome, kagome?' (Circle you, circle you)"  
"I used to love that game! We played it before in the academy. Poor Sakura flinched anytime someone move," Ino teased.  
"You did too!" Sakura accused.  
_'….I hate that game,' _I thought.  
"Well, you're not going to like it anymore. That was a game the kids would always play in the orphanage. The girl, she thought her friends were still alive, but were dying with her. So she put them in a circle, and sat with them. She would sing 'kagome, kagome,' over and over. On her last minute of life, she found out everyone around her was already dead, and she swore that if anyone came to the orphanage, or stayed anywhere near the building, she would drag them into the building, and 'play' kagome with them, forever. But if they flinched, their punishment is death. She only wishes to kill the one man who killed everyone she knew, but she will keep killing other innocent people until the man shows up," Asuma said, "And from that night, the girl has been killing off innocent people, in search of that one man." Naruto's eyes were wide, he was pale as a ghost, and was trembling like there was an earthquake. The same goes for the two girls.  
"We're really close to the orphanage, aren't we?" Sasuke smirked, scaring the Uzumaki.  
"Sasuke-kun! I'm scared!" Sakura said, running to his side.  
"Sasuke-kun! Protect me!" Ino said, taking his other side. Sasuke looked at me and mouthed 'help me'. But I was to focused in my thoughts to say or do anything. I was staring into my hands.  
"Kyoko? Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked me. He placed his hand on my arm.  
"Uh...yeah...I..." The story bothered me, it wasn't true, obviously. But it bothered me.  
"I'm just gonna...hot springs," I said, walking over to the hot springs, even though I had just got out of the hot springs. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I kept walking like nothing was wrong.

"Idiot," I said to myself as I sat in the springs, "I know it's not true, why am I so upset about it?" I sighed. Akumu was for some reason still on my head.  
_'Just try to relax, I'm in the hot springs for a reason,' _I told myself. Not even two minutes passed and I felt like I was freaking out, again.  
"What is wrong with me?" I sighed. I played with my yang necklace between my fingers.  
_'Shit, is it blood lust again? No this is different...ugh...'_ I got up and dried myself off.

_**'Tonight...you must go...'**_

_'Being weird again? Stop, it's getting creepy...'_  
"You okay?" I heard. I quickly covered myself with the towel I had.  
"Shikamaru! Idiot! If you were watching me..." I warned.  
" What? No! I was just waiting for you, and kinda listened in to you taking to yourself," he told me. I sensed him behind the tree on my right. I quickly changed as I talked to him.  
"As long as you saw nothing," I told him.  
"I swear I didn't," he said in honesty.  
"I'm fully dressed, you can come out now," I told him. Shikamaru emerged from behind the tree.  
"Also, I'm fine, I just needed to relax," I told him.  
"Lies, that story got to you somehow," he said, "Why?" He asked. I shifted uncomfortably from the question.  
"Because..." I started, "It wasn't true."  
"Of course it wasn't, he was making this up to try and scare us. But I know that's not the only reason," Shikamaru said, waiting for me to start talking.  
"Actually...for the most parts, it was true. But there is no ghost girl," I said, turning to walk back to camp, "If anything, I'm that ghost girl. I was the only survivor there," I said walking away. Shikamaru followed behind me in silence.  
_'I know that she's hiding things from me, but I don't understand why...' _Shikamaru thought, he felt a tinge of hurt in his chest. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't hid in the shadows of your past, if you need someone you can come to me," Shikamaru told me. I simply nodded as we continued to walk back to camp.  
_'It hurts me to know that I don't have the strength to tell anyone this, I can't even say anything to Shikamaru...'_ I thought, I was on the verge of tears but retreated into my tent before anyone could see.  
"You aren't gonna eat first, Kyoko?" Kakashi asked me, I didn't turn to face anyone.  
"Uh, no. I'm tired and not that hungry, I'll eat in the morning," I assured him as I went into the tent to sleep.

When I went into the tent, I collapsed onto my pillow. I was tired, emotionally, and physically. I sighed. I could hear everyone talking outside, but I didn't care enough to listen. I closed my eyes, knowing tomorrow was important and I couldn't let anything screw me up.  
_**'...Kyoko...' **_I sighed.  
_'Not now Fuzen,'_ I told her, I turned over to try to get comfortable.  
_**'Kyoko...you must go...'**_  
_'Go to sleep? I totally agree,'_ I said, shutting my eyes. Suddenly, I saw a scene from the past, I was in the middle of a circle, a circle of kids. they linked their hands together.  
_"S-stop, please! Please stop! I didn't want to play!" I quietly squeaked. One of the guys hit me over the head.  
"Shut up!" He commanded. I was curled up into a ball, my hands over my head, tears streaming down my face. Kids would pretend to come at me, and I would flinch everything they did. Sometimes they would actually hurt me, and continue to until I blacked out, or until the supervisors came._  
I shook my head.  
_'Fuzen what the hell?'_ I asked, tears threatening to fall.  
_**'...you must go...'**_  
_'...go where?'_ I asked.  
_**'The orphanage...'**_  
_'...no, there's no reason to go there,'_ I told her.  
_**'But there is...you must go,'**_ she told me.  
_'No, I will not go back to that torturous place,'_ I told her.  
_**'You must...to know the truth..about yourself...'  
**__'...what?'__**  
'Go, and make sure no one follows...'**_  
_'And what if some one does?' _I asked her.  
_**'..nothing really, but you won't be able to find out what happened yourself,'**_  
_'Find out what?!_' I asked.  
_**'You'll find out once you've reached the orphanage...'**__  
'Fuzen! Tell me, now!'_ I demanded, but she disappeared from my mind.  
_'Ugh, if you were alive I swear...'_ I didn't understand why I needed to go over there. I didn't want to, but I had a sudden urge to go over there.  
_'...I'll leave once everyone's asleep..' _I thought. I couldn't fall asleep, or do anything, so I had to wait for everyone to go into their tents and sleep.  
~.~

Hope you all enjoyed! You guys are awesome.

This is pretty late, but thanks for staying with this story even though I'm not constant with updates. Thanks for the support and reviews. You guys are amazing.

Any guesses for next chapter? Leave them in the reviews.

Til next chapter  
~ Yukiyosh


	17. Chapter 17

Heyo~ Here's another chapter for y'all! I've had a shitty weekend, but whatever. At least I can upload this for you guys!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and ideas.

~.~

"Kyoko's been acting weird, hasn't she?" Ino said, looking at the fire. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe she got scared from the story," Naruto joked lightly, receiving a hit behind the head from Sakura.  
"What's wrong with you, of course not. It looks like something more serious," Sakura sighed.  
"Maybe she'll feel better after getting some sleep," Sasuke said.  
"She'll probably be fine tomorrow, maybe it's something to do with the mission," Choji said between bites of fish.  
"We'll have to keep a close eye on her tomorrow, don't we?" Shikamaru sighed.  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her," Asuma assured.  
"Hopefully," Kakashi said.  
"Kakashi, you sound so worry free," Sakura irked.  
"That's because Kyoko's strong, she knows how to take care of herself. We're basically backup in case she needs help," Kakashi explained. The rest nodded in agreement.  
"Well I think we should call it a day," Asuma said, stretching his arms. Kakashi nodded in agreement. They all went into their shared tents. Kakashi with Asuma, Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji, and Ino and sakura shared with Kyoko.

"I hope Kyoko feels better soon," Ino said, untying her hair.  
"Yeah...what do you think got her all...like that?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.  
"Not sure myself, I rather not get into her business," Ino said, "Hopefully she'll be fine by tomorrow."Sakura nodded in agreement. Both of the girls went to sleep, not knowing that Kyoko was just waiting for that.

~.~

_'I think everyone's asleep...'_ I slowly got up. I looked at the two other girls.  
_'I like how they talk like the best of friends but sleep on either side of me,'_ I thought as I quietly walked out of the tent, grabbing my sword on the way out.  
_'If anyone catches me, I'm either going to the bathroom or I was coming back from doing my business,' _I thought. I swiftly jumped onto a tree branch and continued my way to the abandoned building.  
_'Hopefully what I find is something important,' _I thought.

~.~

_'Something's not right,'_ Shikamaru thought, slowly getting up. He had an uneasy feeling about something. He quietly walked out of his tent, seeing the Uchiha next door doing the same.  
"...what are you doing up?" Sasuke asked.  
"I could ask the same thing," Shikamaru told him. He looked at the girls tent. He went over and looked into the tent.  
"She not in there..." He told the Nara, "Where could she have gone?" Shikamaru thought for a moment, memory of Kyoko, looking at the abandoned building, which Asuma proclaimed to be an orphanage.  
"I think I know," He told the Uchiha.

~.~

I landed in front of the rusty gates of the hell I once lived in. I took a shaky breath in, and slowly opened the gates. The gate fell off when I pushed it, making a clattering sound, making me jump.  
"Idiot...it just fell off," I scolded myself. I walked up to the building's front door.  
"I hope these don't fall off too," I lightly joked to myself. I pushed the doors. It wouldn't open.  
"No, no no no! I need to get in!" I quietly said. The urge to get into the building was strong. I didn't understand why but I had to get into this building, no matter what. Even if I never wanted to see this place anymore. I took a deep breath and kicked the door opened. I had my hand on my Katana, just in case. I looked into the dark building. Keeping my hand on my sword, I walked into the building I swore I would never go in. As I stepped in, I felt a strong wind from outside, closing the doors shut. I didn't even look behind me.  
_'I'm just gonna hope that it's not locked again,'_ I prayed as I walked deeper into the halls.

~.~

Sasuke and Shikamaru quickly traveled down the path, hoping to catch the girl before she does anything risky.  
"Are you sure she's gonna be there?" Sasuke asked the Nara.  
"I'm pretty sure, trust me on this," Shikamaru told him, _'I just don't know why she's there.'_

_~.~_

I walked slowly down the halls. There was dried, stained blood on the walls. I was in defense mode for the whole time.  
_'Okay Fuzen...I'm here...why?' _I asked her.  
_**'Go to the place where you were first knocked out...'**_ She told me.  
_'B-but that's upstairs...'_ I found myself at the bottom of the stairs. My fall felt wet, I was crying. I wipe my face with my sleeves. I looked back at the entrance. There was a faded blood stain. It was where I woke up. I was surprised that it was the only blood stain there. There should have been more...right? But then again, when I woke up, I didn't see any other bodies...I took a deep breath and started ascending the stairs.  
_'Fuzen, seriously, why am I here?' _I asked her.  
_**'You will soon find out,'**_ she told me. I nervously continued to walk up. Part of me told me to run the hell out of this place, the other told me continue.  
_'Once again, in my life, I am afraid,' _I thought as tears streamed down my face.

~.~

Shikamaru and Sasuke made it to the building. Shikamaru saw the gates were broken.  
"She went through here," he told Sasuke and immediately went for the front doors.  
"Shit, it's locked!" He said, pushing the doors.

~.~

I was not even halfway up the stairs when I heard a noise from downstairs. I was even more terrified than I was before.  
_'No I'm fine, Asuma's story's getting I me. I was the survivor, there's nothing to be afraid of...' _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass smashing.  
_'But then again, this building was filled with dead kids!' _I thought as I quickly ran up the stairs in fear.

~.~

"There's no use, the door won't budge," Shikamaru sighed.  
"Over here," the Uchiha said. Shikamaru went over to the side of the building.  
"Go through the windows, I'll go upstairs, you go from the main floor," he told the Nara, jumping onto a tree. Shikamaru tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. He looked around for an object to break it with. Grabbing a thick branch off a tree, he smashed the window with it, quickly crawling through the window. He heard Sasuke do the same, but above. Shikamaru looked around, seeing dried blood on the ground near the entrance.  
_'This is where she lived for 6 years?_' He thought, feeling something cold shiver down he spine. He heard some footsteps upstairs, and quickly went up the stairs.  
_'What are you doing here, Kyoko?_' Shikamaru wondered, hoping she was fine.

~.~

Just as I made it to the top of the flight of stairs, I heard another smash from upstairs.  
_'There's only 3 floors here, oh man I'm in deep trouble,'_ I thought, knowing I was in the middle floor. I looked around to see bones and remains of the people who once tortured me.  
_'...so...they all died in the middle floor? Or both the middle and the top?...to think they would clean this place up...' _I felt something mentally pull me, I turned to see a dark hallway.  
_'That's where the kitchen is...I fell unconscious in that hallway...' _I took a gulp and followed it. I stopped outside the kitchen, I saw a large splatter of dried blood where I was before.  
_'...that's my dried up blood, staining these walls and floors,'_ I thought. I felt like...I had to touch the wall, the floor, where I fell before. I went on my subconsciously touched the dried blood, and I fell into a paralyzed state, my eyes showed me something from the past that I didn't remember, at all.

~.~

_I was just beaten up by the other kids, and fell unconscious. But before the other kids left for good. I somehow had the strength to get up.  
'What the hell...but I'm not conscious,' I thought. I tried to move, but I couldn't do anything, I didn't feel anything either.  
'What the hell?!'  
"Can't get enough? Freak!" One of the boys asked.  
"Kyoko," one of the supervision a came, the kids backed away, but stayed to see what would happen.  
"Since you were a fail for the experiment, not only you aren't qualified for a sacrifice, but you aren't even qualified for a slave! You will clean this mess up, and continue your duties, here, for the rest of your life!"  
I felt myself smile. Not a happy smile, but a demonic one. I felt my ears and tail appearing, as if I did it on purpose. I looked down to see my nails become sharp and long like claws. My eye glowed red. I felt the power of my eye making my incredibly fast, as I killed the supervisor in front of me. Ripping her heart out if her chest.  
"D-demon! Demon!" One of the kids yelled, pointing at me.  
"Demon, you say?" I asked, laughing. My voice, it wasn't mine. It was distorted, partially sounded like mine, by didn't.  
"I guess I should do what demons do," I chuckled darkly as I ripped the kids to shreds. Screams were yelled, but cut off as I slashed their throats. I saw myself kill everything in my way, killing every single person in the building. Killing everyone, by using my hands, well claws. Every single person was messed up, my claws could cut then where it would kill them instantly. I made sure there were no survivors, and that no one would make it out the door. When I killed the last person, I made my way downstairs to the entrance, where I collapsed. Which was the end of my killing spree._

_~.~_

I regain conscious from the sight I saw and stood up. I looked at my own hands, shaking nervously.  
_'I...I-I killed all of them...'_ I thought.  
_**'Yes...yes you did. I thought since you were near the building, you might as well find out the truth,'**_ Fuzen told me.  
_'...wait..you knew? Why didn't you tell me?!' _I asked her  
_**'It's not fun if I just told you,'**_ she laughed demonically.  
_'...y-you're...your the demon! I thought they fail, but they put you inside me!'_  
_**'Smart girl, very smart,' **_she said, taunting me, _**'I can't believe you believed in the "Other side" thing. I'm the murderous spirit they tried to summon.'**_  
_'No! No get out of my body!' _I told her.  
_**'I don't think so, you're the sacrifice, you were suppose to be my body, but they failed to do so and I am only a spirit in your body,' **_she said in a disappointed tone.  
_'But...I had this eye before you were in my body, how do you know so much about it?' _I asked  
_**'Once I was in your body, I immediately looked for a source of power besides your chakra, I quickly learned the gist of it and learned more about it after your body collapsed' **_she said like it was nothing.  
_'I don't care anymore! Just get out of my mind! My body! Everything!'_ I told her, clutching my head.  
_**'Tsk tsk tsk, I would but I've gotten pretty comfortable. Especially since you've trained so hard, too bad I'm going to take over soon,' **_she told me.  
_'No! Stay away! Get out!'_

_**'Why should I ? Anyways, you have more to learn about yourself. Come on, up you **_**go!'** I felt a weak force trying to make me stand. I pushed myself up.

_**'To the room down the hall...remember that **_**place?'** She asked. I looked down the hall. My eyes widened.

_'...the place where..you entered my body,'_ I said, trembling.

_**'Let's visit, shall we?'**_ Fuzen laughed, **_'There's something you might wanna remember...after all, you've forgotten someone very special._**

_'...what?'_ I questioned, slowly making my way to that room.

_**'The one person you never lost trust in,'**_ She told me, **_'The one person...you loved dearly.'_**

_'...who?'_

_**'Open that door, maybe you'll remember,'**_ She smirked. I soon arrived at the end of the hall. My hand shook as it reached for the door handle.

_'...why are you showing all of this to me now?'_ I asked.

_**'Like I said, it was the perfect time,'**_ She shrugged. I sighed and took a deep breath. Once I opened the door, I returned to that subconscious state.

~.~

"_HA! Looser!" One of the kids kicked my stomach. They had cornered me. _

"_S-Stop..." I said quietly._

"_What did you say?" Another kid asked, grabbing the front of my shirt._

"_Hey. Put her down." We all turned to see a boy, about a year or two older than me._

"_You guys got some nerves to treat my sister this way while I'm busy," He said, narrowing his eyes at the bullies. _

"_S-Sorry!" They all scattered, leaving me on the ground. The boy crouched down, wiping a stray tear away from my cheek. _

"_They're gone now, Koko," He said with a smile. _

"_...they'll be back..." I said, "They...they always come back...why can't I be with you all the time?"_

"_Well...there's a few things I have to do for us. I'm helping someone who will make you strong, okay? He asked, "I'm doing this for you, for the both of us. So we can get out of here, together."_

"_Why?" I asked, "I just wanna get out of here."_

"_I know but..." He paused for a moment, "You see...we're the last of our clan. What I'm doing for you is to help enhance our clan's Kekkei Genkai, to make you strong. Both of us."_

"_But-"_

"_Kazou." We both turned to a low voice that sent shivers down my spine. _

"_Yes, my Lord?" my brother, Kazou, said. I couldn't see the man, he was hidden in the shadows. _

"_We're almost done with the preparations..." The man's shadowy figure turned to me, "...is this the subject?"_

"_Yes, my Lord. Both Kyoko and I are the last of the Legendary Hisakawa clan. Both possessing the Kekkei Genkai : Jikan No Me, Eye Of Time," My brother explained. _

"_Excellent...you both have great power...but from what you have told me, the little one has an even greater power than you," The man said. _

"_Yes...both posses the Kekkei Genkai. Well, I do. She's still too young," He said. _

"_Alright, bring her in," The mystery man told my brother. _

"_She will be alright, correct?" Kazou asked, "This will make her stronger...as well as myself?"_

"_Yes...but remember our deal," the man told him. _

"_Oni-chan...I don't want to do this..." I told him, getting a bad feeling. He held my hand.**  
**"Kyoko, you have to do this, for us, okay?" My brother told me, "So we can get out of here together..."**  
**"But..." I looked down.**  
**"We must do this now, everything is prepared," the person told my brother, "If you aren't going to hand her over, we'll use you instead and take all the power ourselves." My brother's eyes widened. He lightly shoved me forwards.**  
**"Take her," he told them.**  
**"N-No. Oni-chan, I don't want to do this," I said, starting to cry. I backed away from the man, going back to my brother.**  
**"Kyoko, go," my brother said in a stern voice.**  
**"But-"**  
**"Kyoko!" I froze at his tone. He never raised his voice at me.**  
**"N-No!" I shouted back. He sighed. He picked me up and walked into the room.**  
**"Stop! Let me go!" I shouted, struggling in his hold. My brother put me on the table. He started walking away. _

"_Oni-chan!" I cried out. The workers tried to constrain me, but I slip through. I ran over and begged him to help me. Instead, he pushed me away. The workers caught me and held me down onto the table, strapping me onto the table. I was laying on my stomach.**  
**"Alright, you may leave," the man said to my brother.**  
**"But, my lord, what about my wish? My granted power?" He asked.**  
**"It will be granted, I do not lie," the man said, "But you must leave the room in order for us to perform the summoning."**  
**"Yes, my lord," my brother bowed before leaving.**  
**"Oni-chan!" I shouted. I shouted his name, watching him leave me without looking back. He didn't care. All he wanted was power. He was using me. He betrayed me. Tears spilled from my eyes as the door closed shut.**  
**"Dear child, do not cry," the man said, wiping away my tears, "Do not be sad, your brother isn't getting what he wants. He thinks that he will get power from the demon we will summon, to be just as strong as you, to be stronger than you." The man walked around me. He signaled his assistance to come over.**  
**"He won't get it. You on the other hand, will be granted much more power, if they accept you," he smirked, "But your brother doesn't know that, he just thinks he's going to get power." I started to feel pain on my back. A lot of pain. I screamed. I felt my blood drip off my body. His assistance started saying something as he continued to make me bleed.**  
**"But your brother doesn't know that. He betrayed you, left you. He's selfish, isn't he?" The man said, "he doesn't care about you. Don't be sad, turn that emotion into anger, rage, hate!" My body began to burn. This man was telling me how to feel, all I really feel, at that moment, was pain. After his assistance had finished, something started to happen. I blacked out at that point._

_~.~_

"...why...o-oni-chan..." I asked, shaking.

_**'Aw, you remembered your oni-chan?'**_ Fuzen started laughing.

_'...I had a brother...Kazou...you...you made me forget him...?'_ I questioned.

_**'Course. If I didn't, you would only think of getting your brother back...maybe not. He betrayed you after all. I just kept the feeling of betrayal in your mind, no trust.'**_

_'...who was that guy...the one who stood in the shadows?'_ I asked, _'You know, don't you?'_

_**'But of course,'**_ She smirked, **_'That man is the one known as Orochimaru.'_**

_'...Orochimaru? One of the Three Legendary Sannin?'_I questioned, _'...no, it can't be...'_

_**'Oh, yes it can be,'**_ Fuzen laughed, **_'I bet you wanna know why, why out of all the children in there, I chose your body.'_**

_'...why?'_

_**'Let's say...I'm a picky spirit,'**_ She started, **_'I would only take over the body of young children, to live a long life. You met one of the factors, but so does all the other children there. But you were from a legendary clan, a powerful one. You had strength and power that no one else had. That's why I chose you.'_**

_'...'_

Before I could say anything else to her, I felt a presence of someone coming closer to me. I grabbed my Kanata, quickly unsheathed it and pointed it to the direction of the person.  
"Ah! Kyoko! It's me!" Shikamaru said, putting his hands up. I felt tears rolled down my face, which was now completely soaked. I dropped my sword, which clattered on the ground, and I fell back down on my knees. I had my hand over my face, sobbing my eyes out.  
"Kyoko, are you okay? What happened?" Shikamaru asked in a soft tone, crouching down next to me.  
"Baka, Baka, Baka!" I cried out as I weakly hit the Natasha chest repeatedly, "Why the hell would you scare me like that!" I cried, sobbing into his chest. He held my close.  
"You're the one to talk, I find you here staring off, crying your eyes out," he told me, stroking my hair. He parted me from him at arms length.  
"I know this is the worse time to ask this, but-" we heard a noise from the other end of the hall way. On instinct I stood up and picked up my sword, unskillfully and clumsily. Shikamaru had pulled out a kunai, standing in front of me. I looked around.  
"I don't think there's anything there..." I told him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a scream, falling on my butt, backing away from whatever touched me. I heard a laugh from the shadows.  
"Did Asumas story get to you?" Sasuke asked, revealing himself. His smirk fell as he saw me, with tears staining my face.  
"Oi, Kyoko, calm down, I didn't mean to scare you like that," he told me softly, kneeling down next to me.  
"Baka! Of course Asuma's story didn't get to me! I was the only survivor here..." I told him, "But there are dead kids all over this place..."  
"Kyoko, I don't care that Sasuke is here, but I need to know what happened. It hurts to know that your suffering and won't tell anyone. Not only that but you lied and cried your eyes out like it was the truth," Shikamaru said softly. I wiped my tears away and hugged my knees.  
"I cried cause I was weak, I couldn't tell you anything," I said quietly, "I didn't trust you enough to say everything."  
"Do you trust us?" Sasuke asked, "do you trust us now?" I shakily nodded.  
"I don't want to say anything, but I can't keep the truth away anymore..." I said, taking a deep breath.

"The orphanage wasn't really an orphanage. The supervisors in charged purposely killed kid's parents to kidnapped their children. The children believed it to be an orphanage for kids who have lost their parents, but since I was there my whole life, I knew what was happening. They were here as experiments. I was hated by the kids, none of them liked me, they all bullied me. Not only that, I was the slave for the the people who were in charge of the catastrophe. We were all slaves, they were selling us off to people illegally. I was never put up for some reason. They always told me I was no good, or wasn't good enough. They made me cook, clean, and do everything for them. And anytime I had spare time, that's when the kids decide to play kagome kagome. Thy would circle me and instead of trying to make me flinch, one by one, they would actually punch me, hit me, even scratch me. And try would take turns until they decide to just gang up on me. My brother...I had a brother who would always protect me til one day. I don't exactly know what happened. Its all hazy now. I think I was some sort of huge experiment. They tried to take me, to separate me from my brother. I was able to break free and run to my brother. I cried into his chest, begging him to protect me. He didn't. He didn't hug me like he normally did. Instead, he pushed me. Pushed me off him and into my takers arms. I called out to my brother. Last thing I saw from my brother was an evil smirk creeping across his face. I was betrayed.  
They took me in there, and strapped me onto a table, my back facing them. I don't know what they used, but they carved the demon's name on my back, my shoulder blade. Giving my body as sacrifice to give to the demon, so they could summon it. They chanted words, a language I didn't understand. They did that for hours. I lost some blood, but not all. I had blacked out for the most part. The man's assistant said I wasn't the right one and that I was a failure. They threw me out of the room, and whipped me for being the wrong sacrifice. My wounds opened up and blood started pouring out again. But apparently, they were able to summon a demon. It took over my body, giving me claws and cat ears. It killed everyone in the building. My body gave out after killing the last person. When I woke up, I found myself at the entrance. I ran away from the place, even though I knew I had lost a lot of blood.I had ran all the way to Konaha," I told them, "But now, the demon is trying to take over my body, permanently."

"So...what you're saying is, you have a murderous demon inside of you trying to take over your body to make it it's own?" Shikamaru asked. I nodded.

"In a way...it's like Naruto with the Nine-Tailed Fox.." I said, wiping away my tears. I was shaking the entire time. Shikamaru put a hand over my shoulder.  
"We won't let that happen, no matter what," he told me. Sasuke nodded in agreement. I looked at the two boys who really cared for me.  
"You guys...this is really cliché," I joked, wiping tears of my face.

"I can't believe all this happened to you," Sasuke told me, "So is your power and strength from the demon?"

"No, the strength and power you saw was me. But when I go all blood lust mode, it's her. She finally spoke to me around the end of the academy," I said, "...it scares me how quiet she is right now..."

"Back up for a moment," Shikamaru told me, "You have a brother?"

"...apparently so.." I said quietly. A wave of emotions washed over me.

_'...I have a brother...'_ I thought, memories of my brother filled my mind, memories that Fuzen kept away from me. Playing at the park, watching him train, eating out with...Mom and Dad. Tears formed once again, spilling down my cheeks.

_**'Aw, do you miss him? Even though he BETRAYED you?'**_Fuzen asked me, laughing.

_'...no, there's a reason why...there must be,'_ I didn't want to believe her, especially since she made me forget about my brother and pretty much everything that was important. Also cause she's a crazy murderous spirit.

"Apparently?" Sasuke asked, "You should know if you have a sibling or not."

"Er...well..." I sighed, "The demon had hidden memories of my life...I'm wondering why she's not trying to take over my body since she doesn't want anyone else to know about her..."

_**'It was bound to happen,'**_She shrugged, _**'It'll be a little more...fun.'**_

"The person in charge of this whole thing was one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. He would perform experiments on the other children. I'm not sure what kind of experiments, but many died from them. The only experiment that was performed on me was the sacrifice. The demon was looking to take over young children, to inhabit their body for a long time. It was also looking a strong bloodline," I explained, "I...recently found out that I was from the Legendary Hisakawa Clan, which is now only has one member, me. Possibly my brother...if he's still out there."

"The Hisakawa Clan? I thought they died off years ago," Shikamaru said.

"Well...you're looking at one," I shrugged, "We're legendary for our Kekkei Genkai : Jikan No Me, Eye Of Time. We're able to control time to a certain extent. From what I know, we can't go back in time. But we can slow time down, make ourselves move extremely fast, and other things that'll take too long to explain."

"So...your Kekkei Genkai is what you were using before," Sasuke said, "I haven't seen you use that until recently, why is that?"

"Emergencies only," I said, "I don't know how well I can use it. I don't know if there was any consequences to over using it."

"Can you show it to us?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity. I blinked.

"...my eye?..I just said I don't know if there's any consequences to over using it, and I only use it for emergencies," I said.

"It's just to show us, you aren't gonna use it," Shikamaru told me. I sighed. I pulled my bangs up, revealing a closed right eye. I opened it, activating my Kekkei Genkai, a red glow emitted from the eye. The boys' eyes widened.

"It's like a clock," Shikamaru said, "Roman numerals...no hands?"

"Why is it only one eye?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it's a clock. Hence the name 'Eye of Time'. I don't know why there's no hands. And yes, it's only one eye. I don't know why," I said, "I don't know much too much about it. Just enough to get by."

"I see," Shikamaru said simply.

"Sorry, I wish I could say more...but I just got overwhelmed by the memories and information that I got...I-I'm still in shock," I sighed.

"We should get off here, there's a bunch of dead kids that gives me the creeps," Shikamaru said. I nodded in agreement as we quickly left the building.

"By the way you guys..."I said on our walk back, "Don't tell anyone about the demon.."  
"But we need to have it out of your body before it completely takes over," Shikamaru told me.  
"I still have to figure out some things about it," I told him.  
"Like what?" Sasuke asked.  
"I have some questions to asked it," I said, not wanting to go into further detail.  
"Just...be careful," Shikamaru told me, I gave him an assuring smile as we entered our campsite.  
"Also, no one speaks about that place," I told them. Both nodded. It was still a few hours before morning so we decided to get a bit more sleep.

_~.~_

I'm tired as hell, this weekend was too much for me.

Hope you guys had a good weekend, and hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Leave any comments, guesses, etc.

Til next chapter

~ Yukiyosh


	18. Chapter 18

~.~

"Kyoko! Wake up!" Someone shook me over an over again.  
"Let me sleep," I told the person, pushing them away.  
"Ky-o-ko-chan!" I heard, which irritated me.  
"What?" I whined finally getting up.  
"Mission? Remember?" Ino told me.  
I remembered that I had to dress up and fell back onto my pillow.  
"Oi!" Ino shouted pulling me back up.  
"Come on Kyoko, we have to do this for the mission," Sakura told me.  
"Ugh I know," I sighed. I walked out of the tent to see the rest of the group already awake.  
"Eh? Shikamaru woke up before me?" I joked sitting beside him.  
"Nice hair," he told me. My hair was sticking out in all different directions.  
"Can't mess it up now, it's already done," I told him smugly.  
"You still gotta brush it for today," Sakura reminded me.  
"Can't we get someone else to play Cheri? I'm not a good actor," I said.  
"Come on, lets get this over with," Ino said. She grabbed my arm, sakura grabbed the other, and they both dragged me off somewhere else.  
"No! Someone save me!" I cried out as I was being dragged into my nightmare.

~.~

"I hate life" I said as I looked at the reflection in a puddle. I looked very different. My hair was up except my bangs, covering my eye, and side bangs to hide the intercom. I convinced Ino and Sakura to sick senbon needles in my hair for emergencies, since I wasn't able to hide any of my holsters or weapons in my outfit. Akumu was with Shikamaru at the time.  
"Stick to the plan," Kakashi told me over the small intercom.  
"Yeah yeah, why am I the only person doing this?" I asked, walking to the village.  
"Because you were the chosen one," Naruto said dramatically.  
"Yeah? Well, the chosen one wants to throw you off a bridge," I told him.  
"Stay on task, Kyoko," Kakashi told me.  
"And don't worry, nothing will happen to you, we're gonna be in the trees, keeping an eye on you," Asuma told me.  
"I'm gonna get kidnapped, that's gonna be something happening to me," I said.  
"Okay, stop talking Kyoko, you're at the village," Shikamaru told me, Akumu mewed in agreement. I rolled my eyes and walked into the village. I wondered around the festival, a bunch of eyes were on me.  
"I'm getting very uncomfortable," I said through gritted teeth.  
"Get used to it," Sasuke told me.  
"Do you guys know where the kidnappers are?" I asked.  
"We found them, I have my eye on one, Kakashi spotted another one, and Sasuke should have the third one," Shikamaru told me.

"Can't we just take them out? Then we can take out everyone in their hideout. Done, mission complete," I said.  
"We don't know what they're doing to the girls they kidnap, plus we don't know if all the members of whatever this is, is in the hideout," Kakashi explained.  
"Probs rape is what they kidnap girls for," I said bluntly.  
"You have no hope," Shikamaru sweat dropped.  
"Nope," I confirmed, "Now how am I suppose to get these guys to kidnap me?" I thought for a moment.  
"Worse thing I have ever said in my life," I sighed.  
"Try to get their attention," Kakashi told me.  
"You're near the one I have my eyes on, he's near the maid shop the staff set up," Sasuke told me.  
"Alright," I sighed. I walked over to why looked like a maid shop and saw a shady looking guy watching the maids.  
_'What an ass,'_ I thought.  
"Okay...I see him...what am I suppose to do?" I asked.  
"I dunno...something?" Sasuke said.  
"Gee thanks, you are so helpful," I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm.  
I accidentally bumped into a table, knocking a cup over, making it fall onto the floor, breaking it.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry," I immediately apologized, picking up the pieces of glass.  
"No problem, we have extras, it was an accident after all," a maid, who looked like the head maid, came over and helped me.  
"Good job, he seems to notice you," Sasuke told me.  
"That was an accident...but okay," I said quietly.  
"Are you...working here as well?" The maid asked.  
"Oh, um...well," I stuttered, I looked around seeing that not all the maids were dressed as maids...for some reason.  
"No, you can't help out, stay on the mission," Sasuke told me.  
"Sorry, but I'm just cosplaying," I apologized.  
"But we need more help, please! I beg of you! Only for an hour! We have lists of customers and not many maids," she pleaded.  
"...for an hour? Well...I-"  
"Great! It's easy, start with that table," she shoved me into a direction, leaving me dumbfounded.  
"Great, an hours gonna be wasted," I sighed.  
"The man is still watching you, so just do what you have to do now," Sasuke told me.  
"He's probably just wondering why my outfit is like this," I muttered. For an hour, I took orders and gave them food, not what we planned, but it happened.  
"Thank you so much! I told you only for an hour an here's a reward for taking your time out to help us," the was maid told me, giving me an envelope containing money.  
"It's alright, it was fun. I didn't mind helping out. You can keep the money," I smiled at her.  
"It's only fair if I pay you, please take it," she pleaded. I shook my head.  
"I'm not really working here," I told her.  
"Hmm, fine. This is a tip from one of the customers," she shoved the money in my direction. I sighed.  
"I guess it can't be helped," I smiled. I took it and bowed before leaving.  
"Sasuke? How's it going?" I asked once I left the cafe.  
"He went to look at other girls, but still looked back at you," he told me.  
"Alrighty, should I continue to be around him or go to the other guys?" I asked.  
"It's best if you go to the others too, more chances of you getting kidnapped," Sasuke told me.  
_**'Getting kidnapped? Hmm that reminds me of a little placed that did that. You know what I'm talking about?'**_  
_'No, get out of my head! I don't need you here!' _I shouted at her.  
"Kyoko? Are you alright? You've gone quiet," I heard Shikamaru.  
"I'm fine," I said a little too quickly, "Anyways, where's the other guy?"  
"The one I have is near the dango shop in the food section, it's-"  
"I know where the dango is," I cut him off. He chuckled.  
"Alright, I'll keep a close eye out for you," he told me. I made my way to the dango cart, and couldn't help but give in to the urge of getting at least a stick.  
"Kyoko, the mission," Shikamaru told me to stay on task.  
"Shika, the dango," I informed with my face stuffed.  
"Hmm...this could've been better," I muttered. Unfortunately, the dango employees heard me.  
"What was that?" One of the girls asked.  
"Well...I'm just saying, could've been better," I told her.  
"Think you can do better?" She asked me. She was getting all riled up, one of the other employees rested his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.  
"Well yeah," I scanned my eyes over their ingredients, "Should add more of this," I pointed at one of the ingredients, "And definitely less of that," I pointed at another, "Dango is a sweet treat, not overly sweet, but make sure that its actually sweet." The man thanked me, them went back to calming the girl down.  
"...oops, the mission," I sighed.  
"For some reason, you got his attention," Shikamaru told me.  
"I am amazing," I praised myself.  
"Uh-huh, just go around and act normal, it's around lunch time anyways, go eat something other than dango," Shikamaru told me.  
"Boo, you're no fun," I told him. I went around trying some things they had there. Sadly, the food wasn't that good, and I had to give some advice.  
"Geez, these people, cooking ain't that hard," I sighed.  
"I can't believe you took the time to tell them about it, usually people just walk away, not caring," Shikamaru told me.  
"Yeah, well not me," I said, "I wanna eat good food."  
"Well the guy stayed for a while before walking away," Shikamaru told me.  
"I see, well time for the next one," I said.  
"Kyoko, you think you're fine with performing?" I hear Kakashi ask.  
"...I am not going on stage for anything," I stated.  
"Well this guy seems to be looking for talent, watching people perform on stage. It's not a contest, it's just for people if they want to perform," Kakashi told me.  
"Yeah, and I don't want to," I told him.  
"This might get you in though," Kakashi told me, "You and I both know you can play the violin and the piano."  
"You can play the violin and the piano?!" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time.  
"I was in my room for many years, I had loads of free time. I didn't always study, just most of the time," I answered.  
"So, will you do it?" Kakashi asked. I made a sound, unsure if I would do it.  
"Fine, I won't guarantee that I won't screw up," I sighed.  
"Atta girl," Kakashi praised. I made a sound of annoyance as I walked towards the "stage". It was just a platform with a mic. Instruments were hung on a wall, except for the piano.  
"...there's no violin," I sighed.  
"Well, there's a piano, go play," Kakashi told me.  
"...fine," I walked over to the piano and set up the mic.  
"Ah! Is she going to play?" Sakura asked in excitement. I sat down on the bench. I angled the mic again before playing.  
"...why is there a mic? The pianos loud enough," sakura said.  
"Just watch," Kakashi told her. I began to play 'Beautiful cruel world'. I began to add in lyrics.  
"...singing and playing? She has way too many talents," Ino said in jealousy.  
_'No one knows, but I don't pick random things to play,'_ I thought as I continued on.  
"She's really talented," Sasuke commented.  
"How can anybody live in a world that's so cruel but beautiful?~"  
_'Hmm...she sings what she feels..'_ Shikamaru thought.  
_'I don't get how a world, full of wonderful things, is also full of danger...pick one or the other. Cruelty and beauty do not mix,' _I thought. Finishing the song, I got a huge applause and cheers. I lightly blushed and smiled before walking away.  
"The sun is setting already, Man I am beat," I sighed.  
"Kyoko, the man seemed to be very interested in you, but he disappeared. Keep an eye out," Kakashi told me.  
"Kyoko! Why don't you ever tell us anything?" Ino whined.  
"The festivals pretty much over," I said, ignoring Ino, "Everyone's starting to pack up."  
"Hmm, start walking away from the festival, where it's less crowded," Kakashi told me.  
"Alright," I said. I walked away from the festival, away from other people. On the path I was taking, there was no one there.  
"Okay, can I take this wig off? I hate it," I sighed.  
"Not yet," Kakashi said.  
"But I-" I heard a branch snap, I whipped my head around to see what it was. I saw no one around.  
"Keep walking," Kakashi informed.  
"They're behind me, right?" I quietly asked as I continued to walk.  
"Yup." After not even five minutes I felt something hit the back of my head.

The team watched as Kyoko got hit and fell. Shikamaru had to hold Akumu in place. The man who Kakashi watched was the one who hit her. The other two appeared with two other girls.  
"Okay, lets get them back to the boss before it starts," the man who had Kyoko said. The other two nodded and they went to their hideout.  
"Before what starts?" Asuma asked.  
"Well, gotta follow them to find out," Kakashi said. They continue to follow them to their hide out. The team watch the three men enter the building.  
"We can't find out what's going on inside,"Naruto said.  
"You can probably hear what's going on, I never turned my mic off."  
"Kyoko? You're awake?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yeah, surprisingly. I can't talk now or they'll know I'm onto something," Kyoko said in a hushed voice.  
"Understood, everyone keep quiet so we can hear what's happening," Kakashi said to the team. Everyone agreed to stay quiet.

The men took me and the other two girls into the windmill. They walked into one of the rooms where the boss was.  
"Who are these girls?" The boss asked. I could tell he wasn't interested in our names.  
"These two girls are just pretty faces," one of the men said, pointing at the two unconscious girl, "But this one," he pointed to me, "Not only is she beautiful, she's a good worker, good at cooking, and has great talent."  
_'...should I be flattered?'_ I pondered.  
"Hmm, she is very beautiful, she sounds too good to be true, better than all the other girls we have here. She'll be the main item for the auction," the boss said.  
_'Auction?'_ I thought in surprise.  
_**'They're selling girls? Hmm, what's worse? Selling girls as slaves, or experimenting on children?' **_Fuzen chuckled darkly.  
_'S-shut up!'_ I told her. I completely ignored what was happening until I felt myself being thrown into something. I rubbed my head and sat up. I was in a small cage.  
"Ah! My main auction item is awake!" The boss said.  
"Auction? What are you talking about? What are you going to do with me?" I asked in anger.  
"Kyoko, calm down," I heard Kakashi tell me.  
"Well, since you asked so nicely, basically what I do is abduct pretty girls, like yourself, and sell them to people for slaves or whatever the buyer wants to do with them. Some girls are used for entertainment, for cooking, slaves, or for...pleasure and relief," he smirked. I felt a chill go down my spine.  
"Hell no, I am no ones bitch," I growled.  
"Ooh feisty one aren't you? You're the full package too. Talented, good at cooking, hard worker, a nice body and a pretty face," he said, "I almost wouldn't sell you, but imagine how much money I can make off you." He licked his lips. I crinkled my nose in disgust.  
"Maybe I can have a round with you before giving you away," he said.  
"If you so look at me the wrong way I will rip your dick off," I warned.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, you have to work on that attitude of yours," he said. I was only a few moments away from ripping the bars of the cage open until I felt something injected into my arm. I couldn't feeling anything and laid onto the floor of the cold, metal cage.  
"This will make you less feisty, you'll be paralyzed for a bit, and just in case, we're gonna hand cuff you to the bars of the cage," he smirked. One of his men grabbed one of my wrist and cuffed it, pulled the chain around one if the bars of the cage before cuffing my other hand.  
"Also," he pulled out a white clothe and put it around my mouth, gagging me, "Just so you won't yell at anyone, I have a feeling you might later when your auction starts. See ya later." He walked away with his men, leaving me and other girls in cages.  
_'Shit, even if I could talk, I can't,'_ I thought.  
_**'Looky here, you and other girls are in cages, good memories of that orphanage,'**_ Fuzen said.  
_'Get out of my head! You aren't welcome here! Go find another body to take over!'_ I told her.  
_**'It's funnier in your body tho,'**_ she laughed.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" I heard Kakashi ask.  
_'Yeah, can't respond,' _I thought to myself.  
"She's gagged, we heard everything," Shikamaru said.  
"Look over here," Asuma said.  
_'I would but I'm stuck,'_ I mentally sighed.  
"Some people are walking into the windmill," Sasuke informed.  
"Probably for that auction," Ino said in disgust.  
_'Bet your happy you're not me right now,' _I thought.  
"I don't think we can just waltz in there, especially how we're dressing," Choji pipped.  
"They're wearing cloaks and masquerade masks," Sakura observed.  
_'That's not suspicious at all,_' I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, we'll just grab some people, tie them up, take their cloaks and masks and walk in dressed up like that," Kakashi said bluntly.  
"Wait, for all of us?" Sakura asked.  
"No, we need a team out here and a team inside. Me, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto will go in. Asuma, Sakura, Ino, and Choji stay out here. We'll need you guys out here just in case we're able to free some of the girls in there," Kakashi said.  
"Alright, we'll be here if you need us," Asuma said. Kakashi took his team and went to steal some disguises.  
_'I might as well get comfy...or try to,'_ I sighed.

"You guys are sick, buying kidnapped girls for your own entertainment," Naruto scolded the four men who were tied up.  
"Naruto, deal with them later, come on," Sasuke said, throwing a cloak and mask towards the blond who caught it.  
"Take off your headbands too, put them in your weapon holster or something," Kakashi informed.  
"Shouldn't you take your mask off too, Kakashi?" Naruto smirked.  
"Why would I do that?" Kakashi asked in a curious and somewhat innocent tone.  
"...never mind," Naruto said.  
"So what's the plan?" Shikamaru asked.  
"After a few girls have been auctioned, we'll then try to sneak to the back and find Kyoko. After we free her, we'll be able to free the other girls, while some of us take care of anyone who tries to fight us off," Kakashi said.  
"Wait, but that means some girls will be sold," Naruto said sadly.  
"Asuma's team will take care of that, if anyone walks out with a girl, they'll save them," Kakashi told the blond, "I'll be surprised if we can save all of them." Kakashi said, "We have to arrest the men working in this too."  
"Alright, so our most important tasks are, saving Kyoko and arresting the men who are working in this, then save as many if the other girls as we can," Shikamaru recapped. Kakashi nodded. Shikamaru let Akumu stay with Asuma's team. They all put on their cloaks and masks on. The cloaks covered their entire body. They pulled their hoods on as well and walked into the Windmill.

I couldn't pay attention to what the plan was, Fuzen wouldn't shut up about this auction and how I should just give up my body to her.  
_**'Just give your body to me and I'll be able to get you free and save all those girls,' **_she told me.  
_'You mean take over my body and go on a killing spree,'_ I said angrily to her. She riled me up about the orphanage and this was just da ja vu.  
Now I'm scared, anger, and all these other emotions.  
_'Please tell me I'll make it through this night,'_ I prayed.

There was a decent amount of people in the building. A person came onto the stage, and started the auction.  
"It's starting," Kakashi told his team.  
"How many bids till we go and save Kyoko?" Shikamaru asked.  
"A few, like five, or something," Kakashi said, not assuring.  
"I have a feeling this isn't a sure fire plan," Shikamaru sighed.  
"Thank you for coming, we have a lot of items tonight, and a very special one. I'm afraid that I'll change my mind about selling her during the middle of the auction. So instead of saving the best for last, lets kick it off with the main event!" The man said.  
"I'm guessing that man is the boss of this whole operation," Kakashi said.  
"...the main item...that's Kyoko, isn't it?" Sasuke asked.  
"...yup...change of plan, we bid for her, and when we go up there we save her and attack the workers and the boss," Kakashi said.  
"Uh, Kakashi, I don't think we have that much money," Naruto told him.  
"We aren't really gonna buy her, dobe, just making sure no one else does," Sasuke told the blond.  
"Oh," Naruto said.  
"Bring in the main item!" The man at the podium said with a big smile. Two men carried out something that was covered with a blanket or some cloth that concealed it. They pulled it off, revealing Kyoko in a cage, laying on the cage floor.  
"A healthy Japanese girl. This girl is obedient... when she wants to be, very talented, good cook, and is very cute with a very nice body," the man said, "She was so feisty that we had to paralyze her, fun toy right here."  
"This is terrible," Shikamaru said in disgust. The man reached into the cage and pulled her up by her hair.  
"Make her your maid, or toy, even both," the man smirked.

~.~  
Bids had already started, but I couldn't pay attention. So many things were going on I my head. Plus I was still getting over the pain of my hair used to pull me upright. I heard a lot of money people were willing to pay, I was shocked when a man said a hundred million yen, which the whole room gasped at.  
"Sold for a hundred million yen!" The boss said, "Please come up to get your item."  
_'...what just happened?' _I saw a man hidden by a cloak walk up to the stage.  
"What do you plan on doing with her the boss asked, joking around.  
"I plan...,"The man who bought me pulled his cloak off, followed by three others who did the same.  
"...on bringing her back home." It was Kakashi. I looked over to see Naruto. Sasuke, and Shikamaru. I was happy, but paranoia and other dark emotions took over.  
"They're Ninjas! Get them!" The boss ordered.  
"Naruto, Shikamaru, free Kyoko and the other girls, me and Sasuke will take care of the attacks," Kakashi said. They all nodded an did as get we're told.  
Naruto and Shikamaru ran to me and picked the lock of the cage and the cuffs. A man came over to us, Naruto fended him off.  
"Free Kyoko and get her out of here," Naruto told Shikamaru.  
"Got it," Shikamaru said, finally unlocking the lock. He untied the cloth that gagged me and carried me out of the cage.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. by that time I regain most of the feeling back into my body.  
"..I-I think...I'm okay..." I said, I was able to walk, as long as I'm able to move, I can fight. Though I was still a little wobbly.  
"I'm fine, I'll help fight, you guys free the other girls," I told him. He looked at me, unsure, but listened to me anyways. When I finally steadied myself, I realized I had no weapons on me, besides my senbon needles.  
"Damn it! Are you serious?" I hissed at myself. Honestly, I could've snuck a kunai or something into my outfit. I found out that I had completely left myself off guard when a guy grabbed my wrists and held me to the wall. Both my wrists were pinned above my head, by one hand. I looked around to see we were in a closet.  
_'Shit, how could I let this happen?' _I cursed at myself.  
"I would've been able to buy you, if it wasn't for those ninjas," the man told me, "But it doesn't mean I can't have fun with you right now." My eyes widened as he started tracing kisses up my neck.  
_'Damn it! I'm still too weak to fight.'_ He placed his leg right between mine, and moved his knee up. I scrunched my eyes closed, unwilling to make any sounds.  
"We got a tough one here, don't we?" He smirked.  
_**'Caught between a Rock and a rapist? Your too weak to fight him off and you know it,'**_ Fuzen told me. It was true, I knew I couldn't fight this guy off. Either I loose my virginity in a freaking closet to some random guy, or I let Fuzen take over my body.  
_'...fine...'_ I caved in. There was a chance I could control her, but it was very unlikely. My body relaxed.  
"Finally stopped fighting, hm?" he asked. A dark laugh escaped my lips. In no time I had cat ears and a tail, teeth became fangs and eyes turned red.  
_**'This was so much easier since you didn't have enough energy to even try to defend your body from me,'**_ Fuzen laughed. I could see what was happening, unlike long ago when my body was being possessed. Despite the paralysis, Fuzen was able to move my body, and brutally murdered the man. My body calmly walked out of the closet, and went on a killing spree.  
_'...technically...they deserve this,' _I thought,_ 'but...it's wrong, plus we bee some if them to arrest, to he information.'_  
"Kyoko, stop! We need to keep some of them!" Kakashi told me. I couldn't though, it wasn't me who was killing them. After awhile I manage to kill majority of the men, and was still killing.  
_'Seriously, stop! We need them for information!' _I told the demon.  
_**'It's pretty obvious what they were doing. Plus they're just gonna rot in jail, might as well kill them now,' **_she chuckled as she ripped a mans heart out,_**'Also, don't you feel like they deserve this? Selling women off like they're items and like they're worthless, only thing we're good at is housework,'**_ she told me as she broke some guy's neck.  
_'...well...yeah...I guess,'_ I said unsure, '_we aren't items...we're human too...'_ I had a small sadistic smile plastered on my face,_ 'but we can't kill all of them.'_  
_**'But I already killed majority of them, might as well, they don't deserve to live,**_' she said.  
_'...I know you're right, but at the same time...you're wrong,'_ I told her.  
_**'Just give it a try, it'll make you feel better when you know someone wont kidnap or harm another girl, or anyone, ever again,'**_ Fuzen said. I felt her sort of release me. She still had my body in her grasp, but I was able to move it. There was a person in front of me. All I felt like doing...was killing him...making sure he doesn't breath anymore. I still had claws, I walked towards the guy, barring my claws and fangs.  
"Kyoko! Stop!" I froze at the voice.  
_'...Shikamaru?'_ I turned to see I was right.  
_**'Kill the man!'**_ Fuzen told me. I turned back, about to rip apart his torso.  
"Kyoko, calm down, look at me," Shikamaru said. Fuzen was forcing me to stay where I was. I couldn't move.  
_**'Kill him! Kill him now!"**_ Fuzen shouted at me. I wanted to, but I knew I shouldn't.  
_'...no, I'm not gonna kill him! And you're not gonna use my body to kill him!'_ I told her. We were fighting over my body, which was weird. Fuzen trying to fully take over, me trying to stop her. I grabbed both sides of my head.  
_'Get out of my head!_' I shouted angrily at her. I eventually was able to push her back and regained control to my body. I was exhausted, all from fighting something in my mind. I gave out a sigh before blacking out.

Shikamaru caught Kyoko before she hit the ground.  
"Troublesome girl," he muttered under his breath. He looked at her worriedly.  
"Shikamaru!" The Nara whipped his head around to the voice, "Get Kyoko and the prisoners out of here!" Sasuke told him as he fought off some men. Shikamaru nodded and quickly carried the Kyoko out of the building, while making sure the girls that were held prisoners were able to make it out.  
Asuma's team was fighting a few men who were somehow able to escape the Kakashi's team.  
"Look! There's Shikamaru and Kyoko!" Ino pointed out. Ino and Sakura gathered the slaves together. Asuma and Choji continued to fight off some of the men. Shikamaru laid Kyoko down at a tree close to where Ino and Sakura were. He informed the girls about Kyoko before going back to help, hoping that Kyoko will be fine by herself. Akumu climbed onto it's owner and purred. Shikamaru smiled then went back to help out with the situation.  
~.~

_I opened my eyes, I was floating in a dark void. _

"_...am I dead?" I asked myself._

"_**You wish."** I turned my head to see the shadow of the demon I was trying to fend off._

"_Great, what are you here for?" I asked, crossing my arms. _

"_**You aren't happy to see me? I'm hurt,"** She told me, **"I see how you really feel."**_

"_You erased my memories of my brother, you've lied about yourself, you tried to take over my body, you're a fucking demon for crying out loud. No shit I hate you," I growled. _

"_**Aw Hun, you're being dramatic,"** Fuzen told me. _

"_Have you met Sakura and Ino? They're dramatic," I said, "I'm stating facts._

"_**Come on, you know how strong you are! Think of what we could do together!"** She smiled. _

"_No," I said, "All I'm thinking of is you going on a killing spree til everyone on the planet is dead."_

"_**Pft, even I don't have that much energy,"** She said, **"Maybe the entire village. If we move village by village then sure, the entire world."**_

"_And you're wondering why I don't wanna let you take over? You're a unique kind of special," I told her. _

"_**Well aren't you a smart ass?" **She questioned, **"I bet you'd love to know a bit about your brother."**_

"_Save it. I don't wanna hear anything from you, unless it's 'I'm leaving you're body.' Anything else-"_

"_**Your brother is still alive, and he's looking for you,"**_ _She said. I paused. _

"_...free info? What's the catch?" I asked, "I don't even know if that's the truth."_

"_**You know his name, use that eye of yours to see if I'm telling the truth or not. And there's no catch..." **She smirked. I eyed her for a moment. _

"_Tch, just leave. I don't wanna hear you say anything anymore," I told her. _

"_**As you wish,"** She smiled, disappearing from the void, but still lingering in my mind. _

_~.~_


	19. Chapter 19

Apologizes for no introduction last chapter, I was gonna be late for class and I wanted to post a new chapter.

Also, sorry for not posting for a while, class will be my excuse cause it's my legitimate reason.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and ideas.

~.~

I woke up, first seeing the blue sky with large, white fluffy clouds.

_'...huh?'_

"Did you finally wake up?" I looked over to see Shikamaru's face above me. I realize that I was laying on his lap. I looked at him, wondering what we were doing here. It took me a moment to realize what had happened. I quickly sat up, noticing I was still wearing the outfit. Akumu was snuggled against me.

"Hey, don't worry. Kakashi and Asuma took care of everything," He told me, "Don't worry...how are you feeling?"

_'Oh I dunno, almost being raped was great,'_ I growled in my thoughts. I walked off.

"Where's my stuff, I'm gonna go change."

"..." Shikamaru didn't say anything. Akumu followed me as I went to change clothes. I went to the river and cleaned off my face...and the leftover blood from my killing spree. Looking at the sky, it seems like it was really early in the morning. I carried me cat as I went back to the rest of the team.

"Hey Kyoko~ How you feeling?" Naruto asked me. I just stared at him for a moment. Then walked over to Kakashi.

"Are we going yet?" I asked. I looked off to the side and saw that they were able to round up 3 of the of the employees part of the operation. One of them was the boss. I scowled at them.

"Soon...don't kill them," Kakashi told me.

"Very funny," I growled.

"We have to talk about that rampage you had later," Kakashi whispered to me. My eyes widened.

_'Fuck...'_ I sighed.

~.~

We soon got back to the Hidden Leaf, after dropping off the criminals and bringing the girls that were trapped in that windmill to the Hokage so we know what would happen to them, well I wasn't really paying attention. All that went through my mind was how the hell would I be able to explain everything. Obviously, I was not gonna be able to lie. Once we were done with business, we all went our separated ways, since by the time we got back, it was night. I decided to run off when no one was paying attention.

~.~

"Alright, Kyoko, we needa tal-" Kakashi looked around, seeing that he was by himself, "...shouldn't have warned her about this."

~.~

I escaped Kakashi, for now. I went to a lake that was near the Uchiha grounds. I sat on the dock there, letting me feet sink into the water. Akumu was on my shoulders. I kicked the water, letting it splash up, and scaring the crap out of my cat.

"Sorry Akumu," I said, petting it's head. I sighed, what was I gonna tell Kakashi? Especially since I don't even understand this myself.

"...what are you doing here?" I looked to the side and saw Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Stalking the famous Uchiha," I joked.

"Very funny," Sasuke said, taking a seat next to me, "So Kakashi knows anything yet?"

"I ran off before we went home," I shrugged.

"You're gonna have to tell him one day," Sasuke told me.

"Today is not that day," I told him.

"He might be waiting for you at home," Sasuke said.

"Well I'm not going home tonight," I said.

"You're not? Where are you gonna go then?" The jet haired ninja asked.

"At a certain Uchiha's home...?" I said with pleading eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"You are so lucky that I don't mind having you around," He told me, standing up, "Come on." I stood up, making sure Akumu wouldn't fall off, then followed Sasuke to his home.

~.~

I was never comfortable at the Uchiha's place, since a massacre took place here. I had no idea how Sasuke manages. I ended up sleeping on the floor of Sasuke's room, so I would have someone in the room with me.

"You're such a chicken," Sasuke told me.

"You're a duck butt," I retorted. He chuckled. Akumu curled up in my arms. I snuggled him.

"Night."

~.~

"Oi, wake up."

"No...five more minutes..." I grumbled. I felt a sudden coldness when the blanket was pulled from my body.

"You're a terrible person," I told the Uchiha. Akumu crawled on top of me.

"We have a meeting with Kakashi, remember?" Sasuke asked me, "We have missions to do.""

"...no? When did he say that?" I asked, sitting up, putting Akumu on my lap.

"After we were done at the Hokage's office," He told me, "Possibly around when you left."

"Ah...what time is it?" I asked.

"4:30 am," Sasuke replied.

"...gross, what time are we suppose to meet up?" I asked.

"5 am," He told me.

"He's always late, why go early?" I asked.

"...just get up," Sasuke told me. I sighed and did as I was told. After my normal morning routine, I found Sasuke in the dinning room with breakfast.

"It's almost 5, shouldn't we get going?" I asked walking into the room with Akumu tailing behind me.

"He's gonna be late anyways," Sasuke said with a smirk. I smiled.

"Cool, what's for breakfast?" I sat down and he placed a bowl of rice in front of me. There was some meat and veggies on a plate for me to grab. I grinned happily, digging into the food. We soon heard he doorbell.

"Who the hell is up this early?" Sasuke wondered, getting up to answer the door. I shoved my face with more food, dropping some meat on the floor for Akumu. He purred in delight.

"Yeah, she's over here." I heard Sasuke say. I almost choked on rice when I saw Kakashi.

"So you ran here?" Kakashi asked.

"Why the fuck did you rat out on me?" I asked Sasuke.

"We were gonna see him anyways?" Sasuke shrugged.

"But I didn't wanna see him now!" I exclaimed.

"You were suppose to, it's past five," Kakashi told me.

"You're always late though," I said.

"Aren't you always late as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, by like an hour. You're late by like five hours," I said, "So what, are we gonna go to the meeting right now?"

"Maybe we should talk about that little problem of yours first," Kakashi told me.

"Huh? I dunno what chu talking about?" I asked, picking up Akumu and walking out of the room, then bolting out the door.

~.~

I used my eye to find out where Sakura and Naruto were, aka the meeting spot. I met up with the two.

"Morning Kyoko-chan!" Naruto said.

"Ah, you brought Akumu?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah," I pet my cat. I let Akumu down, letting him wander over to my other teammates. I thought for a moment.

_'I know he let me go on purpose. He could've caught me easily,'_ I sighed. We soon saw Sasuke, who was immediately greeted by Sakura.

"Where's Kakashi?" I asked. Sasuke gave a confused look. He looked behind him and sighed.

"Gone," He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sakura and Naruto gave us a strange look.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I said, waving my hand dismissively. I leaned against a rock, Sasuke sat on the rock.

"So, what are you gonna say?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I don't know, I didn't think he'd find out so soon," I sighed, "Watch him ambush me."

"Naw, not gonna get into your family feud," Sasuke told me.

"It's between two people, we aren't even related, I wouldn't call it that," I said.

~.~

Hours later, Kakashi decided to show himself.

"Hey," He greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Sorry, a cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi told us, "So, shall we get started with some missions?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Again, stupid D rank missions. Naruto continued his competition with Sasuke, not doing as bad as before...but still pretty bad. It was now evening, 'our teamwork really needs some work' was what I learned today. I sighed. Akumu had been hanging around Kakashi, not wanting to help.

"Alright then...good work guys. That's all, you're all dismissed, except for Kyoko," Kakashi sighed.

"Ugh," I groaned. Sasuke patted my head.

"Good luck," He said, walking away. Sakura followed him, hoping for a date. Naruto went elsewhere. I was stuck here with Kakashi and Akumu.

"So...care to explain about your violent rampages?" He asked me.

"...I don't know what you're talking about, do you, Akumu?" I asked my cat, petting him.

"You know...the Chunin exams are coming up. I was thinking about recommending the team," He told me, "So, tell me about what's been going on, and I'll recommend you guys. If not. You can watch Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto take the test. The test is usually taken by teams of three."

"What?" I exclaimed, "That's not fair!"

"Then start talking," He told me, "You can't keep dodging this."

"You won't let this slide, will you?" I asked.

"I had a feeling something was up, ever since that Mission at the Hidden Mist," Kakashi told me, "I just thought that you were able to conceal your emotions well, and that you were able to kill without guilt. But now I know it's more than that. You asking if I would let this slide is like me letting a murderer out into the village."

"It...it wasn't me," I sighed, "I honestly don't know if you'll believe me."

"Try it, enlighten me," He said. I started to explain everything I knew about the demon. From now on, I refused to call her 'Fuzen'. I explained what she had done. Keeping memories away from me, giving me information bit by bit. Soon giving me my memories back, telling me who I am.

"I don't know why she's telling me this now though. She confuses me. First telling me to keep to myself, then telling me to embrace my emotions. I don't understand. But now, she's trying to take over my body and I don't know what to do," I sighed, "In a way, I'm glad she told me the information I needed to know, but at the same time, I wouldn't need that if she never had invaded my body."

"What else has she told you?" He asked.

"This spirit revealed that...I'm from the Hisakawa clan..." I said. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"The Legendary Hisakawa clan?" He questioned. I nodded.

"There's not much information on them...the Kekkei Genkai..." He started.

"Yeah, I have it...The Jikan No Me," I said, showing him my eye.

"Well...this was something," Kakashi said, "So, if she takes control, she'll go on a killing spree, her blood lust can also control you?"

"In a way, yeah," I nodded, brushing my bangs back. Kakashi took out a kunai. He slit his wrist. My eyes widened.  
"What the-" I then felt the demon's blood lust boil up in me, staring at the blood dripping off his wrist.

_'Fuck..'_ I cursed, trying to look away. I forced myself to look away. Next thing I knew I was pinned on the ground.

"Huh?" I noticed that Kakashi had pinned me down, and that I had a kunai in my hand.

"I guess it's true then," Kakashi said, "You looked away for a moment, then pulled out a kunai and charged at me."

"I...I swear that wasn't me..." I said, "I didn't mean to do that..."

"I know," He said, letting me get up.

"So...are you not gonna let me attend the exams?" I asked, sitting on the boulder.

"Hmm," He looked at me, "We can seal this spirit."

"We can?" I asked in surprise.

"You said they summoned it, etching something on your back, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let me see," He said. I sat there.

"...oh, you mean right now?" I asked. He nodded.

"But that requires taking my shirt off?" I said.

"And?" He questioned.

"You aren't uncomfortable with it?" I asked.

"Who looked after you since you were five?" He countered with a question.

"Okay, true..." I shrugged. I took my shirt off, luckily I chose to wear a sports bra. I could honestly walk around in my underwear, but people would get uncomfortable and start judging. But if you wear a bikini, everything's normal. Kakashi examined my back. I know that majority of the scars were gone, but the memories were still there. He poked the center, between my shoulder blades.

"Alright, let's do this," He told me.

"Here?" I questioned.

"No, silly. At home. But not now," He said, looking up at the sky, "I have to take care of a few things." He said before disappearing.

"...uh... alright then," I said, looking up to what he was looking at. He was looking at a bird. I shrugged and pulled my shirt back on and picked Akumu up. I decided to go get some food.

~.~

I sat at a bench, drinking some tea and eating some dango. Akumu slept on my lap.  
"You must be tired from hanging around me, aren't cha?" I asked the cat, scratching under his chin.

"Well, I'm not surprised to see you like this." I looked up from Akumu to meet the eyes of the laziest ninja in the village. I noticed that his eyes were on my dango.

"You can't have any," I told him.

"I don't want any," He sweat dropped, "So, how you doing?"

"I dunno..." I shrugged, "Kakashi knows now."

"Oh..?" He said, "Well...what did he do?"

"Uh..." Before I could answer, we heard screams.

"Something's happening," I said, "Something bad, let's go." He nodded in agreement. I scooped up my cat and we quickly went to the source of the scream.

~.~

It wasn't too far, we soon saw Naruto, Sakura, three kids who looked like they were in the academy, and two unrecognized faces. One of them, a girl, had blond hair with four short pony tails, wore her head band around her neck, wore a pink dress-like outfit with a red sash around her waist, and it seemed like she also wore a meshed shirt underneath, as well as meshed leggings. She had a large, long black object she carried on her back which I assumed was her weapon. The other person was a boy, wearing all black with a hat/hood that looked like cat ears. He had purple marks around his face, and wore his headband around his forehead. There was something he carried on his back, completely wrapped up so it wasn't seen. The only thing that was able to be seen was hair on the top of it.

_'...puppet?'_ I questioned. Looking at the headbands once more, I realized where they were from.

"The Sand Village," I said, narrowing my eyes. The boy had one of the kids, I remembered as Konohamaru, he held him from the little boy's scarf at the front.

"Does this hurt, punk?" The cat hood asked, tightening his grip, making Konohamaru's squirm.

"Put him down, Kankuro, you know you'll pay for it later," The girl told him, looking around.

"Hey, I'm sorry, the whole thing was my fault," Sakura told him, hoping the guy, Kankuro, would free Konohamaru.

"You better let him go, right now!" Naruto warned.

"We've got a few minutes before he gets here, let's mess with these punks," Kankuro smirked at the struggling Konohamaru.

"Hey, that's enough," I finally spoke up, causing them all to look at me. I didn't want Naruto to start anything. I walked over to them, passing Sakura, Naruto, and the other two little kids. Shikamaru stayed with Naruto and Sakura. I looked up at the Sand Ninjas.

"Whatever the kid did probably didn't do any harm, and if it somehow did, he didn't do it on purpose. Let's be mature and put him down," I said, "I really don't want to fight, after today, I don't feel like lifting a finger."

"Tough act girly, but you're probably all bark with no bite, just like the rest of your friends," Kankuro told me, then looking down at Akumu, "I guess I should say all meow and no scratch."

"...wow, a comedian. Don't quit your day job, cause it wasn't funny," I said sarcastically.

"I don't like runts or any scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting off their mouth," He pulled the boy up, indicating Konohamaru, "I just wanna break them in half."

"Fine, I'm not involved in any of this, okay?" the girl said.

"First, I'll take care of this little squirt. Then I'll waste the other ones!" Kankuro said, about to punch Konohamaru. I was about to stop him when a rock, thrown from a tree, hit him, causing him to let the boy go. We all looked up to see Sasuke.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league," Sasuke told him, he looked over at me, "This isn't like you, usually you'd go violent immediately."

"Oh shut up, Uchih-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, as well as cutting me off. Naruto's expression dulled. I noticed the girl blushed at Sasuke.

_'Ugh, another fan girl?'_ I sighed. Konohamaru ran over to Naruto.

"Oh great, another wimp to tick me off," Kankuro sighed. Sasuke had another rock in his hand, he crushed the rock in his fist.

"Get lost," Sasuke warned, opening his first revealing grains that were left of the rock.

"Hey punk, get down here," Kankuro told Sasuke, "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most, all attitude and nothing to back it up." He pulled out what he had on his back, setting it on the ground.

"What? Are you gonna use the crow for this?" The girl asked.

"Kankuro," We heard another voice, "Back off." Sasuke's eyes widened, noticing that the voice came from right behind him. He was upside down on the other side of the tree.

"You're an embarrassment to our village," the boy said. The boy had fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair. His eyes were rimmed with black, and had the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead. He wore a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt – like sleeves, and almost full – length leggings. He had a white cloth, worn over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He had what looked like a leather band, from his left shoulder to his right hip, which he carried his large gourd behind him. His forehead protector was wrapped around his leather band. The other two sand Ninjas looked as shocked as the rest of us were.

"Uh, hey Gaara," Kankuro awkwardly greeted.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Garra asked.

"I-I know. They challenged us, they started the whole thing," Kankuro stuttered, "S-see, here's what happened."

"Shut up," Gaara told his team mate, "Or I'll kill you."

_'…that guy, Gaara...he has a dark aura around him,'_ I thought, eyeing the sand ninjas, _'What did this guy do to make them so scared?'_

"Uh, right. I was totally out of line," Kankuro admitted, "I'm sorry Gaara." Gaara looked over at us.

"I'm sorry for any trouble we caused," He told us. The whole time he had not emotion in his voice, the same tone. Gaara disappeared from the tree and appeared on the ground with his team.

"Let's go," He told them, "We didn't come here to play games."

"Uh, sure," Kankuro agreed.

"Before you go," I said, "State why you're here. The Land of Wind and The Land of Fire are allies, but no shinobi are able to enter without permission to enter. Please state your business." They all turned to me.

"We have permission," The girl told me, showing me her ID, "We're here for the Chunin Exams."

"Oh, that's coming up, isn't it?" I said, "I'm looking forwards to seeing you guys again...and possibly fighting against one of you," I said with a smirked.

"What's the Chunin Exams," Naruto asked, "I've never heard of that, believe it."

"Oh I believe it alright, that you're totally clueless," The girl said. I chuckled.

"Excuse the knuckle head here," I said, "He's a little slow."

"Hey, the Chunin Exams are what Genin have to take in order to graduate to become a Chunin," Konohamaru explained.

"Naruto, even he knew what it was and he's still in the academy," I told Naruto. The three almost began to walk off again.

"Hey," I said, grabbing their attentions, "Names. What are they?"

"You," Sasuke said, joining my side, "Identify yourself."

"Who, me?" The girl asked.

"No, the one with the gourd on his back," Sasuke said.

"My name is Gaara, of the dessert. I'm curious about you too, both of you," He told us.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied.

"Hatake...Hisakawa Kyoko," I answered, adding my clan name, "I would also like the names of your team mates."

"Temari," The girl said.

"Kankuro," Kankuro answered, even though I already knew. Me, Sasuke, and the sand team looked at each other for a bit, there was a silent pause.

"Hey, I bet you're dying to know my name!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"I couldn't care less," Gaara said, walking away with his team.

_'...so...I can go back home now, right?'_ I wondered.

~.~

I went back home, telling everyone I was gonna go train by myself. I just wanted to go home. Once I got home, I saw Kakashi on the couch reading one of his novels.

"...so this was the important thing?" I asked.

"Hmm? No, I just got home and started reading," He told me, "So, wanna get started?"

"oh, uh...okay?" I said. I put Akumu down, filling his bowl with food. I then followed Kakashi downstairs to the basement. I ended up sitting on the ground with my shirt off once again. I was able to keep my shorts on so that's good, I guess. There were two circles surrounding me, with kunais embedded in the lines.

"So...is this some creepy ritual?" I asked Kakashi.

"...sure, whatever makes you happy," He told me. He bit his thumb, drawing blood. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't look at the blood. My guess was Kakashi started writing something on the ground. I felt his thumb on my back. From the sudden touch, I flinched a little.

"Don't move," Kakashi told me.

"Sorry, warn me next time," I grumbled. I felt him draw a circle, or something, in the middle, between my shoulder blades.

"Okay," He said, taking a step back.

"...can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"...oh, I forgot about the blood thing. No, don't open them," he told me, "Just brace yourself."  
"Uh, okay," I said. I had no idea what was going to happen. Kakashi started making seals, then placed his hand between my shoulder blades. Pain shot throughout my body from that spot. I tried my best to hold in a scream, tears of pain threatened to fall. I soon fell to the ground from exhaustion, blacking out.

~.~

Alright, the Chunin Exams are soon. Since the demon is sealed, she can probably participate like everyone else.

Thanks for reading, til next chapter,

~ Yukiyosh


	20. Chapter 20

Hello~~~ Who's in post secondary and tired af? Ik I am! Ahaha...ha... *cries*

Tried my best to find time to write and post this chapter. Please don't expect too much from me.

I'll try my best to write and post, but my best might not be enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and ideas.

~.~

The next morning, Kakashi woke me up freaking early in the morning.  
"Get up, or you're gonna be late," he told me, shaking me awake.  
"For what?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Meeting," He told me, "Hurry up. I'm gonna drag you there in your pj's if you don't get up."

"Liar, you're gonna make us wait there for hours," I told him, "Let me sleep in."  
"It's important. Why do you think I'm waking you up instead of letting you sleep in?" He asked. I sighed.  
"If you show up hours late, you better have a good excuse. No BS," I told him. I got up, almost falling over. He quickly caught me.

"What the..." I then remembered what happened the other day, "Oh...so did it work?" I asked.

"Should be sealed," He told me, "You're okay to walk?"

"Yeah, I should be," I said, standing straight. He left my room once he was assured that I was okay. I went to my bathroom, showered, and dressed myself. I saw in the mirror, there was a seal mark in between my shoulder blades.

"So that's what it was," I said in realization. I wore my usual attire and tied my hair up in a high pony tail, bangs still covering my one eye. I walked downstairs to feed Akumu, and to my surprise, Kakashi was waiting for me downstairs. I looked at the time: 6:30.  
"...so we going to this meeting together?" I asked.  
"Yes. Hurry up," he told me.  
"Okay, okay, shush," I told him, not used to this. I fed Akumu and walked out the door with Kakashi. We traveled by roof, seeing as our destination was at the far side of the village.  
"Wow, you aren't hours late this time," I said, "I'm almost impressed."  
"I told you, this is very important," he told me.  
"I'm still thinking you're gonna be hours late," I said. We soon arrived at the destination. I saw Sakura with sort of messy hair, Sasuke, and Naruto.  
"Hey guys," I said, landing on the ground, "Kakashi gonna isn't late for once."  
"Really?" Sakura asked, "When is he getting here? It's almost 6."  
"He's right here-" I looked behind me, he wasn't there.  
"...I fucking knew it," I growled, "Never mind, I'm sleeping, don't bother me." I sat at the end of the bridge, leaning on the rails and closed my eyes.

~.~

I was only able to rest for an hour or two before Sakura started yelling.  
"Why!? It's always the same! Why is it that he sets the time, but he's always the one late?!" Sakura angrily yelled.  
"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.  
"What about me?! I rushed out so fast, I didn't even have time to blow dry my hair this morning!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"And I didn't have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto added.  
"You didn't?" Sakura asked, her tone lowered, "That's really disgusting, Naruto."  
_'__...they manage to be annoying this early,' _I thought.  
"Hello everyone," Kakashi said, finally appearing, "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life."  
"YOU LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.  
"I know this is sudden, but I signed you up for the Chunin Exams, all four of you," Kakashi said.  
"...wait, how is that fair?" I asked, "Other teams have three, we have four. Does one person have to not participate in this year? Or does one person have to do this alone? Cause I know I'm participating for sure and I'll volunteer to do it alone," I said. Kakashi petted my head.  
"You, will get destroyed if you do the exam alone. At least right now, you aren't strong enough alone," Kakashi told us, "But the Hokage let this slip through for us."  
"...alrighty," I shrugged. I didn't care, as long as I was in the Chunin exams. He held out four slips of papers.  
"Here are the application forms," he said, we each took one.  
"Application forms?" Sakura questioned.  
"You're repeating me, Sakura," Kalashi told her, "This is all voluntary. Its up to each of you. If you don't feel ready you can wait till next year."  
"Yeah! Kakashi sensei you rock!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, jumping at Kakashi, giving our sensei a hug.  
"Hey!" Kakashi sighed, getting Naruto off of him.  
"Whoever wants to do the exam, sign the application form and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at 3pm, five days from now," Kakashi said, "That's all."

"Chunin Exams! Chunin Exams!" Naruto cheered, holding the application up, grinning like the ball of energy he was.

~.~

I walked off to the training grounds, Chunin Exams were no joke. This could kill me if I wasn't strong enough to fend myself and/or my team. Strategy is another thing. I gotta think quick and not act like...Naruto. Gotta think quick and act quick. Speed in action is easy for me, but strategizing, Shikamaru's shogi games have help quite a bit.

"Hey, Kyo," I turned to see Sasuke. No surprise, he probably was on his way to go train as well.

"Training too?" I asked. He nodded.

"But if you're gonna train here, I'm leaving," He said.

"Why? We can train together," I told him.  
"I wanna train on my own," He told me, "I need to get stronger on my own." I sighed.

"Use this field. I'll go somewhere else," I told him, "But I still think we could train together." I walked off, letting Sasuke do his own thing.

~.~

I didn't let it show, but I was extremely tired. Probably from that think Kakashi did.  
"Kyoko?"  
I stopped in my tracks, seeing Shikamaru.  
"Oh, hey Shika," I waved.  
"Where you off to?" He asked. I hopped down from the rooftops.  
"I was coming back from the training fields, Sasuke was there and I decided not to bother him," I lied.  
"...really now?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yeah, Chunin Exams coming up soo..." I shrugged.  
"Usually you'd train and spare with him, since he's pretty strong and skilled," Shikamaru said suspiciously.  
"Yeah, usually. But I decided I wanted to train alone," I said, "I did offer to train with him, but Sasuke was being a butt and didn't wanna train with me."  
"Ah, alright then. I was gonna offer to train with you for the Chunin Exams but never mind," he said, starting to walk away.  
"Whoa, wait," I said, walking after him, "We can train in the same place, it's fine."  
"Are you sure, Ms. Solo?" Shikamaru asked, "Troublesome women."  
"If I'm so troublesome, why did you want to train with me?" I asked with a smirk.  
"...touché, and shut up," he said. I laughed.  
"Come on, lets go train somewhere," I smiled. We walked to my not-so-secret forest clearing behind the house. But stopping for some food, of course. I was holding three empty sticks of dango, and now finishing my last stick.  
"...you really needa eat that much?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Yes, it's good," I told him.  
"Aw, isn't this cute? Two love birds," we turned to see a strange person in a weird outfit.  
"You again? What a drag," Shikamaru said.  
"You know him...it?" I asked. Ever since the whole Haku gender mix up, I've been aware about genders. If I don't know, it's an it.  
"Sure, I had to fight him. I get your just someone who likes to pick fights," Shikamaru said.  
"Maybe so," the mystery guy said, "You children should stay out of the Chunin exams, train more instead of eating sweets. " The person threw a kunai at the last dango ball I was just about to eat, pinning it to a tree.  
"You're too weak, you'll be ripped to shreds. But of course, it won't matter, since I'm going I destroy you here-"  
"How dare you," I growled, holding the three dango sticks between my fingers, "You don't mess with my food!" I threw the three dango stick at him. He dodged them, and they embedded themselves deep into the concrete wall behind it.  
"You gotta do better then that," the person told me.  
"Like this?" I appeared behind it, I dragged my leg at it's ankles, making it fall. I'm pretty sure by now, it was a guy. He caught himself and spun around to kick me. I dodged and threw a punch at him. He caught my fist, I threw another punch with my other hand, which he also caught. I kneed his stomach, making him loose his grip. I kicked him to the side, giving me time to make some hand signs.  
"Water Style: Water Wave Jutsu!" I said, holding my cupped hand to my mouth, letting an enormous amount of water hit him. He was washed away, unable to fight the currents I created. Once the water was gone, he was completely exposed, on the ground. I placed my foot on his chest, and had my sword out, pointing at his neck.  
"You..." I growled, "You owe me dango." Shikamaru face palmed at my logic.

"Also, who the hell goes around telling people 'You shouldn't participate the Chunin Exams'?" I asked, "Sure, eliminate the competition maybe. If they really are weak, then they'll just die in the exams. Their own fault for not realizing this exam isn't a game."

"What?" the person asked, "How is it their own fault? No one knows what they're going up against."

"Skill, intelligence, strategy, strength, you have to know your own stats," I said, "Ugh, you're probably just someone participating in the Chunin Exams, aren't you? Maybe I should eliminate the competition as well? Starting with you," I said with a smirk.

"Kyoko!" Shikamaru exclaimed, telling me to stop.

"What? He wanted to kill me first!" I whined, pointing the sword at the guy, almost stabbing him.

"You're one of Kakashi's students, that's for sure," the mystery man said. I heard it from somewhere else. I looked up, he was on top of a building.

"The Chunin Exams will be a challenge, beware," He said, disappearing. I looked down to see a log.

"...I don't understand what happened," I said, putting my sword back.

"Similar to what happened to me," Shikamaru told me, "It probably happened to your other teammates as well."

"Possibly," I said, I noticed the sun starting to set, "It might be a little late to train outside."

"You would train all night," Shikamaru told me.

"Yeah...I kinda wanna play Shogi to be honest," I shrugged, "Been a while."

"That means I'm gonna have to bring you over to my place, my parents are gonna be happy to see you...what a drag," He sighed, "Alright, let's go."

~.~

"...I hate you," I said, loosing another round.  
"Hey, you're getting better," Shikamaru told me.

"But I wanna win," I growled.

"That's gonna be hard if you're playing against Shikamaru," I heard Shikaku say. I looked at Shikamaru with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so smart?" I questioned, "Another round."

"It's getting late, don't you have to go home?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the time. It was 10 past 11.

"After I win," I said.

"You're gonna be here a while," Shikaku told me.

"You gotta train tomorrow, go home," Shikamaru told me.

"I see how it is," I started, "You don't want me around here."

"What? No, I didn't say that," Shikamaru told me.

"No, no, I see what you're saying. It's fine. I'll leave," I told him, "I see now, what you really think of me."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "One more round."

"Alright, your move," I smiled, already moved my piece. Shikaku smirked at the scene in front of him.

_'Keep an eye on this one, Shikamaru,'_ He thought as he watched the two play the game.

~.~

I woke up early the next morning. I wore my normal attire. I decided to train in my not – so – secret training place. The clearing in the forest behind my house. I did my normal training, pushing myself more and more. I worked on my accuracy with dummies and target practice. Even thought I know I can increase my speed with my eye, I decided to not cheat and actually work on my speed...even though I'm actually pretty fast, but I do wanna reach that speed without cheating. Probably not gonna happen, but I can try. I worked on my taijutsu and my bukijutsu. Using dummies...I probably need new ones...they're all cut up and dented in the wrong places a human shouldn't be punched or kicked, meaning I did a good job. Ninjutsu, practicing the ones I know and working on new ones I've been quite interested in. Genjutsu was hard to train, especially if I was by myself. All I've done to improve my genjutsu was from reading, as well as my medical jutsu. I've been training by myself for the past 3 days. I had two more days to practice til we had to go to the academy. During the 4th day, by the end of the day, I decided to go to the hot springs. I deserved it. I headed over to the baths. As I walked to the destination, I noticed Sakura by herself on the roof of a building.

_'...do I wanna be nice today..?'_ I wondered, _'Eh...'_

"Hey, Sakura," I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Huh?" She turned around to look at me, "Oh, hey Kyoko-chan." I stiffened at the 'chan' but I gave up on telling people to stop.

"Wanna go to the bathes? I'm on my way there at the moment," I said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.  
"If you don't wanna, it's fine," I shrugged.  
"No! I mean...sure, just let me get a few things, I'll meet you there," Sakura told me. I nodded and headed to the bath house. I didn't have to wait too long for Sakura to get here. We both went to the girl's side, changed out of our clothes and grabbed our towels. We stepped outside where the springs were. I immediately walked into the waters, sighing in sweet relief.  
"Yesssss...this really soothes the muscles," I said. Sakura calmly went into the waters, sitting across from me.  
"So, how's training?" Sakura asked me.  
"Great. I'm just relaxing tonight before I go back to sticking my nose in books," I said, "Genjutsu and medical things can't really be practiced...not at the moment at least," I shrugged, "Anything I have to read about, I either hope for the best when the time comes or I find a volunteer to help me. How's training for you?" Sakura shifted uncomfortably.  
"It's going alright but..." She sighed, "I'm not sure if I can do this...the Chunin Exams, I mean."  
"What's wrong?" I questioned.  
"It's just...you're all so strong. You, Sasuke, even Naruto's above me," Sakura said, "I'm always behind you guys, I'm always in your shadows. I don't know if I can handle the Chunin Exams."  
"Not if you talk like that," I told her, "Right there, all I hear from you is you giving up. I don't exactly know what your goals are...unless it really is Sasuke. But I have a new goal for you. Forget about love for a moment. The Chunin Exams are about life and death. You don't have to be the strongest, intelligence can be stronger than strength. You're a smart, brave kunoichi Just because we may be stronger, you are probably smarter. Never think that you aren't good enough. Don't doubt yourself or put yourself down. You know yourself well enough. You know whether or not you can or can't participate in the Chunin Exams. From the first day of this team forming. I can say from my eyes, you've grown, fairly well. I believe your strong enough to do the exams. You just gotta see that yourself."  
Sakura blinked.  
"Wow...Kyoko I..I don't know what to say," Sakura said, "I-I'll do my best during the exams!"  
"That's good," I said, "I bet you'll do fine."  
"Really?" Sakura asked. I nodded.  
_'...eh...'_  
"Sure. I'm not gonna repeat that speech again," I told her. She gave a short laugh.  
"Course, I wouldn't expect that," she said. I stretched.  
"The water feels so nice~" I said, smiling.  
"Thought cats didn't like water," Sakura said.  
"They don't, from what I've seen," I said.  
"Well you're enjoying it," Sakura said. I looked at my reflection in the water.  
"...seriously?" I questioned, "You know what, I'm not even mad."  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
"No, I don't know why this keeps happening but I can't do anything about it," I said.  
"Oh, you two are here?" We both turned to see a familiar white blonde girl come in.  
"Does that mean Sasuke's here?" She asked, quickly walking towards the tall wooden fence that separated the males and females bathes.  
"He's not here," I said, making the blonde sigh.  
"Ino?" Sakura questioned, "What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you two, the bathes," Ino answered, "I just finished training with my squad, we all decided I go to the bathes together. I'm kinda happy to see you two, I won't be alone here," Ino said, sitting in the water.  
"So Asuma, Choji, and Shikamaru are here?" I asked.  
"Not our sensei, he had things to do. It's only Choji and Shikamaru over there," Ino told me.  
"...I just realized, team work is something we really needa work on," Sakura said, her eyes widened in realization. Once she said that, I groaned.  
"Normally I'd say that I wouldn't need a team, I still feel like I can go through the exams by myself, but since we're going as a team, we have to somehow work together," I sighed, "What is our team even?"  
"I bet Sasuke's training really hard," Ino said with hearts in her eyes.  
"I bet. I haven't seen him for a while, or Naruto. I was able to see Sakura today, but this was the first in the past few days," I said.  
_'We have a revenge driven training freak, a happy go lucky doesn't take anything seriously ball of energy, and a pink haired, low self esteem, fan girl,'_ I thought,_ 'My team...though, I'm a training freak as well.'_  
"Do you think we're the only ones here?" Ino asked.  
"On the girl's side? Yeah. Not sure about the guys," Sakura answered.  
"I was gonna just talk to the guys through the fence if no one was here, but since we all know each other I guess it's probably fine," Ino said, "But it might be weird if there are other people on the other side." I rolled my eyes.  
"Shikmaru, Choji, are you two the only ones over there?" I asked, loudly enough for them to hear.  
"Kyoko?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"No, it's you're conscious. Yes it's me, now answer the question," I said.  
"Yeah, it's only us here," I heard Choji said.  
"...Choji are you eating over there?" Ino asked.  
"Yeah, we're the only ones here," Choji said.  
"But your not allowed food-"  
"I already tried Ino," Shikamaru told her, "So who's over there?"  
"Me, Kyoko, and forehead," Ino said.  
"Hey!" Sakura scowled.  
"Stop before you girls fight, we don't needa fight while we're naked," I said. I sat on the ledge of the springs, it was getting a little too hot for me. I had a towel over my front. Ino looked at me for a moment.  
"Whoa, Kyoko. Your boobs are kinda big for someone in our age," Ino said, her eyes widening, her tone was obviously louder than it should be. I was able to hear someone cough on the other side.  
"I know, they're a little annoying," I said.  
"Wait, what?" Sakura turned to look at me, "Why did I just realize this?"  
"The clothes I wear are usually not tight fitting. But now I'm wearing clothes that actually fit so nothing with get caught on anything," I said.  
"How do I get my boobs to start growing?" Ino asked.  
"Uhh..." I thought for a moment then shrugged, "I dunno."  
"So, how's your team training going?" Sakura asked.  
"Pretty well. Everything's coming together," Ino smirked proudly.  
"Nice," I commented.  
"Mhm, we are so ready for the Chunin Exam!" Ino exclaimed. I took a bucket and poured water on myself.  
"Ahh..." I sighed in relief, "Probably gonna start washing myself now, I'll come back afterward." I stood up and walked inside to the indoor bathes.  
"We should have done that instead of just going into the bathes if you were gonna come back," Sakura said.  
"We'll come with you," Ino said, standing up. Sakura stood up as well and they both followed me inside. It was so weird that we had the whole things to ourselves. I sat on a stool they had in front of the shower heads. I turned the water on, only to immediately turn it off.  
"...it was cold," I said, dripping with cold water. My cat ears were turned down.  
"Here," Sakura said, turning it to the hot water, "This good?"  
"Yeah, thanks," I said. They sat beside me, each on one side, with their own stool and shower.  
"So why'd your cat ears and stuff appear?" Ino asked, rubbing her hair in the water.  
"I dunno, maybe cause the springs were really nice?" I shrugged. I let the hot water spray on me. I felt something on my head, then two hands rubbing through my hair.  
"...what are you doing?" I asked.  
"You were just sitting there, enjoying the hot water. You can do that when you get back in the hot springs. I thought I would just wash your hair for you," Ino told me.  
"Sure, less work for me," I said, letting the water hit my face. I then felt another pair of hands on my back.  
"Sakura?" I questioned.  
"I'm just getting your back for you. Ino's doing your hair, I'm doing your back, everything else, you're doing," Sakura told me.  
"Fine by me," I said, keeping my eyes closed. Ino then scratched behind my ears, making me pur.  
"Oops," Ino said, "Sorry, I know how much you hate it when people pet you."  
"It's okay," I said, sitting still for them. I decided to wash my body while they did what they did. I was covered in suds. Ino rinsed my hair, she was enjoying herself.  
"I'll get your backs now," I said when Ino was finished. Sakura already had washed her hair, so I started with her as Ino started washing her hair. I washed Sakura's back as she she got the rest of her body.  
"Hey , Kyoko. Why do your bangs jut stay there? You kept your eyes closed the entire time, and when I rinsed your hair, it just stays there," Ino said. I shrugged.  
"I dunno," I said.  
"Does it bother you?" She asked.  
"Not at all," I said. I finished with Sakura and moved onto Ino.  
"So, Sakura. Ready for the Chunin Exams? I heard they're gonna be really hard," Ino told her.  
"Course I'm ready. You should worry about yourself," Sakura scoffed.  
_'Where the hell was this confidence 30 minutes ago?' _I wondered.  
"Oh, my squad is more than ready," Ino smirked.  
"Probably not as ready as my squad," Sakura said, "Right Kyoko?"  
"Don't drag me into this," I said, finished washing Ino's back.  
"Didn't I hear from you that you guys haven't train as a team for a while?" Ino asked.  
"So? We're just working on our own weak points," Sakura said. I ignored them, which was kinda hard since I was right between them. My cat ears twitched, hearing something else.  
"Choji, this is not a good idea," I heard Shikamaru said.  
"Come on, they won't find out," Choji said.  
"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed.  
_'...never thought Choji would be the scandalous one,' _I thought. The girls continued arguing unit I shushed both of them.  
"What?" Ino asked.  
"Shh," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Two boys that we know are trying to take a peek," I said. We could sorta hear shuffling.  
"I have an idea," Ino said with a smirk, "Come on." She grabbed a clean, dry towel and covered herself. Me and Sakura looked at each other before shrugging and copied what she did, then followed after her. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water. Sakura did the same. I just made a few hand signs. We followed Ino to the side of the fence that was closes to the building.  
"I'm done, lets go back to the springs," Ino said a bit loudly.  
"Sure," Sakura said.  
"Alright," I said. We stayed where we were and started hearing soft  
footsteps towards the springs.  
"Now!" Ino exclaimed, dumping the bucket of cold water over the fence, Sakura did the same. From a distance, I did my Water wave Jutsu, but angled it so it would go over the fence and hit them.  
"What the-!" We heard when water was poured on top of them. Once my Jutsu ended we all started laughing.  
"That's what you get, boys," Ino laughed.  
"H-how'd you know?" Choji asked, cold from the water.  
"Cat ears," I responded.  
"T-thought so," Shikamaru groaned.  
"Go back into the hot springs, you're both cold," I told them as I went into the springs.  
"Geez, perverts at a young age," I sighed. Ino laughed.  
"I didn't think my teammates would be that bold to try peeking," she said, siting in the springs.  
"Tch, no respect," Sakura sighed. I shrugged.  
"So, see anything you liked, boys?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.  
"I don't wanna know if you did or didn't see anything," Sakura told them.  
"W-we didn't see anything!" Choji told us. I yawned.  
"Alrighty," I said.  
"Don't fall asleep, Kyoko," Ino told me, "We should leave soon, staying here too long isn't good."  
"But it's nice..." I told her, yawning again.  
"We should leave, Kyoko-chan, Ino's right," Sakura said, her tone indicating that she disliked the fact that she agreed with her rival.  
"Fine," I said, lazily getting up.

We changed back into our regular clothes and waited for the boys. I was completely tired. I wanted to sleep, but I was in between a Sakura - Ino - argument. I have no idea what they're fighting over now. I was sitting right between them, failing asleep but forced to stay awake because of how loud they were.  
"We could here you girls yelling from the change rooms," Shikamaru said, finished with everything. Choji was behind him.  
"Thank fucking kami, you got them to stop," I groaned, "No offense, but you girls can't last a whole day together without arguing."

"So...we gonna go out to eat?" Choji asked, while eating another bag of chips.

"I'm kinda tired..." I started, but I could tell that everyone really wanted to hang out, "But I guess food isn't a bad idea." I let them debate about where to go. I thought about a schedule for my training.

"What about BBQ?" Ino suggested, I had missed half the conversation.

"I'm down for anything," I shrugged.

"Sure," Shikamaru said.

"Alright," Sakura nodded.

"Let's go!" Choji exclaimed, walking out of the bath house.

~.~

_'Hmm so for Genjutsu...I can use my Jikan No Me. How would I use it for battle...'_ I thought as I was laying in bed. I had just came home from BBQ, _'I know a few ways but...maybe I should ask the Hokage if he knows anything about Hisakawa clan.'_ I yawned. I turned to my side.

_'I should just get some sleep.'_

_~.~_

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as the last line said, I should really get some sleep.

Til nest chapter

~ Yukiyosh


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, and yes I is alive. I hit a rough patch in my life, not that i haven't before, and I will try my best to upload more.  
There's just a lot of people who have high expectations of me and I'm wondering why.

Well, here's the next Chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and ideas.

~.~

The day finally came. Me, Naruto, and Sasuke were at the academy waiting for Sakura.

_'Where's Sakura? She's never late...is she still uneasy about this?'_ I thought.

"Sakura-chan! You're late," Naruto said. I looked over to see Sakura walking over to us.

"Uh...sorry," She gave a small apologetic smile. She looked over to Sasuke. She paused for a moment.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," She said.

"Morning," Sasuke said back without looking at her.

_'Sakura's acting weird...she really isn't looking forwards to this, is she?'_ I thought. We all walked into the academy, looking for room 301. There was a large crowd surrounding the room. Two other ninjas were blocking the room. We arrived in time to see one of the ninjas pushing a genin to the ground. I observed the genin on the ground for a moment. He was wearing a green jumpsuit with bandages wrapping both his arms, from the elbows to his hands. He wore what looked like orange leg warmers, he hair was in a bowl haircut and had his forehead protector, that was red, around his waist. His appearance...god those eyebrows...they're like rectangles. A girl, I'm assuming his teammate, bent down to help him up. She had her black hair tied up in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe bangs that framed her face. She wore a pink sleeveless qipao blouse with red trimmings and yellow buttons. She also wore dark green pants. Her blue forehead protector was tied around her forehead.

"You're trying to take the Chunin Exam with that kind of level?" One of the ninjas blocking the door asked.

"Maybe you should quit, kids," The other one said.

"You're still just kids," The first one added.

"Please let us through," The bun girl said, standing up. I looked at the number of the door and immediately noticed something. I looked over at Sakura, she noticed too. She met my eyes and we both smirked.

"Let's just see how this plays out first, before mentioning it," I told her. The girl got punched, pushing her onto the ground beside her teammate.

"How cruel," someone in the crowd said.

"What did you say?" The first one said, "Listen up, we're bring kind to you. The Chunin Exam is extremely difficult."

"We have seen those who gave up on becoming a ninja or become seriously injured taking this exam," The second ninja said.

_'You're gonna be seriously injured if you don't shut up,'_ I thought, I was getting annoyed hearing the same speech over and over.

"A Chunin is a commander of a squad," The first ninja said, "If the commander's responsibility for failing any missions and the death of their subordinates. And to think, these kids are trying to..."

"What's wrong with sifting out those who aren't gonna pass anyway?" The second ninja said.

"Why don't we start with you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, "Since you think you're so hot."

"Better yet," Sasuke said, "Why don't you undo this field you've created using an illusion technique. We wanna go to the third floor."

"What are you guys talking about?" Someone from the crowd said.

"Oh?" The first said.

"You noticed?" The second one asked.  
"Sakura, Kyoko, how about you two? You guys should've noticed first," Sasuke said with a smirk, "Sakura, your analyzation skills and illusionary technique know-how is the best in our squad."

"That's true," I agreed.

"Sasuke-kun...Kyoko-chan...thank you," Sakura said with a nod, "Of course, I've noticed it already," She said, her voice filled with confidence, "Because this is the second floor." Naruto made a sound in agreement.

"It's almost like you didn't even try to hide it," I said with a smile, slinging my arm around Sakura. The sign that said 301 changed to 201.

"Hmm, you're pretty good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough..." The first ninja told us. He went for a kick, Sasuke caught on quickly and did the same to counter...I think. Before they hit, the green jumpsuit weirdo appeared between them, holding both their ankles. I blinked.

_'...what the hell..? Jumpsuit is surprisingly fast...I needa get onto his level,'_ I thought, looking at him.

_'He's different from the person who was just being hit,'_ Sakura thought. Jumpsuit let them go, both boys standing.

_'He stopped my kick?'_ Sasuke questioned, _'What's that chakra in his arm?'_

"Oi, you broke the promise," A boy said, walking up to jumpsuit with Chinese bun girl. The boy had fair skin and long black hair. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail, tied a few inches above the end. His eyes were just white, with a slight lavender tint. His eyes reminded me of Hinata's eyes. He wore a khaki shirt, and dark brown shorts. He had bandages wrapped around his right arm and his right leg. His black forehead protector had two straps that framed the sides of his face, was tied around his forehead.

"You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out," The lavender tint eyes boy said.

_'...I needa learn their names so I won't have to call them ridiculous names..except jumpsuit, he's too weird,'_ I thought looking at them, _'I can call jumpsuit many things.'_

"But..." Eyebrows said, looking down. (See? Jumpsuit can also be eyebrows). Chinese bun girl shook her head. Eyebrows looked over at Sakura with a blush.

_'...hey look, Sakura. Someone actually likes you,'_ I thought, trying to contain my laughter. Jumpsuit walked a bee line toward Sakura. I was beside Sakura, and I was now able to see that he was actually quite tall.

"My name is Rock Lee," He introduced himself, "You are Sakura-san, right?"

_'Ha. Stalker-san is here,'_ I thought, looking at him.

"...eh?" Sakura blinked. He held a thumbs up and winked at her.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" He told her with a grin. I lost it. I started laughing.

"Oh god," I wrapped my arm around her again, "You found a good one, Sakura," I laughed, walking over to where Sasuke was. She had a weird expression on her.

"No way..." She replied.

"...eh?" Rock Lee said, his entire expression dropped.

"You're too...'unique' for my tastes," Sakura told him. Rock Lee's head fell.

"Hey, you there," Lavender eyes called over. Both me and Sasuke turned to look at him. I pointed at Sasuke, then myself. Silently asking who he asked for.

"Both of you," Lavender eyes replied. Naruto looked over, glaring at Sasuke.

"Damn it, again?" I heard Naruto mutter angrily.

"You're suppose to identify yourself before you ask," I told lavender eyes.

"You're both rookies, aren't you?" He asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that," Sasuke replied.

"What..?" Lavender eyes gave an irritated expression. I noticed Chinese buns giggled and blushed at Sasuke.

_'...wow...'_ I thought. Then I looked over at eyebrows. Both him and Naruto were over at the wall, sulking.

_'...first weirdo who didn't look at me all googly eye,'_ I thought with a smile, _'Better Sakura than me.'_ Both me and Sasuke turned our backs to lavender eyes and Chinese buns.

"Sasuke-kun, Kyoko-chan, Naruto, let's go!" Sakura smiled. I nodded as we followed her.

~.~

We started making our way to the correct room until someone called out to us.

"Hey you! With the attitude!" we all turned and looked up to the voice. It was Jumpsuit. Sakura's expression was priceless, it read: Oh, not you again.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight, right here and right now," He told Sasuke.

"You wanna fight me right here and now, huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Jumpsuit said before leaping off from the higher floor.

"My name is Rock Lee," He introduced, "You said it was common courtesy for someone to introduce themselves first, isn't that right, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hey Sakura, your boyfriend finally introduced himself. Such an interesting name," I snickered.

"So you know me?" Sasuke said.

"I challenge you," Rock Lee said, getting into fighting stance, "Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured you will be a good test for me. And also…" He looked at Sakura, who shivered from fear and disgust under his gaze. He blushed.

"Oh, Sakura! I love you!"

"He confessed to you Sakura, go to him," I joked. Sakura screamed in horror.

"Those eyebrows can't be real! NOOOO! Your hairstyle is horrible too and those eyebrows are so bushy! You're such a weirdo!" She told him off.

"You are an Angel sent from Heaven," Lee told her.

_'...are you sure?'_ I questioned. Lee winked at Sakura, and a heart popped out of it. He made a kiss face and it flew at Sakura. He sent multiple hearts of love to her, Sakura dodging every single one. Last minute, she dodged the heart and it hit the pillar behind her with a 'squash'.

"Hey!" She shouted and shook a fist at him, "Keep your creepy little valentine's to yourself! I was dodging for my life there!"  
"You do not have to be so negative, Sakura." He rebuked her sadly.

"You've heard of the Uchiha Clan, yet your challenging me? You must be even more psycho than you look," Sasuke sneered, "You wanna know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you… the hard way." Lee grinned and got into his fighting stance again.  
"Hold it!" Naruto shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him, "I get him first. This weirdo is mine."  
"No thank you," Lee politely dismissed him, "Right now, the only one I want to fight is Uchiha."  
"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, "Well, I got news for you. Sasuke can't compare to me! Believe it!" Naruto charged towards bushy brows, when he got close enough, he aimed a punch, but it was easily redirected by Lee with two fingers and a push. Naruto began to fall and then allowed himself to fall, planting both hands on the ground to aim a kick at Lee's head. Lee dodge and then kicked his hand out from under him.

"Leaf whirlwind!" Lee shouted, Naruto spun in circles until he slammed into the wall and was out.  
_'...not bad Jumpsuit...not bad...'_ I thought.  
"Just accept it," Lee says, "You have no chance against me. You're skills are inferior. You see Sasuke, out of all the top leaf Genin, I am the best. Fight me and I will prove it to you."  
"This'll be fun," Sasuke smirked, "Let's do it."

"No," I said, stepping in front of the Uchiha, "Don't be an idiot and waste your energy, we don't know what our first task is going to be. Also, we don't have the time, about less than half an hour."  
"Relax. This'll all be over…" He told me, "…in five seconds." He lunged at Lee, aiming for a punch. But Lee disappeared in the blink of an eye, dodging Sasuke's attack. Lee appeared again, doing his Leaf Hurricane, which Sasuke barely managed to dodge. They both dropped close to the ground, Lee spinning on one hand to kick Sasuke. Sasuke realized he wasn't fast enough to dodge and positioned his arms to block. Lee raised his hand in the form of a hand sign. I tilted my head a bit in confusion.

_'..no chakra is being _used...' I thought. It was just to throw Sasuke off. Lee kicked Sasuke, square on the Uchiha's cheek, sending him flying across the room. Sasuke slammed onto the ground with a groan.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped in shock.

"So...more than five seconds passed...is it over yet?" I asked. Sasuke ignored my comment. Lee stood and Sasuke pulled himself to up onto his feet, trying to figure out Lee. Lee waited patiently. It was obvious Sasuke would refuse to let this guy beat him.

"Sasuke, we really don't have the time," I told him. I'd probably be the same, I wouldn't want to loose to a ridiculous guy like that.  
"I've been waiting to try this out." Sasuke smirked. I gave him a questionable look.  
_'...wait...is he talking about...'_ I shook my head and sighed when I saw his eyes turn red.

"Ugh..." I sighed.  
"Sasuke's amazing! You never know what he'll do next!" Sakura whispered excitedly.

"...we know so many other people who are incredibly unpredictable...like Naruto?" I said. She ignored me and continued to gush about Sasuke.

"If it's anything like Kakashi-sensei's, he'll read this guy's jutsu and nail him." Sasuke ran at Lee.  
"Sasuke's getting stronger everyday," Sakura grinned. He got closer.  
"Just what you'd expect from an Uchiha," Sakura continued to blab. Lee waited patiently in his place.  
She raised her hands, holding clenched fists even with her chest as she eagerly awaited Sasuke land a hit on Lee.

"Sasuke would never lose to a guy like this! No way!" Sakura gushed. I kept a close eye at Lee. I made a hand sign.

"Time Jutsu: Freeze," I muttered. I wanted to see this close up and slow. Lee, he was incredibly fast. He moved way faster than Sasuke. I would move almost as fast as light when using this jutsu. Lee wasn't as fast, but he moved faster than anyone else. In slow motion, right before Sasuke could even touch Lee, he was kicked under his chin and sent into the air. My eyes widened. I undid the jutsu.  
Sakura looked completely confused.

"What?"  
"You see, my technique it not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," Lee explained.

_'I didn't sense him trying to use any jutsu. And obviously Lee didn't use any since Sasuke's Sharingan didn't detect anything...is he just that fast?'_ I as Sasuke landed on his feet, Lee charged. Naruto finally woke up, holding his head.  
"Sasuke!" He gasped when he saw his teammate and Lee fighting. They went at it, unfortunately for Sasuke, only Lee's attacks were making it through. He elbowed Sasuke in the gut, Sasuke stumbled back, a hand over his ribs.

_'...he's just using Taijutsu...right?'_ I guessed.  
"You get it now? I am using Taijutsu. That means no tricks, Sasuke," Lee said, confirming my thoughts. He moved so fast, he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. "

It is just straight martial arts. Nothing more," Lee told him.  
"Why you-!" Sasuke swung his arm back but Lee evaded by jumping away.  
"I know your technique. Forget it. It will not work. Not on me. I know you can see through your opponents jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he's going to do, almost before he knows himself. The problem is, Taijutsu is a little bit different," Lee informed.  
"Right. So what's your point?" Sasuke snarled, showing his frustration.  
"I do not try to hide or disguise my movements. I do not have to. Even if you can read them you still cannot stop them. You are too slow," Lee told him. Sasuke scowled.

"Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but if you're body cannot keep up, what good does it do you?" Sasuke growled out his anger.

"Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of ninja. Those, like you, who are born with talent and do not have to work at it," Lee said, Sasuke charged, having heard enough, "…and those like me, the ones who have to train everyday of our lives!" Lee dodged Sasuke's punch, "Fact is, your Sharingan is the worst match…" He dodged a kick, "… for my extreme Taijutsu. Here is what I mean!"  
Sasuke moved to block, but there was no use. He was kicked up into the air once again, only this time, Lee popped up behind him.  
"Dancing Leaf Shadow," Sasuke said, recognizing the jutsu.  
"Good eye. Now I will prove my point," The bandages on his arm began to unravel, I tensed up.

_'Oh no...'_

"That hard work beats out natural talent. You're finished," Lee declared. I quickly took out a kunai in hopes of stopping this before Sasuke gets seriously injured, before the exams. I was about to slow down time again, before I could, a windmill toy caught the edge of Lee's bandage and pinned it to the wall. I blinked, putting back the kunai. Before us was...a very large turtle.  
"This is bad," Lee muttered.  
"Alright! That's enough, Lee!" The turtle scolded. I couldn't take my eyes off the turtle.

_'...I know that's not his sensei...but...turtle?'_

The strained bandaged pulled Lee away from Sasuke and towards the turtle. He front flipped and landed in of the turtle. Sakura stared in horror at Sasuke's falling frame. I quickly noticed and bolted towards him, catching him last minute before hitting the ground. I set him down to the ground, knowing how big his ego was, he wouldn't wanna be seen carried by a girl.

"Idiot, if that turtle didn't do anything, you could've been seriously injured before the exams!" I lectured, only to be ignored as the Uchiha glared at Lee.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura called, hurrying over. I rolled my eyes at her actions.  
"You… You were watching us the whole time?" Lee questioned the turtle.

_'...hmm..._' I looked at the turtle,_ '...turtle sensei..?'_  
"Of course!" The turtle snapped, "That last technique is forbidden, you know that!  
_'He's talking to a turtle and it's… talking back…'_ Naruto was really confused.

"Now he's apologizing to a turtle…Wait a minute! Could that be…? His sensei!" Naruto questioned.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to…" Suddenly, Lee freaked out and stammered apologies and excuses.  
"I'm right! It really is his sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey! You guys!" Naruto called loudly, hurrying over where me, Sakura, and Sasuke was.  
"What Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto pointed in Lee's and the Turtle's direction.  
"That thing he's talking to is a turtle… right?" Naruto asks for confirmation.  
"Obviously! What'd you think it is!?" Sakura snapped.  
"...you could just say yes or no," I told her. I was already a little tired of her attitude.  
"What I'm saying is maybe it means turtles can be sensei to!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"How would I know if they could be sensei too?" Sakura snapped.  
_'Does she have an off switch?'_ I sighed.  
"I would think that too, if I never knew about his actual sensei..." I paused for a moment, "...oh god, Lee's the splitting image of his sensei..."  
"You are a disgrace!" The turtle scolded him, "You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that! A ninja never reveals his techniques unless it's absolutely necessary. It's such a basic rule you should know it by now!"  
"Forgive me, sir," Lee apologized humbly.  
"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions?" The turtle asked.  
"I- yes, sir." Lee replied.  
"Alright then. Please come out… Gai-sensei!" There was a huge puff of smoke and then an older version of Lee appeared, standing on the turtle in a very odd way. The only differences were that Gai wore a vest and his facial features are manlier.  
"Heeeeey! What's shakin'? How you doing everybody? Life treatin' ya good?" Gai asked. The rest of my members stared, wide eyed, in shock and horror.  
"Is that little Kyoko?" Gai asked.

"..." I didn't say anything.

_'I was hoping he didn't notice me...I saw him way too many times in the past since he calls himself Kakashi's rival for life...'_ I sighed.

"Still not much of a talking, huh?" He asked, "Still radiating with youth! Not to mention with beauty!"

"...no, I talk," I sighed, "Go punish your student or something." Gai looked at me with shock.

"Oh my...I heard that you started talking, but I didn't believe it! You have an incredibly cute, youthful voice!" He exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up.  
"Me talking was old news," I told him, crossing my arms, "You still have to punish Lee for almost injuring one of my teammates before the exams."  
"Right," He turned to his student, "Hi Lee," Gai greeted with a smile let off one sparkle near the corner. My team mates stared at me.

"...stop," I told them.  
"You know this guy?" Naruto asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately," I muttered.  
"Tooooo weird," Sakura said in a whisper. I nodded in agreement.  
"So that's where Lee get's it from! Same bowl hair cut, and even bushier eyebrows!" Naruto exclaimed. Lee overheard Naruto and whipped around.  
"Hey!" Lee shouted, "Do not insult Gai-sensei! He is one of the greatest men in the entire world!"  
"Well excuse me for not noticing his greatness!" Naruto retorted, "I was too busy watching him crawl out from underneath a turtle!"  
"He did not crawl out!" Lee shot back irately, growling a little.

"Guys, shut up!" I was officially irritated.  
"Give it a rest, Lee," Gai interjected. Lee looked back and then nodded. He turned to face his sensei again with a 'yes, sir'.  
"Now for your punishment…" Gai lifted a fist up, whipped his arm back and slammed his fist into Lee's face.

"You FOOL!" Lee flew away, blood spewing from his mouth. My entire team, mouths dropped as they made noises of shock. I grinned.

"In a way, he deserved it," I smirked. Lee landed quite a distance away from Gai, who slowly closed the distance. He knelt on one knee as Lee pulled himself up with a groan.  
"I'm sorry, Lee, but… it's for your own good," Gai's voice cracked as if he was gonna start crying.  
"Se- Sensei!"

"Oh, Lee," Gai was crying waterfalls.  
"O-Oh, Sensei," Lee started crying, "I am… so sorry."  
"Alright. It's over," Gai replied, comfortingly, "You don't need to say anymore."  
"Sensei!" Lee shouted, running into his teachers arms, who gladly accepted the embrace.  
"Lee!"  
"...you guys see the sunset too, right?" I asked as me team nodding in unison.  
"Actually, it's kind of sweet, the way they're all hug-y and stuff." Naruto says. I snickered.  
"Huh!? You've got to be kidding me! They're both totally crazy!" Sakura exclaimed. They had stood up, still crying dramatically. Gai placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.  
"You're just caught in between. You're too old to be called a boy and but not yet quite a man," Gai told Lee.  
"You are so good to me… Gai-sensei!" Lee responded.  
"Now take off!" Gai ordered, pointing a finger in the direction of sunset, "I want you to give me a hundred laps around the practice field! Show me what'cha got!"  
"Yes, Sir!" Lee agrees eagerly, "No problem!"  
"Run into the setting sun. Run and suffer… but don't mess up your hair," Gai grinned at Lee, teeth sparkling, no longer crying. Lee wiped his face and then returned a sparkling smile.

"Let's go!"  
"Wait a minute! We're not finished here! You guys can't just take off like that!" Naruto complained.  
"And what about the Chunin exams!?" Sakura added, "There's no time for fooling around!"  
"Exactly why I said we should've went instead of fooling around," I grumbled.  
"Oh right. I forgot about that," Gai said sheepishly before clearing his throat, "Lee, you not only disobeyed the rule against not fighting, you also disrupted the Chunin exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment, don't you?" Lee saluted him.

"Yes, Sir."  
"Let's say five hundred laps! How does that sound?"  
"Outstanding, Sir!" Lee praised him.  
"They're insane," Sakura deadpanned.  
"Probably, but never mind them. What's the deal with that turtle anyway?" Naruto asked.  
"Can we go yet?" I asked, "Can I participate by myself?"  
Sakura started to freak out when she noticed Gai was staring at us.

"He's looking at us!"She shouted.  
"Tell me," Gai said, "How is Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Do you know him?" Sasuke inquired. I gave Sakura a look.

"...why do you assume they don't know each other?" I questioned.  
"Do I know Kakashi?" He held his chin and chuckled. "Well, people say… he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."  
"There's just no way!" Sakura and Naruto protested.  
"How dare you!" Lee snapped, "If Gai-sensei says it is true, then-"  
"Let it slid, Lee," Gai intervened, "A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." He grinned that sparkling teeth grin. He disappeared only to reappear behind us.

"My record is 50 wins and 49 loses, which is one better than his, by the way," He gloated, still holding his chin. My team turned around in surprise.  
"Huh!? You're kidding! How'd he beat Kakashi?" Naruto exclaimed.  
"The fact is… I'm stronger than Kakashi," Gai declared, "… and faster." I rolled my eyes.

"You brag more than him too," I told him.  
"You see!" Lee added proudly, "Gai-sensei is the best there is!" Gai nodded a bit and then gave my team a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry for any trouble Lee caused you. Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly features," Gai told us.

"...what features?" I questioned, causing Lee to start arguing. I ignored Lee's words, so he was just shouting disagreements.  
"Lee, why don't you accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom… right now," Gai suggested and then threw a kunai to dislodge the wind toy pinning Lee's bandages to the wall. I then noticed the bruises and scars that littered Lee's hands as he re-wound the bandage.  
"Remember give it your best. Lee, farewell," Gai saluted him.  
"Yes, Sir!" Lee responded. Gai disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the turtle following his lead.  
"Hey, Sasuke," Lee called out, gaining the Uchiha's attention, "I have not been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough, but you are not really the one I wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you that I am the best Genin here, but there is another top ninja. Someone on my own team." My first thought was the lavender – eyed ninja from earlier.

"I came here to defeat him. You were just practice. Now you are a target. I will crush you!" Lee exclaimed, "There you have it. Consider yourself warned." With that he ran off, jumping in the air and performing several flips in the air, landing on the second floor. Sasuke's glare continued.  
"Oh, Sasuke…" Sakura hummed concerned.  
"Mmnah… how 'bout that? Looks like the Uchiha aren't as great as everybody thinks they are," Naruto hummed.  
"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.  
"Just shut up!" Sasuke growled, "Next time I'll drive him to his knees!"  
"Yeah, right." Naruto scoffed, looking off to the side, "Who just got his butt kicked?"  
"Stop it!" Sakura snapped, "What are you saying?! Just cut it out, Naruto!"  
"You all, shut up!" I shouted, "Get your asses moving! We're gonna be late!" They all stared at me, three outbursts in less than 30 mins.  
"...You saw his hands, didn't you? When he took off the tape…" Naruto says. I simply nodded. Sasuke turned away.  
"Fine," He growled, then smirk, face darkening, "This things starting to get interesting; The Chunin exams. Can't wait to see what's next." I sighed, but gave a small smile at his excitement.  
"Right," Naruto agreed. Sakura nodded a little, blushing a bit.

"Alright, let's get moving," I said, walking off, my team following behind me.

~.~

Thank you everyone who for some reason is still waiting for me to update and still reading this.  
I is much tired with the drama and shit in my life. So imma sleeps.

Til next chapter

~ Yukiyosh


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone, how's life? I hope you all are doing good. I'm still alive and probably breathing...or I'm just a dead girl walking I dunno.  
Anyways, hope you guys are ready for a new chapter. Enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ideas and my OC.

~.~

We made our way to the classroom.  
_'...so...that demon's actually gone?'_ I wondered, _'I haven't heard anything but my own thoughts … this ...this is great!' _  
We stopped in front of the classroom, surprised to see Kakashi standing in front of the classroom doors.  
"Glad you came, Sakura," Kakashi said, noticing the pink haired ninja, "For your sake and the others. Now, you all can formally register for the Chunin exam."  
"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked in confusion. I was a little confused as well.  
"You see…" Kakashi started, "Only groups of three, in this special case, four, are allowed to apply for and take the exam. No less. That's the way it's always been."  
"But sensei," Sakura argued, "You said the decision to take the exam is up to the individual."  
"That's right. I did," Kakashi nodded.  
"Was that a lie?" Sakura pressed.  
"Sort of," Kakashi admitted, "It is an individual decision, but if effects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other team mates pressuring you." Sakura looked back at us. I gave a reassuring smile. Though, I really hope she decides to stop gushing over Sasuke and think straight.  
"At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you might have for Sasuke, " Kakashi said, realizing he just called her out (though it's obvious about how she feels about Sasuke) he then added, "Or Naruto and Kyoko. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."  
_'Smooth, Kakashi. That save,'_ I held in a chuckle.  
"Wait a minute," Sakura says, "Do you mean if the others had shown up, but I decided not to come, despite having three members-"  
"It would have been the end of the line," Kakashi interjected, "If you hadn't come along, I couldn't let the others in. The rules are that the whole team, minus ones that are already Chunin, must be present."  
"So that's why I wouldn't be able to take it myself?" I asked.  
"Yes, you might die on your own," Kakashi sighed, "But it's a moot point; you're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura." The pinkette blushed and smiled.  
"Naruto." The blonde boy smirked.  
"Kyoko." I simply nodded.  
"And Sasuke." The Uchiha had a determined smirk on his face. Our sensei smiled at us.  
"I'm proud of you all," he told us, "I couldn't ask for a better team. Good luck." With that, he stepped to the side.  
"We won't let you down sensei! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as we opened the doors to enter the classroom. Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder, holding me back. Once everyone else was in the room, Kakashi let go of my shoulder.

"What's up, Sensei?" I asked.

"...just be careful...I'm not completely confident about the seal," Kakashi told me, "Hopefully it'll keep that thing from doing anything for the entire exam."

"Don't worry Kakashi, if anything, I'll be strong enough to hold it back," I said with confidence. But really, I just hope that the seal will do it's job and keep the thing sealed. Kakashi chuckled.

"It's weird...how much you've changed," He told me.

"Tch, don't get so sentimental," I told him. He chuckled once more.

"Yeah, yeah. Go and have fun," He told me. I nodded and entered the room, letting the door slam shut behind me.  
"Wh-what's this?" Naruto stuttered Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the lard sea of people we would probably have to compete against. I crossed my arms.  
_'I shouldn't be surprised that there would be competition, but this is quite a bit of people...' _I thought, looking around.  
"Gee, guess were not alone," Sakura whimpered. Sakura made it obvious she was nervous. I slung my arm around her shoulder, giving a small squeeze to tell her not to worry. She gave me a gentle smile.  
"No worries," I told her. I glanced back at the crowd.

_'...some of them are way older than us...'_ I felt a chill down my spine but ignored it. I started getting a slight headache. I closed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked me.

"Aha, I'm fine, just a headache," I assured. I looked back at the crowd, I completely froze as thoughts swarmed through my head.

_'...they're all looking over here, it's like back in the academy...is it cause...no its not...'_ Flashes of memories of what happened in the last mission replayed in my head.  
"Sasuke! Where have you been?!" A voice squeaked, followed by quick footsteps, which pulled my back into reality. Me and Sakura turn just in time to see Ino jump right onto Sasuke's back, wrapping her arms around his neck, a blush on the pale blondes face, much to Sasuke's annoyance. She pulled him close, pushing her chest into his back while giggling.  
"Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those broody good looks of yours," Ino smiled. I rolled my eyes. Sakura...she was definitely angry. She growled and pointed a finger at Ino.  
"Hey, pig, back off! He's mine!" She announced. Sasuke looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head at him, he was fine...  
"Forehead, they let you in?" Ino sneered, sliding off Sasuke's back, "Still got those big frown lines on that billboard brow, I see."

"Leave my forehead out of this!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino childishly stuck her tongue out, making Sakura angrier.

"Oh, it's you guys." We all turned to the voice.

"I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame," Shikamaru told us. Choji was beside him, eating a bag of chips. I rolled my eyes at Shikamaru's comment.

"So all three stooges are here," Naruto said.

"Hey! You know what, pipsqueak?" Shikamaru started before sighing, "Ah, forget it, you're a waste of time."

"If you thought this was a drag, why are you here?" I questioned Shikamaru, "You could've stayed home."

"You really think Ino would let that happen?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Aha, true," I shrugged.

"So...how you been?" He asked me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Pft, what are you worried about?" I asked, "You're wasting your time worrying about me..."

"...I really do wanna know if you're okay or not," He told me.

"Nothing like an exam to get me in a good mood," I said, "Especially if we get to fight others." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Well, well, what do you know?" We all turned to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

"It looks like the whole gang is back together again," Kiba grinned.

"Uh...h-hi Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

"Man, you guys too?" Shikamaru asked, "Everyone's here for this stupid thing."

"Yup, here we all are," Kiba said, "The ten rookies. This is gonna be fun," He chuckled, "At least, for those who can make the cut, right Sasuke?"

"Kiba, careful, don't get too over confident," Sasuke smirked.

"Just wait, we're gonna blow all you guys away," Kiba said with pride.

"Akamaru~" I smiled as the dog leaped from the top of Kiba's head to the ground, walking over to me.

"Have you been training hard? Yes you have~" I cooed at the puppy.

"What? Nothing to say to me?" Kiba asked me. I glanced at him before going back to the dog.

"Your owner's so full of himself, isn't he?" I asked the dog, "You gotta keep his ego in check, okay?" Akamaru barked and I petted his head.

"Oh come on," Kiba said, "We've been training non-stop and you say that?"

"What do you think we've been doing? Picking daisies?" Naruto asked Kiba, "You don't know what training means!"  
_'They're all so loud..'_ I looked around at the crowd of ninjas, their focus was on us. I picked up Akamaru.

"Looks like we're already in a bit of trouble," I said quietly.

"Great, just what we need," Shikamaru said, standing beside me.

"Hey, you guys." another voice came in.

_'God, whats with all these people just popping in?'_ I wondered. A man with long white hair came up to us, he looked like he was a couple years older. I backed away a little.

"You guys might wanna keep it down, I mean, no offense, but you're the ten rookies, right?" the man asked, "Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go make an spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you?" Ino questioned.

"...who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi," He said, "But really, look around you." Everyone turned their heads to see the other ninjas staring at us.

"You've made quite the impression," He told us, "See those guys? They're from the Rain village, very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense. You don't wanna rub anyone the wrong way right now," He said as our gaze went to the group of Rain ninjas.

"...I don't wanna rub anyone at all," I said in a literal tone.

"You can't help it, I mean, you're all rookies, how could you know how things work? You remind me of myself a while back," Kabuto told us. I kept looking at him suspiciously. There was something about him I didn't like. I suddenly felt a pinch of pain on my back, where the mark was. I ignored it.

"This isn't the first time you've taken this exam?" Sakura asked.

"No...it's my 7th," Kabuto admitted, "They hold this twice a year, this is my forth year."

"Wow, you must be an expert by now," Sakura said.

"Some expert, he hasn't even passed the exam," I scoffed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Shikamaru said.

"Well, 7th times the charm, that's what they say," Kabuto shrugged.

"...uh-huh..." I petted Akamaru.

"So I guess the rumors about this exam being tough are true," Shikamaru sighed, "Man, I knew this was gonna be a drag."

"Please, you thought this was gonna be a walk in the park?" I asked, "It wouldn't be an exam if it was easy."

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet," Kabuto told us. He pulled something out, "Maybe I can help you kids out a little," He held a pack of cards, "With my Ninja Info Cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned in the past four years. I've got more than 200 of them, so I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye, in fact, they appear blank," He turned on card over to show that it was indeed blank, "Don't want just anyone seeing this though. He place his index finger in the middle and the card started to spin.

"What are you doing?' Sakura asked.

"I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets," Kabuto answered simply, "Like this for example." A map was then revealed on the card.

"This shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates that come to take the exam, what villages they come from and how many from each village. Why do you think..." I started ignoring Kabuto's words. I didn't have interest in anything he was saying.

_'...why is everyone trusting him all of a sudden? Just because he's taken the exam multiple times, it doesn't mean we should trust him. In fact, the moment he warned us to keep our mouths shut, that should be enough for us to steer clear,'_ I thought.

"Does those cards of yours have any information on the other candidates? Individually?" Sasuke asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"They might," Kabuto said, "You have someone special in mind?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as a smirk formed.

"Okay, yeah, I'm done here," I said, "I didn't have any trust in this person from the moment he spoke, and I have a pretty good idea who Sasuke's talking about. If you somehow have info on people who have never taken this exam before, I call either bull shit or spy. There's no way you can have information on people who haven't taken this exam before," I handed Kiba Akamaru, "You all can listen to this guy, but I don't want any help or anything to do with him."

"That's fair, everyone has their own opinions, kitty," Kabuto said.

"Yeah, makes me look less intimidating, doesn't it? But like real cats, they may be cute, but we're all demons," I warned, flicking my tail, "Yeah, that's right, I'm learning how to control the cat thing." I walked off to the corner of the room which wasn't far from my friends. I sat myself down, watching my teammates and friends being idiots. I flinched at the pain on my back.

_'Whats going on?'_ I wondered.

"Hey." I looked up to see Shikamaru.

"So...you're not an idiot," I joked, "At least someone around here knows they shouldn't trust some stranger."

"I left after Kabuto started bad mouthing the sound ninjas. I agree with you, how would he know anything about people who hasn't taken this exam with him before? He apparently has a little bit of info on us as well," Shikamaru told me.

"What is he? A stalker?" I said sarcastically. Shika chuckled.

"Must live a boring life if all he did was stalk Genin ninjas," he told me. I noticed Sakura already beginning to loose confidence. Naruto was shaking.

"God, what the hell did he say? He's scaring them. If they loose confidence now, how are they gonna survive the exam?" I groaned. All of a sudden, Naruto let out a loud yell, pointing to the crowd.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GONNA BEAT ALL OF YOU! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto smirked proudly.  
"...I don't think he's lost any confidence," Shikamaru said.

"Shut up, I realized that," I face palmed, "If we weren't gonna get killed before, we're definitely a target now." Sakura started yelling at Naruto and apologizing to the crowd. I sensed something in the crowd. Next thing I knew, sound ninjas went after Kabuto. Kabuto was fast enough to dodge their attacks. He smirked after dodging one of the ninja's punches. His smirk disappeared once his glasses broke a few seconds after that punch. Kabuto took off his broken glasses.

"I see, so it was that kind of attack," He smirked.

"...how did that happen?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I saw it all, he dodged the attack," Sasuke said. All of a sudden, Kabuto's eyes widened and he fell onto his knees. He then emptied his stomach onto the floor.

"...lovely..." I quietly said. Naruto and Sakura ran over to him.

"Kabuto, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine," The older ninja said. Chatter went throughout the room about what could've happened, how the attack hit when it was visible that Kabuto wasn't physically attacked. A large cloud of smoke appeared, revealing a man with two scars on his face. He wore a large black coat...in fact he wore all black. His head was covered in a bandana, his forehead protector was placed where the name says it should be.

"It's time to begin," He said, "I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and at this moment, your enemy."

_'...so...it begins.'_

~.~

So it begins! Ready for the Chunin Exams?  
Leave reviews and/or guesses about what might happen next...even though this pretty much follows the original Naruto plot...guess what Kyoko is gonna do to survive the exams.

Til next chapter  
~ Yukiyosh


End file.
